Pokémon: the Final Round Against the Creator
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Conti de 'Pokémon: Treasures of the Life'. El final está cada vez más cerca, todos pronto deberán enfrentar al creador, al Alfa y el Omega, al Pokémon más fuerte de todos. Creek Style Bunny Dip Greophe y más. Slash. HE VUELTO XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Advertencia: Éste fic contiene YAOI, y si pudiera poner un cartel con luces de neón que dijera YAOI lo pondría, así que si no te gusta, te recomiendo que NO leas éste fic. Y es más, no sé por qué mierda estás leyendo esto si en el summary dice las parejas que hay. Lo que haré al leer tu comentario vacío y con puros insultos será reírme de ésta forma: (quiten los asteriscos para verlo) ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=e*gr*4V*Aw*Mk*is**

**No sé ustedes pero creo que la risa de Ligth me encanta!**

**Éste fic es una continuación de mi otro fic 'Pokémon: Treasures of the Life'. Si quieres leerlo, adelante, pero si no lees el fic anterior a éste no creo que lo entiendas mucho xD**

**Kyuubi: Y henos aquí después de dos largas semanas!**

**Sheza: Wiiiiii! Ya llegó la segunda parte!**

**Kyuubi: Pero no habrán preámbulos, vamos a empezar con el fic de una vez!**

**Términos que debemos recordar: Gijinka. Significa 'Forma humana de...'**

Un Pokémon gruñó casi inaudiblemente mientras se acercaba más a su victima, una pequeña Eevee que tomaba agua tranquilamente. Él era un Houndour y estaba aprendiendo a casar ya desde pequeño. Aunque en realidad tendría que estar acompañado por sus padres para que lo guiaran, decidió que sería el momento propicio para aprender a casar. Así que lentamente acechaba a su presa, un inocente Pokémon. Era cubierto por los arbustos y las almohadillas de sus garras hacían su caminar más sigiloso.

- ¿Bui?- la pequeña Eevee color plateado casi llegando a ser gris, es decir que era una Shiny Eevee, levantó a cabeza y movió sus largas orejas tratando de escuchar qué era lo que le estaba acechando. No escuchó nada y siguió en su labor de calmar su sed. El Houndour esperó el momento preciso y saltó directamente contra la inocente Eevee, que se largó a llorar fuertemente.

- Ay no... No, no llores.- pidió el Houndour llevando sus orejas hacia atrás.

- Ulrich...- un gran Houndoom apareció detrás de él.

- Oh, Entei...- masculló el Houndour, esa voz le era más que conocida.- Hola, papá.

- Ulrich, ¿qué te he dicho de asustar a Leela?- reprochó.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Estaba jugando! ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente jugarle una broma?

- Sabes que tu hermana es pequeña y se asusta fácilmente. ¡Ya tienes tres años, Ulrich!- regañó.

- Tú nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.- el pequeño se sentó, bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo estás Leela?- preguntó dulcemente dirigiéndose a su hija. La pequeña sollozó fuertemente.- Si, lo sé. Tu hermano mayor es muy malo, ya verá cuando volvamos a casa.- comenzó a caminar seguido de la pequeña Eevee.

- Hmp, consentida.- refunfuñó el otro mientras seguía a su padre y a su hermana.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta una hermosa y enorme casa, justo frente al mar, al Sur de New Bark Town (Pueblo Primavera) en la región de Johto. La casa era enorme, de unos cinco pisos, estaba hecha al estilo colonial, su tejado era rojo, sus paredes exteriores eran también rojas con ladrillos a la vista, un enorme ventanal de marco blanco en el frente de la casa dejaba entrar la luz de aquella mañana de invierno. También había una cerca de madera alrededor de la misma y ocupando un amplio espacio, donde había diversos Pokémon.

Entraron a la casa por la puerta de madera blanca, que estaba abierta, y se adentraron en la sala. Una gran alfombra con varios dibujos de Pokémon Legendarios iba desde la entrada hasta la escalera recorriendo aproximadamente tres metros, la sala tenía una gran televisión pantalla plana y tres sillones bastante espaciosos, en uno cabían seis personas y en los otros dos cuatro, en el centro había una mesita pequeña para tomar el té, y Pip había dejado _muy_ en claro que era sólo para el _té_, con un pequeño centro de mesa en el que habían un par de velas.

En uno de los amplios sillones se encontraba Craig, jugando con su... ¿nietito? Un pequeño Ralts de unos pocos meses de haber nacido. El atuendo y apariencia de Craig había cambiado en ese tiempo. Seguía usando su chaqueta azul pero ahora su remera dejaba de ser amarilla para ser negra, sus pantalones pasaron a ser azules, sus zapatillas ahora eran de color amarillo, su gorrito seguía allí puesto que Ruby le dijo que _'no debía darle ese gorrito hasta que ella se lo ganara'_ y así lo haría. Su cabello ahora era un poco más oscuro, si es que se podía, y también algo más largo pero se la ataba en una pequeña coleta baja. No es que a él le gustara mucho, pero Tweek le decía que se veía _lindo_, y si a Tweek le gustaba entonces a él también.

- Ya era hora de que volvieran.- dijo alzando al pequeño en alto.- Pip y Espeon estaban muy preocupados.

- Estaban conmigo.- Houndoom se acostó en el sillón junto a Craig. Últimamente, ambos pasaban algo de tiempo juntos y eso hacía que su relación se forjara un poco más.- ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Te dejaron como niñera?- preguntó mientras que con su cola tomaba el control remoto de la mesa y encendía la televisión. Por Rayquaza que Damien lo había entrenado bien.

- Gardevoir y Gallade merecen un poco de tiempo para estar juntos.- dejó que el pequeño Ralts se moviera por el sillón hasta quedar sobre el lomo de Houndoom.

- Si, bueno, igual que Espeon y yo porque- ¡Auch!- gruñó cuando el pequeño bebe tiraba de sus fosas nasales.- Tú pequeña criaturita-

- Haz silencio, están hablando de Tweek en la tele.

- _... Y ahora, una de las noticias más importantes. Recientemente, el jovencito salido de Viridian City ha ganado una vez más la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, manteniéndose invicto. En éstos cuatro años, ha ganado las Ligas Pokémon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, Ligas que son anuales, y ha defendido su título con mucho esfuerzo. Recientemente, hace dos meses, se lo ha visto compitiendo en la Liga del Archipiélago Naranja y también en pequeños combates contra entrenadores poco experimentados a los que les da varios consejos de cómo entrenar Pokémon. Hasta ahora el joven cuenta con un equipo invencible de un Shiny Jolteon, un Umbreon, una Charizard con una cicatriz en la frente, un Gyarados y un Lugia al que llama Silver. Una grabación que llegó hace unos minutos asegura que él está ahora regresando a su casa en Johto luego de una visita a sus padres en Viridian City..._- mientras el tipo de la televisión hablaba aparecían imágenes de Tweek y sus Pokémon, algunas imágenes de los campeonatos y fotos de él con la copa de la Liga Pokémon junto a su equipo.

- Cuatro años...- suspiró Houndoom. Su rostro antes algo irritado por el pequeño Ralts se transformó dejando ver un semblante triste.- Damien... ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- preguntó al aire. Craig comprendió un poco su situación y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.- ¿Sentimental, Tucker?

- Hmp.- le mostró el dedo medio con su mano libre y pegó nuevamente su vista en la tele.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- No entiendo por qué me siguen teniendo aquí si no me pueden tocar.- Damien estaba recostado contra la pared de metal, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, ambas piernas cruzadas y balanceando una de ellas.- ¿Acaso no saben que no pueden hacerlo? Ríndanse y déjenme ir de una puta vez, me aburro aquí. ¡Quiero ver a Pip, Houndoom y los demás!- exigió.

- No logro entenderlo, Brendan.- dijo Mewtwo.- Cada vez que nosotros tratamos de hacerle algo no podemos ni acercarnos, es como si algo repeliera todo intento de hacerle daño.

- Ya sé lo que es.- aseguró Brendan sonriendo de lado.- Es ese maldito collar con forma de cruz invertida que tiene. Esa maldita cosa no deja que le hagamos daño. BlackFox... Esa asquerosa criatura... se la dio...

- ¿Podemos hacer algo con eso, Maestro?- preguntó un Gijinka Chatot junto a Brendan.

- No. Tarde o temprano los demás se cansarán de esperar a que lo dejemos ir y vendrán a buscarlo. Además... Hay tres individuos que me interesan más.- soltó una risilla siniestra.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- _... Y en otras noticias, el ataque de los Gijinka Pokémon, como se hacen llamar, siguen siendo bastante violentos y han llegado a desaparecer cuatro personas en un día. Gracias a los esfuerzos de la policía y varios entrenadores Pokémon junto a los líderes de gimnasio se está manteniendo a raya todo lo referente a esas violentas criaturas. Hoy también se ha encontrado a los líderes de los Team Rocket, Manga, Aqua y Galactic brutalmente asesinados, se cree que fueron los Gijinka Pokémon quienes cometieron un crimen tan atroz. Actualmente, se cree que esos Gijinka Pokémon secuestran a las personas para, de alguna manera, transformarlos en seres como ellos. Ampliaremos más luego de éstos comerciales._

- Vaya.- mustió Gregory mientras cepillaba a un Migthyena con suavidad.- De verdad que esas criaturas parecen muy peligrosas.

- Oye, Gregory...- llamó Kenny mientras entraba a la casa cargando unas bolsas.

- ¿Si, Kenny?

- Me estaba preguntando... ¿Por qué siempre cepillas a todo tipo de Pokémon?- preguntó sacando las compras de las bolsas.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea, es como... algo que sale de dentro mío.- a decir verdad Gregory nunca se había preguntado ese tipo de cosas. Justamente ayer se estaba preguntando por qué tenía sueños durante las noches de que participaba concursos en la región donde estaba ahora, Sinnoh.

- ¿Será que te gusta mucho peinar cosas? ¿Por qué no me peinas a mí?- preguntó seductoramente mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

- Bueno, si eso quieres...- Gregory sonrió y el otro rubio sonrió ampliamente, algo que Gregory aprovechó para meterle el peine en la boca.- ¿Quieres que te peine la lengua?

- ¡Ogie, gno jaggash esho!- Kenny retrocedió y corrió al baño para sacarse el peine y limpiarse la boca.

- ¡Te lo tienes merecido por pervertido!- gritó Greg mientras el Migthyena se iba.

- Oh, chicos, ¿otra vez pelean?- dijo la vieja señora de la guardería entrando lentamente a la casa.

- Lo sentimos, señora, pero no debe preocuparse. Sólo es una pequeña disputa de amigos.- Gregory apresuradamente se puso de pie y fue a donde estaba la señora para ayudarla a caminar y sentarse.

- Gracias, Gregory. La verdad que su ayuda es muy grande para mí y mi marido. Sin embargo, lamento que no puedan buscar más respuestas de quiénes son.

- Oh, no hay problema, señora.- Gregory se pasó el dedo índice por la pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

Mientras, fuera de la guardería...

- ¿Dices que es mejor dejarlos aquí?- preguntó Ruby sosteniendo el huevo de Gengar en sus manos.- Es una guardería

- Si, eso espero.- Ike asintió mientras ambos se acercaban al hombre mayor.- Disculpe.

- _¿Qué es lo que planeas, MissingNo?_- la voz era bastante audible, pero ninguno de los niños ni siquiera el anciano la escuchó.

- _Muy sencillo, querida Marjorine. Jugaré con ellos._- sonrió el nombrado, chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Si, pequeños?- preguntó el anciano volteando hacia los niños.

- Tenemos dos huevos Pokémon. El que tengo aquí es de un Caterpie, y el de mi _novia_ es de un Gengar.- fue muy evidente la especial connotación que hizo en la palabra novia.- No podemos criarlos nosotros y por eso queríamos saber si ustedes podrían cuidarlos hasta que alguien los quiera.

- Oh, pero claro que si.- asintió el amable señor.- Vayan a dejárselos a mi mujer, ella está dentro.- los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada.

Adentro...

- Bueno, señora, creo que- las palabras de Gregory fueron interrumpidas por Kenny, que lo abrazó por la cintura y le mordió el cuello.- ¡Mierda, déjame!

- Tú fuiste el chico malo.- en eso, se escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de su habitación.- ¿Y eso?

- Vamos a ver.

Gregory se separó del otro rubio y corrió hacia la habitación que compartían los tres jóvenes y allí vio a tres pequeños Pokémon parecidos a ratones, de color azul con orejitas redondeadas, sin bracitos, mejillas blancas, patitas pequeñas y bien pegadas a sus cuerpos, cola negra y en zig-zag con una enorme esfera azul en la punta. Eran tres pequeños Azurril que había entrado por la ventana y ahora habían tirado un par de libros que Stan tenía en su librería. Gregory tomó a uno de ellos y lo sacó por la ventana, Kenny trataba de lidiar con los dos restantes pero era difícil mientras uno de ellos le tiraba agua en la cara.

Unos pocos segundos de que ellos habían entrado en la habitación, aparecieron dos personas por la puerta de la guardería. La señora los recibió con una sonrisa y tanto Ike como Ruby le pidieron a la señora que dejara esos Huevos Pokémon en la guardería para que encontraran un entrenador que les diera mucho amor en la próxima competencia que realizarían en donde el ganador se lleve un Huevo Pokémon. La mujer accedió y se despidió de ambos niños, que antes de salir escucharon un grito de la parte de atrás del mostrador seguido de una maldición. Los chicos salieron riéndose un poco y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Slateport City (Ciudad Portual), donde tomarían el próximo barco a la región de Johto.

- ¿Qué tienes, Ruby?- preguntó Ike notando lo callada que estaba la chica.

- Oh, nada. Es sólo que...- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Ese grito... y esa maldición... No sé, pero la voz de esa persona se me hizo muy conocida.- en eso, ven pasar a un joven vestido con guantes de cuero, remera negra, pantalón de jeans negro, una pequeña bolsita de cuero atada a su cinturón, zapatillas negras, unos auriculares en los oídos y con las manos en los bolsillos. Pasó entre ellos y los empujó ligeramente.- ¡Oye, imbécil! ¡Ten cuidado!- ella le mostró el dedo medio y el joven se volteó a verla por encima de su hombro.

- Queda muy feo ese gesto en una niña.- gruñó con una sonrisa.- Claro, que si tal vez no eres una niña y eres una marimacha...

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!- Ruby estaba muy molesta y sacó una Pokéball del bolsillo de su camiseta azul.- ¡Ya verás lo marimacha que puedo ser!

- Por favor, Ruby. No caigas tan bajo como él.- interrumpió Ike.- Él es un imbécil, no te rebajes a su nivel.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ver mi nivel bajo, niño?- el joven se volteó y la miró fijamente, clavándole sus ojos azul zafiro contra los verdes oscuro de ella. La chica se quedó paralizada ante esa mirada.

- "¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes? ¿Acaso...?"

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a pelear?- se mofó el chico.- Bueno, si no quieres, me voy.- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Ruby?

- Es que... por un momento...- ella sacudió la cabeza.- No sé pero por un momento me pareció que ese chico era Stanley. Pero murió hace cuatro años, no puede ser.

- Bueno, dicen que todos tienen un doble en el mundo... Tal vez ese chico sea el de Stan.

- Si.- dijo la rubia aún no muy convencida.- Mejor vámonos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Quería hacer una parada aquí, Maestro Tweek?- dijo Silver mientras se detenía a unos cuentos metros de la Ruta 120 en Hoenn, donde el rubio bajó del cuello de su Pokémon de un salto y se sentó a ver una manada de Absol que pasaba por ahí.- Oh, ya entiendo.

- L-lo siento.

- ¿Por qué se disculpa?

- Por ser tan sen-sentimental, ngh. Pero... a veces... lo extraño.

- Tweek...- el Lugia suspiró.- Tú sabes que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Dejarlo ir tal vez era muy duro, pero... pero está con su verdadera familia ahora. A él lo separaron de sus padres aún siendo un Huevo Pokémon pero ahora está con ellos.- habló sabiamente Silver. Tweek en ese momento recordó que ya ese Lugia no era un bebe como antes, ahora era mayor y hablaba como todo un adulto.

- T-tienes razón. Tú también deberías irte.- dobló sus piernas contra su pecho y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas.- Tú ya estás gran-de.

- Yo jamás lo dejaré, Maestro Tweek.- aseguró él. Hociqueó el pecho del rubio y logró desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa para revelar la Silver Wing que el rubio traía colgando en el cuello.- Ese colgante muestra que fue elegido para que yo permaneciera a su lado. Y eso haré. Jolteon, Charizard y Gyarados piensan exactamente lo mismo que yo.

- M-me alegra de tener amigos tan le-leales. ¡Gah!- sonrió tiernamente al ver a su joven Absol jugando con otros de la manada.- Vámonos.- Silver inclinó el cuello para que Tweek pudiera subir y salió volando nuevamente a Johto.

En todo el transcurso del viaje, permaneció casi por completo en silencio y sólo se limitó a darle indicaciones a Silver de cómo volar. Cuando llegó a casa, fue inmediatamente atacado por dos pequeños Charmander que habían estado jugando con papá Dragonite, el rubio sonrió y se dejó morder un poco, haciéndose el muerto y luego sorprendiéndolos de un repentino movimiento. Dejó que Charizard saliera y saludara a sus hijos con toda libertad.

Ruidos de pelea lo hicieron voltearse y allí vio al Sceptile de Damien luchando contra el Blaziken de Shelly. No era un combate serio, sólo era uno por diversión y para mantenerse en forma mientras Damien no estaba. Se quedó viendo fijamente el combate por unos segundos y luego rió por lo bajo. Silver lo miró confundido y se preguntó qué era tan gracioso.

- Huh... Gana Sceptile.- dijo volteando a la casa.

- Pero Blaziken tiene ventaja de tipo y además los últimos dos combates los ganó Blaziken.

- Si pe-pero... Sceptile _va_ a ganar. Mira.- Tweek apuntó hacia donde los dos Pokémon luchaban y Silver sonrió burlón cuando Blaziken iba ganando, pero Sceptile gritó '¡Solar Beam!', se volteó para darle la espalda a Blaziken y las semillas en su espalda liberaron un potente rayo que dio de lleno al Pokémon de fuego. Ese golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Blaziken.

- ¿Cómo...?- Silver se volteó hacia el rubio incrédulo.

- Silver... N-no soy el Campeón por na-nada.- le guiñó un ojo al Pokémon y corrió hacia la casa. Silver quedó sin palabras, aún preguntándose cómo es que ese combate había sido a favor del Pokémon Planta en lugar del Pokémon Fuego.

Entró rápidamente en la casa y casi no pudo avanzar cuando unos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo y unos labios apresaron los suyos con ansiedad. Sonrió en medio del beso y empujó al moreno que lo besaba hasta el sillón para sentarlo en el brazo del mismo. El moreno se dejó hacer, dándole el gusto a su rubio de ser él quien dominara y ser el domado. Tweek le quitó el gorro azul y se lo puso, separándose del beso. Craig lo miró algo confundido y el otro sonrió juguetón. Mierda, Craig odiaba que el rubio hiciera eso.

- Muy gracioso. Me pones a mil y luego me dejas. Eres muy cruel, pequeño bastardo.- Tweek frunció el seño y usó el gorro para darle un pequeño golpecito en la boca.

- ¡Hay-hay pequeños presentes!- regañó refiriéndose a Ulrich, Leela y Ralts.

- No creo que entiendan nada...

- Papá.- llamó Ulrich.- ¿Qué es un bastardo?- preguntó sonriente. Houndoom miró a Craig con ganas de comérselo crudo.

- Nada, hijo. Dialecto humano que no vale la pena que aprendas.- como padre, el Pokémon Siniestro quería evitar que su hijo aprendiera tales palabras.- Te mataré, Craig.

- Como si a ti jamás se te escaparan esas palabras.- el moreno le mostró el dedo medio y Houndoom gruñó. Quien evitó una posible pelea de puños y colmillos entre ambos fue la puerta, que al abrirse dejó pasar a Shelly y Cartman.

- ¿Qué pa-paso?- preguntó Tweek al ver que Cartman traía cargando a Shelly en la espalda.

- Pensé que no volverían hasta la noche.- comentó Houndoom sentándose en el sillón.

- Shelly se sintió mareada y decidí traerla de vuelta.- dijo él y Shelly murmuró algo medio dormida. De pronto, ella bajó rápidamente de la espalda de Eric y corrió al baño.- ¿Qué carajo le pasa?- se preguntó Cartman pasándose una mano por el cabello y tirando sus antenas de Celebi hacia atrás. (N/A: Recordemos que Cartman era un Gijinka Celebi!)

- Seguramente comió algo que le cayó mal.- fue la hipótesis de Craig.

- Yo sabía que no era buena idea que comiera esa cosa nueva que inventaron en Kanto.- suspiró.- Pero hace como cinco días que está así, ya debió habérsele pasado la indigestión.

Entraron en la cocina. Era una habitación de medianas dimensiones, con una mesada de mármol gris oscuro, los muebles eran de madera blanca con detalles en beige, el suelo era de baldosas blancas y relucientes, se notaba que las tenían bien cuidadas, las paredes también eran de baldosas de mayor tamaño e igual de blancas que cubrían aproximadamente un metro y medio de la pared y el resto era pintura blanca. Tweek abrió uno de los muebles que estaban contra la pared y por encima de la mesada para sacar un tarro lleno de granos de café. Craig sacó un refresco del refrigerador de metal y se recostó en su puerta para beber.

- ¿Por qué n-no llamaron a Kyle?- Tweek puso a hervir agua.- Él es me-médico.

- Pero es médico de Pokémon.- corrigió Eric.

- Humano, Pokémon... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Craig bebió un trago largo del refresco y se encendió un cigarrillo.

- Pero de todas formas, es m-mejor que vaya a un medico.- Tweek le dio el primer sorbo a su café y sonrió.

- Si, eso creo...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Ves a nuestros objetivos?- preguntó una jovencita de piel pálida y con un vestido rosa largo hasta sus rodillas, en su cabeza tenía tres cuernos, su largo y ondulado cabello era rosa fuerte, de su cintura salían dos protuberancias similares a los cuernos de su cabeza, unas tiras rosas envolvían medianamente sus brazos y en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet. Una Gijinka Corsola.

- Obviamente los veo.- el Gijinka Slowking junto a ella parecía ser un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, con una extraña corona en la cabeza que tenía una esfera roja incrustada, su cuello estaba rodeado por una especie de salvavidas plano y estrellado con franjas alternadas entre rojo y blanco, un conjunto de traje color rosa y unas botas blancas, unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos y llevaba un bastón con una esfera roja para dar idea del mango.- Son cinco a la derecha y dos más a la izquierda. En el centro hay dos niños.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?- habló el Gijinka Sentret, el último de los tres. Su cabello era marrón, dos orejas largas y redondeadas salían de su cabeza, un buzo con una 'O' blanca cubría su torso, llevaba unos shorts amarillos y zapatillas marrones, su cola era larga, marrón y anillada con franjas en marrón oscuro.- Quiero matarlos de una puta vez.

- Oh, pequeño Sentret, a ti nadie te convence de ser paciente...- el Gijinka Slowking suspiró con frustración. ¿Acaso ese joven no podía ser más paciente?

- Aún no entiendo por qué debemos hacerles caso a éstos fenómenos preguntó uno de los soldados que estaba bajo el mando de Brendan y ahora se preparaba para recibir órdenes de Gijinka Slowking.

- Porque somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes.- explicó la Corsola.- Y si tratan de hacer algo, los mataremos.

- Ya dejen de pelear entre ustedes.- ordenó el Slowking.- Prepárense... Listos... ¡YA!

Los tres Gijinka encabezaron el ataque y salieron del escondite rocoso en el que estaban, siendo seguidos por una manada de unos ocho o nueve Houndoom con sus cuerpos cubiertos de armaduras, y la formación era cerrada por unos cinco humanos que llevaban armas y redes para atontar y atrapar. La mujer del grupo de nueve humanos que ahora eran atacados tomó a los dos niños y se los quiso llevar lejos junto a otras dos mujeres, pero el paso se les bloqueó cuando cinco Houndoom se les cruzaron en el camino y gruñeron ferozmente impidiéndoles la huida.

- ¡Malditas criaturas! ¡Las enviaré al Infierno!- un hombre sacó una escopeta pero no logró ni apuntar que Gijinka Slowking le insertó su bastón en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

- ¡Ya saben las órdenes del amo! ¡Hay que llevarse a los niños! Los demás no importan, mátenlos.- dijo Sentret con indiferencia.

Se acercó a las dos mujeres y sonrió maliciosamente, un hombre trató de romperle la cara con la culata del arma pero un Houndoom le saltó al cuello y se lo desgarró por completo, salpicando unas pocas gotas sobre los dos niños y el Sentret. El Gijinka Pokémon no se limpió la sangre, sino que se pasó un dedo por la mancha de líquido y luego lo relamió, disfrutando de ese delicioso sabor metálico de la sangre humana.

Avanzó hasta quedar justo delante de las tres mujeres, las tres protegiendo a los niños con sus cuerpos. Suspirando, a dos las tomó fuertemente del cuello y a la otra, de un rápido movimiento, le dio una patada en el mentón que le quebró el cuello y la hizo volar un par de metros. Los niños quedaron horrorizados, viendo a esa criatura estrangular a las dos mujeres hasta matarlas y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Oh, Sentret.- dijo la Gijinka Corsola detrás de los niños.- Los asustaste.- ella los atrajo hasta su pecho y los abrazó fuertemente.- No tengan miedo, todo estará bien.- la niña y el niño se miraron entre ellos y temblaron, dejando salir las lágrimas de miedo retenidas desde antes.- No lloren, todo estará bien.

El Gijinka Slowking le pidió el arma a uno de los hombres y le dio un disparo a cada niño, dejándolos inconcientes al instante. Era hora de llevárselos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Butters estaba sentado en posición de loto sobre la cabeza del Gyarados de Shelly junto a los Xatu y Girafarig de Pip. Estaba tratando de recordar un sueño que había tenido hace unos días y le parecía que era importante saber su significado y tratar de saber lo que eran. Vagas imágenes de personas aparecieron en su mente, eran personas que corrían por todos lados, huyendo. Entonces vio un enorme meteorito que estaba por chocarse contra la Tierra. Arceus estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, con su pecho abierto y una daga dorada con inscripciones extrañas estaba casi cubierta por completo en sangre.

Más allá, cerca de un precipicio, estaba Tweek arrodillado. Traía una esfera muy colorida en sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por sangre al igual que casi todo su cuerpo y rostro, en el que se dibujaba una sonrisa algo sádica y mirada muy extraña. Vio a Stan acercársele mientras traía consigo un pequeño bulto que lloraba y gritaba. Cuando Stan estuvo cerca de Tweek, éste se puso de pie y puso la esfera en la frente del bebe, que la absorbió. Todo se iluminó de repente y Butters abrió los ojos, cayendo hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Qué...? Por Palkia, ¿qué fue eso?- se preguntó.

- Zel zeeeeel.- llamó Floatzel desde el agua.

- ¿Uh?- Butters se asomó por entre las coronas de escamas que Gyarados tenía en la cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede, Floatzel?

- Zeel zel floatzel zel.

- ¿Ya es medio día? Woah, la mañana se pasó rápido.- Butters le dio unas palmaditas a Gyarados en su cabeza y éste entendió el mensaje de volver a casa, que sólo era a unos cuantos metros.- "Sigo preguntándome sobre ese sueño... ¿Qué habrá significado?"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

El chico vestido de negro entró al edificio refunfuñando algo mientras se sacaba los auriculares, su rostro mostraba claramente que estaba enfadado.

- Oh, ¿sucede algo, Stan?- preguntó la vieja señora de la guardería.

- ¡No, nada en lo absoluto!- en menos de un segundo transformó su rostro molesto en una sonrisa brillante.- Estoy bien, enserio.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- Traje lo que usted pidió.- dijo sacando una pequeña cajita con medicamentos del bolsillo.- El de la farmacia dijo que debería tomar dos de éstas, una a la mañana después del desayuno y otra a la noche antes de irse a la cama.

- Gracias, cariño. Ustedes hacen tantas cosas aquí y son de tanta ayuda...- la señora sonrió mientras tomaba la caja.

- No es nada, ustedes nos mantienen aquí y debemos hacer algo para pagárselo.

- Pero mantenerlos anclados aquí en lugar de que vayan en busca de respuestas...

- ¡Otra vez con eso!- exclamó Kenny mientras traía una caja repleta de Berrys.- ¡Nosotros queremos ayudar! Nos sentimos cómodos aquí entre los Pokémon, no hay que preocuparse por nada. ¡Ya cuando tengamos ganas lo haremos! Además vi en la tele a alguien que recuperaba la memoria gracias a que en algún momento viera algo que los hiciera despertar. Era un programa muy educativo.

- Era una novela.- dijo Stan.

- Pero era lógico.- defendió dejando el cajón junto a la puerta.

- Oh si. Olvidé que era muy posible que esos chicos viajaran al futuro porque un libro que tenía siete llaves los transportó. Tú y tus estúpidos Casi Ángeles de mierda me tienen hasta la-

- ¡Stanley!- retó la mujer mayor.

- Lo siento.

- Deberías aprender a hablar con propiedad como hago yo, Stanley.- se burló Kenny. El moreno esperó a que la señora se diera vuelta para mostrarle el dedo medio.- ¡Oye! Haz de nuevo ese gesto, vamos, te reto.

- Yo no hice nada.- fingió inocencia, sabiendo que la mujer le creería a él.

- Claro que lo hiciste.- Kenny se le acercó desafiante y ambos quedaron cara a cara.- Tú te aprovechas porque no golpeo gente menor que yo y porque respeto mucho a nuestra abuelita como para hacerte daño.

- Pues podemos ir hasta alguna otra ciudad y golpearnos ahí, ¿no?- ambos ya se lanzaban chispitas por los ojos, la mujer suspiró resignada. Está muy en desacuerdo que pelearan, pero debía aceptar que era algo divertido verlos hacerlo pues parecían como hermanos y a ella le hacía feliz que los jóvenes se llevaran así.

- Oigan, dejen eso.- Gregory entró en la sala con un periódico enrollado y los golpeó a ambos con él.

- ¡Oye, eso duele!- Kenny se cebó la frente.- Me golpeaste en la cicatriz.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Oh, lo siento. Apunté mal.- le dio otro golpe en la nariz.

- ¡Ya veras!- el rubio mayor se abalanzó contra el menor junto a Stan, ambos lo dejaron cotra la pared y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Basta!- decía entre risas, la mujer soltó una risilla y vio a su marido riéndose mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Las risas siguieron un rato y el rubio ya estaba sintiendo la falta de aire.- ¡O-oigan, enserio! ¡Basta jajaja! ¡Pa-parece una violación a mi espacio vital! ¡Esto es una violación!

Kenny se detuvo, pero no por la broma de Gregory, sino porque Stan se había apartado bruscamente y retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, mirando a los dos rubios amigos con una cara entre horror, culpa y confusión. El anciano entró en la casa lentamente mientras que su mujer se levantaba y se acercaba cautelosamente al moreno. Stan respiraba agitadamente, parecía que la broma de Gregory le había pegado muy duro, aunque no sabía por qué. Se miró las manos temblorosas y no entendió por qué sintió tanta culpa ante aquella palabra. Su mente sabía muy bien que era una broma nada más, pero por alguna razón su subconsciente y su corazón le habían dicho otra cosa. Sintió una mano en el hombro y miró a la persona que lo había tocado, era la mujer que lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?- preguntó.

- ¿Estas bien, hijo?- secundó el hombre.

- Oye, hermano.- era Gregory.- Fue sólo una broma, no te lo dije enserio.

- S-si, lo sé, pero...- regularizó su ritmo respiratorio y suspiró.- Tengo que tomar aire.- salió por la parte trasera de la vivienda-guardería y allí se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estuvo allí un largo rato largo, con la vista clavada en la hierba, piernas semi-dobladas, los codos en las rodillas y las manos en su negro cabello. Entonces vio a alguien detenerse frente a él.

- Lo siento.- dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo siento.

- Gregory, no debes disculparte.- suspiró.- No fue la culpa de nadie, no pasó nada malo, es sólo que... es que...- con un bufido se echó hacia atrás para quedar acostado.

- ¿Te hizo recordar algo?

- No, no lo hizo. Pero fue como si... algo en mi cabeza me gritara que yo hice algo así.- frunció el ceño.

- No necesariamente.- Gregory se sentó junto a él y trató de consolarlo.- Pudiste haber presenciado algo así... o un amigo o familiar lo sufrió...- no quería decírselo, pero él también se sintió algo incómodo cuando dijo 'violación' y eso le hizo pensar lo mismo que Stan pensaba ahora mismo.

- O yo lo sufrí.- reconoció.

- No lo sabes.- dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba y se sentaba entre medio de los dos, pasándoles un brazo por los hombros y abrazándolos contra su cuerpo.- Aunque podríamos averiguarlo con un método mío.

- ¿Y qué método es eso?

- Pues... abuso de ambos y luego vemos qué resulta.- bromeó. Como respuesta recibió codazos y golpes suaves por parte de los otros dos, a lo que él contraatacó arrodillándose y también golpeándolos a modo de juego.

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Mierda!- gritó Gregory tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, Kenny y Stan pararon su juego al instante.- ¡Mierda, estoy sangrando!

- ¿Sangrando?- se preocupó Kenny.- Déjame ver.

- ¡No! ¡Me lastimarás de nuevo!- dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a los chicos.

- Vamos, déjanos ver.- Stan se asomó a verlo por encima del hombro y Kenny podría decirse que se tiró de un salto para quedar frente al rubio.- Déjate ver.

- Está bien... Pero no se rían.- lo único que hizo fue aumentar la preocupación de los otros dos. Sacó ambas manos y dejó ver una gran sonrisa, su lengua afuera y los ojos entrecerrados.- ¡Los engañé!

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Esto no te lo perdono!- Kenny envolvió su brazo por el cuello de Gregory y empezó a pasar furiosamente sus nudillos en su cabeza, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba ya.

- ¡Auch! ¡Era broma! ¡Yaaaa!- gritaba el rubio mientras pataleaba.

- Eres un chico muy malo, Gregory.- Stan se deslizó hasta tomarle los pies y empezó a desatarle las zapatillas negras lentamente.- Muy, muy, malo.

- Stan, no.- sentenció.- ¡Ni siquiera se te vaya a cruzar por la cabeza el-! ¡Nonononono!

No terminó su amenaza que Stan ya había apresado sus pies y estaba haciéndole cosquillas. Rieron un largo rato, molestando y torturando al joven inglés con esas técnicas letales. Simples, si, pero letales e imposibles de esquivar cuando son dos contra uno. Gregory miró hacia la casa de la guardería y señaló fijamente hacia dos personas que estaban entrando. Uno era un joven de tez morena y cabello rojo, la otra era una chica también de tez morena y cabello rubio. Los jóvenes que antes se divertían fruncieron el ceño.

- Ya me dieron ganas de irme a la _mierda_.- musitó molesto Stan mientras le volvía a poner las medias a Gregory.

- Pff si quieres irte a la mierda sólo debes quedarte.- gruñó Kenny mientras se ponía de pie.

- Genial.- suspiró Greg.- Ahora vamos a tener que estar escuchando a la 'Señorita Perfección' y al 'Señor Egocentrismo' hablando de sus idioteces y de cómo deberían aumentar la cuota de cuidados.

- No te olvides de su insistencia a que deben cobrarnos alquiler.- agregó Stan terminando de atar los cordones de las zapatillas y levantándose.

- ¡Pues por mí pueden meterse su puto alquiler en el culo!- exclamó Kenneth con el tono lo suficientemente alto como para que los de adentro escucharan.

- ¿Por qué no me lo metes tú?- retó el joven mientras salía.

- Hijo, déjalos, no te han hecho nada.- pidió la señora.

- Silencio, mamá. Ya me hartaron esos tres.- sacó tres Pokéball.- Váyanse de mi casa, imbéciles.

- Corrección.- Gregory se puso de pie y avanzó unos pasos.- Ésta es la casa de tus padres, no tuya. No te adueñes de algo que no es tuyo.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Tú irás primero! ¡Ve, Beedrill!- un enorme Pokémon abeja de cuatro patas, con un aguijón en dos de ellas, ojos rojos, antenas, alas transparentes, y gran abdomen con dos líneas negras y un aguijón se preparó para atacar al rubio.- ¡Vamos, Breedrill, dale una probadita de tu poder!

- ¡Zzzzzzz!- zumbó el Pokémon mientras embestía furiosamente contra el rubio. Greg no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar sólo se quedó observando a su enemigo, hasta que lo tuvo relativamente cerca y...

- ¡Repel!- Greg sacó de su cinturón un pequeño spray de color verde con una Pokéball dibujada en el frente.- ¿Qué te parece el repelente, eh?- Beedrill se detuvo al instante y retrocedió. (En realidad el Repel no se usa para eso pero supuse que sería bueno xD)

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Vayan!- de sus otras dos Pokéballs sacó a otros dos Beedrills. Los tres Pokémon rodearon a Gregory en formación triangular. En eso, un Mightyena se asomó y vio la batalla.

- ¡Oye...!- Stan trató de correr hacia el rubio pero Kenny lo detuvo.

- Si vas podría ser peor.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? Tu repelente no podrá contra los tres.- se mofó el joven de piel morena.

De la nada, una ráfaga de fuego golpeó contra uno de sus Beedrill y lo dejó tirado en el suelo con graves quemaduras. El ataque provenía de un Shiny Charizard de color negro, que gruñía furiosamente hacia el chico y los Beedrill. Se acercó lentamente mientras los Beedrill retrocedieron, ellos eran muy violentos y no dudarían a atacar pero no eran estúpidos y sabían que estaban en completa desventaja contra un Charizard. El joven sonrió cuando el Charizard se acercó a Gregory, sabía que el temperamento de los Charizard era muy voluble y atacarían a cualquiera que los molestara.

- Veamos cómo te salvas de ese Charizard...- tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando vio que el Charizard se comportaba como un Persian que era mimado por su amo. El Pokémon se dejaba acariciar y lanzaba leves ruidos que parecían más un ronroneo que un gruñido.- ¿Qué...?

- Éste pequeño Charizard está aquí con sus amigos desde hace un mes.- dijo Kenny.

- Su entrenador se lesionó la pierna y podrá volver a caminar en un mes más. Nos dejó a sus Pokémon para que no estuvieran tanto tiempo encerrados.- continuó Stan. Un Migthyena, el mismo que anteriormente Gregory había estado peinando, corrió junto al rubio y apoyó a su compañero Charizard en la amenaza contra el joven.

- Yo, junto a Kenny y Stan cuidamos de todos éstos Pokémon durante el tiempo que están aquí.- acarició el cuello de Charizard mientras sonreía burlón. El Pokémon gruñó amenazadoramente al joven de los Beedrill.

- Pues vamos, acaba conmigo, dame el golpe final.

- Jamás.- Charizard y Migthyena lo miraron confundidos.- Sucede que aprecio mucho a tu madre como para verla triste. Tampoco es correcto que luche con Pokémon que no son míos.

El joven sólo gruñó furioso antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa, la anciana le sonrió agradecida por no haber iniciado un pleito que podría acabar muy mal.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Woah, ¿entonces con ésta cosa revives a los Pokémon Fosilizados?- preguntó Joshua, asombrado.

- _Oui_.- contestó Christophe mientras encendía la máquina.- Coloca ese fósil allí.- ordenó. El pelirrojo se acomodó sus gafas y dejó el pequeño fósil con la silueta de un caparazón grabado en la parte superior.

- ¿Qué fósil es?

- Es un Dome Fossil.- contestó Chris. Encendió la máquina y esperó a que el proceso de reanimación se completara. (N/A: El proceso de revivir fósiles nunca se especifica ni en los videojuegos, ni el manga, ni el anime. Sólo muestran como una luz y que los Pokémon surgen de esa luz.)

El Pokémon que surgió del fósil era un Kabuto. El pequeño ser era de color verde claro, lo que daba alusión a que era un Pokémon Shiny, su durísimo caparazón tenía forma de domo con dos puntitos en la parte superior de la cabeza, ojos rosas, patas amarillas y cuerpo negro. Joshua lo miró muy sorprendido y Christophe pensó que no le había gustado.

- Generalmente a las personas no les gusta Kabuto u Omanyte por su falta de atractivo y-

- ¡Es super lindo!- exclamó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.- ¿Quién es lindo? ¡Si, tú lo eres!

- Kabu kabu kabu kabu.- chillaba la pequeña criatura. Joshua lo tomó en brazos y lo metió dentro de una Pokéball para luego volver a sacarlo.

- Si vas en mi cabeza, conocerás más del mundo.- sonrió.- ¿Vamos, Christophe?

- Si, vamos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Jol jolteon jol jol.- (Ya es hora de almorzar.)- anunció Jolteon a Lucario, Magmortar, Shaymin y Garchomp.

- Garrr chomp chomp.- (Me muero de hambre.)- gruñó Garchomp mientras iba corriendo junto a Marmortar al comedor.

- Hay que buscar al Maestro Craig, no lo he visto hace dos horas.- sugirió Shaymin.

- Creo que está en su habitación.

- (Vamos a buscarlo y después buscaremos a Tweek.)- Jolteon saltó y subió a los hombros de Lucario.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso y buscaron la habitación de Craig, pero dentro no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez estaba en la habitación de Tweek... ¡Si! ¡Seguro que allí estaba! Fueron a la habitación del rubio y escucharon ruidos muy extraños, dudaron unos segundos en entrar, pero un gritito de Tweek los hizo abrir la puerta de repente, pero Lucario la cerró tan rápido como la habían abierto. Su rostro y el de Jolteon estaban completamente rojos, sólo Shaymin no entendía lo que sucedía.

- Lucario, Lucario.- llamó preocupado.- ¿Por qué el Maestro Craig estaba empujando así a Tweek? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? ¿Y por qué estaban desnudos? ¡Hay que detener su pelea!

- N-no, Shaymin... Eh... Ellos sólo estaban...- Lucario no sabía cómo explicarse.

- (Tenían sexo.)- continuó Jolteon lamiéndose una pata.

- ¡Jolteon!

- ¿Qué es sexo?- preguntó inocente el Pokémon Gratitud.

- Bueno, verás.- inició Lucario.- Cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho, pero mucho... Emmm...

- (El Caterpie de papi quiere meterse en el caparazón del Shellder de mami...)- continuó Jolteon.

- ¿Tweek tiene un Shellder como las chicas?

- (Si, pero en vez de tenerlo adelante lo tiene atrás.)- rió.

- Tus explicaciones son tan...- Lucario se sujetó el puente de la nariz tal y como hacía Stan mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- No entiendo nada de eso...- Shaymin frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó Sceptile mientras estiraba los brazos, Rentora, el Luxray de Kenny, iba a su lado.

- Lucario y Jolteon trataron de explicarme algo sobre Caterpies y Shellders.

- Oh, eso. Yo te lo explicaré de una manera mejor.- Lucario sonrió, sabiendo que Sceptile se lo explicaría mucho mejor la situación gracias a su gran delicadeza y buen uso de las pala...- A eso se lo llama hacer el amor y puede ser muy suave o también muy salvaje hasta el punto de que al que se la meten puede resultar lastimado.- ... olvídenlo.

- ¿Lastimado?- se espantó Shaymin.

- (Sip.)- continuó Rentora.- (Y es algo fácil de hacer. Sólo metes el pene en la vagina.)- dijo haciendo un gesto con las garras. Jolteon se golpeó la frente con su pata derecha.

- En el caso de que sean dos hombres uno debe hacérselo al otro por atrás. En caso de mujeres una de ellas debe meterle los dedos por atrás o adelante. Y...

- Creo que ya fue suficiente.- dijo Lucario tratando de no asfixiar a su amigo Sceptile ni de usar a Rentora como ancla de un rompehielos.

- Pero aún faltan las distintas poses humanas. Y además los PokéFilicos que lo hacen con un Pokémon o se dejan hacer por un Pokémon.

- (¡Por el amor a Dialga, ya! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas ésta noche!)- Jolteon se tapó las orejas con sus garras, aunque no servía de mucho.

- ¿Pesadillas de qué?- Sceptile alzó una ceja.

- (¿De Tweek haciéndotelo a ti o tú haciéndoselo a Tweek?)- preguntó Rentora divertido.

- No saben cuánto los odio en éste momento.- suspiró Lucario.

- Parece divertido.- sonrió Shaymin, dando un salto al hombro de Sceptile.- ¿Me enseñan?

- Por supuesto, amiguito. Rentora tiene muy buenas revistas de eso.

- ¿De veras?

- (Claro que si, Shaymin. Ahora vamos, veremos las viejas revistas de Kenny.)

Shaymin, Sceptile y Rentora subieron las escaleras ante las incrédulas miradas de Lucario y Jolteon. El Pokémon Aura se golpeó la frente con ambas manos y el Pokémon Relámpago dio un largo suspiro. Primero Rentora había hecho que Sceptile se volviera pervertido... y ahora iban a pervertir la inocente mentalidad de Shaymin. Definitivamente esto no iba a terminar muy bien y posiblemente Craig los asesine a los dos pervertidos y a él. A los otros dos por enseñar algo así a un pequeño, y a él por permitir que lo hicieran. Aunque, si se le ve el lado positivo, digamos que era mejor el enterarse ahora que luego.

**Kyuubi: That's all, friends! xD**

**Sheza: Pobre Shaymin...**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, pero lo bueno es que todo terminó bien!**

**Sheza: De qué carajo hablas! No terminó nada! Esto apenas empieza! Y ni siquiera empezó bien! A esto no se le puede decir bien!**

**Kyuubi: Cállate -.-**

**Sheza: Bueno, haré lo que vine a hacer... *saca un pequeño pastel de merengue y se lo tira en la cara* :3**

**Kyuubi: Te voy a...! *Sheza sale a correr* Vuelve aquí! *corre atrás de ella***

**Sheza: saludos! Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno gente, aquí estamos en otro capítulo!**

**Sheza: Wiiiiiiiii estoy feliz! Pero furiosa! Por qué lo cortas en momentos de tensión!**

**Kyuubi: Pues porque me gusta y es divertido hacerlos sufrir :D**

**Sheza: Te odio xD**

**Kyuubi: Yo también te quiero :3**

**Sheza: Pues yo no -.-**

**Kyuubi: Pero éste muñeco hecho a mano por ti con forma de Lugia dice todo lo contrario :3**

**Sheza: Es que... Tú hiciste uno para mí y tenía que devolverte el favor, nada más y... Ay mierda pon el fic de una puta vez -.-**

- Gracias por ayudarme, Pip.- dijo Kyle mientras bajaba de la espalda de Honchkrow.- Es más divertido operar Pokémon cuando estas acompañado. El pelirrojo seguía vistiendo la ropa de siempre, sólo que

- Si, pero...- Pip bajó algo mareado del Staraptor de Kyle.-Woah, ¿cómo puedes operar así y que no te de asco?

- Pues no me alegra mucho decirlo... pero... trabajar con experimentos y Pokémon fue alfo que me quitó un poco de sensibilidad.

- Oh... Bu-bueno, ahora es cuestión de lavarlos las manos y luego de eso almorzar.-Pip movió sus manos delante de él y trato de disimular que nada había pasado.- Mmm, me pregunto qué habrá cocinado Wendy.

Entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue a Token bajando por las escaleras y tarareando una canción.

- Oye, Token.- llamó Kyle.

- ¿Qué?

- Luego del almuerzo te revisaré esas cicatrices.- desde aquel incidente hace cuatro años el rostro del joven había quedado con muchas cicatrices, pero Kyle usaba un ungüento especial que él mismo había desarrollado para quitarle las cicatrices. Iba a ser un proceso lento, pero funcionaría. Mientras tanto el moreno usaría vendajes para cubrir su rostro.

- Muy bien, como quieras.- Token sólo alzó los hombros y siguió su camino.

El almuerzo consistía en un delicioso Kingler horneado, que sólo Wendy sabe cómo carajo hizo para meterlo en el horno debido a su gran tamaño, acompañado por varias Berrys y una ensalada rusa de papas, huevos cocidos picados y mayonesa. También había una ensalada de tomate, lechuga, cebolla y aceite de oliva. Para tomar había Leche Mu-Mu de la Miltank de Butters, algo que no agradó mucho a todos puesto que quizá no era muy bueno para el gusto tomar leche en el almuerzo, aunque Kyle tenía que admitir que era muy bueno para la salud tomar mucha de esa leche tan deliciosa.

- Oigan...- llamó Clyde mientras terminaba de comer.- Ahora hay muchos Pokémon que están teniendo crías y hay algunos que ni son nuestros...- comenzó.

- ¿Y qué tiene?

- Pues...- dudó unos segundos en continuar.- Pues habría que poner a varios Pokémon en adopción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No!- protestó Wendy, inmediatamente el castaño dijo su opinión.

- Pues yo creo que es buena idea.- secundó Craig.- Sería bueno regalar algunos Pokémon para que así haya gente con más posibilidades de tener una aventura.

- A mi no me parece buena idea.- Wendy se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante a su novio y al moreno de gorro azul.- Estaríamos haciéndole un mal a nuestros Pokémon y otros Pokémon que viven aquí en La Granja.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que ésta decisión la tome el dueño de la casa?- sugirió Cartman.

- ¡Cállate antenitas!- se defendió la morena.

- ¡No me digas antenitas, Vulpix (Zorra xD)!- el chico se levantó de un salto pero volvió a su lugar ante la mirada asesina de Shelly en él.- Ella empezó.- refunfuñó.

- Yo apoyo la moción de que Tweek debe decidirlo.- Shelly tomó tranquilamente de la leche que tenía en su vaso y miró fijo a Tweek.- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó.

- Yo no soy e-el dueño de la casa.- evadió.

- Las Gijinka Pokémon te dejaron la casa con la condición de que ganaras la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Ganaste y hasta ahora mantienes tu título durante cuatro años, la casa es tuya.

- Puedes decidir lo que quieras.- finalizó Bebe con una media sonrisa.

- Tú no regalarás a nuestros hijos, ¿verdad Tweek?- Houndoom sonrió sabiendo de antemano que el rubio no lo haría.

- Es-esperemos hasta mañana, m-mañana empieza la nueva, ¡gah!, Liga Pokémon d-de Kanto y se extiende ha-hasta dentro de nueve meses.- dijo serenamente.

- ¿Eso es... un si?- se aventuró Lucario mientras dejaba los platos con comida Pokémon en el carrito, que llevaban Houndoom y Rentora, para los demás.

- ...- hizo unos segundos de silencio y luego, tomando aire, respondió:- Si.-dijo con firmeza.

- Genial.- dijeron Butters, Pip y Kyle al mismo tiempo mientras quitaban los platos del centro de la mesa.

- ¡Eso jamás!- Houndoom saltó hacia la mesa, deshaciéndose de la correa que lo ataba al carrito, y quedó justo en el centro de la misma, donde antes estaban los platos.- ¿¡Cómo piensas hacer eso!- rugió furioso.

- L-la decisión está tomada.- Tweek apretó el cuchillo y el tenedor en sus manos, nervioso.

- ¡Tú no puedes decidir por la vida que seguirán mis hijos!- se acercó amenazante hacia el rubio hasta que sus alientos se rozaron, Houndoom le mostró todos los dientes y colmillos para intimidarlo.

- N-no me retractaré. L-los regalaremos mañana, ngh, es m-mi última palabra. Punto.- la firmeza que Tweek había puesto en cada palabra era increíble, puesto que hasta Craig se andaba con cuidado ante Houndoom puesto que su mal carácter mientras Damien no estaba cerca era algo de cuidado.

- ¿Quieres que te haga cambiar de opinión?- amenazó. Sin embargo, Tweek no se doblegó y, es más, se puso de pie para desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Adelante.- dijo asintiendo y con una sonrisa.- M-muerto el Growlithe se acaba l-la rabia.

Houndoom lo miró incrédulo, asustado y retrocedió. Eso era exactamente lo mismo que hacía Damien cuando él estaba molesto y así conseguía bajar un poco los niveles de furia en su organismo. Cerró los ojos y bajó de la mesa, encaminándose directamente hacia el carrito ya cargado de bastante comida y salió junto a Rentora y Lucario, quienes decían que debería ser valiente y aceptar que sus hijos deberían abandonar la vida en casa de mami y papi. En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta, Tweek suspiró y se tiró en la silla, aliviado.

- Es-estuvo cerca.

- Eso fue muy osado de tu parte.- felicitó Clyde.

- Pues a mi me pareció que Houndoom debería haberlo hecho.- Wendy se cruzó de brazos y miró al rubio con odio.- ¿Te parece bien andar regalando las crías de nuestros Pokémon?

- Cu-cuando Bill, e-el investigador Pokémon, me dio a Eevee antes de que e-evolucionara a Jolteon... m-me sentí muy feliz, po-porque hasta ese momento él era mi primer y único a-amigo.- dijo el rubio con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.- Qui-quiero que más gente se sien-ta tan feliz como yo.

- ¡Jol jolteon!- Jolteon, que seguramente se habrá enterado de lo ocurrido, corrió hacia se Maestro y se le tiró encima para lamerle el rostro.

- Todos se-serán felices con un Pokémon co-como compañero.- correspondiendo el gesto el rubio le dio un tierno beso en la frente y lo abrazó.- ¡Quiero que la gente es-esté feliz!

- Tweek...

La morena bajó la vista y suspiró. Tweek tenía razón. Ella había sido muy feliz cuando su pequeña amiga Wigglytuff llegó a su vida y no cambiaría ese día por nada del mundo. Era verdad lo que Tweek decía, puesto que muchas veces había visto a entrenadores Pokémon con sus compañeros y los notaba muy felices, irradiando una energía muy positiva y llena de felicidad. Ella, de muy niña, quería que los demás entendieran la belleza de tener un Pokémon y ahora se estaba oponiendo a sus propios deseos. ¿Qué clase de chica era?

- Muy bien. Pero hagámoslo pasado mañana así les damos tiempo a nuestros Pokémon a que se despidan.- dijo.

- Perfecto.

Ya pasado un rato, mientras Wendy, Bebe y Clyde se encargaban de lavar los platos y ordenarlos, los demás estaban en la sala y veían la televisión tranquilamente, sólo Kyle y Butters seguían trabajando. Era, según ellos, un proyecto muy útil que pronto sería bien puesto en marcha. Se trataban de unas Pokéball especiales que ellos mismos habían nombrado como y que trataban de, básicamente, revertir el proceso que usaba Brendan para crear Gijinka Pokémon. Con los conocimientos que tenía Kyle sobre esos experimentos genéticos más la ayuda incondicional de Butters hacía que el trabajo fuera más rápido.

- Enserio, no entiendo qué es lo que hacen...- dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo que tenía un su mano derecha y jugando con el refresco en la izquierda.

- Básicamente... Eh...- Kyle miró al moreno y suspiró.- "Tengo que hacerlo lo más entendible posible..." Lo que hace Brendan es fusionar a un humano con un Pokémon, lo que hacen éstas Pokéball es lo inverso.

- ¿No hay explicación científica?- Shelly alzó una ceja.

- ¿Entenderías la explicación científica?- contestó el pequeño rubio mientras veía el diseño de las Pokéball. Eran completamente blancas con las letras 'DNA.' y una pequeña cadena de ADN en la parte superior, ambos en dorado.

- ¿No deberían trabajar en eso en el laboratorio?

- No, Cartman, porque ahora sólo las estamos ensamblando y-

El estruendoso ruido de un rayo fuera de la cortó las palabras del rubio, sobresaltando también a todos, la luz se fue y la única luz, aparte de la ventana, provenía de la puerta que se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muy mal herido Lucario. Craig se puso de pie de un salto, desparramando todo el líquido sobre Token, y corrió hacia Lucario lanzándose para lograr atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Wendy, Clyde y Bebe entraron en la sala, asombrados ante la escena.

- ¡Lucario!- Craig sacudió levemente a su Pokémon para que despertara.- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Déjame atenderlo.- Kyle se le acercó pero Lucario negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y lo empujó.- ¿Qué...?

- Be-Bellanna... allá... Carvanha... Sharpedo...- balbuceó mientras señalaba al océano, que estaba embravecido por la tormenta.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudarla, en su condición ella no podrá luchar.- Kyle tomó su equipo médico de mano y corrió hacia fuera, sujetándose fuertemente el ushanka.- ¡Floatzel! ¡Me alegra que sigas aquí! ¡Tropius, Charizard, Dragonite! ¿¡Dónde está!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

En unas enormes rocas a unas cuantas millas de la costa, sobre una de las rocas y arrinconada contra otra, estaba Bellanna, respirando con dificultad, acurrucándose lo más que podía mientras dos Sharpedo se le tiraban encima. Rentora saltó frente a ella y usando Iron Tail los tiró al suelo. Swampert se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Swaaaaaampeeeeeert!- el Swampert de Token usó sus fuertes brazos para agarrarlos por sus colas y arrojarlos contra la roca más cercana.

- Auuu... (Duele...)- se quejó ella.

- Rar... (Maldición...)- Rentora se quedó con ella y la miró buscando alguna herida.- (No pareces estar herida por fuera, puede que sea por dentro...)

- (No... Po-por favor, no...)- rogaba ella, lamiéndose el vientre. Unos diez Carvanha saltaron del agua para atacar.

- (¡No les permitiré que le hagan nada! ¡Hydro Cannon!)- de un solo ataque Swampert los apartó, pero quedó algo agotado luego del ataque y quedó indefenso por unos segundos. Rentora gruñó furioso, pero más molesto consigo mismo puesto que si usaba algún ataque eléctrico para noquear a los enemigos podría lastimar a Bellanna.

- (Espero que Lucario haya llegado y vengan rápido.)- murmuró.- (¡Maldito hijo de puta!)- un Sharpedo mordió su cola pero lo arrojó contra la pared.- (¡Bastardo!)- lo arrojó con su hocico hacia el océano.

- (¿Te encuentras bien, Swampert?)- Bellanna parecía muy preocupada y adolorida.

- (E-estoy bien...)

- ¡Shaaaaaaar!- un enorme Sharpedo saltó por sobre la roca en la que estaba recostada Bellanna y la atacó.

- (¡Bellanna!)

- ¡Water Pulse!

- ¡Steel Wing!

- ¡Energy Ball!

Gyarados venía con Tweek en su cabeza y con Butters y Meganium en su espalda. El cuerpo de Gyarados se envolvió en una luz azul y de diversas partes del mismo salieron varios chorros de agua que se fusionaron para formar una enorme esfera azul de agua en su boca y, manteniéndola en su lugar, dio múltiples golpes a sus enemigos. Kyle venía en su Staraptor, con sus alas cubriéndose de un aura metálica y con una de sus alas cortó el agua para hacer que varios Pokémon salieran a flote y así golpearlos con su otra ala. En la movediza espalda de Gyarados estaban Butters y Meganium, éste último generando una esfera azul verdosa frente a su boca y luego usando sus antenas para lanzarla contra los Carvanha.

- ¡Bellanna! Tranquila, estoy aquí.- el pelirrojo corrió hacia ella y le acarició el cuello, reconfortándola, y procedió a tocarle el vientre.- Aparentemente no tienes lesiones y creo que están bien. Habrá que operar. ¡Infernape! Escucha, necesito que busques dentro de mi bolso el anestésico.

La joven primate asintió y apresuradamente buscó el anestésico y el desinfectante, dándole esto último a su Maestro para que se limpiara las manos. Una vez puesta la anestesia, los guantes y barbijos, Kyle procedió a abrir lentamente la parte inferior del vientre de Bellanna. Por otra parte, Craig, Pip, Cartman, Bebe, Token y Clyde ya había llegado donde estaba la lucha. Token acompañó a Bellanna en todo momento mientras Swampert y su Feraligatr luchaban contra los Carvanha.

- ¿V-vas a tardar mucho?- preguntó Tweek.

- ¡Si tardo será por hacerlo bien! ¡Ya saqué el primero!- con mucho cuidado tomó un pequeño huevo color marrón claro con manchas un poco más oscuras en él.

- Dámelo.- Craig lo tomó con cuidado y lo cubrió con su chaqueta para que no tuviera frío.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Butters.- ¡Meganium!

- ¡Ganium!- Meganium derribó a dos Carvanha con su largo cuerpo y afirmó sus pies a la húmeda roca recibiendo el impacto de otros tres Carvanha para evitar que lastimaran a Craig y el huevo.

- ¿Cuántos huevos pueden ser?- preguntó Pip.- ¡Dragonite usa Outrage contra esos cinco de allí!

- Los Pokémon agua pueden tener de cuatro a cinco Huevos Pokémon cada uno, así que como ambos padres son Pokémon tipo Agua puede ser que tenga como ocho Huevos Pokémon.

- ¿¡Ocho!- exclamó Clyde.- ¡No podremos resistir tanto!

- ¡Si no quieres tranquilamente puedes irte a la mierda! ¡Vete si no quieres!- atacó Kyle con la mirada furiosa.- ¡Yo me quedaré aquí para ayudarla! Va el segundo.- se lo dio a Craig también, éste los cubrió con su chaqueta.

- ¡Va-vamos! ¡A luchar, Silver!- en cuanto Silver salió, casi todos los Pokémon retrocedieron pero luego volvieron a la lucha.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, Kyle trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para sacarle los Huevos Pokémon a Bellanna pero las olas, el viento, los truenos y relámpagos hacían que todo se complicara. Si no tenía cuidado, posiblemente cortaría alguna vena o arteria, por los rayos no había problema ya que sus instrumentos eran de marfil y no conducirían la electricidad. Escuchó por Clyde que cada vez eran más... ¿Por qué? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que algo de sangre de Bellanna estaba cayendo en gotas al agua, y eso atraía a los Carvanha y Sharpedo. Mierda, ¿ahora qué? Todavía quedaban tres huevos por sacar... ¿Y qué tal si llegaba a venir un Gyarados atraído por el olor a sangre? Había que hacer algo...

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tweek viéndolo preocupado.

- Sucede que si la sigo operando atraeremos más Pokémon y posiblemente hasta a un Gyarados... ¡pero si no la opero...!

Tweek sonrió y llamó la atención de Floatzel, diciéndole que se metiera al agua y que se quedara a un metro y medio de la roca. Se iba a arrepentir de esto en unas horas, quizá hasta se mataría a sí mismo por eso, pero no había tiempo de vacilar. Tomó las manos de Kyle y, ante la extrañada mirada del pelirrojo, se pasó las manos ensangrentadas por su ropa y rostro, encastrándose con ese líquido. Como una seguridad, tomó el bisturí más cercano que tenía y se cortó la palma de la mano, de la que empezó a brotar sangre. Hizo lo mismo que antes y luego corrió hacia el mar, saltando y cayendo cerca de Floatzel. Los Pokémon se detuvieron un segundo, sintiendo el olor de la sangre en el agua, y luego voltearon su atención a Tweek y Floatzel.

- ¡Tweek! ¿¡Estás demente!- gritó Craig, incrédulo.

- ¡N-no lo sé, gah! ¡V-vamos, Floatel!

Mientras Floatzel hacía un esfuerzo por surfear las olas, los Pokémon iban detrás de ellos tratando de alcanzarlos. Floatzel se vio obligado a sumergirse varias veces debido a la maldita tormenta y a varias olas que les complicaban la distracción. Tweek podía notar que cada vez que salían a la superficie estaban cada vez más lejos de Craig y los demás. Su Gyarados le hizo una señal de que podía volver con los demás, pero cuando se voltearon para volver, un dolor horriblemente punzante se clavó en las piernas de Tweek, tirándolo fuertemente y hundiéndolo en el agua, sin darle oportunidad a que se sujetara a Floatzel.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Sigues jugando con eso?- preguntó Marjorine mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón junto a él.

- Claro que si. Es divertido. Mira esto.- tomó una de las tres pequeñas esferas y se la mostró. La pequeña esferita era de color azul claro y dentro de ella se veían imágenes de manera rápida y sucesiva.- ¿No es glorioso? Tener la vida de una persona en tus manos... O como yo, que tengo tres...

- Aún sigo sin entender por qué lo haces.

- Para hacerlo más divertido.

- ¿Pero cómo es que pudiste hacerlo? ¿Acaso no...?

- El bolígrafo negro es cosa de preocuparse, no el azul ni el rojo.

- ¿Entonces tú los reviviste?

- Claro que si, pero tuve que deshacer el lazo de sangre que uno de ellos había hecho con sus Pokémon. Quiero ver el siguiente movimiento de Brendan, supongo que será muy divertido.

- ¿Y crees que esto será algo para divertirse?- la chica rubia ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el espejo que el moreno miraba con una sonrisa.

- Oh, no tienes idea.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Están en posición? Cambio.- BlackFox observaba desde lo alto de la torre.

- Cristina en posición, observando todo desde la planta baja y camuflada entre varias maquinas. Cambio.

- Dennis en posición, blanco en la mira, estoy escondida por los altos pastizales al Norte de la posición de Cristina. Cambio.

- Natalia en posición, blanco casi en la mira, sumergida casi por completo en el agua a dos coma quince millas de distancia. Cambio.- hubo un silencio de varios segundos.

- ¿Estás en posición, Sheza?- no hubo respuesta.- Sheza.

- Nee, chicas.- habló.- ¿Les parecería mejor que dejara de comer cosas dulces? Porque eso puede ser perjudicial para mi figura y...

Todas suspiraron de frustración y cansancio, sólo BF se quedó callada con un tic en el ojo derecho e imaginándose miles de formas de matar muy dolorosamente a Sheza, y la mejor parte es que ella era inmortal así que podría hacerlo hasta hartarse. Trató de contar hasta cuatro mil millones para no matarla.

- Sheza, mierda, ¿estás en posición?

- ¡Oh, si! Estoy viendo todo desde el aire a 1400 metros de altura. Cambio.

- Bueno... Estamos listas para infiltrarnos. Aprovecharemos que Brendan se va para ir por ahí sin problemas, sólo cuidando de que no nos vea Mewtwo.- dijo Cristina.

- Pero me pregunto por qué será que Brendan se va... Es raro que se vaya...

- Fernanda, ¿estas ahí?- preguntó BF.

- Si. Ya tengo las llaves así que sólo me resta ir por Damien.- contestó la joven al otro lado del auricular.

- Bien, es hora de ir. Brendan ya partió.

- Chicas, ¿alguna no debería seguir a Brendan para saber qué hace?- preguntó Fernanda.

- No lo creo.- BF se alzó de hombros.- No creo que haga algo malo.

- ...- la chica hizo silencio.- cuando saque a Damien de aquí recuérdenme darles una patada a cada una.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- El capitán dice que por la tormenta que hay en Johto no podremos ir. Nos quedaremos aquí en Hoenn hasta que podamos ir.- decía Ike mientras se sentaba junto a la muchacha rubia.

- Eso es genial, ahora es momento de comer.- la rubia se volteó hacia un lado y luego sacó dos pequeñas cajitas, dándole una a Ike.- Wendy nos lo preparó para... ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que... La gente...- dijo el moreno.- Míralos. Hace tres años, antes de que comenzara toda ésta locura de los Gijinka Pokémon... Slateport City (Ciudad Portual) era una ciudad muy animada gracias a la Tienda Batalla para pelear y los Mini-Concursos Pokémon. Ahora la gente está atenta, desconfía de cualquier persona de apariencia extraña, todo... Esto no era así antes...

- Bueno... pero podemos solucionarlo, sólo debemos derrotarlo y ya.

- No es tan fácil... Pero de verdad quisiera que tanto Groudon y Kyogre pudieran crecer rápido y así ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlo.- levantó la vista al nublado cielo.

- Así se habla.

- ¡Vamos a volvernos más fuertes!- levantó el tenedor con todo y albóndiga de carne en alto, pero un Wingull se la robó.- ¡Oye! ¡Tú, esa cosa no es tuya! ¡Tú no comes carne! ¡Dámelo!

- Ay, Ike...- la chica suspiró y le tomó del hombro. Se puso una de sus albóndigas en los labios y se la señaló al moreno, guiñándole un ojo.

- Eh... Bueno, creo que me conformaré con eso...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Rayos... Está lloviendo mucho...- dijo Kenny con aburrición mientras miraba la lluvia caer.- Espero que esos dos imbéciles hayan respetado un poco a sus padres y no vuelvan con ésta lluvia.

- Ken, serán imbéciles y muy propensos a que los asesinen... pero son sus hijos y los abuelos aún no firmaron el testamento. Les conviene tenerlos vivos aún.- resopló Gregory. Si, sonaba muy cruel pero era la verdad, esos tipos querían esperar a que sus padres fallecieran para quedarse con todo.

- Pues yo tengo unas ganas de agarrar a Michael del cuello con mis manos y...- decía Stan, recostado en el sillón, mientras extendía sus manos y hacía gestos de estrangular a alguien.

- Si, yo también, pero no podemos... por desgracia...- el rubio observó por la misma ventana que miraba cómo una persona corría tratando de refugiarse de la lluvia.- Parece que hay alguien queriendo refugiarse... ¿lo llamo?

- Pues claro.- Gregory cerró el anotador en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos.- Quizá está viajando, es mejor dejarlo entrar.

- Bien.- Kenny abrió la puerta y buscó nuevamente con la mirada al sujeto.- ¡Oye, amigo! ¡Ven!- llamó.

- ¡Oh, gracias!- el muchacho entró apresuradamente y trató de no mojar el suelo.

- Voy a preparar la ducha y algo de ropa.- anunció Stan parándose y corriendo al baño.

- ¡No es necesario! ¡No quiero ser molestia!- el muchacho se sacó su capucha y reveló un cabello rubio cenizo y ojos extraños, el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era verde.

- Pero si te quedas con ésta ropa te enfermarás.- Kenny le sacó la campera con capucha y cerró la puerta. Al verlo sintió algo raro dentro de él.

- Por favor, sígueme y te guiaré al baño.- dijo amablemente Gregory. El otro rubio lo siguió muy de cerca, tanto que a Greg le incomodaba un poco.- ¡Stan! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡En la habitación! ¡Busco ropa!

- Muy bien, entra y luego te traeremos la ropa, eh...

- Brendan. Llámame Brendan.- sonrió.- Pero no quiero bañarme sólo... ¿te parece bañarte conmigo?-preguntó acercándosele.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Gregory lo miró bastante confundido y retrocedió unos pasos. En eso, alguien agarra a Brendan del hombro y lo da vuelta.

- El baño no está por allá, Greg.- dijo Kenny con una vena palpitándole la sien.- Espero que el agua salga bien fría...- en su tono mostraba que estaba muy molesto.

- Oh, para nada. ¡Creo que hasta sería mejor!- Brendan entró al baño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Kenny?- preguntó Stan llegando con algo de ropa.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Que voy a castrar a nuestro invitado, eso pasa.- gruñó molesto mientras se daba media vuelta.

- A veces no lo entiendo...- Stan iba a golpear la puerta pero ésta se abrió de repente y Brendan apareció completamente desnudo.- Te... traje ropa...

- Oh, gracias.- tomó la ropa y se la puso bajo el brazo.- ¿Te gusta lo que vez?- se dirigió al moreno.

- Pff, seguro habrá visto mejores.- se mofó Greg.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes?- preguntó Brendan.

- ¡Pues no es muy difícil superar 'eso'!- apoyó Stan.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es así, rubiecito?

- ¡Pues ahora mismo podría probarlo con él y no me importaría!- atacó, haciendo que a Stan se le pusiera la cara roja.- ¡y hasta podría probártelo con Kenny! Seguro que el de ellos es mejor.

Ok, era oficial, ahora Kenny y Stan miraban a un extraño. Vaya que Gregory tenía sorpresitas guardadas bajo la manga, y además de eso tomó a Stan del brazo y lo arrastró hasta meterlo en la habitación, luego a Kenny y por último a sí mismo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El rubio y el moreno se miraron entre confundidos y nerviosos, entonces Gregory soltó una fuerte carcajada, hasta llorar de risa.

- ¡De verdad se lo creyó!- dijo entre risas.- ¡Y ustedes también, idiotas!

- ¿Oh, si?- Kenny miró a Stan con una sonrisa.- Pues... creo que hace muucho calor aquí...- lentamente empezó a sacarse el chaleco anaranjado.- ¿Tú no tienes calor, Stan?

- Si, muchísimo.- también con lentitud el moreno se sacó su chaqueta negra.- Tú también tienes calor, ¿no, Greg?

- Esto... No, mejor me voy.- iba a abrir la puerta pero los otros dos jóvenes se lo impidieron.

- Vamos, Gregy.- Stan lo abrazó.- Haznos unos mimos.

- No.- dijo firmemente el rubio.

- Entonces prefieres que nosotros te los hagamos...

- Kenny, no.

Ambos los tomaron por la cintura y lo tiraron en la cama del rubio, luego se le tiraron encima y usaron las sábanas para atarlo de pies y manos. La sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro de los dos jóvenes hizo que Greg se estremeciera. Stan tomó el kit de maquillaje y Kenny tomó la ropa, ambas cosas de Mariah, la hija de la anciana de la guardería, y procedieron a maquillarlo, peinarlo y vestirlo de la manera más ridícula posible.

- Bueno...- se miró a sí mismo y luego los miró a los chicos. Hizo una pose amanerada, llevando las caderas hacia atrás y sacando pecho, usando dos medias como busto.- Ustedes son unos idiotas.- dijo imitando una voz chillona.- ¡Ésta casa será mía y de mi hermano! ¡Ustedes irán a la calle!

- ¡Te sale igual!- rió Kenny.

- ¡No te rías de mí, pobretón estúpido! ¡Yo soy una delicada dama y no me codearé contigo!

- ¡Por Suicune!- Stan cayó de espaldas a la cama y reía mientras lo veía.

- ¡Ya verán cuando consiga a un novio! ¡Aunque como soy tan puta seguro que consigo uno por semana y además los uso para dinero!

- ¡Y si alguno no se impresiona con mi cara de Muk entonces les mostraré mis implantes mamarios!- agarró el escote de su vestido y mostró lo que haría alusión a sus pechos.

- Vaya, qué divertido.- los chicos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a la joven de la que se burlaban allí parada.- ¿Les parece muy divertido, energúmenos?

- ¿Energúmeno? ¿¡Yo!- Gregory seguía con la burla.- ¿Te has mirado a ti, querida? Esa ropa no te favorece ni tampoco ese peinado. Qué fea eres...- agregó luego de un silencio pequeño.

- Pues para que sepas yo soy igual a mi madre cuando era joven, y...

- No, queridita. Tú eres más fea y apestosa que un Muk muerto... pero por dentro.- dijo con su voz normal.- ¿Y sabes qué es lo triste de la situación? Que nunca conseguiras que nadie te ame, ni te quiera, ni se preocupe por ti. Porque eres una tontita caprichosa, vanidosa, superficial, perfeccionista y avara.

- Como si tú fueras mejor...- atacó ella, tratando de hacerle sentir mal a él.

- Querida, a mi no me importaría salir con uno de esos excavadores que tú tanto odias por su poca limpieza.- contestó el rubio.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Atchu! Argh... _Merde_...

- Salud, Chris.

- Gracias Joshua.

- Te dije que te bañaras enseguida en uno de los baños, te enfermaste.

- Si, quizá. O es que alguien habló de mí...- comentó alzándose de hombros y metiéndose en el baño de su habitación.

- ¿Quieres algo del servicio al cuarto?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando el teléfono.

- ¡Pide unas papas a la francesa!- contestó el moreno. Joshua suspiró. El moreno se sumergió completamente en la tina de baño y luego salió a la superficie. Ese olor dulce que salía del jabón era idéntico al olor de Gregory.-Ah... Greg... Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora.

Su propia mente lo corrigió con un: _No seas idiota, está muerto, ¿dónde podría estar?_

- Si ya sé que está muerto... pero... ¿Está aquí conmigo?- cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.- A veces quisiera que los muertos volvieran a la vida como en las novelas, donde vuelen a la vida y todo termina bien...- sonrió ante aquella posibilidad.- Pero es sólo ficción.- se convenció con tristeza.

**Kyuubi: Qué pasará con Tweek?**

**Sheza: Se va a morir! Dónde está tu borrador! Allí anotas todo! Quiero saber si Tweek se muere! Se muere!**

**Kyuubi: ... *Mira el borrador* Eh... *esconde el borrador* N-no, cómo se va a morir Tweek...! Yo... Esto...**

**Sheza: Ibas a matarlo, verdad?**

**Kyuubi: ... Define matar.**

**Sheza: Bastarda!**

**Kyuubi: Es sólo un fic, no es para tomárselo enserio...**

**Sheza: Tú te tomas enserio TODOS los fics que lees, y amenazas de muerte a las personas que los escriben...**

**Kyuubi: Eso es diferente -.-**

**Sheza: Es igual! Pero te juro que si matas a Tweek ya no soy tu amiga!**

**Kyuubi: No es justo, eso es chantaje T-T**

**Sheza: Hmp! Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo :C**

**Kyuubi: Saludos T-T!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo xD Lamento la tardanza pero ya empecé la universidad (de nuevo) y bueno, todo el papeleo lleva su tiempo xD Pero bueno! Disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :D**

Tweek miró hacia abajo y logró observar a un Sharpedo mordiéndole las piernas. Logró liberar una de sus piernas y trató de patear la nariz del malvado Pokémon para tratar de liberarse, aunque sólo consiguió que los colmillos del Pokémon se clavaran más. Tomó casi lo último de fuerza que le quedaba y pateó las encías de Sharpedo para al fin liberarse, apurándose a nadar lo más rápido que podía. Estaba por llegar a la superficie cuando una mano se hundió en el agua para tomarlo del pelo y jalarlo a la superficie.

- ¡Tweek! ¡Santo Lugia! ¡Ya podemos irnos, Kyle terminó!- Pip traía un Huevo en un brazo y con el otro se agarraba al cabello del rubio. Dejó el agarre y lo pasó a su brazo.- Ay, no, estás muy herido. ¡Dragonite, apúrate!

- ¡Drauu!

Cuando Dragonite voló hacia la orilla Charizard llevaba a Bellanna y Kyle en su lomo. En cuanto llegaron, Tweek se negó a ser atendido hasta que Bellanna no fuera atendida, y unos diez minutos después Kyle se apresuró a atenderlo. Le habían quedado cuatro filosos dientes y un colmillo en la pierna que fueron retirados sin el más mínimo cuidado por parte de Kyle.

- Arriesgaste tu vida...- sacó un diente y Tweek aguantó un grito.- Te cortaste con un bisturí usado, lo que es un grave atentado al sentido común y a tu propia salud.- sacó otro diente.- Dejaste de supervisar a tus Pokémon en medio de un ataque masivo de Pokémon salvajes.- sacó otro diente.- Además de eso, el ataque era contra una Pokémon embarazada.- otro diente más.- Lo que te pusiste en la cara y el cuerpo no es sólo sangre, es líquido amniótico y ahora apestas.- sacó el último diente y puso la pinza lista para quitar el colmillo, que estaba bastante enterrado.- ¿¡Y te haces llamar Campeón Pokémon!- gritó sacando con mucha fuerza el colmillo.

- ¡Aahhhh auauauauauauauauauauuuuu!- el alarido de Tweek se escuchó hasta en la sala, desde el piso de arriba, donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Te lo mereces!- lo agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba para meterlo en la tina del baño del tercer piso y abrir el agua caliente.- No te quejes del agua caliente porque se necesita mucho para lavarte. Quítate la ropa.

El rubio obedeció y se sacó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, tirándola al suelo. Daba igual, él lo limpiaría luego. Kyle agarró el alcohol del botiquín, sacó la pierna herida de Tweek del agua y sin más le tiró alcohol encima. Tweek apretó los dientes y los puños, tratando de resistirse a la tentación de gritar. Kyle lo miró serio mientras le pasaba jabón por la pierna y se mordió el labio inferior.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.- le dijo.- ¿sabes cómo se puso Craig cuando te vio saltar al agua? Casi le da un ataque. Imagínate que hubieras...- el rubio sumergió su rostro hasta los ojos en el agua e hizo un par de burbujas. Kyle tomó una toalla y secó con cuidado la zona herida, luego la envolvió en un vendaje más o menos improvisado.- Termina de lavarte, pero no mojes el vendaje.- y se fue.

Cuando Tweek se lavó el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, salió del baño rengueando hasta su habitación, con una toalla en la cintura. Entró a la habitación que compartía con Craig (qué casualidad, ¿no?) y vio junto a su cama una muleta que, seguramente, Kyle le había dejado ahí para caminar. Una vez se cambió, quiso guardar el nuevo comprobante de que seguía manteniendo su título de campeón en un lugar seguro, y no se le ocurrió otro mejor que su cajón especial. Ese cajón estaba repleto de recuerdos imborrables en la mente del rubio.

Un viejo libro llamó su atención, era un libro muy gordo pero que sólo estaba la tapa, lomo y contratapa, puesto que dentro de él, aparentemente para tenerlos ordenados, tenía cuatro cuadernos cada uno más viejo que el otro. Tweek reconoció cada uno de esos como sus diarios. Los diarios que él había escrito en el transcurso de sus viajes. Eran de colores diferentes, de manera que Tweek los reconocía enseguida.

Uno era rojo, verde y amarillo, siendo separados por dos líneas oblicuas y una vertical en zigzag, en el lado rojo tenía una llama dibujada, el lado verde mostraba una hoja y el amarillo un pequeño rayo. Ese era el que había usado cuando inició su viaje por Kanto y era al que más aprecio le tenía. El otro era un cuaderno de tapa color dorado, contratapa color plateado y detalles con cristales en todos lados del libro. Si, ese recuerda haberlo llevado a Johto. El próximo, el que llevó a Hoenn, tenía una cobertura de pequeños rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas que Christophe se había cansado de encontrar en los subsuelos y argumentó que llegaba a ver otra de esas joyas y se volvía monja. El último, el que había llevado a Sinnoh y era el más nuevito, tenía un recuadro de platino con su nombre hecho con pequeñas perlitas y varios diamantes dispersos.

Esos libritos valían una fortuna, si. Cualquier ladrón sería muy feliz viviendo con uno sólo de esos libros, pero debería arriesgarse a conocer un Tweek que sólo una vez se vio, y fue cuando uno de los Gijinka Pokémon de Brendan lastimó de gravedad a sus Pokémon. Oh, pobre Gijinka Pokémon. Terminó con el rostro desfigurado y era casi seguro de que debió haber quedado con alguna costilla rota. Y eso que era un Geodude, un Pokémon tipo Roca. No quisieran imaginarse si fuera otro Pokémon. Pero en ese momento la furia de Tweek se desató, aunque era obvio porque ya venía juntando mucha ira desde hace bastante.

Vio entonces que justo bajo el libro que había usado en Sinnoh, un pequeño libro color blanco. Puro blanco. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó una lapicera. Dibujó un par de garabatos y dibujos en la primera hoja para luego voltear a la segunda. Miró por la ventana, recostado en la cama, y vio que la tormenta había cesado para dar paso a una nevada lenta y suave. Volteó nuevamente hacia la hoja.

**Diario de Tweek. **

**Día 1:**

**¡Hola, diario! Hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado. Primero, por la mañana defendí mi título de campeón, luego visité a mis padres, fui a ver cómo le había ido a Absol...**

En ese punto sintió una gran tristeza dentro de él.

**Pero vi que está bien, no debo estar triste. Luego tomé la decisión de que debíamos regalar a los Pokémon pequeños, así poder tener más espacio y evitar que la gente siga sufriendo. Pero también Butters completó las Pokéball que tanto trabajo les llevaron, espero que podamos solucionar todo el dilema.**

**¡Ah! Y también Bellanna por fin dio a luz pero fue atacada por unos Sharpedos y Carvanha salvajes, pero el Swampert de Token protegió a su linda Bellanna y a sus hijos con mucho ahínco. Fue algo muy valiente de su parte. Logré distraer a los enemigos haciéndome pasar como carnada. No fue muy buena idea porque uno de ellos me mordió y, además de casi matarme, Kyle me hizo sufrir mucho sacándome esos dientes y lavándome.**

Se pasó una mano por la herida y sonrió nervioso. Suspiró.

**Ahora ya pasó la tormenta y sólo queda ver cómo la nieve cae lentamente y parece darle delicados y amorosos besos a todo lugar donde cae, cubriéndolo con su bello manto blanco y que impide que el pasto se mueva, que las ramas desnudas de los árboles se mezan con lentitud ni que uno pueda dejar huellas en la arena... Santo Rayquaza, ¡me estoy volviendo muy cursi! Mejor dejo de escribir ahora, porque mañana seguro será otro día y habrá más cosas que contar.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Oye.- llamó una voz femenina mientras abría la reja de la prisión.

- Oh, genial, otro estúpido Gijinka viene a molestarme.- gruñó mirando a la pared y viendo que la sobra de aquella criatura se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se le acercaba.

- ¿Estúpida? Encima de que vengo a rescatarte me insultas.- lo volteó boca arriba en la cama y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Si no fuera porque Pip es un chico muy bonito y lo quiero te dejaría aquí.

- ¿Fernanda?- preguntó con asombro.

- Por supuesto. Vengo a sacarte de aquí.- volteándose salió tranquilamente de la celda.

- Pero pueden vernos.- Damien se apuró a seguirla. Ella lo volteó y le puso unas esposas sujetándole las manos detrás de la espalda.- ¿Qué...?

- Plan A en proceso.- la chica avanzó y pronto se encontró con uno de los guardias, un Gijinka Vulpix. El chico vestido de rojo con orejitas graciosas, mechones de cabello y seis colas marrones.

- ¿Qué haces con el prisionero?- preguntó con voz chillona.

- Llevo al prisionero a una transformación.- contestó con calma.

- No me han dicho que lo transformarían.

- Bien, si quieres puedes llamar al Maestro Brendan, molestarlo en medio de su misión y luego nos matará.

- Eh...- el Gijinka tembló ante esa posibilidad.- Está bien, ve.

Fernanda sonrió y siguió su camino junto a Damien. Si todo seguía tan perfecto como iba entonces estaría segura de que saldrían en perfectas condiciones y sin problemas. Pero como el destino es cruel, además de que yo como autora también lo soy, Mewtwo apareció por uno de los pasillos que ellos ya habían pasado y los miró. Aunque no logró reconocer la espalda de Fernanda logró reconocer a Damien.

- ¡Alto ahí!- llamó.

- Oh por favor, no. Plan B.- murmuró.- Voy a sacar a prisionero a que tome algo de Sol, da miedo que esté así de pálido.

- Eso no me interesa. ¿Cuándo ingresó usted a la Fuerza Gijinka, soldado?

- Pues...- volteó la cabeza para verlo por encima de su hombro.- Soy nueva, señor.

- Qué extraño. Brendan aún no ha pedido la captura de ningún Legendario.- Mewtwo bajó la vista unos segundos.- Espera. ¡Tú debes ser una de las enemigas!

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Damien.

- Eh... Plan C.- los volteó a ambos quedando frente a frente con Mewtwo.

- ¿Cuántos planes tienes?

- Generalmente tengo uno sólo e invento los otros conforme pase la situación. Ya sabes, cosas que una aprende al estar en situaciones de riesgo. ¡Mewtwo, amigo! Escucha... Podemos hablar muy tranquilamente sobre esto...

- Yo no hablaré nada contigo.- Mewtwo se preparó para atacar.- ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó observando que Fernanda se sacaba su pesado abrigo de acero azul y amarillo, sólo quedando con una musculosa amarilla.

- Sólo me preparo.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Tú misma dijiste que sin esa cosa puesta tu defensa se reduce en un 80%!

- Lo sé.- cubrió a Damien con el abrigo y luego lo amarró al cuerpo del moreno.- Estoy loca. ¡Aquí vas!- lanzó a Damien por la gruesa ventana de vidrio, rompiéndola al instante. Enseguida el sistema de seguridad se apuró a clavar varios trozos de vidrio que se rompieron al entrar en contacto con el abrigo.

- ¡No! ¡Maldita...!

- ¡Sayonara, amigo!- le mostró el dedo medio antes de lanzarle un luminoso Flash Cannon y saltar por la ventana.- ¡Banzaaaaaai! (N/A: Sayonara significa adiós, Banzai significa ¡viva! o ¡hurra!)

- ¡Den la alarma! ¡Se han escapado! ¡Rápido, inútiles!- vociferó furioso el Pokémon.

- ¡Damien!- Fernanda aterrizó de pie, levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso.- Sigues con vida.

- Si, pero... ¿Cómo es que una caida de noventa metros no me lastimó?- el moreno ya se estaba poniendo de pie luego de que el pequeño nudo que había hecho la joven se desatara.

- ¿Es necesario que te recuerde el hecho de que mi abrigo es de acero puro?

- Es muy pesado.

- Pff, no tanto. Son sólo 500kg, no es nada.- colgó su abrigo al hombro y le sacó las esposas a Damien.

- ¿¡Nada! ¿Cómo que nada?

- Para mi no es nada.- sonrió.- mi sombrero pesa 250kg, mis zapatillas 100kg cada una y mis pantalones 350kg. En total llevo 1300kg encima.

- Santo Rayquaza... ¿Cómo es posible que...?

- Antes llevaba más pero, no te sorprendas.

- ¡Oigan, habladores!- Dennis apareció agarrando a dos Gijinka Pokémon por el cuello.- ¡Ya deben irse! ¡No los entretendremos por mucho tiempo, saben!

- ¡Mierda, que ya se vayan de una vez!- gritó Natalia.

- Ya vamos, ya vamos.- Fernanda tomó a Damien por la cintura y lo cargó como si fuera un saco de papas en su hombro.- Ya nos vamos, espero que no te marees.

- No, no me voy a...- Fernanda salió volando de un salto.- ¡... mareaaaaar!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Día 2:**

Ya la tormenta del día anterior había pasado y todo estaba tranquilo para Stan, Gregory y Kenny...

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

... Olvídenlo.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre meterte en la ducha mientras me baño! ¡Jodido pervertido, te mataré!- gritaba Gregory caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a Brenda, sin importarle sólo llevar una toalla a la cintura.

- Oye, cálmate.- Kenny le detuvo el paso y le tomó los hombros.- No corresponde que lo golpees.

- ¿¡Por qué!

- Porque eres el mayor.- Greg pareció no comprender.- Tú misión como el mayor es regañarnos por lo que hacemos mal. Por ejemplo, ¡si hago esto!- se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Brendan, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y sobarse la zona golpeada.- Ahora llega la parte donde tú me debes castigar por hacer algo 'malo'.

- Pues castígate a ti mismo si quieres, yo me voy a Hearthhome City a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Brendan.

- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!- Kenny se resistía a darle una patada en la cara ahí mismo.

Con una remera mostaza, unos pantalones de jeans azules y una mochila se encaminó a Hearthome City. Brendan lo vio salir e inmediatamente se retiró a 'dormir' a la habitación que le habían dado. Gregory, muy tranquilo como siempre, pasó por la hierba alta y tomó fotos de varios Pokémon salvajes, cuidando de no asustarlos por el flash. Luego de caminar un par de horas llegó a la ciudad.

En otro lugar, aunque en la misma ciudad, un moreno y un pelirrojo veían un par de vidrieras, el primero bastante aburrido, pero el segundo señalaba todo tipo de cosas ideales para una excavación. En eso, vieron la catedral y decidieron acercarse a verla, y ver más de cerca de las campanas resonar. Gregory escuchó el trinar de las campanas y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido. Pasó frente a la catedral...

- Y bueno, es por eso que necesitas de es- el rostro de Joshua se puso pálido cuando miró hacia delante de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hey.- Chris le pasó una mano por el frente de su rostro pero al no ver que reaccionara, siguió la mirada del pelirrojo.

El aire pareció haberse ido de sus pulmones, el tiempo se detuvo para él, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, sus ojos poco más salen rodando por la sorpresa, casi se desmaya ante lo que veían sus ojos. No era un engaño, era su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa... era... ¡Era Gregory! Pero no podía ser, él estaba muerto. Si, estaba muerto... ¿o no? No, él mismo lo había visto y se podía notar que estaba bien muerto... ¿Cómo es que...? Vio que el rubio sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él, pensó en decirle algo, pero el rubio pasó de largo y pareció ni ver a Christophe. Cuando el moreno y el pelirrojo voltearon a ver notaron que el rubio estaba interesado en los decorados para el carnaval que se avecinaba.

- Puede que sea... alguien muy, muy, MUY, parecido...- comentó el pelirrojo acomodándose las gafas.

- No. Es él, te lo aseguro.- se acercó al rubio y levantó la mano para tocarle el hombro.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Pareces más molesto de lo habitual.- se preocupó Marjorine quedando a un par de metros de MissingNo.- Pensé que ésta situación te divertía.- dijo irónica.

- Lo que sucede es que la visita de ayer me dejó de muy mal humor.- contestó el moreno.

- ¿Qué pasó?

MissingNo la miró de soslayo y torció la boca en una mueca extraña. Recordó que ayer...

**- FlashBack -**

- ¡Oh, Brendan!- saludó siempre sonriente.- ¿Qué haces aquí y además con esa apariencia humana? Todavía no es tu hora de morir.

- Je...- el rubio sonrió de manera siniestra y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.- Vengo a exigir una Negociación Grado Tres contigo.- dijo. La sonrisa de MissingNo se desvaneció en un segundo y fue reemplazada con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Grado Tres? Lo que menos pensé es que elegirías cambiar algo por unos míseros recuerdos. Pensé que querrías una Negociación Grado Cinco, que son cuerpos y almas humanas, o quizá una Grado Cuatro que son o cuerpos o almas... ¿Pero Grado Tres? ¿Para qué quieres tú recuerdos de otras personas?

- Quiero ganarme la confianza de Stan, Kenneth y Gregory. Eso es lo que quiero.

- estás olvidando el punto de que tienes que darme algo muy valioso.- cortó MissingNo.- Si quieres los recuerdos de no sólo una persona sino tres personas, deberás pagar algo que valga la pena.

- Quiero cambiarte esto.- le mostró una pequeña esfera de color blanco y el moreno se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó con un dejo de furia en su voz, Marjorine lo miró sorprendida porque generalmente él nunca se ponía así.

- Sólo la encontré por ahí y se la quité.- jugueteó con la pequeña esfera en su mano derecha.

- Marjorine, vete.- ordenó.- Vete a tu habitación y no vuelvas hasta que te lo autorice. Sabré si te ocultas aquí así que no lo intentes.

- Pero...- replicó.

- ¡No desobedezcas!- gritó.- Por favor, ve a tu habitación.- dijo más calmado.

- E-está bien...- la rubia se puso de pie, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se fue corriendo.

- No tienes que ser tan ruda con ella.- bromeó el rubio.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Brendan?

- Es sólo un intercambio. Ya sabes. En el cuerpo reside el alma, en el alma la mente, y si no está el alma o el cuerpo no hay mente.

- Ve al grano.- pidió lentamente el moreno.

- Aquí tengo el alma de la mocosa que tú tienes aquí contigo. Logré quitársela cuando ese tonto Mew la dejó de vigilar por unos instantes.- lamió la suave superficie del alma que tenía en su mano y MissingNo retuvo las ganas de matarlo.- Quiero que me des parte de los recuerdos de esos tres niños, sólo una parte.

- ¿Con qué objetivo?

- Para poder seguir con mi plan de eliminar a los humanos.

- Esas cosas no me conciernen a mí.

- Pues te concierne si no quieres que tu querida Marjorine se muera y ni tú puedas revivirla.- amenazó.

- ¡Tú...!- por primera vez en su vida se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Según había impuesto Arceus al darle su tarea, él podía negociar sobre el cuerpo, alma, sentimientos y/o recuerdos de una o más personas. Todo era cuestión de un intercambio. Había pasado algo similar con Stan y sus amigos, donde ellos renunciaron a todos sus recuerdos con la esperanza de poder volver a ver a sus amados. Ahora él le estaba obligando a darle esos recuerdos a cambio de la vida de Marjorine. Pero no podía negarse, no. ¿Por qué tenía que involucrarse sentimentalmente con su trabajo? Suspiró resignado y tomó las tres esferas que contenían los recuerdos de Stan Gregory y Kenny.

- Sólo tomaré algunos.- sacó varias de lo que parecían pequeños pañuelitos de fina y blanca seda.

- Ahora, dame su alma.- exigió volviendo a guardar las esferas.

- Oh, aún no.- cortó Brendan.- Porque te has involucrado sentimentalmente con tu trabajo, eso significa que esto para ti vale muchísimo más que sólo un par de recuerdos. Luego vendré por más.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, MissingNo se quedó allí parado y sin moverse de su sitio.

- Maldito... te juro...- murmuró.- ¡Te juro que éstas me las pagarás!

**- Fin FlashBack -**

- No pasó nada, Marjorine.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- Cierto, no pasa nada, Marjorine.- dijo una voz detrás de la chica, y el emisor de esa voz la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!- gritó MissingNo.

- Sólo vengo a saludar y a decirte que mi plan marcha a la perfección.

- ¡No me interesa tu maldito plan! ¡Suéltala ya!- en su mano apareció un enorme mazo de color negro, dos picos en los lados para golpear y mango gris. El mazo era tan grande como él (Como de 1,80m xD).- Suéltala.

- ¿Quieres que le haga algo peor?- a regañadientes, hizo nuevamente desaparecer el mazo y apretó los dientes.- Así me gusta más.

- ¿MissingNo?- Marjorine no creía lo que veía, no podía creer que él se portara de esa forma tan sumisa.- ¿Qué es o que pasó ayer?

- Nada, joven Marjorine, no pasó _nada_.- Brendan sonrió.- Espero que tu ayuda siga siendo parte del trato.- habló mientras soltaba a Marjorine y se iba, desapareciendo en el aire como cada persona que iba a verlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Kyle, dime que no es cierto.- pidió Shelly junto al nombrado, Cartman y Butters, éste último frotándose los nudillos con nerviosismo.- Debe ser un error.

- Eh...- Kyle volvió a bajar la vista y observó nuevamente las cinco tiras de plástico en su mano izquierda.- Digamos que si de cinco pruebas, las cinco resultaron positivas... no hay errores...- tragó saliva.- Shelly, estás embarazada.- dijo finalmente.

- Ay, por Arceus.- Shelly se agarró a Cartman y Butters, que la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla.

- Respira, Shelly, respira.- Butters agarró una revista y empezó a abanicarla para darle aire.

El pelirrojo retuvo la respiración mirando fijamente a Eric, que no parecía tener expresión alguna en su rostro. Sólo pasó su vista por los otros tres y se dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras. Bebe le pregunto si algo le sucedía pero él no contestó, ni siquiera la miró, sólo siguió con la vista fija en la puerta y salió. Allí se encontró con Tweek, que iba subido a la espalda de Craig, y ambos lo vieron volar hacia la azotea y sentarse a fumar un cigarrillo. La mente del castaño era un mar de pensamientos y de emociones.

Por un lado estaba la felicidad de ser padre, más sin embargo sentía que era el Déjà Vu de la situación vivida con su anterior esposa cuando ella iba a tener un hijo. Se preguntó el qué pasaría si, por alguna u otra razón, él tuviera que dejar a su querida Shelly e irse nuevamente con BlackFox y las demás. Si lo hacía, eso no sólo lo destruiría sino que también destruiría a Shelly, abandonándola, dejándola con un hijo o hija sola. Se estaba odiando a sí mismo en éste momento. Quizá ese odio era tan fuerte como el que sentían algunos niños por él cuando era un pequeño de ocho años, o como cuando por su patético intento por mejorar el mundo atrapando a todos y cada uno de los legendarios del mundo para mejorar la existencia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía pasarle esto? ¿Por qué debía enamorarse de Shelly? ¿Por qué tenía qué tenía que involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien? Fernanda se lo había dicho, Cristina se lo había dicho, hasta Sheza y Kyuubi, pero no. Él no podía hacerles caso a ellas e ignorar a Shelly. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a la boca, sólo teniéndolo ahí sin encenderlo. Desde la mañana hasta la tarde estuvo ahí, sin moverse, sólo hasta que alguien vino a verlo. Primero pensó que era Shelly, luego Bebe o quizá Token, pero jamás pensó que quien vendría a verlo era...

- ¿Tweek?- preguntó con asombro.

- Ho-hola.- saludó. Como venía con una muleta bajo su brazo le costó un poco sentarse pero lo logró.- ¿Todo bi-bien?

- Si, eso creo. Ya te enteraste de todo, ¿no?- el rubio asintió.- Ya me lo temía.

- Te-te felicito.

- No hay nada que felicitar. Fui un imbécil, debí cuidarla. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente algo me pasa o cuando tengamos que luchar contra Brendan? O si me tengo que ir por mis obligaciones de Gijinka o-

- Yo m-me ocuparé de e-eso.- cortó el rubio.

- ¿Eh?- Cartman lo miró sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien?- ¿Qué dices?

- Pu-pues... Todos so-somos familia aquí... y... Ngh, pro-prometo que la cuidarem-mos si te pa-pasa algo.- Tweek le regaló una sonrisa sincera y le puso una mano en el hombro. Cartman lo miró alucinando y luego sonrió de lado, miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte y asintió, palmeando la mano de Tweek en su hombro, se levantó y luego se fue dándole un simple 'gracias'.

Pasó un rato y Cartman se dedicó la última hora a pedirle disculpas a Shelly por ese comportamiento y le repitió unas cien veces 'te amo', la abrazó todo el tiempo y la besó varias veces. Era una faceta que nadie jamás había observado de Cartman y casi todos pensaron que era una persona completamente diferente. Todos esperaban que todo saliera bien.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá muy bien.- dijo Pip.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá muy mal!- dijo Damien mientras trataba de salvar su cabeza de algún impacto de los ataques que lanzaban los enemigos.

- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!- Fernanda volteó la vista hacia los enemigos y corroboró cuántos eran.- Damien.- llamó.

- ¿Qué?

- Aguanta la respiración.- pidió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó mientras ella bajaba la altura asegurándose de quedar a un par de metros del agua oceánica.

- Sólo hazme caso. Cuando te lo haga saber, te aferrarás a mi cuello y aguantarás la respiración.

Rebuscó algo en sus mangas y Damien vio un brillo azul claro siendo despedido por ellas, mágicamente la chica sacó un cinturón lleno de granadas, unas veinte en realidad. Y se volteó contra los enemigos, quedando horizontalmente y viendo a los enemigos desde abajo con una sonrisa. Cuando los tuvo a corta distancia, sacó los seguros de las granadas y, ya viéndolos a punto de morderla, soltó el cinturón para meterse en el agua. Damien respiró profundamente justo antes de sumergirse, la explosión ocurrió casi de inmediato cuando se metieron al agua. Luego de unos pocos momentos, salieron a la superficie y Fernanda contempló el resultado de su pequeño plan. Había todo tipo de restos de Gijinka Pokémon muertos por todos lados.

- Por todos los Legendarios. ¿Cómo es que llevas una de esas cosas en tus mangas?- preguntó Damien.

- Pues... Soy una Jirachi. Jirachi generalmente hace aparecer cosas materiales de un lugar a otro. Yo en cada bolsillo de mi traje y en mis mangas tengo pequeños portales que me permiten tomar cosas de donde sea.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste esas granadas?

- No tengo idea. Puede ser de otro tiempo y de otra dimensión.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

En Kentucky, Estados Unidos, Fort Knox...

- Hum... ¿Sargento?

- ¿Qué sucede, cabo?

- Las granadas que recién estaban en la mesa...- señaló el joven.- Me pareció haber visto que una mano las tomaba... y se las llevaba...

- No sea ridículo soldado, eso no es posible. Ahora, ¡vuelva a su trabajo!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Vaya, si que eres despreocupada. ¿No te pareció que tal vez pudiéramos haber lastimado a alguien?

- Es que soy muy vaga como para luchar contra ellos.- dijo Fernanda nadando tranquilamente de espaldas y hacia atrás.

- Sigo pensando que ustedes son sumamente extrañas. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles.

- Bueno, ojitos rojos, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras en el camino. Sujétate a mi cuelo porque el viaje será algo agitado cuando lleguemos a Hoenn.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hay tormenta eléctrica. Ahora, sujétate.

Con eso, ambos salieron volando hacia Hoenn.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Día 3:**

- Y como te dije es complicado porque- ¿Eh?- Bebe cortó sus palabras por la mitad mientras Token entraba detrás de ella y miraba el mismo punto que la rubia.- ¿Quién...?

- ¿Quién soy? Pues es una pregunta muy difícil pero a la vez es una pregunta muy sencilla. La cosa es que nadie sabe _quién_ es en realidad, sólo sabe su _nombre_ y _apellido_, pero nadie sabe exactamente _quién_ es uno en realidad.- dijo la persona de pelo azabache.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Dilo ahora!

- Token. Saltando valientemente a la acción, ¿verdad? Es muy diferente de cuando eras niño, que padecías hornitofobia y no podías ver un mísero Pidgey que te orinabas en los pantalones.

- ¡E-eso era cuando tenía tres años!- protestó, avergonzado, ese secretito se lo tenía muy bien guardado.- ¡No has dicho quién eres!

- Pues... Tengo muchos nombres. Muchos me llaman Julieth, otros me llaman Ju, otros Ly, otros simplemente me llaman July. Pueden llamarme July, me gusta mucho más.

Salió de las sombras y les mostró su apariencia a los dos jóvenes. Su cabello era negro y lacio, sus ojos eran de color café y brillaban con travesura, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco como la nieve que ahora caía fuera de la gran casa, unas sandalias blancas de estilo griego antiguo, también traía un collar con un pequeño trébol dorado de cuatro hojas, en cada hoja había una pequeña joya de distintos colores (rojo, verde, café y azul), dos aretes en sus orejas, uno plateado y otro azul marino, tenía seis hebillas en el cabello, tres del lado derecho y tres del izquierdo. Las hebillas del lado izquierdo eran de color negro, violeta oscuro y violeta claro; las del lado derecho eran rosa, anaranjada y blanca. Tenía también dos muñequeras, la de su mano derecha era verde claro y la de la izquierda celeste. Con su pelo negro se confundía una bincha marrón oscuro.

- Tienes un pésimo gusto para combinar colores, ¿te lo habían dicho?- se burló Bebe.

- Es porque no son simples accesorios, querida. Te enseñaré.- tocó la hebilla rosa y mientras extendía su mano contra la rubia, al instante un aura extraña rodeó a Bebe y la morena la levantó en el aire.

- ¿¡Pero qué!- se exaltó la rubia tratando de evitar elevarse más en el aire.

- Ese ataque es Psychic.

- Y no sólo ese.- el arete azul marino despidió un pequeño destello antes de que una enorme Shadow Ball rozara el brazo derecho de Token.

- ¿Eres uno de los inventos retorcidos de Brendan?

- ¡Por favor, Token, no me insultes! Yo no soy invento de nada ni de nadie. Bueno... quizá de alguien.

- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo tienes esos poderes? ¿¡Me puedes bajar!- preguntaba Bebe.

- Ups, lo siento.- con cuidado bajó a Bebe, que con gran alivio volvió a sentir los pies sobre la tierra.- Y tengan paciencia, mejor les contaré a todos quién soy. Ahora, si me permiten, debo hacer yoga.- sonrió y pasó junto a los dos.

**Kyuubi: Esto es todo, amigos xD Saludos y que la pasen muuuuy bien! Nos leeremos el próximo jueves... o viernes!**


	4. Reencuentros y planificaciones

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo xD**

**Sheza: Wiii! Vamos por el cuarto capítulo! Y volvemos con el Diario de Tweek!**

**Kyuubi: Así todos serán concientes del tiempo que pase :3**

**Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi: Mi mamá tiene un pollo y una gallina, son para poner huevos, si quieres te los mando y los matas xDDD**

**Cereal Pascual: Enserio 9.8? Wow, cool xD sigue estudiando así o un Gyarados te comerá en cuanto te acerques a cualquier zona con agua ¬¬ (?) xDD**

**Día 2:**

El rubio con la cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla derecha se volteó cuando sintió que algo se le acercaba, no sabía bien por qué tenía esa especie de sexto sentido pero le servía mucho cuando Kenny o Stan venían a atacarlo por sorpresa. El voltear fue como una cachetada para él. Un joven moreno, de ojos oscuros, unos dos centímetros más alto que él, de aproximados 26 años, una remera negra a pesar del cruel frío que asolaba la ciudad, pantalones de mezclilla camuflados, una pala en su espalda y guantes. Ese chico... Tenía algo que a Gregory le llamó la atención.

- ¿Te... puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el rubio intentando sonar normal.

- Tú... Yo-. Yo, eh...

_¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Acaso el Meowth te comió la lengua?_

- Si no se te ofrece nada, me voy.- el rubio pasó junto a él y luego junto a Joshua, que aún permanecía atónito ante la escena.

_¡No! ¡No dejes que se vaya!_

- ¡O-oye!- Christophe lo siguió pero era difícil seguirlo con toda esa gente.- ¡Gregory, espera!- llamó desesperado, pero el rubio aceleró el paso.- Maldita sea...- revolvió algo en su bolsillo hasta que sacó un pequeño objeto. Con mucha fuerza se lo lanzó al rubio y le dio en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!- muy molesto con el atrevimiento del moreno, se volteó listo para molerlo a golpes. Cuando dio un paso, pisó algo y vio bajo su pie, tomándolo con delicadeza.

El pequeño objeto era un listón, con una medalla en el centro dorada, con unas cintas color azul marino y unas finas y delicadas líneas adornando los bordes del mismo. En la televisión había visto que en los Concursos Pokémon de Hoenn eran los listones dados a los ganadores del nivel Experto en la categoría de Belleza. Claro, éste estaba bastante viejo y el azul marino era ya algo opaco. Apretó el listón en una de sus manos y la otra se la llevo a la cabeza, pasándosela por el cabello.

- "¿Por qué...?"- pensó.- "¿Por qué me siento así?"

Un recuerdo, un nombre, una situación se le vino a la cabeza, dándole fuertes puntadas en la misma. El dolor era tan terrible que se le salieron las lágrimas, pero no el dolor de cabeza, sino el dolor en el pecho de que algo estaba bien pero que a su vez estaba mal. Se puso de pie lentamente y notó que el moreno y el pelirrojo se le acercaban. Levantó la vista rápidamente y miró fijo a los ojos del moreno.

- Gre-

Sin dejarlo terminar se volteó rápidamente y, como un Rapidash siendo perseguido por una manada de Arcanine, salió a todo correr en dirección a la Guardería Pokémon en Solaceon Town, saliendo de Hearthrome City atropellando a todo el mundo y escuchando el llamado del moreno. Aún con el listón en sus manos, se tapó los oídos mientras que de sus ojos no dejaban de fluir lágrimas de dolor, metiéndose por entre la hierba alta y esperando que ninguno de los dos lo persiguieran.

Empezó a nevar nuevamente. El primero en ver a Gregory en ese estado fue el anciano de la guardería y su hijo, que fue violentamente empujado por el rubio cuando intentó cortarle el paso, empujó también, aunque con más sutileza y menos fuerza, a Stan, pasó junto a Kenny, la anciana y la joven, ignorando sus preguntas y metiéndose directamente en la habitación, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y llorando como jamás creyó haberlo hecho. Soltando fuertes gritos y sollozos.

- Greg.- el primero en entrar, debido a que estaba más cerca, fue Kenny. Le pidió a la anciana que lo dejara a él y Stan encargarse del rubio.- Gregory, por el amor a Ho-Oh, ¿qué te pasa?- le puso una mano en el hombro y notó que, en una de sus manos, tenía un pequeño objeto.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo en Hearthrome City?- aventuró Stan.- ¿O alguien te hizo algo?- volvió a preguntar pero ésta vez algo más furioso.

- ¡Oigan!- vociferó el estúpido, quiero decir, el hijo del anciano de la guardería.- Ese imbécil me empujó y casi me lastimo. ¡Merezco una disculpa!

- ¡Tú...!- Stan se aproximó a él e importándole poco y nada que el tipo fuera unos diez años mayor y una cabeza y media más alto que él lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.- Maldito bastardo... Gregory. Dinos qué fue lo que pasó.- no era una pregunta, era una orden.

El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza, se incorporó y apretó el listón contra su pecho. Kenny y Stan se miraron preocupados entre sí. Generalmente él era el pañuelo de lágrimas para ambos menores, pero ahora era el turno de ellos ser el pañuelo. Kenny sonrió y abrazó fuertemente al otro rubio, que no tardó en corresponder ese gesto. Stan se sentó en la cama y le acarició la espalda dándole apoyo. Pasó un rato más hasta que el llanto de Gregory cesó, dejándolo profundamente dormido. Ambos menores lo dejaron acostado en la cama y salieron, sabiendo de antemano que ese pequeño listón tenía algo que ver... o al menos eso pensó Stan.

Kenny, por su parte, sólo se limitó a suspirar y caminar a largas zancadas hasta la habitación de Brendan, entró sin llamar y tomó al rubio por el cuello de su chaleco para estamparlo contra la pared. No parecía furioso, no parecía deprimido, más bien tenía una expresión de poker en su cara y Brendan estaba igual. Kenny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Repitió el gesto dos veces más hasta que suspiró y soltó a Brendan, dándose vuelta y caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- "No seas ridículo, Kenneth. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que él haya tenido la culpa? Estaba aquí, con nosotros, durmiendo en su habitación... No pudo ser él."- bueno, ya le preguntará luego a Gregory lo que pasó.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Día 3:**

Todos miraban curiosos a la nueva persona que estaba allí, viendo el océano con tranquilidad. Sintiéndose observada, July volteó sonriente hacia los jóvenes. El único que se le acercó fue Pip, preguntándole quién era y qué quería. La jovencita lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con cariño y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, donde ya no usaba su típica boinita roja. Señaló en diagonal hacia el cielo nublado del mediodía y asintió animadamente. El rubio siguió la dirección con la mirada y, a duras penas, notó algo acercarse a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Craig.

- Eso es...- comenzó Cartman, pero al instante se detuvo y apartó a Shelly un par de pasos.

Justo en ese momento, algo pasó volando junto a todos e impactó fuertemente contra el suelo arenoso. La Tropius de Stan sacudió un poco sus alas para desvanecer la nube de polvo. Cuando por fin todo se vio claramente dos personas se pusieron de pie, pareciendo discutir una con la otra.

- ¡Te dije que no me tomaras del cabello! ¿Qué carajo te piensas? ¿Qué son riendas? ¡Mierda, no soy un puto Rapidash!

- ¡Tú fuiste la tonta que no me avisó que aterrizaría! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho quizá no hubiera tirado de tu cabello! Por cierto, ¿te lo lavas bien? ¡Lo tienes todo pajoso!

- ¡Si lo tengo pajoso es porque tuve que esperar cuatro horas en medio de un montón de basura a que despejaran tu puta jaula para salvarte el trasero! ¡Mal agradecido!- Cartman tosió incómodo, llamándole la atención a ambas personas.

- Fernanda, no es hora de discutir.- pidió.

- Cierto. ¡Pip, cariño!- saltó hacia el rubio y lo tomó por los hombros.- ¡Mira lo que te traje! ¿No es genial?

El rubio se pellizcó la mejilla para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, que no era otro de esos bellos sueños donde Damien, inexplicablemente, lograba huir de Brendan y volvía a casa para encontrarse con él. Aún no caía en la cuenta de que Damien estaba ahí, viéndolo con una sonrisa feliz, acercándose a él. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, causando que Damien se detuviera y que los demás lo vieran preocupado.

- ¿Qué su-sucede?- preguntó Tweek.

- Otra vez estoy soñando.- contestó Pip cerrando los ojos.- ¡Estoy soñando otra vez!- se pellizcó fuertemente ambas mejillas y volvió a abrir los ojos.- Debo estar soñando, es un sueño...

- No lo es.- Damien se le acercó y le acarició las mejillas.- ¿Eso no se siente real?- le preguntó. Le dio un corto beso en los labios.- ¿O eso?

- Damien...

- Phillip, estoy aquí, contigo, soy real. Mírame, no soy un sueño.- el moreno lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. El rubio se perdió en esos bellos ojos escarlata y sonrió también.

El rubio, desesperadamente, se abrazó al cuello del moreno y lo besó con todo el deseo contenido de esos años. El moreno correspondió el beso con un deseo igual o mayor que el menor. El rubio no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al sentir la juguetona lengua de Damien invadir su cavidad, las expertas manos del moreno recorrían la cintura y espalda de él, no quería separarse por nada del mundo, aunque eso significara morir por la falta de aire. Sin embargo, el rubio recordó que el moreno tenía a otros a quienes saludar y por eso se separaron.

- Houndoom... y l-los demás.- murmuró.

- Tienes razón.

- Ya era hora.- dijo Craig.- Estaba por traer agua helada así separarlos.

- ¡Houndoom!- gritó Butters.- ¡Ven con tus compañeros, rápido! ¡Es urgente!

En menos de cinco minutos, Houndoom, Sceptile, Roserade, Tyranitar, Darkrai y Skarmory llegaron a la costa. Al contrario de Pip, ninguno de los Pokémon de Damien tardó tanto en reaccionar y reconocer que la persona de pie allí no era otro más que su entrenador. Houndoom fue el primero en correr hacia el moreno, seguido de cerca por los demás. Houndoom derribó a Damien cuando se le lanzó encima y le lamió la cara. Roserade y Sceptile se abrazaron al moreno y no parecían tener intenciones de dejarlo ir. Tyranitar levantó a Damien junto con Sceptile y Roserade en el aire y lo apretó, Damien creyó que uno que otro hueso se le rompió. Skarmory restregó su cabeza contra la de Damien, recibiendo caricias por parte de éste. Darkrai repitió una y otra vez que lamentaba no haber podido salvarlo, pero Damien le dio un fuerte abrazo y repitió que no le importaba, que le daba igual, que ahora estaban juntos.

- ¿No es tierno?- dijo Butters, pasándose la mano por los ojos para evitar llorar.

- Bueno, basta de momento dramático.- cortó Sceptile, todos lo miraron.- ¡Es un día de fiesta! ¡Vamos a celebrar!

- ¡Siiii!- gritaron los demás.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Dime, Mewtwo, qué sucede?- preguntó Brendan, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de Stan, Kenny y Gregory, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

- _Señor... Eh... Da-Damien..._- el tono de voz de Mewtwo era tembloroso y para Brendan era evidente que estaba nervioso. Suspiró con frustración ya sabiendo qué se venía.

- Déjame adivinar.- dijo.- Damien escapó.

- _S-si, señor._

- Bueno, no hay problema. Tanto mejor.- con sigilo increíble se acercó a Stan y arrimó su rostro al oído del moreno.- Pronto los pequeños con amnesia serán todos míos.- susurró.

- Mierda...- musitó Stan levantándose de repente. Miró para todos lados pero no había nadie, cada cosa estaba en su sitio. Salió de la habitación y se asomó a la de Brendan.- Está durmiendo... Mmm... Qué raro.- volteó nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Durmiendo...- repitió Brendan cuando Stan se fue, aún dándole la espalda a la puerta y cubierto por las cobijas.- Pequeño niño idiota, los veintiún años que tienes no te sirven de nada. Ji, ji, ji...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Día 4:**

Mientras el plan de Brendan iba formándose, en Johto, a las orillas del océano en una enorme casa, la cosa era completamente diferente. La fiesta era muy divertida, había comida, juegos y, para goce de todos, un karaoke. El primero en cantar fue Tweek, que desafinó y provocó que Fernanda metiera la cabeza en su sombrero, dirigido al vacío, así no escucharlo. Luego le siguió el turno a Wendy, Damien y Token, que cantaron una canción elegida por Ike y Ruby. Era una canción muy vieja, pero que tenía una coreografía que los jovencitos se sabían muy bien. Wendy trataba de seguirle el paso a Ruby mientras que Damien y Token querían bailar al compás de Ike.

- Macademia Nut...- leyó Craig.- ¿Qué carajo es ese tema?

- Es un tema de, ¡gah!, Animaniacs.- dijo Tweek bebiendo algo de café.

- ¿Esos dibujos animados hechos por el loquito de E.T. y Jurasic Park?

- No es un loquito, Craig.- corrigió Butters.- Se llama Steven Spielberg.

- Loquito le queda mejor.- los dos rubios rodaron los ojos. Su amigo era insufrible.

- ¡Oye, Craig! ¡Ven! ¡Te toca cantar el 'Numa, Numa'!- llamó Bebe.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Luego de esa, según criterio de Craig, humillante canción que cantó el moreno y otras muchas más llegó el momento de los disfraces. A propósito y por pura maldad, July hizo que Craig, Ike, Tweek y Damien se disfrazaran como el grupo Locomía. Con peluca, ropa con brillo y abanicos en mano, les tocó bailar una de las canciones. Sin embargo, la canción se detuvo a la mitad porque, además de que el rubio menor casi no podía bailar, Butters y Pip que tenían ya para ese momento uno que otro vasito de fernet encima tomaron a Tweek por los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta la casa. Damien quiso unirse al pequeño juego y estaba dispuesto a todo, y cuando digo todo es porque es TODO, para que lo dejaran 'jugar'.

En conclusión, Damien terminó con el ojo morado por haberse querido sobrepasar en un momento con Wendy y Clyde lo evitó de la manera más sutil que podía: dándole en golpe. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y como había sido un largo día todos se fueron a la cama. Bah, casi todos porque sólo había tres personas despiertas en ese momento.

- ... y es por eso que todo fue un malentendido de lo que pasó.- finalizó Fernanda.

- La verdad que me sorprende la reacción tan rara de Cristina. Ella no es de armas tomar a menos que se la enoje muy enserio.

- Es como yo.- agregó July sonriendo.

- Tú no te enojarías ni siquiera si te golpeo.

- Eso porque hace yoga, tú deberías hacerla también porque estás recobrando un poquito del peso que perdiste antes, gordito.- se burló.

- ¡Que no soy gordo, velita de cumpleaños!

- ¡No me digas velita de cumpleaños! ¡Que tenga las mismas funciones que una velita de esas no quiere decir que lo sea!

- ¡Si lo eres! Yo puedo viajar por el tiempo y todo, tú sólo puedes cumplir deseos y demás.

- Pues... ¡Pues yo no tengo éstas antenitas ridículas!- ella empezó a jalarle con fuerza una de las antenas que Cartman tenía en la cabeza.

- ¡Aaaaauch! ¡Ya verás cómo le daré un nuevo significado a estrellita fugaz!- el chico le agarró de los cachetes y empezó a tironeárselos.

- Oigan...- la joven de vestido blanco suspiró cansadamente.- ¡Oigan, inmaduros!- gritó July para llamarles la atención, pero no servía de nada.- Ay, por Arceus...- el arete azul marino y la pequeña joya roja en el collar de trébol despidieron un sutil destello al tiempo que en sus manos creaba dos Shadow Balls y las envolvía en fuego, lanzándolas contra los otros dos que detuvieron su pelea para esquivar el ataque.- ¿Ya van a dejar de pelear?

- ¡Él/Ella empezó!- gritaron a la vez, señalando al otro de manera acusadora.

- ¡No me importa quién empezó, mierda!- se detuvo par respirar hondo y contar hasta diez.- Estamos ante una situación muy tensa.

- ¿Entonces Brendan está extorsionando a MissingNo para que le de recuerdos de ellos tres?- preguntó Cartman a Fernanda, que asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y por qué no vamos y le damos un par de golpes para que nos dé esos recuerdos?

- Cristina ya lo intentó.- respondió Fernanda.

- Pues vayamos todos juntos.

- No servirá de nada.- sentenció July.- Sabes muy que si MissingNo podría haber matado a Cristina o cualquiera de ustedes con tan sólo sacar su mazo y repartir uno que otro golpe. Y me extraña que Natalia no haya intercedido para evitar que ella hiciera una locura.

- No lo hizo porque MissingNo le pidió que no lo haga y que dejara que Cris se expresara.- Fernanda sacó de su manga tres latas de gaseosa.- ¿Quieren?

- ¡Gracias!- le agradeció la morena.

- Gracias, velita de cumpleaños.- se burló Eric.

- ¡Te voy a-!

- En todo caso.- cortó July.- Si Brendan está robándoles recuerdos entonces podría causar un pandemónium sentimental entre los pequeños que tenemos aquí- señaló hacia la casa.- con los otros tres.

- Tenemos que hacer algo.

- De eso nada.

- _Nani_? _Naze ka_? (¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?)- preguntó Cartman.

- BlackFox nos dio nuevas órdenes. Nuestra misión, o sea la mía, la tuya y la de las demás cuando vengan, es proteger a Shelly.

- ¿Protegerla de qué?

- Pues no lo sé, Eric. Ella nos dio esa orden y debemos cumplirla. Sino ya sabes lo que pasará: desapareceremos de la memoria de todos y Shelly amanecerá un día con un embarazo de váyase a saber quién.

- Mierda, tienes razón...

- ¿Y qué misión tengo yo, Fer?- preguntó July.

- Tú tienes la misión de entrenar a Tweek y compañía.

- ... A Blacky le falta un tornillo. ¿_Yo_ entrenarlos a _ellos_?- la morena se señaló a sí misma y su rostro se nubló de pánico.- ¡Con mi entrenamiento morirán antes de siquiera intentarlo!

- ¡Pues no seas tan exigente, mujer!

- Ya me parezco a _Mamá_.- en cuanto July dijo esa última palabra, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cartman y Fernanda.

- Esa anciana...- Fernanda estaba sudando frío.- Por sus entrenamientos estuve dos meses con pesadillas...

- Odio a esa vieja...

- Ya, chicos, era broma... Vamos, hay que dormir un poquito antes de empezar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Veamos...

Brendan en sus manos tenía recuerdos de Stan. Lo que hacía era utilizar sus poderes psíquicos para cambiar ciertos momentos del recuerdo, usando sus máximos poderes psíquicos (de los tantos que le dieron los del Team Rocket al querer crear el arma más poderosa del mundo) y también haciendo uso de toda la concentración que tenía. Los recuerdos eran uno que otro de su niñez, y aprovechaba que Tweek estaba en ellos para hacer que Stan creyera que el rubio le había robado un Pokémon y que eran enemigos de toda la vida, cuando en realidad eran los mejores amigos.

Otro recuerdo era uno que Brendan no pensó haber agarrado, pues era de aquel beso que Stan le había dado a Tweek recién empezado su viaje y aquella confesión de amor no correspondido. Alzó una ceja ante eso y decidió guardarse ese recuerdo ese pequeño hilo de seda que llevaba dentro un gran y profundo recuerdo en la mente de Stan. Siguió modificando los recuerdos, viendo por la ventana que pronto amanecería. Mewtwo apareció por la ventana pero él ni se inmutó.

- Ya cuando te ponga éste recuerdito, Stan, será todavía más fácil lavarte la cabeza.- susurró sonriente, sentado en el suelo.

- Señor, aún no entiendo por qué quiere hacer que ellos se unan a usted.

- Verás, Mewtwo.- comenzó Brendan irguiéndose.- Con sus recuerdos cambiados y mi persuasión lograré ponerlos de mi lado. Cuando llegue el momento de luchar contra nuestros enemigos, Stan, Kenny y Gregory no dudarán en atacar. Ahora, ¿tú crees que podrían atacar a sus seres queridos?

- Claro que no.

- Exacto. Un enemigo debilitado físicamente es derrotado en tres o cuatro rounds. Un enemigo debilitado mentalmente cae al primer round.

- Es usted muy inteligente, señor.

- Es porque yo pienso en frío. Los humanos son débiles, se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos. Por eso es que también la segunda fase de mi plan consiste en que averigües todo lo posible de las Gijinka Pokémon pertenecientes al grupo de BlackFox.

- Ya he averiguado unas pocas cosas.- sonrió Mewtwo.

- Muy bien, dime.

- A Natalia es bueno atacarla por el lado de los hermanos menores, a los que obligadamente tuvo que abandonar. A Fernanda conviene ir por el lado de su padre. A Cristina por el de su novio. A BlackFox por el lado de su madre y a Sheza por el lado de cualquier miembro de su familia.

- ¿Qué hay de Cartman?

- Estoy en eso, señor.

- Muy bien. Sigue así. No te olvides de guardar bien toda esa información.

- Por cierto...- continuó el Pokémon.- Transportamos _eso_ que nos pidió desde Hoenn. ¿Por qué motivo ordenó eso?

- ¿Sabes cuál es la tercera cosa más importante para Tweek?

- Señor, Tweek no es una gran amenaza, si me permite decirlo.- cortó Mewtwo.- Es un chico muy nervioso y no presenta gran peligro y-

- Mewtwo. Ese chico fue capaz de ganar la Liga Pokémon de Kanto con sólo un mes de entrenamiento cuando hasta para los mejores entrenadores les cuesta un mínimo de cuatro meses el prepararse, desfiguró a uno de nuestros soldados Gijinka a golpes de puño, puede dar su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos, de sus Pokémon o de su pareja. En éstos cuatro años ese pequeño mocoso se ha convertido en una amenaza para mí.

- Entiendo...

- Esto imagínate que es como el ajedrez. Tweek es el Rey rodeado de Alfiles, Torres, Peones y Caballeros (en realidad son caballos pero como aquí no existen los animales...). Hay que hacer caer a los de alrededor para hacer caer al Rey, acorralarlo y dejarlo indefenso, hacerlo sentir indefenso, dejarlo al borde de la desesperación y, si es posible, pensando en el suicidio. Quiero hacerlo sufrir, ¿entiendes?, porque él, ese niño, va a interferir muchísimo con mis planes y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.- mientras decía todo esto se iba acercando a Mewtwo hasta quedar cara a cara con él.- Ahora, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué es lo tercero más importante par a Tweek?

- No tengo idea.

- Sus Pokémon, Mewtwo. Si algo le pasa a sus Pokémon entonces él quedará vulnerable. Y cuando yo mande a Stan y compañía a hacer el pequeño jueguito que pienso armar Tweek quedará muy vulnerable... muchísimo... y allí es cuando atacaremos.- rió malignamente por lo bajo.

- Sus ideas son muy buenas, señor.- felicitó Mewtwo.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Craig...- llamó una voz.

- ¿Quién eres? Tu voz se me hace conocida...

- Soy yo...- una criatura apareció por entre las sombras.

- Tú... Tú eres...- Craig se horrorizó ante la pequeña criatura ante él.

- Así es. Soy yo, el Shaymin que mataste de un balazo en la cabeza. ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Si, seguro que si!

- Shaymin, yo...

- ¡Cállate! ¿Te parece que me hayas dicho esto?

- Pero estoy cambiando...

- ¡No trates de defenderte, maldito pecador!- rugió Shaymin.- ¡Eres un asesino y nada cambiará eso! ¡Puedes estar cambiando, Craig Tucker, pero por dentro siempre serás Noirette! ¡Ese ser inmundo de alma putrefacta! ¡Asesino!- gritó.

- No, yo...

- ¿No qué? ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres un asesino, Craig! ¡Un asesino!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Asesino!- repitió Shaymin.

- ¡Cállate!

- Craig...

- ¡Eres un maldito asesino y nadie lo cambiará!

- Craig...

- ¡Cállate!- se removió furiosamente.

- ¡Bite!

- ¡Argh!- Craig se incorporó de repente, agitadísimo, dispuesto a golpear todo lo que se cruzara enfrente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y la transpiración gélida en su frente. Se desplomó en la cama con un suspiro y miró a Tweek. Junto a él estaba Jolteon, que seguramente había sido responsable de la mordedura que sintió en su pierna. Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta y allí de pie estaban Lucario y Gallade, casi tan preocupados como Tweek.

- Craig...- susurró el rubio al borde del llanto, parecía muy preocupado.- ¿E-estás bien?

- Oh, Tweek.- se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. Jolteon bajó de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta, Lucario y Gallade se miraron sonrietes y cerraron la puerta tranquilamente.- No debes llorar por una tontería así.

- ¡Pe-pero estabas muy inquieto! ¡Gah, esta-estabas gritando! ¡Y-y yo n-no sabía qué ha-hacer!

- Ya, tranquilo. Fue sólo una pesadilla, por eso me puse así. No debes preocuparte.

- ¿D-de qué era el sue-ño?- el moreno lo pensó por unos segundos, de verdad no quería recordar esas cosas y sabía que mentirle al rubio sería muy doloroso para ambos, aunque ser un asesino tampoco era algo muy alentador... Suspiró y sonrió.

- Era algo feo pero no puedo recordarlo bien.- mintió.- Pero ya no te preocupes por eso.- le dio un beso en la frente y luego en os labios.- Ahora... ¿Por qué no olvidamos eso y hacemos algo más divertido?- el moreno trató de desviar el tema besándole el cuello con lentitud.

- Pe-pero...

- Shhh.- silenció.- Ya estamos desnudos, sólo queda entrar en acción.- lo empujó para costarlo en la cama y le tomó las muñecas con suavidad.- ¿Qué dices?

- Mmm...- el rubio se las ingenió para liberar sus muñecas y voltear rápidamente a Craig, quedando sobre él.- Qui-quiero probar algo.- propuso.

- ¿Enserio?- el moreno sonrió de lado.- ¿Qué cosa?

Tweek no habló, sino que besó los labios del moreno y fue bajando, dejando un caminito de besos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del moreno, que gimió fuertemente al sentir la lengua del rubio en su parte más sensible, enredó los dedos de su mano con el cabello del otro para aumentar la velocidad. Oh, si... ese día iba a ser el mejor de lo que va del mes para Craig. En especial porque es la primera vez que Tweek hacía algo como eso, aunque Craig debía admitir que lo hacía muy bien.

- Llamaré a Tweek y Craig para el desayuno... bueno, el almuerzo.- anunció Pip.

- Oye, espera.- Damien le agarró el brazo y evitó que siguiera caminando.- Mejor deja que vengan ellos. Nunca molestes a dos amantes luego de una fiesta, podría ser terrible para tu salud mental.

- Si, como te pasó a ti.- comentó Token mientras pasaba por ahí.- Casi no pude dormir porque su habitación está al lado de la mía.

- ¡Oye, fueron cuatro años!

- Cuatro años de frustración sexual, querrás decir.- corrigió Bebe pasando junto a él.

- ¡Ya cállate, rubia teñida!

- ¡Yo no soy una rubia teñida!

- ¡Si, si lo eres!

- Y yo que pensé que éste día iba a ser tranquilo...- murmuró Token, caminando junto a Pip hacia el comedor mientras los otros dos seguían con su pelea.

- Es muy difícil que todo sea tranquilidad si Damien está aquí.- suspiró el rubio.

Si... ahora todo estaba volviendo, aunque fuera tan sólo un poco, a la normalidad.

**Kyuubi: Suficiente! Se me va quemando el cerebro, escribir cinco páginas de Word que no escribí antes... Espero que sepan disculpar pero con la facultad que me quita siete horas y media entre viaje y todo, más los ejercicios que hay que hacer, digamos que muy fácil no se me hace T-T Trataré de actualizar todos los jueves pero no se sorprendan si un día jueves entran a FF y no está! Pero ténganlo por seguro que estará arriba los viernes!**

**Sheza: Si me dejaras escribir a mí no tendrías que preocuparte :D**

**Kyuubi: Tú no puedes escribir nada! No es que dude de tu imaginación, pero escribes mal y estoy en un noventa por ciento segura de que mandas mil spoilers! **

**Sheza. Si, creo que en eso tienes razón ._.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno! Eso es todo por hoy! Saludos y nos leeremos pronto!**


	5. ¿Todos los Gijinka Pokémon son malvados?

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Lamento muchísimo la demora pero el maldito fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capítulo! Muchísimas gracias a gaahina_eternitii, Chocobollo y Kitsune no Tora! Los amooooo xD!**

**Cereal pascual: Con lo del Gyarados... No le des importancia, fue un chiste muy estúpido y sin sentido que no es tan chistoso como sonó en mi cabeza xD. Otra cosa, si algo he aprendido en los años que jugué Pokémon y vi varias de sus temporadas... es que hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas xD Por ejemplo eso que preguntas, de qué comen los humanos si no hay vacas, conejos, pollos, etc... Si te pones a ver en qué animales se basan los Pokémon te darás cuenta que hay muchos que quizá puedan comerse! Y lo de los Pokéfílicos... vamos, como si jamás hubieras oído de algún zoofilico por tu ciudad xD. Es lo mismo sólo que con criaturas que técnicamente no existen xD.**

**Sheza: Tú tienes cierta especialidad en traumar gente, sabias -.-?**

**Kyuubi: Si, lo sé mejor que nadie :3**

- ¿Entonces dices que recordaste algo?- preguntó asombrado Gregory.

- ¿Y que fue sobre un chico rubio robándote tu Pokémon?- continuó Kenny.

- Si, un Eevee pequeño.- contestó Stan.- ¡Posiblemente ese rubio tiene todos mis Pokémon y es el responsable de que no recuerde nada!- dijo dándole un largo trago a su chocolatada caliente.

- Pues yo no confiaría tanto en eso...

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

- Pues... Míralo de la siguiente manera. De repente llega ese tipo, Brendan, llegó de repente un día de lluvia, se quiso propasar con nosotros, Gregory de repente un día entra corriendo y llorando a su habitación, de repente tú empiezas a recordar cosas, ayer escuché voces en su habitación... ¿No les parece sospechoso?- los instintos deductivos que Kenny había heredado en sus años como Fuerza Especial de la Policía Pokémon antes de accidente seguían tan despiertos como siempre.- No me cae bien ese maldito bastardo...

- Kenneth, por favor...- cortó Stan.- fue una coincidencia...

- No existen las consecuencias. Sólo lo inevitable.- habló Kenny.

- Bien, supongamos que tienes razón...- empezó Gregory.- ¿Tú qué harías si él fuera el malo de la película? ¿Matarlo?

- No, porque no se debe hacer eso.

- Entonces lo acusarías así nada más.

- No, porque nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¿Ves?- Gregory soltó una risilla.- Ahora, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que él es malo?

- Muy bien.- golpeó las manos contra la mesa mientras se levantaba.- Créanle si quieren pero yo sigo sin creer.- volteó y se fue directamente hacia... bueno, en realidad no iba a ningún lado y sólo se limitó a caminar por el primer camino que se le cruzara en frente.- ¿¡Por qué mierda no se dan cuenta de ese aura maligna que tiene! ¡Mierda!

- Porque tú eres especial.- habló una voz.

- Ok... ¿Qué fue eso...?- miró para todos lados pero no vio a nadie. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco y estaba imaginando cosas? Quizá lo de Brendan también era parte de su imaginación...- Estoy delirando.- se dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro.

- No, no lo estás.

- ¡Muy bien, esto ya me está molestando! ¿Quién mierda eres?- preguntó ya molesto.

- _A mí no me hables en ese tonó._- bufó fuertemente, golpeando a Kenny por la espalda con su aliento, que dedujo por el tamaño del resoplido el tamaño de la criatura. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con...

- Oh... Rayquaza...

- _¿Si?_

- No puede ser.- se pellizcó la mejilla hasta dejársela roja.- Tú... Rayquaza... Pero... ¡Un Rayquaza que habla!- gritó.

- _Eh... Si... Bueno, pensé que lo recordaría._

- ¿Recordar qué?- se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el que ambos intercambiaron miradas.

- _¿No recuerda nada?_- preguntó Rayquaza luego de uno o dos minutos de silencio.

- Pues creo que es obvio que no... Hace un par de años una ancianita nos encontró a mí y unos amigos inconcientes, desnudos y sin recuerdos...

- _Bueno... Argh... ¿Tiene alguna Pokéball a mano?_- Rayquaza debía apurarse o quizá el aire tóxico de ozono que despedía su cuerpo podría matar a Kenny... de nuevo.

- Eh...- revisó en su bolsillo. Hace unos días Stan le había dado una Pokéball que encontró por el camino a casa y decidió dársela porque, según decía, no la usaría nunca y quizá Kenny le encontrara algún uso, como lo hace con el 90% de la basura que encuentran por ahí.- Aquí tengo una, pero es común y corriente... y tú eres... Legendario... Y...

- _Ya, con eso es suficiente._- sin oponer resistencia, el gigantesco Pokémon verde se acercó lentamente a la mano del rubio y entró en la Pokéball por su cuenta. Una vez dentro le hizo señas al rubio para dejarlo salir.- _Bien, ahora seré su Pokémon, joven amo._

- ¿Por qué tú me dices joven amo y actúas como si me conocieras?

- _Porque es así. Y así serán las cosas cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad. Me enteré que usted no había muerto y vine a buscarlo._

- ¿Cómo que te enteraste que no estoy muerto? ¡Entonces sabes sobre mi pasado!- se alegró el rubio.

- _El tiempo que pasamos fue muy corto. Usted nunca me capturó pero yo lo ayudé en la catástrofe de Sootopolis City. ¿No lo recuerda?_

- No, pero eso no importa. Ahora sé dónde tengo que empezar a buscar pistas. ¡Si quiero recuperar mis recuerdos será mejor que empiece a buscar pistas!

- _Iré con usted, joven amo._

- Gracias. Debo avisarles a mis amigos que me iré y...- el semblante decidido del rubio pareció esfumarse tan rápido como apareció.

- _¿Y...?_

- Es que... No me gustaría dejarlos solos... Quisiera llevarlos conmigo. ¿Se puede?

- _Joven amo, mido siete metros, creo que podré con tres personas._

- ¡Bien! Decidido, nos iremos mañana mismo. ¡Rayquaza, regresa!- el Pokémon no replicó en la decisión de su Maestro y se dejó volver.- ¿Te molesta si te llamo por otro nombre?- preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta negativa.- Bien. ¿Te gusta Ray-Ray?- el Pokémon pareció muy feliz ante aquello y Kenny comprendió lo que quería decir.

Con gran velocidad corrió hacia la casa nuevamente y entró dando un portazo. Habló como por media hora de que él podría recuperar su pasado y que ayudaría a Gregory y Stan a recuperar el suyo, también dijo ago sobre Sootopolis City, una catástrofe y un Pokémon que había capturado para iniciar el viaje. Mencionó que no pensaba perder el tiempo con ninguno de los estúpidos hijos de la vieja señora de la guardería ni que tampoco esperaría más para irse de viaje. Fue cuando Brendan apareció que acalló sus gritos y lo miró de manera fulminante, no le caía bien y sabía que, por los movimientos y las vibraciones que procedían de su Pokéball, a Ray-Ray tampoco le caía bien.

- ¿Se van de viaje?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Si.- fue la fría respuesta del rubio.

- ¿Por qué no dejan que yo los acompañe?- Kenny abrió la boca para protestar pero Brendan alzó la voz para evitarlo.- Yo conozco mucho todas las regiones, puedo serles un buen guía.- la sonrisita tan inocente a lo Justin Bieber de Brendan le pareció a Kenny repulsiva, sintiendo nauseas.

- No. Tenemos un buen guía ya.

- Yo creo que es una buena idea.- comentó el viejo de la guardería.- Si van a embarcarse en una aventura así es mejor siempre llevar un guía experimentado.

- Pero...

- Por favor, Kenny.- pidió la anciana tomándole de las manos.- Ustedes son como hijos para nosotros, queremos que viajen seguros y que lleguen a salvo a su objetivo. Por favor, vayan con él.

- Muy bien.- accedió. Maldita sea, no podía negarse a la petición de esa señora. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por ellos? ¡Mierda, cómo odiaba cuando ella lo miraba así! Suplicándole con la mirada, tomándole las manos con las suyas temblorosas, mierda.- Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, así que levántense temprano.

- Si.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Rápido, métanlo en la sala!- gritó un Gijinka Remoraid.

- ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! ¡Se resiste mucho!- gritó otro jalando una de las tantas sogas que ataban a la criatura.

- Te pido que cooperes, amigo.- dijo Mewtwo, sonriéndole a la criatura.

- (¡Sería más fácil tapar el Sol con un dedo!)- gritó el otro.

- Tranquilo, sólo será un dolor insoportable por unos quince minutos, luego ya pasará.

- (¡Me niego a hacerlo!)- clavó sus garras en el suelo mientras los otros Gijinka Pokémon seguían jalándolo dentro de la habitación. La misma estaba llena de maquinarias, en especial la del centro, donde había una persona allí acostada e inconciente.- (¡Déjenme ir!)

- Eres un Pokémon muy rebelde. ¿Tanto te interesa Tweek que no quieres olvidarlo?

Fue empujado hacia la camilla junto al del joven inconciente y lo amarraron allí, inmovilizándolo. Al sentir un lacerante dolor en la cabeza comenzó a olvidar ciertas pequeñas cosas, algunas referentes con Tweek. No, no iba a dejar que esto pasara. Sacando una fuerza mayor a la que cualquier Pokémon de su especie pudiera usar, empezó a levantarse y a cortar varias de las ataduras que lo mantenían allí y logró liberar una de sus garras, con la que arañó fuertemente a uno de los Gijinka Ursaring que se le acercó.

Miró fijamente a Mewtwo, odiándolo, grabando esa imagen en sus ojos, listo para atacar...

- Aaaab...- abrió sus fauces, cargando el Hyperbeam más fuerte que el dolor de cabeza le permitía.- ¡... soooooooooooooool!

El fuerte ataque impactó a Mewtwo, haciéndolo retroceder, pero sin lastimarlo en lo más mínimo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro e hizo enfurecer más al Pokémon. Absol se dejó caer nuevamente en la camilla, viendo hacia el techo y a la cegadora luz que le lastimaba los ojos. Recordó todo por última vez antes de que esos bellos recuerdos que había pasado con su Maestro y amigos. Apretó los ojos fuertemente antes de quedar inconciente.

- (Tweek...)

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Cuando Tweek fue a agarrar una taza con café pero en cuanto acercó su mano a ella, ésta se agrietó repentinamente y un delgado hilo de café se deslizó por la grieta y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna, pero no un escalofrío como los que sentía cuando Craig le hacía... cosas... Pero no era normal. Cambió de taza su café y lo observó un poco más.

Mientras, en el living...

- Nosotros sabíamos que Cartman iba a tener un hijo, todo está escrito en la profecía que Okazaki escribió en esa extraña madera que sepultaron junto a él en su tumba. Ya sabíamos lo que sucedería, exceptuando alguna que otra cosa, pero todo lo que sabemos acaba en el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Cartman y Shelly.- dijo Fernanda, tomando de su taza de té.

- ¿Y lo demás?- preguntó Ruby.

- No sabemos dónde está la otra parte de la madera.- agregó July.- Okazaki escondió esa parte de la madera y se llevó el secreto de dónde estaba a la tumba.

- Ya veo. Bueno por lo me-

- Oigan, cállense.- ordenó Damien.- Miren.- señaló a la televisión. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la misma y quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Craig. El rubio, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, salió rápidamente de la cocina con la taza agrietada aún en manos, fijó su vista en el televisor.

- _... Reiteramos. Nunca hemos visto una masacre así, Josh. Es la mayor masacre de Pokémon jamás vista en Hoenn. Una manada de unos treinta Absol, una manada muy numerosa, fue atacada por un grupo de Gijinka Pokémon. El número de bajas es de unos diez, contando también al líder de la manada._- decía la reportera mientras aparecían imágenes de diversas personas ayudando a los Pokémon heridos.- _Se estipula que venían aquí buscando algo o alguien puesto que sólo se llevaron a uno de ellos. Es una tragedia, una gran tragedia que_-

La voz de la mujer hablando fue cortada por el sonido de una taza rompiéndose al chocar contra el duro suelo de madera. Automáticamente voltearon a ver a Tweek... Pero el rubio parecía deprimido, sino que en su rostro una mueca de furia y en sus ojos el reflejo de una gran sed de sangre, algo que alteró bastante a todos. Gardevoir tomó lentamente a su hijo del regazo de Craig y retrocedió hasta quedar junto a Gallade, tenía miedo de que Tweek explotara de una manera inesperada y matara la primera criatura viviente que tuviera cerca. Con ese reflejo asesino en sus ojos, clavó su mirada violeta en Fernanda y July, haciéndolas temblar.

- Tú.- señaló a Fernanda.

- Te juro que yo no sabía que esto pasaría.- se apuró a decir ante la muda pregunta del rubio.- Tampoco creo que las demás sepan de esto, estaban ocupadas en otro asunto.

- ¿Enserio?- la muchacha asintió. Ahora clavó su mirada en July y ésta dio un pasito hacia atrás.- Entréname.- exigió.

- Pues para que lo haga debemos enfrentarnos a un comba-

- ¡Pues vamos!- a largas zancadas avanzó hasta la chica y la llevó a rastras hacia fuera de la casa, soltándola para ir en busca de sus Pokémon.

Luego de unos segundos, ya Tweek estaba listo para un combate.

- Esto está mal.- dijo Butters.- Tweek va a combatir furioso y todos saben que la inteligencia se ve un poco cegada por la furia y el enojo...

- Me sorprende.- comentó Damien mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.- El niño cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.- al instante tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y tomó a la pequeña Eevee que pasaba junto a sus pies.- ¡Hola, Leela! ¿Cómo estas, pequeña?

- Ahora Tweek maduró mucho más de lo que uno se imagina.- Pip suspiró y vio a Kyle trayendo su equipo médico.

- Tweek, no quiero luchar contigo si no estás calmado.

- Yo e-estoy m-muy calmado, ¡gah!, ¡m-muy calmado!

- Si... claro... Bueno. ¿Vamos a luchar?- tomó una Pokéball (no me pregunten de dónde las sacó porque ni tengo puta idea xD)

- ¡Gyarados!

- ¡Liepard!

- ¿Liepard? ¿Qué carajo es un Liepard?- Lucario miró a su Maestro Pokémon pero éste negó con la cabeza.

Un gran felino desconocido completamente para todos los presentes hizo acto de presencia en combate. Su color era violeta, sus ojos eran rodeados por una silueta rosada que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, sus cuatro bigotes al igual que su pecho y estómago eran de color amarillento, desde los codos y las rodillas hasta las puntas de sus dedos también eran amarillas, en su cuerpo como entre sus ojos lucía varias manchas amarillas similares a las de Togepi y sus evoluciones, su larga y fina cola terminaba en una guadaña que parecía tener filo de verdad.

- Prrrr...- ronroneó Liepard.

- Wow...- Tweek miró al Pokémon con impresión, nunca había visto una criatura como esa.

- ¿Te gusta? Lo capturé en una región muy lejana hace mucho tiempo.

- Pu-pues no me importa. ¡Charizard, u-usa Fire-!

- ¡Slash!

Tweek no pudo siquiera terminar la orden que el rápido Pokémon corrió hacia Charizard y usó su cola como cuchilla para provocar una cortadura en el pecho de Charizard, casi dándole a ésta en la yugular. Charizard se hizo hacia atrás y se pasó una garra por la zona lastimada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te e-encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado. July alzó una ceja. Ese rubio hace menos de dos minutos estaba dispuesto a matar a golpes con un rollo de papel higiénico húmedo a cualquiera que se le cruce en frente, sin embargo ahora estaba muy preocupado por su Pokémon.- "Ese chico cambia de humor muy rápido..."

- Ve-veamos...- el rubio miró detenidamente al Pokémon, analizándolo. Estaba seguro de que ese Pokémon era de tipo Siniestro, o quizá de tipo Veneno o Normal. La cosa era adivinar de qué tipo era de esos tres...- ¿Se-se puede cambiar d-de Pokémon?

- Pues... Si, por qué no.

- Bien.- respiró profundamente y devolvió a Charizard a su Pokeball, sacando otra en el proceso.- ¡Sal, Silver!

El enorme Pokémon blanco rugió amenazadoramente contra su rival, que ni se inmutó. July sonrió burlona, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Tweek, y le ordenó a su Pokémon usar Nigth Slash. Las afiladas garras de Pokémon aumentaron su tamaño y de un salto se abalanzó contra el Pokémon de Tweek, que se lanzó al agua de un salto. Fue una de las maniobras más estúpidas y arriesgadas de Tweek y Silver, puesto que Liepard estuvo a pocos centímetros de desgarrarle el cuello al rubio.

- ¡Liepard, quítate de ahí!

Dándose media vuelta trató de volver junto a su entrenadora, pero Silver fue más rápido y salió del agua en medio de un remolino y lanzó un potente Aeroblast levantando una gran nube de arena y mandando a volar al Pokémon, que aterrizó agazapado en el techo de la casa. Siseando con odio, el Pokémon Calculador volvió a sacar sus garras, listo para saltar contra Silver.

- ¡Silver, Hydropu-!

- ¡Llegas a darle a la casa y te asesino!- gritó Shelly.

- O-ok.

- ¡Liepard regresa! ¡Ahora si me enojé! ¡Sal a pelear, Zebstrika!

Una Pokémon parecido a una cebra con los colores invertidos, es decir cuerpo negro y rayas blancas, sus ojos eran celestes y amarillos, su erizada crin era blanca y recorría su frente hasta su cola, que tenía forma de rayo y terminaba en una especie de chispa. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, amenazante, y varias chispas hicieron que dos puntas de su crin se erizaran en alto y parecieran dos cuernos.

- Tiene Pokémon muy raros...- dijo Kyle, ladeando la cabeza.

- Es la única del grupo que tiene Pokémon de Isshu.- dijo Cristina detrás del pelirrojo, que dio un brinco y se llevó una mano al corazón para evitar que se le saliera.

- ¿¡Cómo llegaron aquí!

- Internet.- contestó Natalia.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que yo jamás he oído.- Kyle regularizó su respiración.

- Y tu sombrero es lo más estúpido que yo jamás he visto.- contraatacó Dennis.

- Mi sombrero no es estúpido.- Kyle se dio la vuelta e hizo un puchero.

- No te pongas mal, Kyle. ¡Anímate!- Cristina le dio una pequeña palmadita en el trasero al pelirrojo, que se ruborizó fuertemente.

- Oye...- protestó Craig.

- ¿Qué?- la Gijinka Mew alzó los hombros.- ¿Acaso tú también quieres? ¿O nos quieres a todas nosotras?

- ¿Qué? No.

- ¿Entonces no nos quieres? Y nosotras que tanto te queríamos...- Natalia lo miró triste.

- ¡No! ¡No me malinterpreten! Si las quiero pero-

- ¿Escucharon chicas?- cortó Dennis.- ¡Craigcito nos quiere!

- Argh... Mujeres...- suspiró Craig.

- De acuerdo, Tweek. No quiero hacerle daño a tu pequeño amiguito así que para ahorrarnos el dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué no mejor hacemos de cuenta que empatamos?

¿Empatar? ¡Técnicamente le dijo que renunciara! Y pedirle a Tweek que renunciara o dejara todo en un empate era como pedirle que dejara su orgullo. En esos años se había vuelto un poquito orgulloso y no renunciaba a ningún combate a menos que la situación lo requiriera urgentemente. Iba a replicar pero una voz detrás de él, acercándose por la lejanía, lo hizo distraerse. Cuatro personas venían caminando por la playa, dos de ellas eran Christophe y Joshua a los que reconoció instantáneamente, pero los otros dos eran desconocidos hasta que los observó detenidamente.

Eran dos personas... o al menos eso aparentaban ser. El hombre de cabello castaño era alto y delgado, con dos orejas de oso, unos flecos en los hombros, brazos normales y antebrazos cubiertos de pelo y que terminaban en filosas garras, en su pecho cubierto de pelaje marrón había un círculo amarillo dibujado en él, su abdomen estaba sin recubrir, tenía unas bermudas marrones que en realidad era más pelo amarronado, y sus pies eran patas grandes y peludas. Junto a él venía una mujer con la misma vestimenta que él, sólo que era un poquito más pequeña y algo más rellenita, y en sus brazos traía un bulto envuelto en una manta.

- Esos son...- comenzó Butters.

- ¡Gijinka Pokémon! ¡Lucario!

- ¡Espera, Craig!- pero el grito de Butters pareció ser mudo ante el oído de Craig.

- ¡Si, Maestro!- Lucario usando su Extreme Speed apartó a Christophe y Joshua del camino, dejando a los dos Gijinka Pokémon solos allí. Sin otro segundo que perder se preparó para atacar a los enemigos sin darle tiempo a Ze Mole a que dijera siquiera 'alto'. Tweek, manteniendo la vista en todo momento en ambos enemigos, justo antes de que Lucario atacara vio que el bultito se movió. El Gijinka se puso delante de su pareja, protegiéndola, y Lucario lanzó tres Aura Sphere que el Gijinka Pokémon recibió, pero no pudo resistir a la cuarta, que logró derrumbarlo a él y a su pareja.

- ¡Silver, agarre!- gritó.

- ¡Si!- al Lugia le bastó eso nada más para entender lo que Tweek quería y violentamente se lanzó contra Lucario, aprisionándolo con su fuerte cola.

- ¿¡Pero qué!

Con la mayor prisa que la pierna le permitía y dándole una rápida mirada a July diciendo que el combate se suspende, el rubio de ojos violeta se acercó a la pareja de Gijinkas, que ahora se encontraban sentados en el suelo arenoso abrazándose. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ellos, sin tenerles miedo, mirándolos preocupado. La mujer Gijinka lo miró algo asustada y el rubio miró por encima del brazo de ella, el pequeño bultito se movió ligeramente y él suspiró aliviado. Sonrió y se terminó de acercar a ellos para arrodillarse frente a ella.

- Pa-parece estar bien.- dijo viendo el bulto.

- Si, eso parece.- la Pokémon delicadamente descubrió el bulto y reveló a una pequeña niñita de unos cuatro meses.- Gracias a Arceus.

- ¿El bebe está bien?- preguntó Butters acercándose rápidamente a Tweek y agachándose apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.- Kyle y Pip fueron a preparar algunas cosas para revisar al bebe.

- ¿Cómo sabían que traíamos un bebe?- preguntó el Gijinka masculino.

- L-los Ursaring como us-ustedes protegen a sus crías co-con su vida, y l-la manera en que pro-protegieron a su cría fue...

- Tweek.- Craig también se acercó y tomó al rubio del brazo para levantarlo.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Esos tipos son enemigos!

- ¡Pe-pero tienen un be-bebe!

- ¿Y con eso qué?- se metió Damien.- Son enemigos. ¡Son cosas creadas por Brendan! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en las noticias?- dijo recordando lo que hace un rato apareció en las noticias.- Pip me dijo que en ese grupo estaba tu Absol. ¿A quién crees que fue a buscar Brendan?

- Yo...

- Perdona que te contradiga, _mon_ _ami_.- interfirió Christophe.- Pero esos Gijinka buscan volver a ser humanos.

- ¿Volver a ser humanos?

- Así es.- el Gijinka se puso de pie mientras ayudaba a su querida compañera.- Al crearnos Brendan nos dijo 'vivan' y eso es lo que hicimos. Vivimos pero cuando nuestra hija nació no lo hizo de un huevo, sino como parto natural de un humano. Era una humana. Queremos volver a ser humanos para poder criar a nuestra hija correctamente.

- Nosotros los conocimos cuando me salvaron de un río al que caí porque Omy- señaló a su Omanyte.- se calló al agua. Nos dijeron su historia y nosotros le comentamos que Butters estaba trabajando en una manera de revertir el proyecto.

- No les creo.- gruñó Craig.

- Pues crease o no, ellos estarán con nosotros mientras los volvemos a transformar en humanos.- Kyle le tomó el brazo a la mujer y le sonrió con dulzura.- Por aquí, por favor.

- Silver...- llamó Lucario.- ¿Te importaría soltarme?

- Oh.- Silver desenvolvió su cola del cuerpo delgado de Lucario y éste hizo sonarse algunos huesos.- Lo siento.

- Bueno...- empezó Butters sentado en la sala junto a la parejita feliz.- Les quiero dar un par de advertencias. Primero que nada, éste sistema nunca se ha probado y estaba esperando una oportunidad para hacerlo. No puedo garantizarles que servirá. Segundo, necesito aún saber por cuánto tiempo ustedes volverán a ser humanos porque aún queda el problema de que quizá separe los ADN de los Pokémon y el ADN de los humanos, por lo tanto hay riesgo de que vuelvan a convertirse en Gijinka Pokémon. Y bueno también está el hecho de su hija.

- ¿Qué problema hay con ella?

- Pues ella fue concebida luego de que ustedes se transformaron.- comentó Kyle.- Puede ser que ella ahora no presente ningún síntoma físico o psicológico de ser un Teddiursa como corresponde a la cría de un Ursaring pero nadie garantiza que en un futuro no presentará ningún síntoma o directamente no se transformará.

- Oh...- suspiró ella.

- ¿Y no hay manera de saberlo?- preguntó él.

- Pues sólo queda probarlo y ver qué resulta. Sin embargo, eso sería lo mismo que experimentar con Pokémon...- a Kyle pronunciar esa oración le trajo recuerdos no muy agradables.

- Bueno yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.- se ofreció el Gijinka Ursaring.- Lo haré y así comprobaremos qué tan seguro es.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos.- No creo que haya vuelta atrás...

- Estoy segurísimo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- _Merci_, Gyarados.- dijo el moreno mientras bajaba del lomo del Pokémon y caminaba unos metros para entrar en la cuevita de la bahía, donde allí divisó a Bellanna y Swampert mimando sus Huevos Pokémon.

- ¡Auuuu! (¡Christophe!)- saludó alegremente la Pokémon, que envolvía a los Huevos con su cuerpo.

- Hola.- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Swampert y acarició cariñosamente a Bellanna, a la que le tenía mucho afecto por ser la Pokémon consentida de Gregory.- Me dijeron que ya habías tenido cría, pero no pensé que fuera cierto.- se puso de cuclillas y observó detenidamente los huevos.

- (Pues créelo porque aquí están.)- Swampert se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida de la cueva.- (Traeré algo de comer. ¿Podrías...?)

- Si, la cuidaré.- se sentó junto a Bellanna y le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano al otro. Una vez Swampert se fue, Bellanna cambió su sonrisa a una expresión de seriedad y preocupación entremezcladas.

- (¿Qué pasó?)- preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasó con qué?

- (No te hagas el idiota.)- reprochó ella, usando una de sus orejas para golpear a Chris en la cabeza.- (Algo te pasa.)

- No me pasa nada.- la Milotic lo miró con una expresión clara de 'no te creo una mierda'.- ¿Qué?- pensó por un momento el decirle que había visto a Gregory en Hearthome City pero cambió de opinión, decidiendo hacerse el idiota. Sin embargo, Bellanna conocía muy bien a Christophe y no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo, o mejor dicho aleta, a torcer.- Está bien, si pasó algo.- se rindió.

- (¿Qué pasó?)

- Pues... Me creerás lunático, pero... te juro... te juro que vi a Gregory el otro día en Hearthome City. Tenía ropa distinta, su rostro estaba algo cambiado, su voz también... Pero esos bucles, esa sonrisa, esos ojos...- su hablar se hundió en su garganta tal y como había aparecido, quedando sólo en esas pocas palabras que si bien sonaban ansiosas también decían rogaban porque alguien le dijera que había sido sólo una ilusión. Miró cómo el Sol muy lentamente comenzaba a posarse para dejar el día y pasar a ser crepúsculo. Trató de que su voz no sonara ahogada.- Y... cuando le lancé el Listón que tú y él habían ganado, su primer listón... estaba muy confundido... como si eso fuera algo tan conocido pero a la vez tan incierto para él...

- (Christophe DeLorne...)- comenzó Bellanna.- (Gregory está muerto, y muerto se va a quedar. Lo que viste quizá fue sólo lo que tu cerebro quería que vieras. Él falleció hace cuatro años exactos desde ayer y no vas a poder cambiarlo.)

- Lo sé, Bellanna, créeme que lo sé... ¡Pero era tan real y tan parecido que-!- su voz se le quebró y Bellanna sólo atinó a dejarle usar su cuello como pañuelo.

- (Aunque quizá... No, no puede ser.)- el excavador la miró interrogante y la invitó a continuar.- (Quizá no estaba _tan_ muerto como creíamos. Digo, ya sabes, en un estado donde puedes aparentar estar muerto pero en realidad estás vivo.)

- No lo creo...

- (Bueno, siempre vale la pena soñar.)- rió ella.

- Para mi eso ya no vale la pena.

- (¡Christophe!)- gritó ella.- (¡No digas esas cosas! A Gregory no le gustaría que hablaras así. ¿Recuerdas las cosas que él te decía cuando estabas deprimido?)

- Cursilerías.

- (Pues esas cursilerías te encantaban cuando él te las decía en la cama...)

- ¿¡Cómo lo-!

- (Tú sabes bien que desde la habitación que ustedes compartían se escuchaban las cosas que decían.)

Ambos rieron un poco y luego se quedaron allí en silencio, contemplando el ocaso, hasta que Christophe se quedó dormido. Decidió darle un pequeño regalo al moreno y usando algunas de sus habilidades especiales como Milotic le dio un beso en la cabeza para sumirlo en un bello sueño donde él estuviera con Gregory, siendo feliz como se suponía que debía ser.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Kyle.- llamó Craig entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo.- Oye, Kyle, Butters te está buscando pa-

- Oh, Craig.- el menor, sentado en la cama, se puso de pie y volteó hacia la ventana para darle la espalda al moreno, estático en la puerta.- Si, enseguida voy.

- Kyle, ¿estabas llorando?- le preguntó acercándosele.

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- revolvió nerviosamente las cosas en su escritorio y trató de que su voz sonara normal.

- Kyle.- le agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo volteó, obligándolo a mirarlo. Frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas formarse en los verdes ojos de su amigo.- Kyle...- repitió.

- L-lo siento.- sollozó limpiándose los ojos.- Pero yo-. Yo no-. Él-.

- Ya, tranquilo.- usando como recurso lo que cientos de veces había visto que Pip hacía con Butters, abrazó al pelirrojo y éste soltó inmediatamente en llanto al hundir su rostro en el pecho de Craig.

- ¡Lo extraño tanto!- dijo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya está, Kyle, ya no puedes hacer nada.

- ¡A veces... qui-quisiera irme con él...! ¡N-no importa dónde... esté!- sollozaba.

- No digas esas estupideces. Si lo haces, él sólo se enojará más contigo.

- ¡L-lo último que l-le dije e-era que le tenía miedo! M-me odio a m-mí mismo.

- Oye, estoy seguro que Stan sabe lo mucho que lo amas a pesar de lo que te hizo.- se apartó de él y le secó el rostro con las mangas de su chaqueta.- Y estoy muy seguro que no le gustaría verte llorar.- le mostró el dedo medio.

- Pe-pero...

- Stan te amaba con locura, lo sabes bien. Eso que hizo fue sólo un arrancón de furia y no pensó en lo que hacía cuando lo hizo. Él ahora debe estarte puteando por estar llorando como un marica, así que deja de llorar de una vez y ponte a mejorar el mundo ayudando a esos Gijinka Pokémon.

- Estas mejorando en palabras de ánimo.- bromeó el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Por encima del hombro del moreno vio a Tweek, recostado en el umbral de la puerta y sonriendo tiernamente.- Ahora, debo ponerme a trabajar.

- Vamos, ve.- el pelirrojo salió a gran velocidad del cuarto y Tweek entró lentamente al mismo.- ¿Lo hice bien?

- Ajá.

- ¿Merezco recompensa por esto?- preguntó abrazando a su querido rubio por la cintura y besándole el cuello.

- Mmm... Quizá...

- ¿Quizá? ¿Por qué quizá?

El rubio se apartó del moreno y sonrió con travesura, saliendo de la habitación dando saltitos. Mierda, todo por culpa de Butters y sus pequeños consejos de seducción tan efectivos.

**Kyuubi: Y aquí corto el fic, nunca más lo continuaré!**

**Sheza: Qué!**

**Kyuubi: Como escuchaste, nunca más lo conti- eaaa cayeron xD**

**Sheza: Maldita bastarda -.-**

**Kyuubi: Era broma, no iba a hacer eso xD Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo número cinco :3**

**Sheza: Espero que publiques el próximo pronto! Y la gente quiere que yo escriba, déjame!**

**Kyuubi: Sobre mi cadáver -.-**

**Sheza: Mala T-T**

**Kyuubi: Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Sheza: Saludos!**


	6. Inicia el entrenamiento

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Hola gente! Hoy les tengo una sorpresa *se levanta de la silla* Sheza escribirá el capítulo!**

**Sheza: Siii! Llegó mi momento! *se sienta y se prepara***

**Kyuubi: Sólo espero que recuerdes todas las cosas necesarias...**

**Sheza: Recordar qué?**

**Kyuubi: Pues los ataques de los Pokémon, qué Pokémon tiene cada uno, los nombres de las ciudades, las habilidades de cada Pokémon, el efecto de los ataques...**

**Sheza: Sabes qué? *se levanta* Mejor escribe tú, todo esto es mucho para mí T-T! *la toma de los hombros y la sienta en la silla***

**Kyuubi: Pero pensé que querías escribir...**

**Sheza: Nadie dijo que sería tan difícil!**

**Kyuubi: -.- ok, si insistes... A trabajar!**

**Repito: Pregunten lo que quieran, son libres de preguntar todo lo que quieran! Del fic, de mi vida (algo no muy personal obvio), lo que quieran porque no tengo problema en decirlo, así nos conocemos mucho más :D**

**Día 5:**

Amanecía, Febo rozaba la Tierra con sus rayos y anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Dos rubios y un moreno miraban expectantes por la ventana, esperando que se hiciera la hora de partir. Ya tenían sus maletas hechas, varias mudas de ropa, mapas de las regiones de todo el mundo, brújula, y demás cosas que eran necesarias para ir de viaje. Recordaron entonces que desgraciadamente deberían ir con Brendan, pero no querían preocupar a la pobre pareja de ancianos más de la cuenta. Bueno... podrían soportar a Brendan por un tiempo.

Pasada una hora, ya todos habían tomado el desayuno y la pobre anciana lloraba a mares, diciendo que los extrañaría muchísimo, que se cuidaran, que nunca hablaran con extraños... Por Raikou, ellos no tenían cinco años, ya eran bastante grandecitos para cuidarse solos. Pero Kenny estaba bastante reacio a que Brendan los acompañara, y hasta estaba odiándolo con apenas conocerlo. Aquella cicatriz de su pecho, de una herida que él jamás recordó hacerse y que parecía que le habían clavado algo en el pecho, ardía cada vez que se acercaba a Brendan. Por eso, cuando sintió que dos brazos le sujetaron las caderas, _esa_ sensación le indicó que no era ni Stan ni Gregory. Por eso empujó con violencia al otro rubio.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- le gritó.

- Kenny...

- Ya vámonos.- gruñó.

Ya era hora de irse, los Pokémon de la guardería no querían que ninguno se fuera. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que por fin llegó la hora de que Kenneth mostrara a su misterioso Pokémon. Cuando Kenny dejó salir a Ray-Ray, Gregory cayó al suelo sentado y Stan se pellizcó la mejilla para asegurarse de no estar soñando. El rubio los presentó al Pokémon Legendario del Ozono y sonrió. Brendan, por su lado, estaba sumamente molesto. Ese Pokémon no le permitiría alterar los recuerdos de trío según su conveniencia, pero tampoco podía dejarlos fuera del mundo de MissingNo puesto que éste le advirtió que si no se apuraba a alterarlos o hacer lo que quisiera con ellos los recuerdos volverían lentamente a su respectivo dueño. Brendan estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

- Oye, Brendan.- llamó Kenny.- ¿Por qué no saludas a Ray-Ray? Quiere conocerte.- dijo con cierta sorna.

- Me temo que no, amigo mío. No me llevo bien con Pokémon Bicho.

- ¿¡A quién le dices Bicho, tú maldita criatura sin forma!- atacó furioso el Rayquaza, amenazando que mataría al rubio de un bocado.

- Ya, Ray-Ray.- calmó Kenny.- No vale la pena que gastes saliva en él.- trepó por el cuerpo del alargado Pokémon hasta sentarse en la frente de la criatura.

- No creo que sea buena idea sentarse ahí, Maestro.- dijo él.- Puede ser peligroso.

- Tiene razón, Kenny.- interfirió Brendan.- Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes caerte...

- ¿Acaso tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza?

- No, claro que no.- Brendan sonrió con inocencia.- Es sólo una advertencia pequeña.

Algo aturdidos aún por la aparición de tal Pokémon Legendario frente a ellos Stan y Gregory subieron al lomo de Ray-Ray, y contra su voluntad tuvo que aceptar que Brendan también subiera a él. Dando un ensordecedor rugido alzó vuelo y se dirigió a la ciudad que él conocía bien: Sootopolis City.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Señor, el proceso ya finalizó con completo éxito.- anunció un Gijinka Magnemite.

- Perfecto. Vamos a verlo.- Mewtwo se levantó de su sillón y salió detrás del soldado.

Por los largos pasillos caminaron hasta llegar a una sala donde reinaba el silencio. Allí había varios Pokémon Gijinka durmiendo. Un par más de Gijinka Pokémon aparecieron, vistiendo batas de laboratorio, y se llevaban a uno en su respectiva camilla a otra habitación y proseguir con su tarea. Se detuvieron frente a uno en especial, Mewtwo sonrió. Parecía un chico muy guapo de cabello albino, completamente blanco y sin una sola mancha, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un mechón de cabello, tenía un collar con una roca ovalada y negra, del lado derecho de su rostro, por encima de su oreja, salía una cuchilla negra que parecía tener un filo capaz de cortar el viento, tenía una chaqueta blanca con capucha y la misma tenía una especie de felpudo cubriendo su interior y siendo más abundante en los bordes para darle una apariencia algo más peluda, las palmas y los reversos de sus manos eran cubiertos por guantes negros, su cinturón, también de color negro, sujetaba sus jeans blancos que se perdían debajo de las botas que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, con puntas de acero y ataduras de cordón, su cola estaba algo escondida detrás de su cuerpo pero se veía que era negra y de forma singular, como una Luna creciente con una punta sobresaliendo del medio.

- Perfecto. Más que perfecto.- Mewtwo volteó hacia el Gijinka Magnemite.- ¿Ya recibieron noticias de los espías Ursaring?

- Si, señor. Pero hay una complicación con los padres de...

- Ya, entiendo.- cortó.- No hay problema, casi terminamos. Me muero por ver la cara de Tweek cuando vea esto.- soltó una risilla suave, que pasó a carcajada y por último a una risa sádica y malvada. (N/A: A la onda de Kira, el de Death Note xD)

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Tu libro?- preguntó Fernanda sentada en la playa.

- Si, mi libro.- Dennis puso los brazos en jarra.- Yo te lo di a ti cuando estábamos por rescatar a Damien y todavía no me lo devolviste.

- ¿Tanto por un libro?- se mofó Craig con la cabeza en el regazo de Tweek.

- ¡Tú cállate que bien que me vienes a pedir que te consiga el Kamasutra un día de éstos!- todos rieron ante esa oración y tanto Craig como Tweek se ruborizaron.

- A ver...

Fernanda, con pereza, se puso de pie y empezó a revisar cada uno de sus bolsillos, aunque no logró encontrar nada. Se sacó su sombrero amarillo y sacó la parte inferior del mismo una muy pequeña estrellita de, más o menos, un tamaño de un centímetro. Nadie había notado esa estrellita antes, algo que no es de extrañar puesto que en un sombrero tan grande prestarle atención a algo tan pequeño sería estúpido. Empezó a rebuscar y rebuscar en su sombrero unas cuantas veces, y de él sacó lo siguiente:

Un tubo de ensayo, un termómetro, una Magnum .45, una M16, un pequeño péndulo de piano, un Stradivarius que Damien le pidió que le regalara, un ábaco, una hebilla para el cabello, un fósil de Smilodon (Tigre dientes de Sable xD), un hueso de la pierna de un Carnotaurus, unas tijeras de jardinería, una bolsa de abono, un pincel de brocha gorda, un cable de alta tensión, una soga para saltar, unos guantes de boxeo, una canoa que sacó con algo de dificultad... y pareció haber encontrado algo. Dejó el sombrero en la arena y empezó a jalar con la mayor fuerza que podía.

Luego de varios jalones y con ayuda de las demás Gijinka, un gran avión de colores rojo, blanco y azul. Era un Cessna 172 Skyhawk. Dentro del avión había dos personas, una de ellas, la piloto, salió por la puerta del avioncito y miró a todos lados, horrorizada ante la vista de las extrañas criaturas que veía.

- ¡Santo Dios!- exclamó ella.- ¡Iba en mi avión y cuando pasé por la zona del Triángulo de las Bermudas, entonces parecía que daba vueltas en círculos porque no encontraba la Isla y...!

- Encontré el libro.- comentó Fernanda mientras le daba el dichoso objeto a la joven Shaymin y tomaba a la piloto, la metía en el avión e inmediatamente volvía a meter todos los objetos dentro de su sombrero, volviendo a poner esa estrellita pequeña en su gorro.

- Volviste a olvidar tu sombrero en el Triángulo de las Bermudas con Natalia y Dennis, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sheza con cansancio.

- Fue sin querer, sólo se me cayó.

- ¡No quiero imaginar cuántos aviones más tienen ahí!

- Pues...- Fernanda miró a Natalia y ambas empezaron a contar con los dedos.- Unos veintinueve barcos en los que hay también barcos de carga, yates, pesqueros y demás...

- Un buque de guerra alemán...- comentó Natalia.- Un submarino...

- Y... diecinueve aviones. Veinte si contamos al que acabamos de devolver.- agregó Dennis.- Aunque algunos los devolvimos.

- Ustedes son unas tontas. ¡Muchas personas debieron preocuparse! ¿Es que acaso no pueden...?

Y mientras BlackFox empezaba a darle un buen regaño a Fernanda, Natalia y Dennis, a las que luego se unió Cristina porque ella que era mayor que las otras tres debía vigilarlas, dentro de la casa estaban Butters y Kyle junto a la pareja de Ursaring y su bebe. El rubio miraba las muestras de ADN a través del microscopio y se fijaba en unos estudios que todo estuviera en orden. Pero no lo estaba.

- O-oye, Kyle.- llamó.- Ven aquí un momento, necesito que veas algo aquí.- el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado, puesto que generalmente el rubio podía hacer de todo sólo. En eso, entró Pip en el laboratorio, sonriendo como siempre y tomando al pequeño bebe en brazos.- Quiero que veas algo serio, Kyle. Tú también, Pip.

- No entiendo qué es lo que quieres ver.- Broflovski y Pirrup, que aún llevaba al bebe, observaron los informes con un vistazo rápido. Pero no entendían la preocupación de Butters, porque todo parecía estar en perfecto estado.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Pip disimuladamente volteó a ver a la pareja, que los miraban curiosos.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos.

- Yo veo aquí que, obviamente tienen ADN Pokémon, pero... Las muestras... son muy incompatibles, la genética es bastante diferente.

- ¿Puede deberse a los experimentos que les hicieron?

- No, Butters. Los genes de un bebe siempre tienen genes tanto de la madre como del padre, no debería ser diferente. Además ellos escaparon y luego tuvieron a su hijo.- analizó Kyle, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Butters.

- Significa que, irrefutablemente, ellos...- Pip cortó la oración a la mitad y miró a la bebe y a Kyle, que asintió.

- ¡Pip! ¡Kyle! ¡Butters!- llamó Bebe desde la cima de las escaleras que daban al sub-suelo donde el laboratorio estaba.- ¿Todo bien por allí?

- ¡Si!- se apuró a contestar Kyle.

- Bueno, yo ahora vuelvo.- Pip se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el corto pasillo que daría a las escaleras para subir. Estaba por llegar cuando el Ursaring le puso una mano en el hombro, paralizándolo.- "Espeon, Girafarig, las necesito..."- pensó.

- ¿Adónde vas con mi pequeña niña?- preguntó.

- Voy a darle algo de comer a la pequeña.- contestó.

- Pues yo soy la que debe encargarse de eso.- la mujer se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el rubio. Kyle y Butters pensaron en interrumpir.- Después de todo... yo soy la madre.

- Es que no quiero que te molestes, además deben estar aquí por si Kyle y Butters los necesitan.- retrocedió un paso tratando de alejarse lo más posible de los Ursaring pero éstos no desistían.

- Dame a nuestra hija.- exigió el Gijinka Ursaring macho. Pip frunció el ceño.

- No es su hija. La robaron.- aseguró.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Es nuestra hija.- el otro parecía sumamente molesto y estaba dispuesto a darle un zarpaso a Pip. Los otros dos tenían miedo de hacer un mal movimiento y que lastimaran tanto a Pip como a la pequeña.- ¡Dámela!

- ¡Jamás!- un sonido detrás de él le dio señal de agacharse, y al momento de hacerlo, la Girafarig del rubio dio un bote y derribó al Gijinka Ursaring.- ¡Corran!

Espeon entró corriendo y derribó la mujer Ursaring de un golpe corporal. Girafarig fue golpeada fuertemente por el otro pero logró quedarse en pie y en su lugar, resistiendo e impidiendo que el enemigo se pusiera de pie. Token bajó unos escalones por el terrible ruido que había escuchado y se encontró con los tres menores queriendo huir apresuradamente en con la bebe en brazos de Pip.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó.

- ¡Esos dos Gijinka Pokémon no son los padres de la niña!- gritó Butters.

- ¡Son espías!

- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Nadie espía la casa donde vivo y sale tan tranquilo!

- ¡Eifiiiiie Eii!- chilló Espeon desde la habitación.

- ¿Espeon? ¡Espeon!

- ¡Espera, Pip!- el pelirrojo se interpuso entre la puerta y sus ganas de ir con sus Pokémon.- ¡No puedes ir a ayudarles mientras tengas al bebe en-!

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó cortando las palabras de Kyle y lo siguiente que se vio fue a Girafarig y Espeon volar por el aire hasta chocar contra las escaleras y caer allí inconcientes. Ahora si, era todo. Pip le dio el bebe a Butters y corrió hacia sus compañeras.

- ¡Espeon! ¡Girafarig! ¿Se encuentran bien? Por favor, contesten.

- Ra... fa... rig...- Girafarig dificultosamente se puso de pie y se preparó para atacar.

- ¡Girafarig, detente!- el rubio cargó en sus brazos a Espeon.- ¡Retrocede, por favor!

- Nos han descubierto...- gruñó la Gijinka Ursaring.- Pero somos razonables y si nos dicen cómo hacen para revertir el proceso de nuestra transformación y los dejaremos ir.

- Primero muertos.- enfrentó Butters.

- Eso puede arreglarse.- el Gijinka Ursaring saltó directamente hacia Pip.

Girafarig embistió al enemigo como respuesta, pero no fue suficiente como para derrotarlo y la pobre fue golpeada nuevamente. Cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, una ráfaga carmesí pasó por entre los tres jóvenes y logró apartar a Girafarig del ataque. Cuando volvió a compenetrarse en atacar, cerró su tenaza y le asestó un fuerte golpe al Ursaring justo en el mentón, chocándolo contra el techo. Sus ojos amarillos ahora se clavaron en la otra, saltó hacia ella con ligereza, cruzó los brazos delante de su cuerpo y los movió formando una X para derribarla.

- Ay, nos salvamos.- dijo Pip con alivio.- Gracias, Scizor.

- Zor.- el Pokémon hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

- Pip, voy a atender a Girafarig y Espeon, no te preocupes.

- Yo iré a decirle a los demás la situación.-

Subió las escaleras y dejó a la pequeña al cuidado de Shelly mientras Craig y Damien se encargaban de buscar a su madre. Luego de un rato llegó el momento de regalar a los pequeños Pokémon. El profesor Oak aceptó llevarse a uno de los pequeños Charmander hija del Dragonite de Pip y la Charizard de Tweek, pero no fue un encuentro tan placentero porque en cuanto el Profesor Oak vio a Craig empezó a gritarle e insultarle hasta que lo convencieron de que Craig no tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a su nieta.

Aunque Damien rogó, suplicó, gritó, insultó y golpeó, Tweek seguía implacable en su decisión de regalar también a Ulrich y Leela. Los únicos pequeños que quedaron fueron uno de los hijos de Charizard y Dragonite, el pequeño, y también al hijo de Gallade y Gardevoir pues Shelly argumentó que cuando su hijo naciera necesario tener dos Pokémon, todo para mantenerlo seguro. Al principio todos querían objetar, pero el dolor de cabeza que ella empezaba sentir de vez en cuando y por el embarazo la ponían un poco... bueno, bastante... ¡Está bien! Demasiado irascible y podía dejarle a cualquiera el ojo morado, como hizo con Clyde, o mandar a sus Pokémon a que te den una paliza, y terminar con la pata rota como el Ninetales de Stan.

Sin duda alguna, ese día fue muy triste para todos. Sin embargo, ya para eso de las tres de la tarde, July convocó a todos para hablar muy claramente de su misión, la misión de las chicas, y unas cuantas cosas más que no explicaré por miedo a que alguna persona me mande un sobre con ántrax.

- ¿Entonces dices que la leyenda de Okazaki, que todos creían que era sólo eso, es en realidad una profecía?- dijo Craig con escepticismo y mostrándole el dedo medio a Natalia.

- ¡Me muestras ese dedo otra vez y te mataré!

- Bueno pues yo-

- Como decíamos.- Dennis le lanzó una enorme bola de nieve y arena en la cara.- Esa leyenda habla de que el hijo de Shelly y Cartman será alguien muy importante en el futuro. Según especifica él en uno de sus manuscritos, en el futuro, cuando los humanos y los Pokémon queden verdaderamente juntos siendo uno sólo, eso traerá destrucción y muerte. Sólo la Esperanza nacida en la adversidad el que traiga la Salvación. Pero...- y se cortó ahí.

- ¿Pero...?- quiso saber Kyle.

- No sabemos.- Sheza alzó los hombros.- Es sólo la mitad del manuscrito, la otra mitad está perdida por ahí y sólo Okazaki sabe dónde está. Okazaki se la llevó a la tumba.

- ¿Y cómo es que saben que el hijo es mío y de Shelly? Puede que sea hijo de otra pareja.

- Pues a mí me parece que la chica dibujada en el manuscrito es idéntica a Shelly, además de tener su mismo nombre.- dijo BlackFox.- Y creo que no haya muchas muchachas que se llamen Shelly y sean iguales a ella.

- Pero eso no importa por ahora.- cortó July.- Los llamé aquí principalmente porque hoy empezaremos con sus entrenamientos. Fernanda, Cristina, por favor.- dijo mirando a las muchachas.

- Siento piedad por ustedes.- dijo Fernanda mientras ella y su compañera chasqueaban los dedos y de repente aparecían en un extraño lugar con una enorme criatura de apariencia reptil con cara de pez y garras y cola delgadas y muy arrugadas.

- ¿¡Qué carajo es eso!- se alteró Butters.

- ¡Oh, así que aquí estaba mi Jabberwocky!- exclamó Sheza.

- Luego volvemos por él.- volvieron a desaparecer justo antes de que la criatura lograra darles con sus garras. Ahora aparecieron en una montaña nevada, donde había una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

- ¿¡Pero qué!- Craig rápidamente tomó a Tweek de la cintura y a su hermana de la mano, evitando así que el viento los arrastrara. Todos sintieron que la temperatura descendía decenas de grados centígrados y que el suelo bajo ellos se volvía sumamente resbaloso.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Pip, tiritando de frío.- ¡Ésta no parece ser una montaña que yo haya visto!

- Es porque no estamos su mundo.- Natalia habló normalmente, como si tener falda y remera de manga corta fueran abrigo suficiente para tan bajas temperaturas.-Coman esto.- les ofreció a cada uno una bolsa de semillas.- Son semillas especiales, duran ocho horas cada una y les permite soportar tan bajas temperaturas. Cómanse una cada vez que empiecen a sentir frío.

- ¿Y dónde estamos exactamente, chicas?- Butters ya se había comido una de las amargas y duras semillas, y le estaba dando unas a sus Pokémon.

- Estamos en un planeta llamado Tierra.- contestó Dennis.- Si no me equivoco, la montaña en que estamos ahora se llama Monte Everest. Tiene una altura de 8848 metros, nosotros estamos a los 7 mil metros.

- Por favor dime que no hay que escalar hasta la cima.- pidió Ike.

- Está bien, no te lo diré.- July se sentó en una roca y miró a todos.- Dejaré que lo averigüen por si solos.

- No podemos hacer eso.- protestó Ruby.- ¿Acaso esto nos ayudará a luchar contra Brendan?

- Un entrenamiento Pokémon consiste en el fortalecimiento tanto físico como mental del entrenador.- habló Cristina.- Tú deberás entrenar junto a tu Pokémon e ir fortaleciéndote tanto física como mentalmente.

- Pero para hacer esto se necesita mínimo un médico. Yo no soy médico de personas, soy médico de Pokémon. Si, he tratado humanos pero han sido lesiones menores. No creo poder tratar a alguien con hipotermia o con muerte celular por el frío...

- Pues para casos extremos está Natalia. Ahora deberán empezar con el entrenamiento. BlackFox y yo iremos a cuidar de Shelly junto a Clyde, Token, Joshua, Bebe y Wendy.- Sheza y la aludida volvieron a desaparecer ante la vista de los demás.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos con ustedes. Cartman, tú también debes entrenar.

- Si, ya sé.

- Muy bien, chicos.- July dio unas palmaditas llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo inmediatamente la tormenta.- La prueba es sencilla. Estamos a los 7 mil metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar, por lo tanto les costará bastante respirar y hará cada vez más frío. Su misión es llegar a salvo a los 8848 metros de altura.

- Irán de a tríos y de la siguiente manera. Tweek, tú con Kyle y Christophe. Butters con Damien y Cartman, y Pip con Craig y... espera... ¿¡tú qué carajos haces aquí!- gritó viendo que Shelly estaba allí con ellos y que Butters le daba una semilla a ella también.

- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que ella estaba aquí?- se preguntó Cristina.- Eso me pasa por falta de práctica.

- Entonces Pip y Craig deben ir junto a Ike. Fernanda tú ve con Shelly y Ruby.- la otra rodó los ojos pero asintió.- Pues vamos, a empezar el entrenamiento. ¡Tienen que llegar allí en tres días!

- ¡Pero cómo sabremos cuándo pasa un día u otro!

- Tranquilo, Ike. Estaremos avisándoles. Bien. ¡Empiecen!

Chocando nuevamente las manos la tormenta se reanudó con la misma intensidad. Todos se miraron entre ellos y fueron avanzando de a tres y en intervalos de quince minutos entre cada uno, Tweek se aferraba a uno de los brazos de Christophe para poder caminar mejor, Cartman protestaba de que Shelly volviera a casa pero ya era tarde para eso. Esto iba a llevar mucho tiempo. El entrenamiento de resistencia ya había empezado.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Oye, Gregory.- llamó Stan, sentado junto al rubio en la cama del edificio. Habían decidido parar en una ciudad bastante alejada de la guardería para que Ray-Ray descansara y pasar la noche.- ¿Qué haces con ese pequeño listón?

- Pues... no sé.- confesó. Está muy viejo y la verdad que debería tirarlo... pero... pero tiene algo que me produce nostalgia.- sonrió amenamente mientras tenía el listón pequeño entre sus manos.

- Quizá tenga algo relacionado con tu pasado. Seguro que llegamos a Sootopolis y encontramos algo.

- Eso espero.- suspiró.

- ¿Qué onda, amigos?- Kenny llegó y se sentó entre ellos, abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello.- ¿Qué se cuentan?

- No, nada. Sólo nostalgia.

- Oh, bueno. ¿Han visto Brendan?- preguntó con algo de disgusto.

- Salió a dar una vuelta.- dijo Stan.

- Pues espero que se pierda y no vuelva.

- Kenneth.- Gregory lo miró con algo de reproche.- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de él? Digo, será un imbécil y todo lo que quieras, comparto esa opinión contigo... ¿pero para tanto?

- Pues si, porque...- lo pensó unos segundos.- Es un acosador. Y los intenta acosar a ustedes y sólo yo puedo acosarlos.

- Ay, por favor.- Gregory rió.- No me hagas reír.

- Bueno, no les haré reír.- soltó a ambos chicos y se levantó, parecía muy molesto, y se sentó en su cama.

- Oye... No te enojaste... ¿verdad?- se aventuró Stanley.

- ¿Tú que crees?- le lanzó una almohada ambos.- ¡Claro que no, idiotas!

Así estuvieron un rato, lanzándose almohadas de un lado a otro, golpeándose contra el suelo o la pared para evitar que alguna lámpara o cuadro cayera. Brendan los miraba en silencio por la pequeña rendija de la puerta entreabierta y sonrió. A las apuradas había modificado unos cuantos recuerdos que le bastarían hasta llegar a Sootopolis City. Ahora que se había enterado del éxito en la nueva creación de su pequeño y nuevo General Absol su ánimo había subido. Con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno que no rompe un plato entró en la habitación, escondiendo los delicados hilos de seda y recuerdos en su bolsillo.

- Chicos, tengan cuidado.- pidió, a lo que Kenny respondió mostrándole la lengua y el dedo medio.

Notó entonces que Gregory tenía en una de sus manos un Listón de Concursos. Oh, mierda. Tenía que deshacerse de eso rápido. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, disimulando mirar algo por ella y estar anotando algo en su libretita, pero lo que en realidad hacía era ver de reojo toda la secuencia. Calculó el momento indicado, y he de admitir que su cálculo fue simplemente perfecto. Con un uso muy pequeño de sus poderes psíquicos hizo que Stan se enredara los pies con una sábana, el moreno tratando de agarrarse de algo dio un fuerte manotazo para evitar caer y golpeó la mano de Gregory, en consecuencia el pequeño listón salió volando por el aire en dirección a la gran ventana, fingió que su lapicera cayó al suelo y al agacharse el listón pasó volando por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡El listón!- gritó Gregory, corriendo a la ventana.

- ¡L-lo siento!- se disculpó el moreno, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con una mano.

- No fue tu culpa...- murmuró Kenny mientras miraba sospechosamente a Brendan. De alguna manera, el rubio mentiroso había tenido algo que ver.

- ¡Lo veo!- exclamó Greg.

- ¿Lo ves desde un piso veinte y en toda la oscuridad de la tarde? ¿¡Acaso tienes ojos de Pidgeot o qué!

- ¡Reconozco y veo un Listón mío a kilómetros de distancia y hasta en la mayor oscuridad que haya!

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es tuyo?- dudó Stan.

- No tengo idea, pero lo sé. Brendan, tú quédate aquí. Nosotros luego ordenaremos el desastre.

Los tres salieron a todo correr y vistiendo sus abrigos. Brendan quedó nuevamente sólo y sonrió con maldad.

- Mewtwo. Quiero que mandes un muy pequeño grupo a Eterna City. Si, no más de cuatro. Que sea inmediato. ¿Dos minutos? Genial. Veremos cómo se las arreglan los tres.

- ¡Aquí está!- gritó triunfante le moreno, levantando el listón en alto.- ¡Si, lo encontré!

- Genial, gracias.- Gregory tomó el listón y suspirando de alivio dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa.- Me alegra que no se haya perdido.

- Todo es culpa de Brendan.- dijo Kenny.

- Por favor.- Stan lo miró con cansancio.- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser culpa de Brendan? Digo, no puede ser tan malo.

- Tú porque no sabes. Yo si creo que sea malo. ¿No, Gregory?- silencio.- ¿Gregory por qué nos miras con esa cara? Ni que fuéramos tan feos para que nos tengas terror...

- Ke-Kenny...- llamó Stan.

- Ahora no, espera que estoy hablando con Gregory.

- Pero Kenny...

- Es mejor que voltees, querido niño.- el rubio dio un salto y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, viendo a la persona que le había hablado.

Vaya, parece que los asustamos.- dijo otro.

No eran un grupo mayor a cuatro. No eran personas, tampoco Pokémon, sino Gijinka Pokémon. Sus pieles eran grises, igual que sus abrigos y pantalones, guantes y botas negras, ojos rojos como la sangre, orejas grises que sobresalían de sus largos cabellos negros, sus colas eran abundantes en pelo y también de color negro, bajo cada ojo tenían unos triángulos invertidos de color negro y unas marcas también triangulares por sobre los mismos ojos. El grupo de cuatro comenzó a rodearlos lentamente, imposibilitándoles el hecho de escapar.

- Genial, nunca vi un Pokémon Gijinka en mi vida y ahora que los veo nos matarán.

- Kenny, mírale el lado positivo...

- ¡No hay lado positivo en esto, Stanley!

- Kenny, tú tienes un Pokémon, deberías ser capaz de vencerlos.

- Tienes razón.- revisó en su bolsillo para tomar la Pokéball de Ray-Ray, pues seguramente él podría hacer algo.- Ups...

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gregory.

- Es que... olvidé la Pokéball de Ray-Ray en la habitación...

- Oh, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Errr... ¿Tienen algún plan de escape?- preguntó Stanley.

- ¿Acaso piensas que es muy fácil armar un plan? ¡Quiero verte a ti intentando!

- Oh, es tan divertido verlos pelear de esa forma. ¡Pero creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto!

Uno de los Gijinka Mightyena saltó directo hacia Stan, dispuesto a matarlo, pero Gregory actuó por reflejo y le dio una terrible patada alta al Pokémon, justo bajo el mentón, y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Otro de los del grupo se acercó a ver si el cuello de su compañero estaba roto, pero aparentemente no lo estaba pues se levantó de un salto y gruñó amenazante, ahora parecía estar furioso. Nuevamente el Mightyena arremetió nuevamente pero ésta vez contra Gregory, pero el rubio lo tomó de la mano, volteó y lo alzó por encima de su hombro para estamparlo de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gregory! ¿¡Qué rayos!- exclamó Kenny.

- No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.- Stanley tomó una ramita y picó al Gijinka Pokémon para ver si estaba vivo.

- Yo tampoco, debe ser reflejo.

- Muy bien, ahora si estoy molesto.- rugió otro.

¿Y ahora qué podrían hacer para salir de esto?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

MissingNo apareció por el espejo hecho una furia, Marjorine levantó la vista de su libro para verlo y se hundió un poco en su asiento, lo vio dirigirse a una de las múltiples y oscuras habitaciones, abrió la puerta doble de un tirón y entró. La habitación estaba llena de estatuas, y según recordaba Marjorine todas esas estatuas se reconstruían al ser destruidas y tomaban la forma de lo que MissingNo quería. Hizo aparecer su enorme mazo y todas las estatuas tomaron la forma de él mismo, y fue cuando empezó a destruir cada estatua a mazazos, cada golpe era más furioso que el anterior.

- MissingNo.- llamó Marjorine, pero el nombrado no le hizo caso.- ¡MissingNo, dime lo que te pasa!

- ¡Es un hijo de puta!- golpeó una estatua con furia.- ¿¡Cómo puede pedirme eso!- gritó aún más furioso, más consigo mismo que con el causante de su ira.

- ¡MissingNo, para! ¡Vas a lastimarte!

- ¡No me importa!- le gritó.

- ¡Pero dime al menos qué sucede!

- ¡Que soy un imbécil!- gritó haciendo una pausa y luego volviendo a destruir estatuas, ésta vez destruyendo cinco de un golpe.

- ¡MissingNo, me estas asustando!- el moreno se detuvo inmediatamente y miró a la rubia. Se le encogió el corazón al ver que ella estaba tan preocupada por él.

- Lo siento...- murmuró.

- Estás lastimado.- sacó un pañuelo y lo envolvió en la mano derecha del joven, que se ruborizó sutilmente.- ¿Me dirás qué te pasó?

- Es que...- suspiró.- Me convertí en lo que más odio.

- ¿Un fan de Justin Bieber y los Johnas Brothers?

- ¡No a ese extremo!- gritó él.- Es que... las fallas contractuales de mis deberes como La Muerte me hacen hacer cosas que odio...

- ¿Y por qué no te niegas?

- Porque...- la miró a los ojos y por unos segundos todos sus problemas habían desaparecido.- Porque no puedo.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué te obligaron a hacer?

MissingNo apartó la vista y la clavó en el suelo, apretando el mango de su enorme mazo.

**Kyuubi: Bien, algunas cosas se le ocurrieron a Sheza, como lo del Jabberwocky xD**

**Sheza: Esa cosa me da miedo ._.**

**Kyuubi: Pues yo creo que es súper tierno :3**

**Sheza: Pues me parece que estás loca -.-**

**Kyuubi: Y ahora, un anuncio importante. No quiero andar diciendo palabritas de relleno y esas cosas así que voy a ser franca y sin rodeos. La semana del 18 empiezo con exámenes. Y ustedes sabrán también, y si van a la universidad lo entenderán mejor, son muy complicados los exámenes. Adónde quiero ir con esto? Que no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar ni una mierda del fic xD Ustedes dirán quizá 'ay si pero puedes ir escribiendo y todo' pues le digo a esa persona que escribir fanfics y publicarlos aquí no le va a dar de comer y, para mí, la carrera de veterinaria si. Por eso me despido por lo que espero sean sólo dos semanas! No se preocupen, no dejaré el fic.**

**Sheza: Tú y tus discursos...**

**Kyuubi: Defíneme el término de presión osmótica!**

**Sheza: Está bien! Ya voy! Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kyuubi: Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	7. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Lo siento, Gomen ne, vergebung, perdao, pardon, perdono. Creo que ni pedirlo en español, alemán, portugués, francés e italiano es suficiente! De verdad lamento muchísimo la espera! Espero que no estén enojadas conmigo T-T! Es que tanto ajetreo con exámenes y asuntos de otro tipo me quitaron mucho tiempo y por más que me sentaba en la computadora a querer escribir algo no me dejaba! De veras lamento haberlos dejado esperando tanto, espero sepan disculparme D:! Por favor, lean y disfruten! Y no se olviden de comentar!**

- Ok, tenemos dos opciones.- dijo Kenny.- Uno, podemos intentar huir golpeándolos y arriesgarnos a morir en el intento.- hizo una pausa.- O dos, podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar nuestra cruel y dolorosa muerte.

- ¿No hay una tercera opción?

- Me temo que no, Stan.

- ¿Quién quiere morir primero?- habló el líder.

- ¿Qué tal si es de menor a mayor?- propuso otro.

- No, mejor de mayor a menor. La carne joven es más blandita que la de alguien mayor.

- ¿Entonces quién es el mayor de ustedes?- preguntó un tercero, ayudando al que había sido arrojado al suelo a que se levantara.

- Oigan, si quieren podemos arreglar esto.- negoció Kenny.- Nosotros vamos al hotel, pedimos servicio al cuarto y les traemos comida. ¿Les parece?

- Pues sabes que no.- el Gijinka Mightyena avanzó peligrosamente hacia Stan y lo olfateó un poco.- Tú hueles bien.

- ¡Oye, no lo olfatees así!- acotó Gregory.- Sólo Kenny y yo podemos hacerlo.

- Eso... no ayuda mucho, Greg.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Mátenlos!

- ¡Oigan!- gritó alguien detrás de el líder.- ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

- ¿Y tú quién mierda eres?- preguntó uno dándose vuelta.

- Mi nombre es Brendan. Es mejor que se larguen de aquí si no quieren verme enojado.- se posicionó como si estuviera por entrar en un combate mano a mano con los Gijinka Mightyena.

- No estarás hablando enserio, niño.- uno de los atacantes rió burlón, mofándose de la idea que el rubio tenía.

- Esto pinta mal.-murmuró Stan.

- ¿De qué hablas? Quizá así no libremos de ese bastardo.

- ¡Kenneth!- exclamó Gregory con molestia.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Ataquen!- gritó guerrilleramente el lider Mightyena.

- ¿_Guerrilleramente_? ¿Esa palabra existe siquiera?- preguntó Gregory.

- Me parece que no. Hay que hacer algo con nuestra escritora, comprarle un diccionario, quizá...- sugirió Stanley.

Kyuubi: ¡Tendría que haberlos dejado muertos a ustedes tres!

- Errr... ¿Podemos seguir con la historia?

Kyuubi: Si, Kenny, ya seguiremos -.-

- ¡Vamos, saco de desperdicios, ven por mi!- desafió el rubio.

Esquivó los golpes con gran destreza, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Dio un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de dos del grupo y procedió a propinarle dos fuertes golpes en la cara a ambos. Los cuatro Gijinka Mightyena retrocedieron y salieron huyendo con el rabo entre las patas.

- Huyeron como cobardes.- dijo Stan.

- Bien hecho, Brendan.- elogió Gregory.

- Rayos.- Kenny les dio un golpe a cada uno y los miró con enojo.- ¿No les parece extraño? Los Mightyena generalmente no huyen así de un enemigo, y además casan en grupos de hasta diez. ¿Cómo sabemos que Brendan no planeó esto?

- Por favor, Kenny.- Gragory rodó los ojos.- ¿Crees que él podría hacer algo así?

- Volvamos dentro del edificio, ya está haciendo mucho frío.

Kenny miró a Brendan unos cuantos segundos, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de saber qué planeaba él con esa sonrisita tan estúpida en su rostro. Una vez el chico entró refunfuñando, Brendan miró hacia la región vecina de Hoenn, y sonrió maliciosamente, ésta distracción para ganarse la confianza estaba resultando más o menos bien. Con eso, entró en el edificio junto al bosque, donde estaba hospedándose con los rubios y el moreno.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Amo la nieve, me encanta!- comenzó Ruby con fastidio.- ¡Pero juro que ese sentimiento está cambiando con cada minuto que estamos aquí!- a la rubia se le hacía cada vez más difícil de avanzar, la nieve dificultaba sus pasos y la ventisca no ayudaba mucho.

- Ya no te quejes, niña.- dijo Fernanda, pareciendo no tener problemas en caminar por la nieve. Es más, ella al ir última, por vigilancia y seguridad, se veía obligada a reducir el paso porque las otras dos no podían caminar más rápido.- Otra cosa, sus Pokémon también deben participar así que ya sáquenlos.

- Yo no traje a los míos.- anunció Shelly mientras veía a Ruby sacar su equipo.

- Deberías haberlos traído, mira si llega a pasar algo y-

- Pues para eso estás tú, Fernanda.- dijo ella tranquilamente.- Tú debes protegerme porque es tu misión.

- "Si tú supieras que en realidad la misión es _todo_ lo contrario..."- pensó.- Como sea, no te confíes. Puede ocurrir un accidente y que algo te pase pero que yo no pueda hacer nada.

- Si, sé que hace frío, amiguitos, pero tienen que soportarlo un poquito.- calmó la menor mientras a su equipo les daba unas semillas para el frío, ajena completamente a la conversación que las otras dos estaban teniendo.

- No las desperdicies.- advirtió Fernanda.- Podrá parecer que si, pero dentro de sus Pokéball no van a tener nada de frío.

- Pero tengo muchas semillas...

- Tenemos que subir 1848 metros y me parece que en éstas tres horas sólo subimos diez metros. No sabemos cuántos días tardaremos en subir lo demás.

- Pero estando contigo no creo que haya problema.- sonrió Ruby.

- Yo no tengo frío. Además, mi misión es proteger a Shelly, lo que a ti te pase a mi me da igual.- fue la sincera (y algo abrupta) respuesta de la joven.

- Eres mala.- musitó Ruby.

- Tú no conoces a Sheza, ¿verdad? Cuando Sheza y Blacky se ponen en plan de malas... dan miedo enserio. Son terribles criaturas.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Atchú!- estornudó BlackFox.- Vaya...

- Alguien está hablando de ti.- se rió Sheza, pero ella también estornudo.- Y parece que también de mí...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Butters, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Damien moviendo su mano delante de la mirada azul del rubio.

- ¿Eh?

- Te quedaste ahí parado como por quince minutos y no te moviste, parecías en trance profundo.- contestó Cartman.

- ¿Yo? Pues no lo recuerdo...- Butters alzó ligeramente la mirada y trató de recordar qué le había pasado.

- ¿Quizá tuviste alguno de esos extraños sueños?- sugirió el moreno cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos de manera pensativa.- ¿No puedes recordar nada?

- No, nada...

Muy bien, esto ya era preocupante. La última visión que lo había tenido así era en aquella donde un meteorito iba a caer y Tweek le abría el pecho a Arceus con una daga. Ahora temía que esa visión fuera peor, que algo mucho peor se avecinara. Y lo que era aún más preocupante era que en ese momento la imagen de la Región de Sinnoh y el Absol de Tweek no se iba de su cabeza. Quizá el que secuestró al Absol de Tweek y atacó a la manada del mismo en la región de Hoenn ahora planeaba hacerle algo al Pokémon de Tweek... o hasta a Tweek mismo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Mmm... Se los estoy haciendo muy fácil.- murmuró July.

- ¿Escalar la montaña nevada más alta de éste planeta para ti es fácil?- preguntó Natalia.- Yo creo que les costará bastante.

- Mandémosles algunos obstáculos.- la chica chasqueó los dedos y sonrió con cierta malicia.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Qué e-es ese ruido?- preguntó Tweek mirando para todos lados, pero la tormenta de nieve no dejaba ver demasiado.

- Christophe, tú vivías en Snowpoint City, debes saber lo que es.- dijo Kyle ayudando al rubio a caminar.

- Si no me equivoco, y de verdad espero equivocarme, es una avalancha.

- Oh, entonces no creo qu- ¿¡Avalancha!

- ¡Silver! ¡Charizard!- llamó el rubio lanzando sus Pokéball al cielo.- ¡Sa-sáquennos de aquí!

Tweek se aferró a Charizard junto a Kyle mientras que Christophe subió a Silver. Ambos Pokémon trataron de alzar vuelo pero algo se los impedía y los mantenía pegados al nevado suelo montañoso. Ahora se dieron cuenta de que July había olvidado la importante regla que no les permitiría a sus Pokémon volar y, por lo tanto, no les permitía hacer trampa y llegar volando hacia la cima. ¿Y el Plan B? De acuerdo, había que usar la lógica, ¿no? Muy bien, Kyle, piensa. Imagínate que la nieve es un Pokémon Tipo Hielo... si, un colosalmente gran Pokémon Tipo Hielo dispuesto a aplastarte a ti y a tus amigos. Tipo Fuego vence a Tipo Hielo. ¡Eso es!

- ¡Detente, Charizard!- ordenó el pelirrojo mientras caía en la nieve.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, _mon ami_?- preguntó Ze Mole confundido.

- Dame a Entei y Aggron.- exigió.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Bien!- el moreno le lanzó las Pokéballs al otro y éste sacó a ambos Pokémon dentro de ellas al combate.

- ¡Infernap, Rapidash, Arcanine y Gold! ¡Los necesito!

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ese chico?- preguntó Silver.

- ¡Aggron, necesito que ya mismo hagas una zanja de dos metros de profundidad desde allí hasta allí!- ordenó. Aggron levantó ligeramente la vista hacia su Maestro y éste le hizo la seña deque obedeciera, a lo que se puso manos a la obra.

- ¡Allí e-está la avalancha!- señaló Tweek. La misma venía cayendo a una velocidad bastante rápida, en menos de cinco minutos llegaría a donde estaban ellos.

- Muy bien.- se volteó a sus Pokémon y a Entei, como si fuera un general a punto de dar una orden a sus soldados.- Necesito que usen potencia de fuego baja, lo que más importa es que resistan todo lo que pueden, ¿entendido? Fórmense todos, ya.

Aún sin entender lo que pretendía Broflovski, los Pokémon siguieron la orden sin rechistar y se alinearon dejando algunos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, Aggron estaba ya acabando de cavar la zanja y se ubicó junto a Christophe. Kyle fijó su vista en la avalancha, esperando que estuviera a una distancia prudente. Cuando la nieve ya estaba cerca de la zanja,ele pelirrojo alzó su brazo en alto y todos prepararon su ataque.

- ¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Tweek por lo bajo.

- ¡Fire Blast!

El ataque coordinado funcionó, las llamaradas de los cinco impactó contra la nieve y la detuvo sólo para evitar que la nieve sepultara al grupo. El calor hizo su efecto y la nieve se derritió dando paso al agua, que se escurrió lentamente hacia la zanja que Aggron había hecho momentos antes y se enfriaba para irse convirtiendo en nieve nuevamente. Ahora entendían el punto de Kyle cuando les dijo que usaran una potencia media y que su resistencia iba a ser muy importante, la nieve parecía no tener final en su caída y ellos ya se estaban cansando de usar sus ataques. Si no hacían algo rápido, terminarían por ceder y quedarían sepultados en la nieve.

- Creo que necesitan un poco de ayuda.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Antes de que siquiera pudieran ver quién dijo eso, una enorme llamarada de fuego derritió completamente la avalancha y dejó expuesto el rocoso suelo que se extendía como por un kilómetro de distancia.

- Eso es trampa, Sheza.- murmuró July.

- Tú se lo estás complicando demasiado a ellos.

- Pero si los matas no valdrá la pena tanto entrenamiento.

- De hecho...- interrumpió Cristina.- Cuando ellos vayan a luchar contra Arceus... nosotras deberemos cumplir con nuestra tarea de proteger a Arceus... y eso conllevará que los matemos.- dijo lentamente.

- Es irónico que les estemos enseñando a derrotarnos.- comentó Natalia.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Mierda, hace un frío de muerte aquí.- se quejó Ike mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos.

- Deja de quejarte, esas semillas amargas impiden que muramos de frío así que deja de lloriquear.- Craig le mostró el dedo medio mientras seguía avanzando.

- Chicos, escuchen.- interrumpió Pip. El rubio escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente de la montaña y ambos morenos voltearon hacia el frente para ver qué era ese ruido.

- Eso parece ser...- comenzó Ike.

- Es una... una avalancha.- dijo Craig como si nada.

- ¡Tenemos que correr!- exclamó Pip.

- No hace falta.- Craig siguió manteniendo su tono indiferente.- ¡Magmortar!

- Mag.- saludó el Pokémon con una pequeña reverencia.

- Magmortar, usa Fire Blast.

El Pokémon levantó tranquilamente uno de sus brazos y disparó con su cañón una gigantesca llamarada que acabó derritiendo toda la avalancha, evaporando el agua y exponiendo el suelo rocoso en menos de un segundo. Según dijo Craig la temperatura de esa llamarada era de 6973 grados Kelvin, lo que sería igual a 6700 grados centígrados, una temperatura igual a la del núcleo del planeta.

- ¿Estas conciente que podrías haber quemado la atmósfera y destruir a toda la vida del planeta?- preguntó Pip.

- Si, ¿y qué?- preguntó indiferente mientras su Pokémon volvía a la Pokéball.

- Nada, Craig. Déjalo ahí.- Pip agarró de la mano a Ike, que seguía hipnotizado viendo el lugar donde antes había una avalancha y una gigantesca llamarada.

- Espera, Pip, no creo que sea buena idea que camines por ahí.- advirtió el moreno.

- ¿Por qué?- el rubio pisó el suelo expuesto al tiempo que preguntaba. Ni bien apoyó el pie dio un salto hacia atrás y se sujetó el pie con fuerza.- ¡Quema, quema, quema, quema!- gritó mientras hundía el pie en la nieve, pero sin éxito.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- se alteró el Broflovski menor.

- ¿No pueden tener cuidado con lo que hacen?- Natalia apareció junto a Craig, al que casi le da un ataque al corazón por la sorpresa que se llevó.

- ¡Por la mierda!- gritó.

- Ya, si, te alegras de verme. Ven, Pip.- el rubio se sentó en la nieve, llorando del dolor de la quemadura.- Tranquilo, te aliviaré.- puso una de sus manos en la superficie lastimada y en ella empezó a surgir un aura azul celeste, que envolvió el pie de Pip y lentamente lo fue curando.- ¿Alivia?

- Si, gracias.- sonrió Pirrup.- Si hubiera tenido algunas Berrys...

- Si, te hubieras curado tú. Pero no tienes Berrys así que no te preocupes.- ya finalizada la curación, se puso de pie y se fue con un pequeño saludo con la mano.- Nos veremos pronto.

- Adiós, Natalia.- saludo Ike.

- Bueno... eso fue rápido...- murmuró Craig. Vio a Pip haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y se acuclilló frente a él.- Sigamos.

- Craig, puedo usar mis Pokémon.

- No.- sentenció.- Los Pokémon necesitan guardar energía. No te preocupes.

- Hum... bueno, gracias.- el rubio sonrió y se subió a la espalda del moreno, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.- Espero que no sea molestia.

- No. Tú y Tweek pesan más o menos lo mismo, puedo cargarlos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

El pequeño Pokémon anaranjado y bípedo movió su cola de un lado a otro, pensando. Observó la llama de su cola, que en éstos momentos era bastante apagada y de un tamaño muy pequeño, y denotaba que su estado de ánimo era muy bajo. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y la puesta de Sol captó su atención momentáneamente, liberando su mente de todos los problemas que tenía y no lo dejaban tranquilo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solito, Charmander?- el Raikou de Shelly se acercó al pequeño y lo miró preocupado.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Char... (No...)

- Pues avísale a tu cara que es así porque no te creo.- bromeó.- ¿Es por lo de tu hermana?- se sentó a su lado y esperó la respuesta que el pequeño daría.- No debes preocuparte por ella, seguro un entrenador o entrenadora tan amable como Tweek la adoptará.

- (No, es por... otra cosa...)- susurró el Charmander. Raikou pudo notar, a pesar del color anaranjado del pequeño, que un color rosado teñía su rostro.

- Problemas con amor, ¿no es verdad?- adivinó Raikou, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del Charmander.- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- (Ése es el problema.)-gruñó él.- (Es..._afortunado_.)- confesó avergonzado. Raikou quedó estático por unos segundos, eso de verdad que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?- interrogó.

- (Es...)- Charmander se removió nervioso en su lugar y miró avergonzado a los rojizos ojos del Pokémon Trueno y jugó un poco con sus pequeñas garritas buscando el valor para decirlo.- (Es... Ramu.)- confesó.

- ¿Ramu? ¿Ramuparudo? ¿El Rampardos de Kenny?

- (Si, así es.)

- Mmm... Bueno... Es bastante mayor que tú, lo sabes. Tiene dieciocho años y tú sólo cuatro.

- (¡El amor no tiene edades!)- se quejó el menor.- (¡Uno puede enamorarse de alguien mayor si quiere!)

- Ya, cálmate.- Raikou sabía que enojar al hijo de tan poderosos Pokémon le iba a provocar grandes quemaduras, así que decidió calmarlo un poco.- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- (¡Claro que no!)

- ¿Y por qué me lo has dicho a mí? ¿No te da miedo que yo se lo cuente a todos?

- (No si quiere que todos se enteren de lo que usted y sus hermanos Suicune y Entei hacen todas las noches...)- el pequeño sonrió con malicia al notar la cara de pánico que presentaba Raikou.

- ¿¡Cómo es que tú-!

- (Soy pequeño, no puedo aguantar tanto sin ir al baño. Cuando me levanté una noche los vi.)- Charmander sonrió con inocencia, tenía al gran canino legendario del trueno a su merced.

- Bu-bueno... volviendo al tema de antes. Yo creo que deberías decirles.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La noche se cierne sobre las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Todo estaba pacífico y el viento invernal mecía las copas de los árboles. Nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaba, puesto que todo estaba en paz. Una pequeña _cuadrilla_ de niños y niñas jugaba alegremente en la nieve que caía sobre Cerulean City, en Kanto. En eso, uno de los niños sube a un árbol sin hojas y con nieve clava su mirada en el Sudoeste, observando un fulgor carmesí surgiendo del horizonte.

- ¡Kenichi!- llamó una niña, observando curiosa al niño y jugando con una bola de nieve en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Mira hacia allí, Yumi!- señaló con excitación el pequeño inocente.- ¡Parece una hoguera como la de los festivales!

- ¿Eh?- la niña volteó y, aunque no con tanta claridad como su amigo sobre el árbol, pudo ver un leve reflejo rojo-anaranjado en el cielo estrellado.- ¡Makoto, Ai!- llamó con exaltación.- ¡Miren eso!

Otros dos niños pararon su divertido juego y observaron ese raro resplandor. La pequeña Ai jaló a su hermano mayor, Makoto, queriendo retirarlo de ahí. Los grititos de la niña pidiendo irse de allí llamó la atención de algunos adultos que, apresuradamente, salieron de sus casas pensando que era algún Gijinka Pokémon tratando de llevárselos. Suspiraron aliviados porque no corrían peligro, pero fue una sensación efímera puesto que notaron el resplandecer carmesí tiñendo lentamente el cielo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Kenny...- llamó el moreno.- ¿Qué es eso?- él se encontraba mirando fijamente al horizonte, recostado contra el barandal

- ¿El qué?- Kenneth se asomó también por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado.- No puede ser...- murmuró.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Brendan haciéndose el inocente, aunque en su malvada mente ya sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¿Es algo malo para que tengan esa ca-? Por Moltres...

Ese extraño y nocturno fulgor rojo brillante no era tan bello ahora, era algo terrible. Llamas rojas danzaban con majestuosidad en un baile tan bello como terrible mientras consumían cada pequeña parcela de tierra, los Pokémon y humanos gritaban con tal fuerza que hasta su eco resonaba fuertemente en todas direcciones. Nadie creía lo que veía, sólo Brendan sonreía malévolamente para sus adentros sabiendo que su plan funcionaría. Tenía que alejar a Stanley, Kenneth y Gregory de la región de Hoenn... y sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo era mandar a sus Gijinka Soldados a encender el fuego.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Shampoo es una maldita bastarda.- comentó Token mirando la tele.- Por eso pienso que mejor se transforme en esa cosa que llaman 'gatos' y vaya a un restaurante en ese lugar que llaman 'China', de esa forma se la comen.

- Si, por eso a mi me cae mucho mejor Ukyo.- apoyó Clyde sin quitar los ojos de la película.

- _¡Último momento!_- gritó el hombre del noticiero en un flash informativo, llamándole la atención a Clyde y Token que estaban sentados en el mullido sillón.- _¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!_

- ¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó Token con molestia porque le interrumpieron su película.- ¿Por qué cortaron la parte cuando Ranma y Ryoga le iban a sacar ese Fénix de la cabeza a Kuno?

- Porque son hijos de puta.- insultó Clyde.

- _Lo que ha sucedido sorprendió a muchos, es una catástrofe._- seguía diciendo el del noticiero.- _¡La región de Sinnoh está completamente en llamas!_

- ¿Eh?- repitieron ambos jóvenes.

- _¡No se sabe cómo fue que pasó! ¡Tampoco sabemos qué sucedió con todas las personas! ¡Una catástrofe! ¡Iremos en directo a nuestro helicóptero para saber qué sucede!_

- ¿Cómo que está en llamas? ¿Cómo puede incendiarse una región tan rápidamente?- preguntó Token aún sorprendido.

- ¿Crees que sea por culpa de Brendan?- sugirió Clyde.- ¡Hay que ver si podemos ayudar!- Clyde se levantó de golpe y Token lo imitó.

- ¡Cierto! ¿Pero y la película?

- ¡Ya te masturbarás con Ukyo luego! ¡Hay que irnos! ¡Wendy! ¡Bebe! ¡Joshua!- llamó entrando en la biblioteca.

- ... Y eso es lo que la DNABall, corregirá el ADN en éstas partes.- explicó el pelirrojo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

- Si, pero mira ésta formula.- señaló ella.- Tiene un número muy bajo, debe ser más alto. Hay que decirle a Butters que modifique éste otro número para que pueda ser más alta la probabilidad de cura.

- Si, pero fíjate en esto.- Bebe meció un poco a la pequeña beba en sus brazos y apuntó con una larga regla el dibujo de la Pokéball y las dos fórmulas de allí.- Si tú aumentas esto, bajarás el ratio.- movió la regla un poco más abajo.- El ratio de captura descenderá mucho y no será muy buena idea bajarlo mucho pues aunque la Pokéball cure no podrá hacer nada si falla todo el tiempo.

- Mmm... tienes razón.- Joshua se quedó pensativo. En eso, Clyde y Token entraban corriendo.- ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¡Sinnoh está en-!

- ¡Shhh!- silenció la rubia, golpeando a Clyde con la regla de madera.- ¡La pequeña está durmiendo!

- Perdón.- se disculpó sobándose el lugar que le habían golpeado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- preguntó Wendy.

- Sinnoh está ardiendo, lo incendiaron.- contestó Token.

- Todo Sinnoh.- agregó Clyde.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Eso ahora no importa.- intervino Joshua.- Hay que ir a ayudar a esa gente.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Marjorine con cara preocupada.

- Si. Si no hago lo que dice, entonces tu vida correrá peligro y eso es algo que yo no podré soportar.- dijo. Le estaba contando la verdad a medias, ella no debía enterarse del nuevo trato que había hecho con Mewtwo porque ella podría odiarlo y él no quería eso.

- ¿Tanto te importo... para que hagas eso?- preguntó ella tímidamente. MissingNo le dirigió por primera vez la mirada que había tratado de evitar desde hace unas dos horas entre que ella lo convencía de contarle lo sucedido hasta que él accedía y le contaba todo. La vio sutilmente sonrojada, con la mirada baja y una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en los labios.

- Claro que si.- respondió por reflejo. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó violentamente, lo que resaltó más debido a su pálida piel.- Digo, bu-bueno, tú sabes... eres una chica muy buena y...

- MissingNo...

- ... Eres muy linda también...

- MissingNo...

- ... Y tu presencia en éstos cuatro años para mi fue más que agradable...

- MissingNo...

- ... Y además eres muy dulce conmigo...

- ¡MissingNo!- gritó tratando de llamarle la atención al moreno.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres callarte un momento?- ella le acarició el rostro con su mano y se acercó lentamente hasta él.

El corazón del moreno comenzó a latir a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, esto tenía que ser un sueño. Sintió los labios de Marjorine posarse sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Fue sólo un toque, sólo un contacto superficial y casto, pero tenía mucho significado para ambos. MissingNo sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba muy feliz. La chica lo miró fijamente y también sonrió.

- Marjorine...- habló MissingNo.- M-me... me... tú me... Tú...

- Lo sé, tranquilo.- ella le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en otro beso, pero ésta vez más profundo y pasional.

**Kyuubi: Y hasta aquí! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Vuelvo a disculparme por tardar tanto! Espero sus comentarios, cartas bomba, cartas con ántrax, tomatazos, lechugazos y galletas xD Quiero una galletita D: jajjaja xD Saludos, gente, y gracias por leer!**

**- P.D.: Si no dejas review, harás llorar a P-Chan! xD**


	8. Sinnoh en Llamas

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Here's Johnny! Cómo les va gente! Espero que muy bien :D! Gracias por todas las galletas que dejaron! *baila con las cajas de galletas* Servirán para calmar mi depresión por los exámenes TwT! Les dejo el capítulo, saludos!**

Pandemónium. Sólo esa palabra podría describir la situación que se estaba viviendo en Sinnoh. Las llamas estaban consumiendo la región de comienzo a fin. Los Pokémon chillaban desesperados, algunos tratando de salvar a sus crías de las ardientes llamas que amenazaban con carbonizarlos. Un grupo de Pokémon Rangers Nivel 8, 9 y 10* entraron a escena, usando varios Pokémon del lugar para ayudar a mitigar el fuego.

- ¡Rápido, Mariah, usa a esos Floatzel!- ordenó el Jefe del Escuadrón, usando su trompo para capturar un Staraptor que pasaba por allí.

- ¡Rápido, todos ayuden a llevarse esos Huevos Pokémon! ¡No los mezclen entre especies!- ordenó otro Ranger.

- ¡Cuidado Luke!

El joven se dio vuelta justo para ver a un árbol en llamas abalanzarse contra él. Usó su cuerpo para proteger a dos pequeños Bidoofs, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y preparándose para el impacto.

- ¡Rampardos usa Head Smash!

Un enorme Pokémon golpeó con su cabeza el tronco encendido, apartándolo del mortal recorrido para aplastar al Ranger, como si de una pluma se tratase. Detrás del Pokémon apareció un muchacho pelirrojo con un uniforme de excavación, anteojos y un par de kits de primeros auxilios.

- ¡Es Roark, el Líder de Gimnasio de Oreburgh City!

- ¡He llamado a los otros Líderes de Gimnasio!- anunció Roark.- ¡Vendrán a ayudar, por favor evacuen lo más rápido posible así dejar paso a los Pokémon más grandes!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Sinnoh tan rápido?- preguntó Bebe a Joshua, Token y Clyde.

- ¡Pediremos ayuda a la Maestra de la Tele-transportación!- allí divisaron a la Gardevoir de Shelly, con su bebe Ralts en brazos, mirando con suspicacia ese incendio en la lejanía. Ella sabía muy bien que eso no era causa natural.- ¡Oye, Gardevoir!- gritó Token.

- ¿Voir?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda.- dijo Clyde.- ¿Puedes transportarnos a Sinnoh?

La Pokémon Psíquica miró a los cuatro humanos como si estuvieran perdiendo la cabeza. Transportarlos allí no iba a presentar mucho esfuerzo, pero ir allí sería suicidio además de que no tenía idea de dónde podrían llegar a aparecer los cuatro.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Más rápido, Ray-Ray!- gritó Kenny a su Pokémon , que volaba a una velocidad asombrosa.

- Voy a vomitar...- dijo Stanley tratando de no marearse y aferrándose de las protuberancias en el cuerpo de Rayquaza con la gran velocidad que Kenny le imponía.

- Por amor a Arceus, si llegas a hacer eso asegúrate de no vomitarme encima.- pidió Gregory, aferrándose al mismo lugar que Stan, pero era más para mantener al moreno sobre el Pokémon y que no muriera en el camino.

- Si quieres puedo ayudar a limpiarte.- insinuó Brendan mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio con sus brazos.

- ¡Tú quita tus sucias manos de mi amigo si no quieres que te aborte el intestino por el cráneo, pendejo!- escupió Kenny con ira.

- S-si, claro.- Brendan apartó las manos enseguida, no porque fuera intimidado, sino porque fue sorprendido.

- ¡Ya vamos llegando!- dijo Gregory tratando de cambiar de tema.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Es un espectáculo único, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó a su acompañante mirando ansiosamente el fuego desde un lugar seguro, sobre una colina. Detrás de él y su compañero estaba abierto un pequeño portal psíquico que transportaba a los restantes Gijinka Pokémon, armados con unos cuantos bidones de gasolina.

- ...- la otra criatura estaba cruzada de brazos y sólo miraba con sus ojos escarlata el brillo anaranjado de las llamas.

- Según ordenó Brendan esto provocará varios problemas entre todas las regiones.

- ...- el otro sólo siguió en silencio, molestando aún más al otro.

- ¿Puedes decir aunque sea una mísera palabra? ¿O estás sordo, Absol?- el Gijinka Absol lo miró fríamente y volvió a fijar su visión en el fuego.- Yo que el Maestro Brendan ya hubiera explotado todo a la mierda, no hacer todas éstas estupideces...

- Es por el puro morboso placer de sentir la sangre fluir entre tus dedos. Mi misión es asesinar a Craig Tucker, no me interesa nada más, Mewtwo.- fue la respuesta sin emociones del peliblanco.- El resto de las cosas a mi no me importa.

- No olvides que las órdenes te las da Brendan...

- Si, lo sé. Por eso mismo a mí no me interesa lo que suceda con los demás.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el portal. En eso, vio que tres personas aparecían a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos.

- Oh, eso son amigos de Craig Tucker. ¿Brendan dijo algo sobre los amigos de Craig?- el Absol sonrió.

- Que los mate.- de un salto se dirigió hacia ellos, con intención de matarlos también.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Rápido, Molly, sácalos de aquí!- gritó Brad mientras arrastraba a un desfallecido Drifflimb por el suelo.- ¡Rápido!

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué es lo-?- alguien tomó a Brad por su chaleco y lo volteó violentamente.

- ¿Sabes qué le pasó a la Guardería Pokémon?- preguntó violentamente el rubio.

- ¿L-a Guardería?

- ¡La Guardería, maldito Ranger de cuarta! ¿No oyes?- ésta vez fue otro rubio el que preguntó.

- ¡U-un grupo de Ranges fue hacia allí pero no sé lo que habrá sucedido!- respondió el pobre Ranger, algo asustado por la actitud de esos dos.- ¡Es por allá!- señaló.

- ¡Vamos!- Kenny emprendió carrera hacia el Oeste, orando porque no fuera tarde.

- ¡Kenny, no llegaremos nunca a pie!- gritó Stan detrás de él.

- "Eso, jamás llegaras a tiempo."- pensó Brendan con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

- Pues tengo una idea.- miró para todos lados y observó a varios oficiales de policía. Guió a Gregory y Stan hacia allí y los hizo subir en la moto, Gregory en el asiento detrás de Kenny y Stan en el acoplado para acompañante, poniéndose el casco.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones, oficial, situación de emergencia!- subió a la moto y la encendió, saliendo a toda velocidad y olvidándose por completo de Brendan.

- Grr...- rugió furioso.- _Absol, ¿me escuchas?_

- ¿Uh?- Absol se detuvo a un par de metros de los humanos, sentado en una rama.- _Señor Brendan, ¿sucede algo para que haga Enlace Psíquico Directo conmigo?_

- _Si. Necesito urgentemente que vayas a la Guardería Pokémon y acabes con todo ser viviente allí. Humano o Pokémon, me da completamente igual._- ordenó fríamente.

- ...- Absol quería protestar pero sabía que eso no era correcto y que además podría causarle muchos problemas.- _Muy bien, señor. Como ordene._- Absol dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a la Guardería Pokémon.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Bebe, muévete, rápido!- gritó Token corriendo hacia las llamas.- ¡Swampert, usa Mud Bomb!- el Swampert de Token lanzó enormes bolas de lodo sobre le fuego para extinguirlo.

- ¡Rápido, Alakazam, usa Psychic para evitar que ese árbol caiga!- Alakazam levantó sus cucharas y el árbol que iba a caer quedó en aire suspendido.

- ¡Muy bien, todos, salgan de aquí!- Joshua corrió junto a Bebe debajo del árbol y quitaron del camino a varios pequeños Pokémon.- Quedó uno.

- ¡Yo voy!- Bebe volvió velozmente cuando de repente una enorme motocicleta casi la atropella, frenando apenas a pocos centímetros de ella y haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

- ¡Mierda!- el conductor se sacó el casco y bajó de la moto.

- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Kenny!- gritó el otro acompañante.

- ¡Cállate, Stan!- el rubio le ofreció su mano para levantarse y la rubia lo aceptó.- Lo siento mucho, estoy con prisa.

- ¿Tú no eres...?- la pregunta de la chica murió en sus labios pues el rubio corrió nuevamente a la moto, poniéndose el casco y volviendo a acelerar, marchándose nuevamente.

- Chicos...- murmuró Joshua.

- Eran Stan, Kenny y Gregory...- Clyde estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

- No, deben ser muy parecidos... Ellos están muertos.- trató de razonar Token.

- De hecho...- interrumpió Joshua.- Recuerdo que Christophe y yo nos habíamos encontrado con Gregory.

- ¿Y no nos dijeron nada?- Clyde estaba molesto.

- Oye, espera.- Bebe le puso una mano en el hombro al castaño y lo jaló hacia atrás.- Ya sabes del carácter que tiene Chris, él seguro pidió silencio.

- Como sea, eso ahora no importa. Debemos tratar de apagar éste incendio. Luego podremos pedirles explicaciones a las chicas.- Token volteó y junto a Swampert volvieron a tirar bombas de lodo al fuego.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- M-mierda... ¿hace cu-cuánto vamos escalando?- preguntó Tweek. Durante su travesía Tweek, Kyle y Christophe se habían encontrado con el grupo formado por Butters, Damien y Cartman. ya habían estado escalando durante cuatro días y la cima parecía no llegar a verse jamás.

- Según sé,- comenzó Cartman.-, el tiempo en éste mundo transcurre distinto al de nuestro mundo... quizá pasaron sólo un par de horas.

- Siento un mal presentimiento.- habló Butters.- Algo malo pasó, de eso estoy seguro.

- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Kyle tratando de que el viento no robara su ushanka.

- Pues...

De repente, el rubio se detuvo en seco, y sintió un extraño mareo, todo pareció nublarse por unos segundos, ahora estaba en otro lugar completamente distinto. Era una casa algo derruida, se notaba por la ventana que afuera todo estaba en llamas, una pareja de ancianos estaba apresuradamente tratando de sacar sus cosas. Butters quiso hablar pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada ya que el hombre lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. La puerta de repente se abrió...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Quién e-es usted?- preguntó la mujer.- ¿E-es del Equipo de Rangers?

- Algo parecido...- el joven se acercó y de un ágil movimiento se sacó el cuerno que tenía en la cabeza y lo preparó para usar a modo de cuchilla.- Pero yo me encargo de otras cosas...

- ¿Qué es lo que...?- la anciana retrocedió asustada.- ¡U-usted es un Gijinka Pokémon!

- ¿Qué sucede, querida?- preguntó el hombre, llegando a donde la anciana estaba.- ¿Qué quiere usted aquí?

- Fácil. Sólo quiero... debilitarlos.- una siniestra y fría sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Gijinka Absol al tiempo que iniciaba su misión.

Leopold no pudo hacer más que mirar impotentemente cómo las finas ropas blancas de Absol se teñían de rojo oscuro, el suelo, las paredes y hasta el techo quedaron manchados del líquido vital. Butters se quedó contra la pared, tapándose la boca y llorando en silencio, atónito ante la masacre que esa criatura le daba a la pobre pareja. Luego de hacer su pequeña matanza, se relamió los labios y pasó su lengua por el afilado cuerno, saboreando la sangre que se escurría por él. Miró en dirección al rubio y sonrió, acercándose a él.

- Yo puedo verte, pero no estás aquí. Estás en otro plano, ¿verdad?- le preguntó. El rubio no contestó, deseó solamente despertar de ese sueño.- Dile a mi querido Maestro que pronto iré a buscarlo y, cuando le quitaré lo que más quiere.- susurró lamiéndole la mejilla derecha y luego usando una muy pequeña parte limpia de su cuerno para hacerle un profundo y largo corte en la misma mejilla y en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó de dolor.

- Shh, tranquilo.- le tomó delicadamente el mentón con su mano izquierda y sonrió.- Guarda tus gritos de dolor para cuando de verdad te lastime.

El rubio sintió un jalón desde atrás del cuello de su ropa, algo lo estaba tirando desde el otro lado de la pared. Vio que la puerta se abría y que alguien igual a Kenny cruzaba esa puerta para quedarse estático ante la escena. Absol se puso de pie y preparó su arma, pero todo volvió a nublarse.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Butters!- Cristina nuevamente volvió a sacudirlo, despertándolo.- Por Uxie, Mesprit y Azel... ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

- Cristina te trajo de vuelta porque parecías haber entrado en un estado de coma o algo así.- dijo Damien, Cartman le dio un codazo.

- No es eso, tarado. Seguro que estaba teniendo una premonición pero algo hizo que su mente colapsara y quedara en ese estado.

- Yo... y-yo... Tweek.- el rubio empezó a frotar sus nudillos frenéticamente mientras miraba suplicante al otro, que se acercó.- ¡Tweek!- gritó lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando desconsoladamente.- ¡Fu-fue horrible! ¡Él... l-los...!

- Butters, ¿qué sucedió?- se desconcertó la joven Gijinka Mew.

- E-es Absol...- articuló, enseguida sintió el cuerpo de Tweek tensarse.- E-está buscando a Tweek...

- ¿L-logró escapar d-de Brendan, ngh?- preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

- No... Lo transformaron en uno de ellos, en un Gijinka Pokémon.- le dolió decir eso, sabía que a Tweek le afectaría, pero debía decirlo.- Dijo que... dijo que buscaría a Tweek... y l-le... le quitaría lo que más quiere.- se pasó la mano por el rostro e hizo una mueca al sentir la herida.

- Mierda...- gruñó Cristina. Se puso de pie y levitó en el aire.- Cúrenle la pequeña herida a Leopold, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tweek se quedó en silencio hasta que decidieron curarle la herida a Butters. El rubio tenía la mirada clavada en la nieve, no la despegó ni siquiera cuando se puso de pie y comenzaron nuevamente el ascenso.

Ya pasados unos días más, llegaron a la cima. Damien estalló en un silencioso ataque de celos porque Pip aún no podía caminar y que Craig lo cargara, pero todo quedó en segundo plano cuando a la situación llegaron las presencias de las chicas, que miraban a los jóvenes seriamente.

- Muy bien, chicos.- dijo July.- Pasaron la prueba llegando a la cima y además con varias semillas de sobra.- los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.- Como recompensa, contestaremos dos preguntas.

- ¿Dos preguntas?- preguntó Ruby.

- Así es. Nosotras tenemos información de vital importancia que a ustedes les puede gustar.

- Está bien...- todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Tenían demasiadas preguntas pero podían nada más hacer dos. En eso, a Damien se le ocurrió que Butters preguntara sobre lo que vio en esa visión. El rubio vaciló unos segundos y luego accedió.

- Dinos tu pregunta.- sonrió Dennis.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con el Absol de Tweek?- preguntó.

- ¿Disculpa?- July alzó una ceja.

- El Absol de Tweek... estoy seguro de que ese Gijinka Absol que vi en Sinnoh, que por cierto estaba en llamas, era el Absol de Tweek.- explicó.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Bueno... está bien, lo diré. Brendan capturó al Absol de Tweek y lo transformó en un Gijinka Pokémon, le lavó el cerebro y piensa que con eso va a poder llegar a Tweek.

- Pero él me dijo... que le quitaría lo más preciado a Tweek...- continuó Butters.

- Pues eso depende de lo que Butters considere como más importante en la vida...- acotó Cristina.

- ¿L-lo más importante...?- repitió el rubio. Esto no estaba bien.

- Pues yo tengo otra pregunta también.- habló Christophe. Dennis aguzó la vista, ya creía saber lo que se venía.

- Pues dila...- pidió Natalia.

- ¿Stan, Kenny y Gregory están vivos?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo van a estar vivos?- intervino Ike.- Ellos ya... fallecieron hace cuatro años...

- Si.- contestó July, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Están vivos?- preguntó Butters avanzando unos pasos.

- Si, lo están. Pero no piensen que les diremos dónde están.- se apuró a decir BlackFox.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kyle.- ¡Si están vivos entonces debes decirnos dónde están!

- No podemos. MissingNo está a cargo de eso y no podemos dar mucha información sobre sus proyectos.

- Pero...

- Entiende, Tweek.- cortó Sheza.- MissingNo controla la muerte de todas las criaturas vivientes y no podemos interferir en eso, con suerte podemos decir si están vivos o no.

- Queremos hablar con él.- exigió Pip.

- Quizá en la próxima prueba, si la pasan, podrán verlo.- July chasqueó los dedos y otra vez fueron transportados a otro lugar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- No...- Kenny, estático, miró la terrible escena. No podía ser. La anciana pareja que los había acogido como a sus hijos ahora estaba descuartizada por toda la sala principal.- Tú...- miró furioso al Gijinka Absol parado junto a la pared, éste sonreía y parecía muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

- ¿Kenny qué pasó con-?- Stanley entró junto a Gregory y cuando vieron la escena quedaron en estado catatónico.

- Espero que les guste el decorado.- se mofó el albino, haciendo malabares con su cuerno.

- Hijo de puta...- rugió Kenneth.

- ¿Perdona, no te escuché?- Absol hizo un gesto de querer oír mejor lo que decía el rubio.

- Te voy a...- Kenny jamás se había sentido tan furioso antes, sentía ganas de asesinarlo, de torturarlo, de hacerlo sufrir horriblemente. Olvidó completamente que tenía un Pokémon Legendario fuerte en su poder y arremetió contra Absol, listo para pelear a puño limpio.- ¡Te voy a matar!- gritó.

- Humano iluso.- el Gijinka Pokémon lo esquivó fácilmente.

- ¡Maldito!- Kenny trató del golpearlo de nuevo pero no lo logró, sólo consiguió recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Absol, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tomándose el estómago tratando de amortiguar el dolor.

- Espero y disfrutes del fuego.- una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro y volteó a ver a los otros dos jóvenes y corrió hacia ellos, preparando su cuerno para cortar a ambos jóvenes.

- Eh...- Gregory pareció ser el primero en reaccionar y apartó al moreno del camino, aunque Absol logró cortarle un poco la espalda.- ¡Mierda! Stan, despierta.- le dio unos golpecitos para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

- Parece que le di un buen susto, ¿eh? Pobrecito.- Greg nunca supo cómo ese albino había sido tan rápido y ahora estaba junto a él, agarrándole el hombro.

- ¿Qué mierda es lo que-? Argh...- Absol le apretó el cuello con una de sus manos, manchándole la piel del cuello con la sangre aún fresca en su mano.

- Tú eres un niño nada más, no tienes mucha utilidad...- preparó su cuchilla pero algo lo inmovilizó.

- Absol, alto ahí. Esos jóvenes no debes matarlos.

- Maestro Brendan...- Absol enseguida lo soltó y se puso de pie.- Le ruego me disculpe.

- Vete.- ordenó fríamente.

- Si.- se volteó rápidamente y volvió por donde había venido.- Han tenido suerte.- dijo antes de irse.

Fascinante fue la velocidad con la que Absol se retiró. La casa en llamas empezó a derrumbarse, Kenny aún estaba dentro. Gregory se alarmó y trató de entrar, pero Brenda lo apartó a un lado y se lanzó dentro de la casa en llamas. El rubio buscó al otro con rapidez y lo sacó de allí justo antes de que la casa colapsara. Si Brendan quería usarlos, debería conservarlos vivos aún. Cuando estuvieron a salvo de las llamas, un par de Pokémon Ranger llegaron para llevárselos.

Kenny se rehusó a irse, tanto que tuvieron que inyectarle un fuerte calmante para dormirlo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Rápido, muévanse! ¡El fuego está disminuyendo!- dijo Bebe. Su Blastoise lanzaba agua de sus potentes cañones en la espalda para rociar los árboles más altos.

- ¡Eso intento, Bebe!- se quejó Token. El chico estaba muy acalorado, los vendajes de su rostro estaban calentándole la cabeza y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir que se iba a desmayar.- Mierda... ¡Vamos, Swampert, sigue lanzando lodo!

- ¡Tranquilos, pequeños!- pidió Joshua mientras cargaba a dos niños en sus brazos. Los pequeños tenían pinta de ser pequeños exploradores y posiblemente el resto de sus compañeros siguen ahí.- ¡Clyde, pueden haber niños todavía en el bosque!

- ¡Muy bien!- Clyde sacó otras dos Pokéballs y de ellas salieron dos Kadabras, pre-evoluciones de Alakazam.- Vengan conmigo. ¡Alakazam, confío en ti para ayudar a extinguir el fuego!- y con esa confianza depositada en su Pokémon el castaño con sus otros dos Pokémon se internó en el bosque.

- ¡Cuidado, Bebe!- Token se lanzó contra la rubia y la apartó antes de que le cayera una rama encima.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- Si, pero... quita tu mano de ahí, por favor.- pidió la rubia, sonrojada. El moreno vio dónde tenía la mano y la encontró en uno de los pechos de la rubia.

- ¡M-mierda, lo siento!- dijo levantándose rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse. Agradeció que su rostro estuviera cubierto, sino se vería su notable sonrojo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Observó la criatura con muchísima curiosidad. A Tweek le encantaba ver Pokémon nuevos y raros, pero éste era algo parecido a varios de los que ya había visto antes. Sin embargo, le causaba gran curiosidad ver a la pequeña criaturita. Kyle la alzó en brazos y calculó que pesaba unos un kilo y medio, su cabecita tenía forma acuñada, orejas grandes y puntiagudas con pequeños mechoncitos de pelo en las puntas, su cuerpo elegante y su cuello fino.

Tweek le acarició la nariz con cariño, la pequeña criatura de pelaje semi-largo y gris con rayas negras procedió a morderle el dedo, jugando. Tweek rió y tomó a la pequeña en brazos. Error. La pequeña empezó a jalarle un poco el cabello. Los ojitos grandes y ovalados color ámbar de la criatura se clavaron en los ojos violetas de Tweek y lentamente se quedó dormida en brazos del rubio, enrollándose. Tweek la acarició y jugó un poco con el largo pelaje que tenía ella en el cuello mientras movía su tupida cola larga de un lado a otro.

- Veo que te encariñaste muy rápido con ella.- dijo Fernanda.

- ¿Qué es éste Pokémon?- preguntó Butters, acariciando también a la pequeña.

- No es un Pokémon. Es un gato... O mejor dicho _gata_, es hembra.- dijo Sheza.

- ¿_Gato_? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?- preguntó Damien.

- Damien también es un nombre estúpido.- atacó Shelly.

- Tú...

- Como sea.- cortó July.- La pequeña misión que tienen es encontrar su dueño.

- Eso es fácil. Pequeña, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre de tu dueño?- preguntó, la gata sólo siguió ronroneando y durmiendo.

- Aquí los animales no son como los Pokémon de nuestro mundo. Aquí no podrán hablar con ellos.

- ¿Y cómo ha-haremos para en-encontrarle el d-dueño?- preguntó Tweek.

- Pues eso tendrán que hacerlo ustedes. En éste mundo hay seis mil ochocientos cincuenta y cuatro millones ciento noventa y seis mil () personas. Una, entre todas ellas, es a quien pertenece éste gatito.- dijo con simpleza Natalia.

- ¿M-millones...?- repitió Christophe, sin poder creerlo.- ¡Debes estar de broma!

- Nop. Y otra cosa. Tengan cuidado con algo que se llama _perro_.

- Aquí tienen un libro sobre todo lo que hay que saber sobre perros.- Dennis les entregó un gran libro que fue dado a Craig.- Deben tener cuidado, los perros tienen fama de odiar a los gatos. Además hemos inyectado una pequeña hormona que dura cinco días y que hará a los perros tener mucho enojo a ese gatito, van a querer matarlo.

- Tienen menos de cinco días para encontrar al dueño de la gatita. Empiezan ahora.- Fernanda abrió un hoyo en el piso y los transportó a las afueras de una ciudad.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ruby.

- Podríamos usar nuestros Pokémon para ir a gran velocidad a donde queramos.- dijo Craig.

- Pe-pero aquí quizá nunca han visto un Pokémon.- intervino Butters.- Podríamos llamar mucho la atención.

Todos se quedaron pensando unos minutos, intentando encontrar una forma para encontrar a esa persona.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Un joven de cabello castaño y piel algo pálida tenía dificultades para moverse con sus muletas. El maldito lodo del pantano estaba complicándole las cosas y no podía casi moverse. Sintió ruidos extraños detrás de él, por los arbustos, y trató de salir lo más rápido que pudo.

- M-m-mi-mierda...- gruñó, sin poder quitar la muleta del lodo.

Entonces la persona que lo observaba apareció. Era uno de esos Gijinka Pokémon de los que las noticias tanto hablaban. Era un joven combinado con un Croagunk. Su cabello castaño tenía un mechón azul oscuro, sus ojos canela estaban rodeados por una gruesa línea negra, sus mejillas tenían las típicas bolsas naranjas de un Croagunk, su camiseta era roja y azul, sus manos tenían largos guantes negros y el dedo medio era color anaranjado, sus bermudas azules eran un poco más largas de lo normal y tenía unos borsegos negros.

- U-un G-Gi-Ginjinka... murmuró el joven de pelo castaño, sintiendo que quizá no había sido buena idea el hecho de salir de casa.

El Gijinka Croagunk miró curioso las muletas del joven y miró para todos lados, divisando un camino de tierra firme a unos metros. Sin mucho esfuerzo, sacó las muletas del lodo y cargó al joven, a paso algo torpe, hasta el camino. Dejándolo ya en tierra firme, el joven tartamudo miró agradecido al Gijinka Pokémon.

- G-g-gracias.- dijo.- S-s-soy Ji-Jimmy.- sonrió el chico, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

- Timmy.- dijo el otro, abrazándose fuertemente a Jimmy. Él se ruborizó fuertemente al sentir tal muestra de cariño pero recordó que generalmente a los Croagunk les encanta aferrarse a sus entrenadores y ser llevados por ellos.

- U-umm... V-ve-veo que n-no to-todos l-los G-G-Gijinka s-s-son m-m-malos...

- Timmy...- aparentemente, eso era todo lo que el Pokémon podía decir.

- ¿T-tu n-no-nombre e-es Ti-Timmy?- en vez de volver a contestar, 'Timmy' sólo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿N-no ti-ti-tienes d-dónde ir?

- Timmy.- negó.

- ¿Y tu-tus a-a-a-amigos G-Gijinka?- preguntó.

- ...- Timmy se alzó de hombros y hundió más el rostro en el pecho del castaño.

- Ya v-veo... N-n-no pu-pue-puedo ir co-co-contigo a-al pu-pueblo a-así...

- ¡Timmy!- el castaño se separó del otro y empezó a jalarle el brazo, guiándolo.

- ¿Q-qué pa-pa-pasa?

- Timmy.- señaló una cuevita en donde parecía haber un tipo acampando. El hombre estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras Timmy se acercaba y le quitaba una larga capa con una capucha. Se la puso y sonrió triunfante.

- Ca-ca-camu-flaje, si.- Jimmy también sonrió pero al instante su sonrisa pasó a ser nerviosa al ser abrazado nuevamente por ese Croagunk.

- Timmy.

- Eh... Ti-Ti-Timmy... n-n-no pu-puedes i-i-ir a-abra-zad-do a mí...- dijo con nerviosismo.

- Timmy...- refunfuñó el Gijinka Croagunk, separándose y cubriendo su rostro con la capucha.

- V-va-vamos.

Timmy ayudó a Jimmy a pasar el gran pantano y ahí Jimmy pudo notar que el desplazamiento de Timmy por tierra firme era algo tosca y se le complicaba un poco el mantener el equilibrio, aunque en zonas ligeramente pantanosas parecía caminar normalmente. Sin darse cuenta, habían dos seres viendo cómo se iban por el camino.

- ¿Has visto eso?- preguntó uno de los Gijinka Pokémon.

- Ese maldito Timmy... Después de que le dimos la posibilidad de caminar otra vez sin usar esa silla de ruedas...- gruñó otro.

- Debemos informar de esto al Maestro Brendan, debemos eliminar a ese traidor.

- O podemos hacerlo nosotros...- pensó el segundo Gijinka.

- No, quizá el Maestro Brendan quiera usarlo para algo...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado...- Wendy permaneció toda la noche en vela, esperando a que todos regresaran a salvo y viendo cómo todos se esforzaban por apagar el incendio en Sinnoh.

- _Hemos contabilizado la cantidad de víctimas fatales._- habló la mujer del noticiero, su voz sonaba temblorosa y seria.- _En total ha habido quinientas personas fallecidas, miles resultaron heridas, cientos de Pokémon han resultado heridos y otros cientos han fallecido._

- Ay, no...- murmuró Wendy.

- _Todavía se busca a doscientas personas desaparecidas y se ruega a Arceus que aparezcan con vida._- la mujer hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban imágenes de Sinnoh y algunas personas con sus Pokémon mitigando los últimos rastros del incendio.- _Cientos de miles de personas han quedado sin hogar, las autoridades intentan reubicar a los heridos y sobrevivientes._- en eso, empezaron a mostrar a una mujer que lloraba y gritaba, pidiendo que por favor encontraran a su hijo y que estuviera vivo.- Seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos más información.

- Por Celebi.- dijo Wendy, sin poder creer aún que eso estuviera pasando. Miró por la ventana, donde se veía que en el horizonte el Sol se levantaba lentamente, aunque estaba algo cubierto por nubes. Iba a llover.

-Nota: Los Pokémon Rangers o Guardianes Pokémon son como los Guardabosques. Se encargan de proteger a las personas, el medioambiente y, especialmente, a los Pokémon. Usan sólo un Pokémon como acompañante (aunque pueden llevar más de uno si suben de Rango) y usan una especie de trompo para capturar a los Pokémon momentáneamente para usar sus habilidades. Su rango está dado por números del 1 al 10 y lo llevan en el brazo izquierdo de su uniforme reglamentario. Los de nivel 8, 9 y 10 son los más experimentados y generalmente actúan en casos muy extremos.

**Kyuubi: Lamento mucho la demora, espero que no quieran matarme por esto TwT Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por sus reviews! Y ante cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme! Siempre y cuando no sea contarles el final de la historia xDDD**


	9. Mentiras, Atados por el Destino y Sangre

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Llegó por quien lloraban! Jajaja mentira xD Bueno, creo que cada vez me demoro más y más en actualizar el fic ._. De verdad lo lamento! Pero bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo!**

**Review de Naoko Broflovski: **

**Kyuubi: Oh Dios mío! Has matado a inner!**

**Sheza: Hija de puta! Ella me iba a traer un camión de galletas!**

- Kenneth, relájate.- ordenó Gregory.

- No quiero.- el rubio se cruzó de brazos cual niño que hace un berrinche.- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me relaje? ¿¡Acaso no saben lo que pasó!- preguntó furioso.

- Claro que lo sabemos.- contestó Stan, reviviendo ese horrible recuerdo de la noche anterior.- Pero no puedes seguir con ganas de asesinar a lo que sea que se te cruce en el camino. ¡No sigas siendo nena!

- ¿A quién le dices nena?- Kenny agarró a Stan de la ropa y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Greg lo agarró del puño y lo empujó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ustedes no entienden...- hubo un rato de silencio, donde Kenny se sentó en la cama de hospital y fijó su vista en la ventana. Lo pensó unos minutos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Eso que había pasado no era la culpa de Stan o Gregory y, por Zapdos, estuvo a punto de golpearlos por nada. Greg y Stan se sentaron junto a él, uno de cada lado, Kenny los miró. Ellos también apreciaban mucho a esos ancianos, eran lo único que ellos ahora recordaban como una familia... y se lo habían quitado a los tres.- Lo siento.- dijo apenado.

- Meh...- musitó simplemente Stan.- Estas perdonado sólo si nos compras un helado.

- Y que sea triple helado.- apoyó Gregory.

- Oigan, tampoco soy millonario.- se quejó Kenny, riendo.

Rieron y bromearon por un largo rato. En realidad, esas risas eran sólo para cubrir el llanto que amenazaba con emerger, ninguno de los tres quería demostrar la tristeza que los carcomía por dentro. Fuera de la habitación estaba Brendan, mirando por la puerta entre abierta y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía muy bien que así mantendría a esos chicos en Sinnoh durante un tiempo más, y debilitarlos mentalmente era un pequeño bonus que él iba a aprovechar. Se retiró lentamente, disfrutando de su victoria.

Ocultó su sonrisa en un rostro serio, algo inexpresivo, y miró a todas las personas, aquellas que lloraban por la pérdida de sus bienes materiales o también por la pérdida de sus seres amados. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de reírse, no podía hacerlo frente a todos o levantaría sospechas. Oh si, su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca o quizá mejor aún. Fue entonces cuando vio a un niño pequeño y de cabello castaño, quizá tenía unos cinco años, lloraba desconsoladamente, seguramente por la pérdida de alguien querido.

- ¡M-mamá! ¡Papá!- lloraba.- ¡Hermano!

Su madre, su padre y su hermano... ¿posiblemente su hermano mayor? Sintió una sensación extraña. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso ya antes? Sentía una especie de Déjà Vu. Fue aún mayor esa sensación cuando la enfermera trató de calmarlo diciendo 'Tranquilo, Phil, tranquilo'. Ese nombre... ¿Qué tenía ese nombre? Algo en su pecho se encogió cuando el pequeño corrió llorando y, accidentalmente, chocó contra él. Llorando, el niño repetía una y otra vez que quería ir con sus padres y su hermano, que no quería vivir sin ellos.

Brendan se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño y lo miró a los ojos. Vio en esos ojitos marrones una tristeza y dolor muy profundos. Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Recordó el accidente que había tenido él con sus padres y que Pip había quedado sólo... completamente sólo... Brendan sintió nuevamente esa sensación horrible en su pecho e involuntariamente estrechó al pequeño contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

El pequeño se sorprendió un poco pero aceptó el abrazo. Por la mente de Brendan pasaron diversas preguntas, como si Pip había sufrido de la misma manera, si también había llorado así... si había sufrido cuando lo vio transformado en un monstruo en la base de Cartman hace años atrás. El pequeño se separó de él para ir con la enfermera, debían hacer un papeleo para poder ubicar al niño con una familia.

La respiración de Brendan se aceleró, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se puso de pie y salió corriendo como un Dodrio enloquecido hacia el patio trasero del hospital. Se apoyó en la fuente, tratando de calmar un poco su ideas, un mar de sentimientos y de recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza sin dejarlo pensar bien. Necesitaba distraerse. Sacó una pequeña caja con tres esferas, eran los recuerdos de los tres jóvenes. Si, si hacía eso seguro que se distraería un poco.

Ya había cambiado la mayor parte de los de Kenny, sólo quedaban algunos recuerdos más y lograría cambiar completamente los recuerdos de Kenny tal como había hecho con Stanley y Gregory. Tomó un hilo delicadamente y miró dentro de él. Se arrepintió. Allí vio un recuerdo de Pip, llorando, diciendo que odiaba a Brendan por ser un monstruo... No... No podía seguir así. Destruyó el recuerdo sin piedad, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían. Un monstruo... Un horrible monstruo...

- ¿Brendan?- llamó una voz detrás de él, sobresaltándolo. Rápidamente guardó la esfera en donde estaba y volteó para descubrir a Stan.- ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado.

- No, nada.- su voz sonó extraña.

- ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

- ¿Eh?- se pasó una mano por el rostro y la sintió completamente húmeda. ¿Llorar? ¿Él? No, no podía ser posible.- No me pasa nada, estoy bien. Enserio. Vamos adentro, debo hablar algo con ustedes.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Nee...- Cristina movió de un lado a otro la cola, curiosa, mirando la escena de los jóvenes arreglándoselas para descubrir quién era el dueño de la pequeña gatita.- ¿Qué sentido tiene ésta prueba, July?- preguntó, mirando a la joven.

- Pues...- lo pensó unos minutos y levantó la mirada al cielo.- ¡No tiene sentido en lo absoluto!- contestó con simpleza.- Blacky pensó en esto.- dijo sonriendo.

- Se lo pones muy fácil a ellos.- gruñó Dennis.- A nosotros nos tocó algo muy difícil.

- La última vez que estuvimos aquí,- comenzó Cristina.-, no hicimos un muy buen trabajo.

- Sólo alguna que otra pequeña cosita...- defendió Sheza.

- ¿Tal como tu caso?- ironizó Fernanda.

**- Mini FlashBack -**

_- Mmmm... se supone que no debo usar mis poderes...- dijo una joven e inexperta Sheza, detrás de un gran edificio.- Pero bueno... creo que podré usar alguno que otro poder... ¡Sacred Fire!- en sus manos empezó a crearse una pequeña bola de fuego. Muy feliz de lo que había hecho, aumentó aún más la cantidad de fuego, tanto que se le fue de las manos. La bola de fuego terminó entrando por una de las ventanas del edificio, que empezó a arder furiosamente.- Ups..._

_- ¡Oh no!- gritó alguien que pasaba por la calle.- ¡Auxilio! ¡La Biblioteca de Alejandría se está quemando!_

_Sheza miró para todos lados ingeniándoselas para que nadie la viera._

**- Fin Mini FlashBack -**

- Eh... Bu-bueno, eso fue un accidente.- Sheza se sonrojó apenada.- ¡Además tú no puedes hablar mucho! ¡Casi siempre te olvidabas de tu cochino gorro aquí! Ahora se lo conoce como Triángulo de las Bermudas.

- Como si fuera tan terrible...- Fernanda desvió la mirada.

- Pues cientos de personas están dadas por muertas porque tu gorrito las chupó.- Natalia pasó una mano por su cabello y luego sonrió.

- Tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho. Intenta recordar lo que sucedió aquí.

**- Mini FlashBack - **

_- Oye, Dennis, mira.- dijo Natalia parándose en medio del océano.- Te mostraré que puedo hacer una enorme ola._

_- No creo que sea buena idea...- suspiró la otra muchacha, esto no iba a terminar bien._

_- Ay, tranquila. ¿Ves esa ciudad de allá?- señaló a una gran ciudad que parecía una enorme metrópolis muy avanzada para la época._

_- ¿Te refieres a la Atlántica?_

_- Si, como sea. ¡Verás cómo logro hacer que una hola gigante rodee la ciudad y que no le pase nada!_

_Con sus manos, levantó una enorme masa de agua y con ella formó una gigantesca ola. La velocidad era increíble, el tamaño descomunal, Natalia no pudo controlarla mucho y la ola terminó por arrasar la ciudad, hundiéndola en el océano._

_- Eh...- Dennis miró a Natalia algo asustada.- Natalia, ¿qué ha-?_

_- ¡Tú no has visto nada!- gritó corriendo por la superficie del agua hasta la costa._

**- Fin Mini FlashBack - **

- Pero Cristina también metió la pata.- aclaró BlackFox.

- ¿Siguen con eso? Pensé que lo habían ovidado.

**- Mini FlashBack -**

_- ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien!- dijo ella acomodándose los lentes._

_- Yo sigo pensando que eres muy joven aun...- habló la mujer junto a ella.- Yo no quiero que uses tus poderes sin saber usarlos._

_- ¿Acaso no confía en mí? ¡Ya verá!- vio un gran meteorito que rodaba tranquilo por el espacio y usó su fuerza psíquica para atraerlo hacia ella.- ¡Verá cómo yo hago que de una vuelta entera a la Tierra!- el meteorito se acerco mucho a la atmósfera de la Tierra y terminó siendo atraído por la gravedad, impactando brutalmente contra la Tierra y dividiendo el continente de Pangea en diversos continentes.- Ay..._

_- Felicidades, acabaste con los Dinosaurios...- habló la mujer sarcásticamente._

**- Fin Mini FlashBack -**

- Por eso teníamos prohibido venir aquí.- habló July frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Tú qué hiciste, Blacky?- preguntó Dennis.- No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo...

- Cometí el error de iniciar la Segunda Guerra Mundial...- dijo golpeándose a sí misma con una piedra en la cabeza.- ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

- La única que hizo lo correcto y no fue castigada fue Dennis. ¡Ella recibió mucho helado!- protestó Sheza.

- Ya cállate, si tú estuvieras cerca del helado no duraría ni un minuto.- se burló Cristina.

- Oye...- llamó Fernanda, leyendo una revista luego de un silencio.- ¿Cómo piensas que ellos encontrarán al dueño de la gatita?

- Pues no idea.- contestó BlackFox.

- Oye...- llamó nuevamente después de un rato.- Me debes dinero.

- Blacky le debe dinero a todas.- acotó susurrante Sheza, sonriendo.

- Si quieres te lo pago de otra forma interesante.- dijo BlackFox mientras se tiraba encima de Fernanda.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Quítate de encima!- las demás chicas estallaron en risas mientras Fernanda golpeaba a BlackFox para liberarse.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Oye...- susurró la joven, acariciando los cabellos negros del otro.- ¿Qué crees que hará Brendan con todos esos recuerdos?- preguntó.

- Pues... depende de para qué los use.- contestó él, también en un susurro y pasando una mano por la espalda desnuda de la chica. Las sábanas estaban algo enredadas y cubrían sus cuerpos a medias. Habían tenido una noche de pasión acompañada del fuego que se propagó en Sinnoh, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta la mañana.- Los recuerdos están escritos como tatuajes en una persona, no pueden borrarse.

- Pero si lo que dices es cierto, él los cambiará.- ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente y llevó su mano a los bien formados pectorales de MissingNo.

- Si, pero de todas formas él no podrá hacerlo para siempre. Los recuerdos eventualmente irán cambiando y de esa forma volverán a la normalidad... pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Si él daña mucho los recuerdos puede que tarden años en regenerarse.

- No quisiera que eso pase.- dijo Marjorine.- Mi hermano no se merece sufrir así...

- Marjorine...- la tomó de las manos y la miró intensamente a los ojos.- Te puedo asegurar que él estará bien, no debes preocuparte. Quiero que te quedes tranquila de que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque yo conozco a tipos como Brendan. Por más malvado que sea, tarde o temprano su lado humano saldrá y algo lo hará reaccionar... O al menos eso espero...

Ambos sonrieron, Marjorine no muy convencida y MissingNo para tratar de calmarla, siguieron con la sesión de cariño y luego se levantaron sólo para enterarse de la terrible catástrofe. El moreno gruñó molesto porque mientras estaba tan feliz haciendo el amor con su querida rubia Stotch cientos de almas se agolpaba para saber si reencarnarían o si directamente moriría. Todo un dilema laboral para MissingNo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Oigan.- Butters, con una bandita en la cara, miró detenidamente a la criatura frente al grupo.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- señaló.- Es una criatura extraña, gruñe mucho...

- ¿Mmm?- Christophe se acercó a la criatura un poco y lo miró con detalle.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Veamos...- Craig sacó su gran libro y miró un par de fotos de razas de caninos en el índice.

El perro era de cuerpo algo cuadrado y musculoso, la cabeza con el hocico y el cráneo paralelos, una muy ligera depresión fronto-nasal, ojos pequeñitos y oscuros, sus orejas eran altas y triangulares, cuello largo que se lucía elegantemente, con las patas rectas, y el pelo corto pegado al cuerpo. Su pelaje era color negro en su mayor parte con patas, hocico y vientre color marrón claro. A Christophe le causó mucha gracia ver que la colita de ese perro era un pompón negro.

- ¿Qué tienes, criaturita?- preguntó Christophe, queriendo acariciarlo.

- Es un... Doberman.- dijo Craig mirando la foto.

- ¡Argh!- gritó el moreno cuando el perro mordió su mano. Enseguida comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por el perro con collar de púas.- ¿¡Qué mierda le pasa a esa cosa?

- Está enojado contigo... pero no sé por qué...- dijo Damien mirando cómo Christophe se trepaba a un árbol tratando de escapar a los dientes del canino feroz.

- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo va a matar!- se alarmó Tweek, apretando ligeramente a la gatita que emitió un pequeño chillido; chillido que no pasó desapercibido para el perro.

- Grrr...- el gran Doberman se dio vuelta y miró furioso a la pequeña gatita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el rubio dispuesto a acabar con él.

- ¡Gah! ¡Por Mew!- el rubio salió a correr mientras era perseguido por el Doberman.

- Ok, ese Pokémon me está enojando. ¡Sal, Garchomp!- el moreno sacó a su Pokémon pero éste en vez de salir normalmente era como un pequeño muñequito de plástico.- ¿Pero qué...?

- Por cierto.- Dennis apareció detrás de ellos.- No van a poder usar sus Pokémon, y si quieren ir a algún lado tendrán que decirnos a nosotras.- con eso, desapareció nuevamente.

- ¿¡Cómo dices!- Craig miró furioso el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Dennis y desvió completamente su atención del combate, por eso no notó cuando un pequeño individuo de pelo semi-largo, pelaje gris, extremidades blancas, cola larga y anillada con colores gris y blanco tomó su Garchomp con su hocico y se lo llevó.

- ¡Ay, no!- Pip corrió detrás del animal tratando de alcanzarlo hasta que se internó en el pequeño bosque allí cerca. Se ocultó hábilmente entre los árboles y arbustos.- ¡Garchomp! ¿Garchomp?

- Dudo que siendo un muñeco te conteste...- agregó Damien.

- ¡Cui-cuidado!- gritó Tweek detrás de ellos. El perro Doberman seguía persiguiéndolo y lo hizo internarse en el bosque.

Todos corrieron en dirección a los árboles frondosos y estuvieron dando unas cuántas vueltas por el bosque, Shelly miraba a todos ir corriendo de un lado a otro y suspiró. De su mochila sacó una hoja y empezó a escribir.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ruby, mirándola curiosa.

- Pues si vamos a buscarle el dueño a la gatita, mejor empezamos por algo. Estoy haciendo panfletos para repartirlos.

- Deja, te ayudamos.- Ike sacó también un par de hojitas de su mochila al igual que Ruby y ambos se pusieron a escribir carteles.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Shelly, Ike y Ruby habían hecho un pequeño campamento con algunas cosas que July les había dado. Cuando vieron al grupo de jóvenes llegar no pudieron evitar reírse. Todos estaban llenos de arañazos, mordiscos, lodo, hojas, ramas, sangre y saliva. Por suerte, Garchomp y la gatita estaban completamente bien. Luego de un baño y escuchar los setecientos mil insultos de Christophe (quien ahora odiaba a los perros), llegó la hora de cenar. Mientras que Ike y Ruby buscaban leña y los demás reunían trocos para sentarse, Shelly preparó la cena pero nadie se animó a preguntar exactamente de qué era la carne que había usado. La cena transcurrió en silencio en su mayor parte hasta que, rompiendo el silencio de manera abrupta, Shelly decidió hablar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa, tarados?- preguntó, Cartman la miró de soslayo y siguió comiendo.- Están actuando como si estuvieran en un funeral. Si es por lo que dijeron el grupo de chicas cosplayers* entonces no deberían hacerles caso.

- Pero ellas dijeron-

- Sé lo que dijeron, Kyle.- cortó la mayor de los Marsh.

- Además, _mon ami_, yo mismo he visto a Gregory... en Hearthome City y...

- Christophe.- Shelly tranquilamente miró al moreno y respiró profundamente, Cartman supo que ella trataba de no lanzarle el primer objeto contundente que encontrara y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, abrazándola.- Escucha, Chris... ¿No te parece sospechoso que ellas no quieran dar información sobre esto? Piénsalo de ésta forma: quizá ellas nos estén engañando y creen ilusiones de que ellos están vivos. Nadie puede rectificar si lo que ellas dicen es verdad.

- De hecho...- Pip dejó de comer unos minutos y contempló el fuego.- Ellas prometieron que Damien estaría completamente a salvo... Y así fue.

- Pe-pero Shelly ti-tiene razón, ngh.- Tweek era el que ésta vez capturó la atención de todos.- ¿Y s-si nos mi-mienten?

- Pu-pues eso sería algo muy cruel por parte de ellas.- Butters se frotó los nudillos con ansiedad. ¿Kenny estaba vivo o no? ¿Cómo creerles a ellas?

- Yo sé lo que vi, sé que era Gregory.- Christophe lucía muy molesto.

- Nadie dice que no lo fuera, sólo que quizá sea una ilusión.- habló Damien mientras seguía comiendo despreocupadamente.

- ¡Ustedes no entienden!- el excavador se puso de pie violentamente.- ¿Acaso creen que no podría distinguir a la persona que amo de una ilusión? ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

- Christophe, cálmate.- ordenó Cartman ante la pequeña señal de que la situación se estaba saliendo de límite.

- ¡No quiero calmarme!- el grito hizo que la pequeña gatita se asustara y se tratara de ocultar en la camisa de Tweek.- ¡No saben lo que sufrí cuando vi a Gregory y él ni siquiera pareció recordarme!

- ¿Acaso crees que tu sufrimiento es mayor que el de todos?- dijo abruptamente Kyle.- Sé que estás sufriendo, Christophe...- dijo lentamente.- ¡Pero te recuerdo que no eres el único que sufre por la duda de si están vivos o no! ¡Tweek perdió a su mejor amigo, Butters a la persona que ama, Pip a alguien que quería como su hermano, yo perdí a la persona que más amo también, y Shelly perdió a su hermano menor! No vengas aquí diciendo que sufriste o no con Gregory, porque tú no eres el único que la está pasando mal.

Todo quedó en silencio, el chisporrotear de las llamas quemando la madera, los grillos y el viento entre los árboles del bosque quebraban sutilmente el silencio.

- Hay que hacer guardia para vigilar que no haya un incendio o el fuego se apague.- dijo Ike mientras se levantaba.- ¿Me ayudas a lavar los platos, Ruby?

- ¡Claro, seguro!- la rubia se levantó mientras estiraba sus manos para tomar los platos de los demás.

Christophe se sentó nuevamente en el tronco que había traído y clavó su mirada en las llamas. Kyle tampoco se movió de su lugar. Craig ofreció a turnarse pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos. Butters dijo que se quedaría con ellos a hacer guardia, que vigilaría que no se mataran a golpes y que nadie se preocupara. Así fueron pasando las horas y la noche. Leopold permaneció en silencio, ligeramente sonriendo, y mirando el fuego mientras los otros dos le dirigían, y se dirigían entre ellos también, miradas de soslayo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar sonriendo?- preguntó Christophe, sacando a Butters de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír así en una situación como ésta?

- ¿Cómo que cómo puedo sonreír así?- el inocente rubio lo miró sorprendido, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa, después de todo?

- Sabes que la situación por la que pasamos es delicada.- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo haces para sonreír?

- Pues... trato de pensar en lo positivo de la situación.

- ¿Positivo?- repitieron ambos, escépticos.

- ¡Pues claro!- Butters sonrió con dulzura.- Si Kenny está vivo... entonces... Entonces sé que en algún momento lo veré de nuevo.- dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y cerrando los ojos lentamente.- Sé que si está vivo podré volver a verlo algún día.

- ¿Y si no lo está?- aventuró Christophe.

- Pues... yo sé que lo veré de nuevo.- levantó el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.- Porque el Hilo Rojo del Destino no permitirá que os separemos.- tanto DeLorne como Broflovski se miraron sin entender.- Verán, cuando Kenny y yo cumplimos un año de estar juntos, él ató un hilo rojo al meñique de su mano izquierda e hizo lo mismo con el mío. Estuvimos con ese hilo todo el día, desde el día hasta la noche. Según decía Kenny, si el hilo desaparecía a las doce de la noche nuestras almas estarían unidas por la eternidad y jamás nos separaríamos.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Kyle, conmovido por la historia.

- A las doce exactamente nos besamos y el hilo rojo se desvaneció completamente. Fue cuando lo hicimos por primera vez...- sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba su meñique.- Él estaba hasta más nervioso que yo, temía lastimarme. Nunca lo había visto así de nervioso. Fue la primera de las mejores noches de mi vida.

- Me hubiera gustado...- comenzó Chris levantando la mirada y observando las estrellas.- Poder tener ese mismo Hilo del Destino con Gregy...

- Chris, no es necesario atar el hilo.- Butters, siempre sonriendo, miró con dulzura al moreno y lo hizo ruborizarse.- Tú puedes estar atado a una persona sin necesidad de que sea un Hilo Rojo el que los ate. Ustedes pueden estar atados por...- lo pensó unos minutos.- Listones de Concursos.- miró a Kyle y luego sonrió.- Y quizá tú y Stan se encuentren atados por su profundo amor incondicional a pensar de que tuvieron problemas.

- Bueno... quizá tengas razón.- Kyle miró nuevamente el fuego, pero ésta vez su rostro no era inexpresivo, sino que era uno lleno de felicidad.- Quizá lo vuelva a ver.

- _Oui_...- Christophe hizo unos segundos de silencio en los que se encendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga pitada.- Lo siento, Kyle.- se disculpó.

- No hay problema, Chris. Yo también lo siento mucho, no debí hablarte así.

Stotch sonrió y suspiró mirando al cielo, parecía que su buena acción del día ya estaba hecha y esos dos ya dejarían de pelear... al menos por ahora.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kenny tomando una de las fotos que Brendan había puesto en la mesa.

- Son personas malvadas, eso son.- contestó el rubio, dejando otra foto en la mesa que llamó la atención de Gregory. Era aquel mismo joven que se había encontrado hace tiempo y le había dado ese pequeño listón de concurso.- Son los culpables de lo que pasó en Sinnoh.

- ¿Ellos lo son?- Stan tenía clavada la mirada en la foto de un rubio de ojos violetas que ya recordó haber visto en un sueño, un sueño manipulado por Brendan.

- Si. También creo que han escuchado sobre los Gijinka Pokémon, ¿no es así?

- Si, ¿pero cómo sabes tú todo esto?- interrogó Kenny nuevamente. Se le hacía muy sospechoso que Brendan tuviera tanta información. Brendan sonrió muy sutilmente y miró a Kenny.

- Supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. Pertenezco a una asociación secreta.- dijo luego de un silencio.- Somos completamente aparte de La Liga Pokémon y el Alto Mando. Nuestra misión es ocuparnos de éste tipo de problemas. Mi jefe me dijo que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con un terrible accidente ambiental hace años, pero que trataban de ayudar. Mi jefe no es de dar mucha información pero dijo que ustedes querían salvar el Mundo y combatir contra éstos jóvenes que en aquí.

- Espera un segundo.- interrumpió Stan. Yo conozco a éste joven.- señaló al rubio de ojos violetas que tanto le llamaba la atención.- Es Tweek Tweak, el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon en cada región hasta ahora conocida del mundo. ¿Quieres que creamos que no pueden hacer nada contra él?

- Lamentablemente, no podemos proceder sin pruebas y ellos siempre se las ingenian para no dejar pruebas. Vamos al caso. No sé por qué motivo ustedes desaparecieron un tiempo y luego aparecieron nuevamente. Un espía nuestro los vio y dijo que ustedes habían, aparentemente, perdido la memoria.- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente alrededor del sillón donde estaban los tres jóvenes sentados.- Luego de eso, me encargaron a mi la misión de protegerlos de todo peligro y tratar de guiarlos por donde pudieran recuperar algo de su memoria... aunque quizá no hago un muy buen trabajo en lo último.

Brendan sonrió ampliamente viendo la cara de confusión en esos jóvenes. La sonrisa desapareció al ver que Gregory tomaba una foto de Pip y los miraba a ambos, de la foto a Brendan y viceversa.

- ¿Tienes alguna relación con éste chico? Se parece a ti.- dijo él.

- Pues... él... él es mi hermano menor.- dijo volteando a ver a la ventana de la habitación, viendo que varias personas iban de aquí para allá.

- ¿Tu hermano menor es un delincuente?- preguntó bruscamente Kenny.- ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres?

- Yo...- ese comentario no sólo le ofendió, sino que de verdad le había golpeado ese comentario. Mal hermano mayor... Si, definitivamente era un mal hermano...

- Kenny, no es su culpa.- defendió Stanley.- No tiene la culpa que su hermano haya decidido ser malvado.

- Así es, su hermano fue el que decidió quedarse en el lado malo y hacer cosas como ésta.- siguió defendiendo Gregory.

- Entonces, si es de los chicos malos, no tendrás problemas en que lo hagamos pagar por lo que hizo.- Kenny al decir esto notó la tensión de Brendan.- ¿O tienes algún problema?

- Kenny, ya, es su hermano menor.- cortó Gregory.- Es obvio que se ponga tenso.

- Dejemos eso de lado.- interrumpió Brendan.- Mejor... mejor planeemos un método para que sean llevados a la justicia y todo resulte bien.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Un alarido de dolor cortó el silencio de la penumbrosa habitación, cada grito era seguido de una ligera risilla y el goteo incesante de un líquido espeso. Absol observó a su víctima con sus ojos escarlata entornados, una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. La sangre se escurrió lentamente por la superficie de su cuerno-cuchilla y llegó hasta su mano, la que lamió degustando el ferroso líquido. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror del pobre Gijinka Meowth apresado bajo su cuerpo, con manos y piernas atadas, con su cintura inmóvil debido al fuerte agarre de las piernas de Absol.

- Tu sangre es deliciosa.- dijo lentamente.

- ¡Po-por favor! ¡No me siga lastimando!- rogó el Meowth, llorando entre el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor que le producían las cortaduras en brazos, rostro y tórax.- ¡Por piedad!

- Oh, pero pequeño Meowth...- lamió sus lágrimas y sonrió, cortando nuevamente por debajo del cuello de su víctima.- ¿Acaso no te gusta el dolor? Es delicioso en cierta forma.- clavó el punzante cuerno en el hombro del otro.

- ¡Argh! ¡Por Aceus! ¡Deténgase, por piedad!

- Sigue diciendo eso y disfrutaré aún más de lo que hago.

Era una enfermiza pasión que Absol tenía, siempre llamaba a algún Gijinka Pokémon de por ahí y se aseguraba de que viniera sólo, luego los ataba y procedía a torturarlos de esa manera. Se regocijaba con los gritos, las lágrimas y el sufrir de sus víctimas. Se aseguraba también de degustar la sangre de ellos y probar el salado sabor de las lágrimas. Había notado que la sangre de cada Gijinka Pokémon y las lágrimas de cada uno variaban según su edad, sexo y especie.

Él no sabía cómo surgió esa obsesión, seguramente cuando lo fusionaron con aquel humano, no lo sabía.

- Tranquilo, ya hemos terminado.-dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿E-enserio?- preguntó el pobre Gijinka Meowth, un dejo de alegría en su voz al pensar que ya estaba a salvo.

- Claro que si.- puso su cuchilla en el cuello de su victima y sonrió con malicia.- Adiós.

Y con eso, hizo un tajo en el delgado cuello del Gijinka Meowth, viendo cómo la luz lentamente su iba apagando de sus ojos y trataba de exhalar sus últimas palabras. El Gijinka Absol había cumplido su cometido.

- Señor, disculpe que entre así pe- una jovencita de largas orejas marrones con unos pompones rosas en las puntas, muñecas y tobillos, entró en la habitación trayendo unas revistas y unos papeles. Observó con horror lo que había pasado y estaba por salir, pero Absol rápidamente le bloqueó el camino y la acorraló contra la puerta.

- Oh, pequeña Buneary...- dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad.- Veo que has conseguido esas revistas que yo te pedí.- extendió la mano hacia ella, esperando que la Gijinka Pokémon.

- Yo... yo n-no... Yo...- la chica temblaba de miedo, no sabía lo que sucedería, no sabía cómo reaccionar.- Yo no qui-quise...

- Shh, tranquila.- acalló él, tomando suavemente las revistas y observando que esos documentos eran para él.- Yo a ti jamás te haría daño.- confesó sin querer, la Gijinka Buneary lo miró algo sorprendida.- D-digo, porque tú fuiste mi primera amiga desde que llegué aquí, y...

- E-entiendo... Y... eh..- se separó de él en cuanto notó su intención de tomarle la mano, pero ella sabía muy bien que esas manchas rojas en sus manos no eran por algo que comió...- Si quiere... limpio el desastre...- se ofreció.

- No, para nada. Tú vete tranquila y no te preocupes por nada.- sonrió nuevamente y le abrió la puerta, invitándola a retirarse.- Muchas gracias por traerme mis revistas y éste informe, que, aparentemente, es muy urgente...

- Si, como quiera.- ella se retiró apresuradamente de la habitación, Absol cerró la puerta con calma y luego arrojó las revistas violentamente contra la pared contraria de la habitación.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro y Jimmy estaba descubriendo una nueva manera de ver las cosas, siendo Timmy su compañero ahora no se sentía sólo mientras sus padres estaban de viaje. Fue una mañana fría que decidió, por esa compañía, emprender un viaje junto a Timmy. Todo estaba saliendo bien mientras acampaban cerca de un lugar pantanoso, que era perfecto para Timmy. Ellos no sabían que estaban siendo observados. Timmy estaba haciendo malabares con algunas Berrys parándose en sólo una pierna, entreteniendo a Jimmy.

- Prepárate, hermano.- dijo uno de los Gijinka Pokémon que anteriormente lo había estado observando.- Vamos a matar a ese traidor.

Ambos Gijinka se acercaron sigilosamente por entre los arbustos, viendo que ni Timmy ni Jimmy se dieron cuenta de su amenazante presencia...

- ¡Timmy!- dijo feliz, aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus malabares.- "Más aún... vamos, más cerca..."- pensaba.

Los dos enemigos se prepararon para saltar y esperaron a que las tres Berrys que Timmy lanzaba quedaron en el aire. Saltaron contra Timmy, dispuestos a atacarlo. El castaño rápidamente se dio vuelta y dio un salto alto, esquivando a los enemigos. Pateó las Berrys, que al chocar contra los rostros amenazantes se rompieron y derramaron su ácido contenido en los ojos. Timmy no esperó a que los otros reaccionaran y tomó a Jimmy en brazos, saltando directo por entre los altos pastizales del pantano. Jimmy se aferró al castaño con fuerza mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba las muletas.

- Timmy.- de repente se detuvo y lo ocultó contra unas rocas, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio. Jimmy entonces observó a sus atacantes.

- ¿Qué haremos, Spearow?- habló el Gijinka Beedrill. Era un rubio de ojos ámbar, sus antenitas azules tenían forma de una L de cabeza y se movían de un lado a otro; un cuello de tela color amarillo cubriendo su garganta, una camiseta sin mangas de color también amarillo, unas mangas azules que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos y eran atadas por un anillo amarillo, sobre sus manos tenía dos púas blancas, un cinturón marrón cubría su cintura, el largo de su remera llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era surcado por un par de rayas marrones, sus pantalones y zapatillas azules, unas alas de abeja transparentes y con nervaduras estaban levemente replegadas en su espalda. Preparó las púas en sus manos para atacar a los jóvenes cuando los encontraran.

- No lo sé, Beedrill.- contestó el otro. El Spearow era un joven algo más alto de cabello castaño claro, ojos negros, remera negra con un chaleco fino de color crema encima, sus bermudas terminaban en puño por debajo de sus rodillas y también era de color crema, tenía unas botas algo extraña pues eran marrones oscuro con una terminación en tres afiladas garras, su cola era muy plumosa y de colores que iban de marrón a marrón muy claro, sus alas eran rojas variando a tonalidad clara en las puntas de las plumas y se encontraban replegadas delante de su cuerpo.- Creo que escucho algo...

- Ay, mierda...- dijo una voz por entre los arbustos, caminando lentamente.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza, Clyde?- preguntó Joshua.

- Me golpeé con una roca al tropezar... ¿¡Crees que no duele aún!

- Deja de gritarle a Joshua.- Bebe le jaló el cabello al castaño.- Fue por tu torpeza que te caíste.- los dos Gijinka Pokémon rápidamente se ocultaron entre los árboles y desde allí lograron ver a Timmy y Jimmy.

- Allí están...- susurró el Gijinka Spearow.

- Muy bien...- el Gijinka Beedrill apuntó su púa derecha hacia donde estaban ambos mientras aprovechaba el ruido que hacían los jóvenes al caminar.

- Timmy, Timmy Timmy. Timmy.- el Gijinka Croagunk señaló al grupo de personas que caminaba por allí e hizo un par de gestos con las manos para que corriera. Jimmy pareció entender algo de que corriera lo más rápido que podía hacia ellos y se refugiara, ¿pero qué pasaría con Timmy?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Timmy ya lo había empujado hacia donde Clyde y compañía caminaban mientras él se disponía a enfrentarse a los Gijinka Spearow y Beedrill. Bebe vio a Jimmy tratando de moverse con sus muletas y a Timmy frenando la filosa púa del Beedrill para darle un halonaso y estamparlo contra el suelo.

- ¡Miren, chicos!- señaló la rubia.

- ¡Parece que hay problemas!- Clyde corre hacia Jimmy.

- ¡Po-po-por fav-favor, a-ayu-ayuden a Ti-Timmy!- pidió el joven tartamudo en cuanto estuvo en brazos de Clyde.

- ¿A Timmy?

- Creo que se refiere a ese Croagunk...- Token clavó la vista en el Gijinka Croagunk que ahora luchaba contra el Breedrill y el Spearow.

- Pero es un Gijinka Pokémon... son criaturas despreciables.- escupió Clyde con furia, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de las muletas de Jimmy.- ¡Auch!

- ¡Él n-n-no es e-e-eso!- gritó furioso.

- ¡Beedrill!- el Gijinka Spearow le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago a Timmy.- ¡Tú ve por los humanos, yo me encargo de éste desgraciado traidor!

- Será un placer...- el Beedrill se da media vuelta y sonríe preparando sus púas listo para atacar a los cuatro jóvenes. Dándose impulso con sus patas se propulsó contra ellos.

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Sal, Magmar!- un fornido Pokémon con cuerpo redondo de color amarillo y rojo apareció, en su cara tenía un pico corto de forma redondeada, de su cabeza salían dos especies de orejas llameantes, una larga cola amarilla salía de su cuerpo y terminaba en una imponente llama que lo mantenía con vida, tenía varias espinas rojas en su espalda, sus muslos eran amarillos y de ellos salían sus negras piernas que terminaban en sus pies rojos con garras blancas, sus hombros también eran amarillos, sus brazos parecían tener mangas con flecos rojos llamativos y las filosas uñas de sus garras eran blancas.

- ¡Maaagmaaaar!- rugió fieramente para lanzar un potente Flamethrower contra el Gijinka Beedrill.

- ¡Así que piensan combatir! ¡Pues bien, que así sea!- el Beedrill esquivó el ataque y se preparó para atacar.

***Cosplayers: gente que hace 'Cosplay' (se disfraza) de un personaje ficticio que le guste xD**

**Les tengo unas parodias del Ending de 'Durarara!'. Si no han visto ese anime, entonces se los recomiendo!**

**Primera parodia de South Park obviamente xD: ht*tp*:/*/k*am*an*ik*i.*de*vi*an*ta*rt*.c*om*/a*rt*/F*la*sh*-D*ur*aS*P-*15*87*92*68*1**

**Segunda parodia con el anime Ranma ½ (LOL!): ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=-*PX*KN*Rn*5Z*Zc*&f*ea*tu*re*=r*el*at*ed**

**Tercera parodia con Meitantei Conan o Detective Conan o Case Closed: ht*tp*:/*/w*ww*.y*ou*tu*be*.c*om*/w*at*ch*?v*=p*Lz*kV*Vi*TZ*c0*&f*ea*tu*re*=r*el*at*ed**

**Y hay muchos más, como de Death Note, Naruto, etc xDDD Espero que los disfruten xD**


	10. Sueña conmigo ¿El inicio del Final?

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Naoko Broflovski:**

**Kyuubi: Wow, menos mal que no murió tu Inner n.n!**

**Sheza: Si! Camión de galletas! *salta al camión de galletas y empieza a comer***

**Kyuubi: ... Típico de Sheza... Ok xD Disfruten n.n**

- ¡Alejen a esa cosa de mí!- gritó Craig sumamente asustado, trepado a un árbol como un gato. Junto a él estaba Christophe, mirando con algo de temor a la otra 'criatura maléfica'.

- Son unos tarados.- suspiró Shelly.- Toma pequeña.- dijo ella dándole la pequeña gatita a la niña.

- ¡Oh, gracias! ¡La estaba buscando por todos lados!- la pequeña tomó a la gatita en brazos y miró a Craig.- Lamento haberlo asustado, Señor Craig.

- ¡No me asustaste!

- Craig, en cuanto escuchaste la palabra 'fantasma' en la oración 'ella es un fantasma', subiste a ese árbol.- habló Damien con una sonrisa burlona.- Y tú, Chris. Tenerle miedo a un perrito fantasma Doberman como éste.

- ¡Cállate!- bramaron ambos a la vez.

- Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos.- Ruby tomó unas piedritas del suelo y le lanzó una a cada uno.

- Vamos, Craig, v-ven a d-despedirte.- pidió Tweek tirándose un poco del cabello.

- Chris, no seas nena y baja.- exigió Shelly. Pero ambos jóvenes se aferraron más a la rama que los sostenía.

- No se preocupen, estamos acostumbrados a que nos tengan miedo.- admitió la pequeña con una sonrisita.- Muy bien, Kitty, nos vamos a casa.- dijo a la gatita.- ¡Vamos, Vivi!

- ¡Guau!

La niña y el can se voltearon, entrando en la casa abandonada tal otra vez. Habían completado su desafío, sólo con segundos de sobra, pero lo habían logrado. Todo gracias a Shelly. Durante los primeros cuatro días habían estado a las apuradas, fijándose en ciudades, pueblos e islas, siendo mordidos por perros, mapaches, ardillas, capibaras, serpientes y gatos; picoteados por todo tipo de aves y demás 'desgracias'. No habían encontrado a nadie que quiera o que sea dueña del gatito. Por suerte, Shelly entró a una biblioteca y vio, de pura casualidad, en un diario viejo de una ciudad en el Norte de Canadá una noticia de un mortal incendio de una casona vieja y que en ese incendio habían muerto una niña, su perro y su gata.

- La gatita es igual a ésta.- había dicho.- Hasta tiene la misma manchita en el ojo derecho...

Corriendo tan rápido como pudo llegó al campamento donde estaban los chicos y les comentó la situación. Craig odiaba la idea y se negaba a ir, aunque no era el único al que le costaba aceptarlo, pues a nadie le parecía lógico que la gatita fuera un fantasma. No fue hasta que Tweek salió corriendo con la gatita hasta la casona abandonada y quemada que los demás accedieron. Luego de una búsqueda de varias horas, encontraron a una niña y fue ahí cuando Craig saltó al árbol y se enganchó a él como si muriera por no hacerlo.

- No deberías asustarte, es sólo un fantasma.- fue lo que dijo Christophe antes de ver al Doberman fantasma de la niña y saltar a la rama del árbol que estaba Craig y engancharse a la misma de la misma forma.

Nadie creía aún en lo sucedido, pero pronto Kyle se dio cuenta de que si hubiera revisado el cuerpo de la pequeña gatita antes y notaran la falta de latidos, la falta de pulso y demás. Así fue como llegaron a la situación de entregarle la gatita a la niña, que muy agradecida la abrazó y se fue con ella y su pequeño Doberman nuevamente a la casona.

- Mierda... Te juro, sigo sin verle puto sentido a ésta prueba.- dijo Cartman, molesto.- Te apuesto a que esas niñas están ahora bien tranquilas y viéndonos hacer estupideces como ésta...

- ¡Gah! Tra-tranquilo, se-seguro piensan e-en, ngh, algo más...

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Ahh!- gritaron todos a la vez, volteándose rápidamente.

- Oigan, yo no soy fea como para que se pongan así.- protestó Cristina mientras se sentaba en posición flor de loto y apoyaba todo su peso en su larga cola.- ¿Listos para lo que viene? O, mejor dicho, ¿sus Pokémon están listos para lo que viene?

- ¿Y qué e-es exactamente lo que pasará?- preguntó Butters.

- Oh, no se preocupen por eso ahora. Deben descansar un poco, duerman un rato y luego los llevaré a su siguiente prueba. July dice que será algo dura.

Todos durmieron plácidamente esa noche, excepto Butters. Se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que aún tenía de aquella cortadura que Absol le produjo. Ayer había tenido nuevamente una pesadilla pero no sabía qué carajo significaba. Suspiró y dio varias vueltas sobre su eje, pronto sería el momento de volver a su hogar y allí podría mandar a las Gijinka al carajo e ir en busca de Kenny. Sonrió ante la idea de volver a encontrarse con Kenny y ese dulce pensamiento lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño que tanto le hacía falta. Sin embargo, parecía que su mente no quería dejarlo dormir.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Kenny... Por el amor a Cresselia... ¡Duérmete!- ordenó Stan tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- Pero no puedo...- se justificó.

- Ken, entiendo que toda la situación te está poniendo los nervios de punta...- comenzó Gregory mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Si no te diste cuenta, Stan y yo queremos descansar y reponer fuerzas... ¡Pero si no te duermes me veré obligado a asfixiarte con la puta almohada!

- Está bien, trataré de dormir.- dijo sacándose su PokéReloj y dejándolo en la mesita de luz de la habitación. Tan entretenido que estaba jugando uno de sus juegos... Pero bueno, era mejor dormir.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen del niño rubio de nombre Leopold Stotch aparecía incansablemente en su cabeza, siempre que trataba de conciliar el sueño esa imagen se le aparecía. Había algo raro con ese niño, era una sensación muy extraña la que lo invadía, un calor en el pecho especial que lo hacía sentir como si ya se conocieran. Preguntó a Brendan qué podría ser lo que significaba, pero el rubio decía que pronto recordaría las terribles cosas que Butters le había hecho.

Pronto se rindió ante el sueño y aún con la imagen de Butters se durmió. Se encontró en una habitación algo oscura y unas grandes puertas de un color amarillento. Empujó las puertas para abrirlas y vio un gran salón lleno de personas vestidas de galas. El rubio se sintió algo desencajado allí pues no vestía de gala y-, esperen, ¿cómo es que estaba ya vestido con un traje azul? Miró a todos lados y vio que algunos le dedicaban una sonrisa de bienvenida, haciéndolo sentir aún más confundido.

- Gran trabajo de las fuerzas especiales, Kenny. Te mereces un ascenso.- el dijo un hombre llegando junto a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Yo... Yo no sé de qué habla...- confesó Kenny.

- Ah, McCormick, qué modesto eres, ¡jajaja!- rió el hombre mayor dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda que, de no ser porque era en broma, lo hubiera tirado al suelo.- Ahora mira.- señaló a un joven parado frente a la banda, de espaldas a él, también vestido con un lindo traje celeste.- Tu amado te está esperando. Por cierto, ¿dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz? No recuerdo que la hayas tenido...- y con eso, se fue.

Wow, wow, wow, wow, _wow_... ¿_Amado_? ¿Acaso era gay? Nah... ¿O si? Bueno, debía admitir que ya varias veces había soñado que desvirgaba a Stan y Gregory en muchas ocasiones... Pero... ¿Era gay sólo por eso de soñar con que tus amigos gimen y gritan tu nombre mientras tú te regocijas escuchándolos? Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo, después de todo... era sólo un simple sueño y luego lo olvidaría... ¿verdad?

- Oh, Ra-Rayquaza...- murmuró Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos y miraba para todos lados.

Recordaba ese baile, si. Había sido la primera vez que Kenny había desobedecido a su jefe, mandándolo al carajo, y yendo directamente a rescatar a un grupo de Latios y Latias que vivía en una isla a unas cuantas millas de Hoenn. Ese tipo de desobediencia le hubiera costado su oficio, y el sólo hecho de haber ido, a lo Rambo, arriesgando su vida, todo por salvar a un grupo de Pokémon podría haberle costado la vida. Pero Kenny no fue sólo, fue con Butters y un grupo más de policías y Rangers novatos.

- La misión más suicida de la historia...- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Ese le costó su trabajo de Pokémon Ranger, si, pero había logrado ascender a las Fuerzas Especiales Pokémon.- Hace diez años... Con sólo doce años logró hacerlo...

- Oye...- llamó una voz detrás de él y una mano posándose en su hombro. Esa voz era de...

- Kenny...- el menor lo miró detenidamente. Varias veces había soñado con él, pero jamás en esa fiesta y jamás lo había sentido tan real como en ese momento.- ¡Kenny!- lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

- Yo...- Kenny reconoció el rostro del rubio como aquella persona que Brendan le había dicho que era el enemigo, pero ese abrazo le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Correspondió el abrazo pero no con la misma efusividad que Butters.

- No sabes lo mucho que te extraño.- dijo con la voz ahogada. Levantó la vista y Kenny sintió que su pecho se oprimía al ver las lágrimas desbordar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- No sabes la falta que me haces.

Ahora sí que el pobre rubio estaba muy confundido. ¿Acaso no eran ellos los mortales ladrones que tanto terror habían causado? ¿No eran sus enemigos? ¿No debía odiarlo' ¿No debía estar golpeándolo en lugar de abrazarlo? Se sintió como un estúpido ante esa situación, pero fue entonces cuando el rubio menor se separó de él y le dedicó una bella sonrisa que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Sonrió inconcientemente y extendió su mano para que el rubio la tomara.

- ¿Quieres que bailemos?- preguntó Butters, divertido.- Pero tú no sabes bailar, Kenny.

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Si... Tienes razón.- aceptando la mano del mayor, se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

El que dirigía la música los vio ir al centro de la pista y llamó la atención de todos los músicos, decidieron cambiar un poco el ritmo de la música y hacerla algo más lenta. Una vez en el centro, Kenny dudó unos instantes en poner su mano en la cintura del otro, pero al ponerla allí las mejillas de Butters se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Con la firme mano del otro ubicada en su cintura, su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Kenny y sujetando la mano izquierda de éste con su mano derecha, se miraron a los ojos antes de que la música sonara y empezaran con el baile.

**Lying beside you / Acostado aquí a tu lado**

**Here in the dark / En la oscuridad**

**Feeling your heartbeat with mines / Sintiendo tus latidos con los míos**

Kenny lentamente guió el baile mientras no podía despegar sus ojos azules de los celestes del rubio menor. Recordaba las veces en que Gregory veía Concursos Pokémon y veía aquellas propagandas largas y casi interminables en los que una pareja bailaba. Leopold sonrió amablemente y Kenny se sonrojó sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de ritmo en un instante.

**Softly you whisper / Suave tu susurro**

**You're so sincere / Tu eres tan sincera**

**How could our love be so blind? / ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego nuestro amor?**

- Hacen una bella pareja, ¿no crees?- preguntó una señora en un murmullo. Toda la gente en la fiesta miraba a ambos rubios bailar bajo la luz del reflector de luz blanca que los envolvía.

- La pareja más bella que jamás he visto.- contestó la otra mujer.

- Todos nos están mirando.- dijo en voz baja Butters, bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta.- dijo apretando el agarre en sus manos.

- ¿Sabes que para ser un sueño eres bastante real?- preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no soy un sueño?

Butters sonrió tiernamente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

**We sailed along together / Navegamos juntos**

**We drifted apart / Perdimos contacto**

**I'm here, you are by my side / Y aquí estoy, estás a mi lado**

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos separamos?- preguntó con tristeza el menor.

- Yo... Es mejor no hablar de eso, no es bueno recordar cosas malas.- mintió. En realidad quería recordar su pasado, cualquier pequeño recuerdo serviría, bueno o malo él quería recordar. Pero... pero no podía. No podía dejar que ese bello ser derramara una lágrima más.

- Pero...

**So now I come to you / Así que ahora llego a ti**

**With open arms / Con los brazos abiertos**

**Nothing to hide / Sin nada que ocultar**

**Believe what I say / Cree en lo que te digo**

- Ya no importa.- cortó algo brusco.- Ahora estoy aquí, estoy contigo, tú estás conmigo. Estás en mis brazos y ya no importa eso.- dejó de tomarle la mano y lo abrazó por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él, haciendo que ese pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos desapareciera. Sonrió dulcemente y besó la frente del rubio con cariño. Brendan y su club de locos asesinos podían irse bien al carajo ahora.

**So here I am / Así que aquí estoy**

**With open arms / Con los brazos abiertos**

**Hoping you'll see / Esperando que veas**

**What your love means to me / Lo que tu amor significa para mí**

**Open arms / Brazos abiertos**

Butters se aferró al pecho de Kenny, aspirando su aroma. En ese momento su cabeza reaccionó en algo: ¿Cómo podía sentir su aroma si estaba soñando? ¿Entonces esto era real? Pero no, eso era imposible. Seguramente su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le hacía alucinar. Vio a las otras parejas bailar, luciendo muy felices, sonriendo, todos en pareja. Sabía que no era real, sabia que no podría ser para siempre, que ese sueño no era eterno y que sólo duraría hasta el momento en que alguien lo despertara.

**Living without you / Vivir sin ti**

**Living alone / Vivir sólo**

**This empty house seem so cold / Esta casa vacía parece tan fría**

- No sabes lo triste que estaba viviendo sin ti.- dijo sin darse cuenta. El otro rubio lo miró algo confundido sin entender a lo que se refería.- Cuando moriste... yo estaba tan... Por Arceus, estaba tan deprimido... Yo...- sollozó débilmente y enterró más su rostro en el pecho de Kenny.- Casi me quito la vida... Pero Pip me ayudó a seguir adelante, fue un gran apoyo.

- Ya, ya.- Kenny le acarició el cabello, reconfortándolo.- Estoy aquí, mírame, estoy aquí.- lo abrazó fuertemente, aún moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

**Wanting to hold you / Quiero abrazarte**

**Wanting you near / Te quiero cerca**

**How much I wanted you home / Cuánto desea****ba tenerte en casa**

Kenny aún no entendía por qué reaccionaba así con el otro joven, era como si fueran una pareja, pero los pocos y confusos tenían algo que ver con él pero no eran agradables. No podía pensar bien, estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. El menor levantó la mirada y lo abrazó por el cuello, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos. Ahora si que estaba confundido, ¿qué iba a hacer? Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de razonar lo que debía hacer.

- Kenny...- el rubio lo miró tristemente, con sus ojos cristalinos del llanto.

- Es que quiero reservar lo mejor para más tarde.- sonrió con seducción, tratando de que su mentira fuera lo más creíble en éste momento.

Al ver el rubor en las mejillas de ese chico, al verlo tan vulnerable, tan increíblemente guapo, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le surcara la columna y un calor inundara su cuerpo de una manera que no había sentido. Lo abrazó más contra él, queriendo tenerlo cerca, y sintió algo atándose a su dedo meñique. Mirando por sobre el hombro de Butters vio que tenía un hilo rojo atado a su dedo y, si no se equivocaba el otro extremo del hilo se ataba a la mano de Butters.

**But now that you come back / Pero ahora que has vuelto**

**Tonight into day / Esta noche hasta la mañana**

**I need you to stay / Necesito que te quedes**

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Kenny deteniendo su baile. Butters lo miró algo confuso, al igual que algunas de las parejas que los miraban, esperando un beso o algo sabían que no estaba bien pero, maldita sea, querían algo de acción. Kenny tomó a Butters de la mano, llevándolo hasta la puerta del salón y haciéndolo entrar. Era la pequeña habitación por la que había entrado antes Kenny, seguía oscura, pero el ruido de la música lograba llenar la habitación.

Le dirigió una mirada al hombre que parecía ser su jefe, el que lo había felicitado momentos atrás. En su mirada reflejaba un 'no me vayan a molestar', y el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja y le guiñó un ojo. Kenny cerró la puerta dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Ken-?

**So now I come to you / Así que ahora llego a ti**

**With open arms / Con los brazos abiertos**

**Nothing to hide / Sin nada que ocultar**

**Believe what I say / Cree en lo que te digo**

Sin dejarle terminar lo tomó de los brazos y lo estampó contra la puerta, dejándolo arrinconado y sin posibilidades de escape. Comenzó a devorarle los labios con pasión, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos expertas. Butters comenzó a deshacer el moño de su traje con desesperación, embriagándose con ese olor que tanto le gustaba, arrojando la estorbosa tela del moño al suelo.

- Kenny...- suspiró cuando Kenny dejó sus labios.

El nombrado comenzó a besarle el cuello y a recorrer la piel bajo la ropa del menor, sintiendo la delicada piel erizándose a su paso. El menor logró por fin deshacerse del saco de Kenny y desabrochó la camisa, dejando a la vista el pecho del mayor en el que se podía apreciar la cicatriz del ataque que Brendan había hecho hace ya tiempo. Le acarició los pectorales con suavidad y le arrancó un par de suspiros al mayor. Kenny se relamió los labios y volvió a besarlo en los labios, embriagándose con el sabor de la cavidad del otro como si estuviera bebiendo la mismísima Ambrosía.

**So here I am / Así que aquí estoy**

**With open arms / Con los brazos abiertos**

**Hoping you'll see / Esperando que veas**

**What your love means to me / Lo que tu amor significa para mí**

**Open arms / Brazos abiertos**

La música dejó de sonar y una ronda de aplausos resonó en el gran salón de baile, aunque los rubios eran ajenos a esa situación. Cientos de escenas invadieron su mente, todas las cosas que Brendan había alterado y representaban supuesto odio hacia Butters se fueron borrando lentamente hasta quedar las que de verdad deberían estar ahí, aquellos bellos (y no tanto) recuerdos que había pasado con el rubio que estaba con él ahora.

- Tú estás aquí, en mis brazos, ya nada podrá hacernos daño ni separarnos. Te lo juro, no volveré a olvidarte.- le susurró.- Pero ahora creo que es momento de despertar.- dijo con tristeza.

- ¡Pero...!- Leopold iba a protestar, pero Kenneth le puso un dedo en los labios.

- El Hilo Rojo del Destino nos ata eternamente, ¿recuerdas? Nunca vamos a separarnos, nunca. Butters...- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y limpió sus cálidas lágrimas con sus pulgares.- Ahora mismo te hago un juramento.- se arrodilló en una de sus piernas y tomó las manos de su amado.- Te juro hacer que Stan y Gregory vuelvan a la normalidad, haré lo que pueda para ello. Y te juro que cuando todo esto termine, y si tú me concedes el honor, me casaré contigo.

- Kenny...- Butters se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, sorprendido. ¡No quería despertar de éste sueño!

- Pero necesito que mantengas esto en tu cabeza. No es un sueño, quiero que lo recuerdes.- tomó el moño del suelo y se lo ató a Butters en la mano.

Butters abrió los ojos, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su mano. Al mirar notó el moño que su amado rubio había llevado en su traje. Sonrió lleno de felicidad pero contuvo sus ganas de gritar. Miró a su alrededor, notando que todos estaban dormidos. No prestó atención a donde estaban, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y así sumergirse en otro sueño.

- Nee... July...

- Lo sé, Cristina, lo sé. Pero déjalo, que mantenga ese sueño en su memoria.- la chica sonrió.- Siempre pareciera que él no sufre, pero en realidad los que menos hablan y se guardan todo, aparentando que están bien, son los que más sufren. Déjalo disfrutar.

- Bueno...- Cristina terminó de limpiar sus anteojos y se los volvió a poner.- Tú eres la que sabe de éstas cosas.

En otro lugar del Mundo Pokémon cierto rubio despertaba de su mágico sueño, disfrutando lo más que podía de la sensación que quedaba pues en un par de horas, al amanecer, debería iniciar su plan para arruinar el sucio plan de Brendan cueste lo que cueste.

- Un juramento a Butters es algo que no voy a romper.- murmuró viendo la mano donde anteriormente tenía atado cierto hilo rojo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Dah! Estoy muy aburrida...- se quejó Kyuubi.- No va a despertar, es obvio. ¿Por qué me dejaron a cargo de éste huevote gigantote?- preguntó al aire. Y era verdad. Toda la sala donde ella estaba era oscura, fría y con una extraña neblina proveniente del choque entre el calor del huevo gigante con el frío de ambiente. Dentro se escuchaba un palpitar lento pero constante.- Mmm... estoy muy aburrida, quisiera que viniera alguna de las chicas a jugar conmigo. ¡Gah! ¡BlackFox! ¡Si tú y yo no dependiéramos una de la otra para vivir te hubiera matado!

- ... _Cállate_...

- ¿Eh?

- ... _¡Ca_... _cállate!_...

- El huevo... ¡Esto es malo!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Timmy!- el pobre Gijinka Pokémon de cabello castaño salió disparado hacia una enorme roca dura, rompiéndola en el impacto.

- ¡Ti-Ti-Timmy!- Jimmy trató de correr hacia su compañero herido, pero Joshua lo agarró de los brazos y evitó que hiciera una locura.- D-d-déjam-me.- pidió.

- ¡No! ¡Si lo hago, te lastimarás!

- Eres lamentable, Timmy.- dijo el Spearow con furia y desprecio en su voz.- Me das asco, eres una vergüenza para los Gijinka Pokémon, un error que no debió haber nacido. No sé cómo es que Brendan quería conservarte como aliado.- lo agarró fuertemente del cabello y lo obligó a ponerlo de pie.- ¡Pero primero quiero que veas lo que haremos con tus amiguitos!

- ¿Saben la ventaja de ser un Gijinka Beedrill?- preguntó el Gijinka Pokémon.- ¡Que mis Poison Sting son más mortales aún!- por debajo de las púas en sus manos salieron miles de picos violetas llenos de veneno. Cientos se clavaron en Magmar y le causó un grave envenenamiento.

- ¡No, Magmar! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bebe, preocupada.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo se encuentra? ¡Pues aquí te va una probadita!

- ¡Timmy...!

Timmy clavó sus pies en el suelo, le dio un cabezazo y un codazo al Gijinka Spearow. Se movió hacia la mochila de Jimmy y buscó algo en el bolsillo. El Spearow aún estaba recomponiéndose de los golpes en rostro y estómago que Timmy le había dado, por eso no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el Croagunk se puso detrás de Beedrill, llamándole la atención y rociándolo con un Repelent. Enseguida, el Gijinka Beedrill sintió el ardor en sus ojos y garganta, una insuficiencia respiratoria se hizo presente poniéndolo nervioso, cayó de rodillas tosiendo y tratando de respirar.

- ¡Spe-Spearow!- llamó suplicante. El nombrado corrió en ayuda de su compañero y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Tranquilo, te llevaré a la base.- dijo preocupado. Fulminó con la mirada a Timmy y luego lanzó una carta en otra dirección. La carta abrió un portal por el que ambos entraron y que se cerró al instante, destruyéndose la carta en el proceso.

En cuanto el enemigo se fue, Timmy volteó preocupado y dio un rápido vistazo a todos para asegurarse de que no estaban heridos. Jimmy estaba perfectamente bien, pero en medio de tartamudeos y algunas palabras inentendibles se aseguraba que Timmy también estuviera bien. Salvo por un par de pequeñas piedras incrustadas en su espalda, cortaduras por las garras del Spearow y unos cuantos golpes Timmy parecía estar en perfecto estado. Sin perder más tiempo, Timmy ayudó a que Bebe llevara a su Magmar al Centro Pokémon más cercano de Sinnoh.

Anochecía ya cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblito, que a pesar de ser pequeño estaba bastante concurrido. Clyde y Bebe llevaron a Magmar al Centro Pokémon mientras que Joshua, Timmy, Token y Jimmy esperaban a las afueras del pueblo, puesto que para un Pokémon Gijinka que no camina muy bien en tierra firme y estaba herido era suicidio entrar a un pueblo con gente que portaban invisibles banderines de 'Odia Pokémon Gijinka unidos'. Gracias a Mew, Joshua siempre llevaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios con gasas, alcohol, banditas y demás cosas.

Token miró la forma en que amos amigos se relacionaban. Ahora la duda volvía a invadir su mente. ¿Eran todos los Gijinka tan malvados como Brendan? ¿O habían excepciones como Timmy? ¿Pero qué tal si Timmy sólo estaba engañando a todos y se hacía pasar por bueno? ¿Cómo poder asegurarlo? Si iba y preguntaba directamente era más que seguro que Jimmy lo golpearía en la cara con una de sus muletas. Dejó salir un fuerte bufido, llamando la atención de Joshua. El pelirrojo se acomodó los lentes y dejó de jugar unos segundos con su Omanyte para observar a Token.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó.

- No, en lo absoluto.- contestó con algo de mal genio, producido por esa duda que invadía por ahora su cerebro.

- Pues para que contestes de esa manera algo debió pasar, ¿no? Puedes decírmelo.- insistió con una sonrisa.

- Uff...- Token desvió la mirada. Daba gracias a que las cicatrices de su rostro no habían sanado en su mayoría y que una venda las cubría, sino hubiera sido vergonzoso que alguien notara ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Qué harías si de repente te dijeran algo de alguien que creíste que era todo lo contrario?

- ¿Perdón?

- Hay una persona que, aunque tú no la conoces, te han dicho que es muy mala...- comenzó mirando al pueblito.- ... Pero de repente te encuentras a alguien que asegura que es todo lo contrario. Te encuentras ante los diez millones de comentarios en contra y con uno sólo a favor. ¿Qué harías tú?

- Mmm...- Joshua miró a Token unos segundos más para luego ver a Timmy y Jimmy, ambos sonriendo y mirándose mientras el segundo le curaba las heridas al primero. Sonrió y levantó la vista al Sol que majestuoso se iba para darle de sus rayos cálidos a las personas al otro lado del Mundo. Se quedó un largo rato en silencio, Token ya volvió a bufar dos veces, pero luego encontró las palabras que quería decir.- Es una situación que no requiere de dudas.- dijo firmemente, sin apartar la mirada del ocaso y acariciando los pequeños tentáculos de su Pokémon.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Eso mismo. No deberías de dudar. Es obvio que deberías conocer a esa persona por más que digan que es mala.

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga.- cortó.- Uno no debe ser prejuicioso con nadie, ni con humanos, ni con Pokémon... ni con Gijinkas.- hizo una pausa. Jimmy y Timmy, aunque parecían seguir en lo suyo, escucharon al pelirrojo.- Los prejuicios son causados por personas ignorantes. Posiblemente no se llevaron bien con aquel individuo y decidieron simplemente aislarlo, inventando rumores y demás cosas sin sentido que son, en su mayoría, mentiras y sólo con el fin de hacerlo sentir sólo y sin que nadie lo apoyara. Puede que esa persona sea alguien realmente malo, si, pero no se puede juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo un poco antes de juzgar.

- Omanyte...- bostezó el pequeño Pokémon, escondiéndose en su caparazón para dormir.

- Sin embargo, la gente también puede crear rumores por miedo.

- ¿Miedo?- interrogó el moreno.

- Si. Y no sólo la gente, los Pokémon también. Tanto humanos como Pokémon y Gijinkas le tenemos miedo a lo que es diferente y no comprendemos. Quizá aquel individuo del que tan mal se habla no sea más que alguien diferente al resto, alguien que nadie comprende por no molestarse en tratar de hacerlo. Y ese otro individuo que dijo cosas buenas debió ser alguien que se molestó en prestarle atención a lo que no comprendía para ver si era verdad o no lo que decían.

- Entiendo...

- Por eso, yo trato a tanto humanos como Pokémon y Gijinkas por igual, todos son iguales en cierto modo y sólo queda comprenderlos para saber lo que de verdad son. Si son buenos, pues llegarás a la obvia conclusión de que todo eso era mentira... y si es malo... trata de conocerlo un poco más, porque puede que el haber sido rechazado o rechazada tantas veces le haya hecho daño sentimentalmente.

- Eres bueno para dar consejos, je.- elogió mirando a los nuevos integrantes del grupo. Ambos sonreían aliviados.- Ya no prejuzgaré a nadie más.

- Mi-mi-miren, a-allá vi-vie-vienen.- señaló Jimmy.

- ¡Hey, chicos! Ya estamos listos.- dijo Bebe.

- ¿Timmy?- preguntó preocupado.

- Está bien, sólo que ahora necesita un poquito de descanso.- sonrió ella mostrándole la Pokéball de Magmar.

- ¿Cómo le entendiste?

- Ay, Clyde... ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- No, Bebe, no lo es.

- Pues... sólo lo entendí.- dijo ella alzando los hombros.

- Sí, claro... Cuando lleg- ¿Eh?- Clyde sintió el viento alzarse sorpresivamente con furia, un viento rápido y fuerte como si se avecinara una tormenta.- El viento...- dijo.

- ¿Qué hay con el viento?- preguntó Token, indiferente.

- ¿Ti-Timmy?- Jimmy se alejó un poco asustado, el nombrado se había puesto repentinamente de pie y ahora su cuerpo estaba tensado, fijando su vista hacia la dirección originaria del viento.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- ahora Token si estaba alerta, quizá confiar en un Gijinka no era tan-

- No puede ser...- Joshua también se levantó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Token y aún con la vista pegada al ocaso.- Las nubes de tormenta vienen en ésta dirección... pero el viento va en dirección contraria.

- Por la ubicación de la puesta de Sol, hacia allá está la Región de Johto.. Estamos en Sinnoh... y si allá se encuentra...- una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y un escalofrío su columna recorrió, se volteó rápidamente y dirigió su vista al imponente Mont Coronet. Por encima de la cima había un pequeño hueco de nubes, muy pequeño y que costaba trabajo de ver desde la distancia en la que Clyde estaba.- Esto no está bien...

- ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada. Explícalo.- reclamó Bebe.

- 'Los vientos anunciarán su despertar, su ira caerá sobre nosotros cual mazo y habrá destrucción para los humanos y Pokémon que estén de su lado. Escalar hasta la cima del Mont Coronet es una tarea difícil, aventurero. Cuando llegues allí te encontrarás en Spear Pillar y no verás salida alguna. Toca la Azure Flute para que las altas escaleras celestiales te lleven aún más alto, a un lugar donde ningún humano o Pokémon a podido llegar. Ten cuidado, aventurero, ese lugar no está en éste plano y su recorrido está lleno de peligros y obstáculos que tratarán de impedirte el paso. Su suelo del más puro cristal es lo único que podrás pisar a la hora de enfrentarte contra El Creador, El Alfa. Cuidado, porque puede ser tu perdición.' Leyenda hecha por Okazaki en su anteúltimo libro, página 647, párrafo ocho.- citó Clyde.

- ¿El Creador? ¿El Alfa? ¿Quiénes son?- Joshua frunció el ceño.

- No 'quiénes', sino 'quién'. En otras palabras, Arceus.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Ay, no...- MissingNo dejó de acariciar el cabello de Marjorine repentinamente y miró por el gran espejo que permitía su visión del Mundo Pokémon.

- ¿Qué sucede, MissingNo?

- Algo muy grave, Marjorine, muy grave.- se levantó y fue directamente a la biblioteca, buscando algo.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Esto...

- ¿Un calendario? Parece tener ciclos de antigüedad...

- Ésta sensación ya la he sentido una vez... Y te juro que no es buena.

- ¿Qué sensación? ¿Qué va a pasar?- ella tardó unos segundos en comprender.- No me digas que Él...

- Mucho me temo que sí.- dejó el calendario en el escritorio y clavó su vista en la nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que pase?

- No sé. Horas, días, meses, años... Podrá recuperarse por completo, pero sólo podrá ser liberado si alguien toca la Azure Flute en Spear Pillar y sube las escaleras hasta su dimensión. Cuando sienta que hay alguien más allí...

- Lo sé. Se supone que eso sólo pasaría si alguien va a capturarlo en un combate Pokémon... pero aprovechará la oportunidad de matar al que lo libere y escapar antes que el sello vuelva a hacerlo dormir.- continuó la rubia.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Seguramente ellas ya están al tanto...

- ¿Te refieres a las Gijinka que están entrenando a mi hermano y sus amigos?

- Sí, esas mismas. Seguro ellas ya saben lo que está por suceder, después de todo ellas son el _obstáculo_ a superar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Me llamaste, Mewtwo?- Absol entró en el estudio sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, importándole poco la mirada fulminante del otro.

- Sí. Verás, te cité por dos cosas, aunque creo que te has enterado de una...- Mewtwo estaba jugando al ajedrez con una máquina que él mismo había inventado.

- ¿Te refieres a ese desequilibrio de energía que hubo por un momento? Sé lo que significa.

- Pues me alegro. Ahora, quiero hablarte del Maestro Brendan. Jaque.- Absol observó curioso a su interlocutor y se le acercó más.

- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él?

- Verás, mi antiguo Maestro, Cartman, produjo un error en él.- movió su alfil negro a un par de casillas en diagonal derecha. Absol se sintió molesto pues creía que le restaban atención a su charla.- Dejó los recuerdos de Brendan en su cerebro, en un lugar muy profundo.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Pues...

- Jaque.- anunció la máquina.

- Verás, Absol...- quitó al Rey Negro del peligro y esperó el movimiento de la máquina.- Esos recuerdos representan el lado humano de Brendan... y...- tomó el Rapidash Negro (en lugar de los Caballos en el ajedrez Pokémon hay Rapidas xD) y lo movió peligrosamente hacia el rey Blanco del adversario cibernético.- ... últimamente ese lado humano está emergiendo de a poco. Jaque.

- ¿Eso que puede significar?- alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.- No tratarás de decirme que el plan de volver a todos los humanos en Gijinkas será anulado, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que sí...- la máquina movió su Reina Blanca para interceptar al Rey Negro de Mewtwo, pero éste usó su alfil como muro para impedirle que hiciera Jaque.

- No podemos permitir que eso suceda. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- ¿No se te ocurre nada?- Mewtwo sonrió malignamente y con lentitud tomó su Rapidash Negro, moviéndolo.- Jaque Mate.- el rey blanco cayó ante el pequeño golpe dado por la pieza, rodó por el suelo y tocó el pie de Absol. Éste se agachó a tomarlo y lo puso en el estuche con las otras piezas.

- Ya veo, así que ese es tu plan...- sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y malicia, pero más que nada, una sonrisa divertida.- Me gusta como suena.

- Tu apetito por la sangre es increíble.- Mewtwo se levantó y guardó el resto de las piezas en la caja, la cerró y la puso en su lugar.- Ya dije todo lo que debía decir. Puedes irte, si quieres.

- ¿Te parece una partida?- preguntó apartando la máquina del lugar frente al que Mewtwo se sentaba.

- Por supuesto.- volvió a tomar la caja y se sentó en su lugar.

**Kyuubi: Y aquí se acabó el capítulo! Ahora con Sheza veremos varias películas y comer muchísimo! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y galletitas :D! Un saludo!**

**Ves el botón de aquí abajo? Si dejas un review Ryoga Hibiki aparecerá bajo tu cama y pasará toda la noche contigo :D!**


	11. Te llamaré Christophe

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi: Ok, aquí está el capítulo xD Lo hice algo a las apuradas sólo porque alguien (Chocobollo xD) me preguntó qué hacía yo leyendo su Journal de Deviant Art que no estaba escribiendo mi fic! Pues bien, ahora tendrán para leer xD Les dejaré éste capítulo y subiré en pocos minutos dos capítulos del fic CardCaptor Butters así se mantendrán ocupados por varios días xD Y tengan paciencia porque mi vida no gira alrededor de escribir fics -.- Si, lamento decirlo así pero hay cosas más importantes que escribir los fics y esas cosas serán las que haga primero n.n! Tengo una lista larguíiiiiisima de animes y mangas para ver y leer, así que tengan paciencia, ok? -.- Sino terminaré haciendo un Deus Ex Machina como hicieron con Ranma 1/2 o Shaman King y les aseguro que no les gustará -.-**

En algún lugar alejado de los demás Pokémon, en el límite entre las dimensiones espacio-tiempo, un lugar vacío y carente de Pokémon salvajes estaban tres Pokémon hablando. El trío era conocido como Trío Dragón y estaba conformado por **Dialga**, el Pokémon de tipos Acero y Dragón; **Palkia** tipo Agua y Dragón; y **Giratina**, el tipo Fantasma y Dragón. Los Pokémon Temporal, Espacial y Renegado respectivamente estaban en formación triangular, Dialga y Palkia acordaron una tregua de su eterna rivalidad para hablar con Giratina y pedirle que uniera fuerzas con ellos.

- ¿Para qué me han llamado?- preguntó el ser de cuerpo gris segmentado con detalles en rojo y dorado. Tenía seis patas grises rodeadas y las mismas tienen púas doradas al final de sus pies con unas cadenas que rodean sus extremidades. Dos alas grandes y negras nacían de su espalda y cada una tenían tres púas rojas. Tres anillos dorados incompletos rodeaban su espalda y parte de su torso, como costillas, y los mismos coincidían con el color de su casco o corona en su cabeza. Las escamas grises de su cuerpo parecían hechas de platino.

- Giratina, tenemos que hablar.- habló Palkia.- Tenemos un gran problema.

- Arceus va a despertar.- dijo Dialga.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Que despierte, a mí no me importa! ¡Él fue quien me exilió al Distortion World (Mundo Distorsión)! Por mí puede destruir todo el planeta que no me importaría. Luego de miles de años condenado allí pude salir y entrar a mi voluntad pero cuesta demasiada energía para mí. No me interesa lo que le pase a ese desgraciado.- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su mundo

- Pero, Giratina.- Dialga se puso delante de él, impidiéndole que se fuera.- Hay mucha gente que morirá si no nos ayudas, cientos de Pokémon y humanos inocentes morirán.

- ¿Y a mí qué? ¡Esos Pokémon me importan muy poco!

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- dijo Palkia ubicándose junto a Dialga.- ¡Tú mismo fuiste el que se pasó de la raya y se descontroló!

- ¿Acaso yo tuve la culpa de que Él me hiciera tan poderoso? Fui un error, y, lo admito, jamás debí haber nacido.- dio una vuelta alrededor de sus compañeros y rió.- Arceus, el que creó todo ser existente en el Universo y en éste planeta, el que nos dio la vida tanto a Pokémon como humanos. Yo soy como un humano.

- No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, Giratina.- dijo Dialga.

- Dialga, mira nada más a los humanos. Ellos son un error, criaturas que no merecen existir en éste mundo, basuras que deberían ser eliminadas por sus errores. Yo, al igual que ellos, soy un error que jamás debió nacer. Pero lo que me salva es que vivo en el Distortion World y eso impide que yo sea un estorbo para Arceus y estaré muy cómodo en mi mundo viendo cómo los demás son destruidos.- soltó una risilla malévola y se dispuso a irse nuevamente.

- ¿Y Joseph?- preguntó de repente Palkia. Giratina se detuvo en seco, ese nombre significaba muchísimo para Giratina.

- Ese chico...- dijo lentamente el Pokémon Renegado.- Ese chico ya murió hace muchísimos años.

- Pero su alma volvió a nacer.- dijo Dialga.- ¡Su alma ahora volvió al mundo y si no hacemos algo morirá!

- ¿Acaso ya no te importa ese chico? ¿Acaso ya no te importa que él se haya acercado a ti sin tenerte miedo?

- No puede estar vivo.- negó Giratina.- ¡No es posible que esté con vida!

- si lo es. Es igual y se llama igual, pero tiene otro apodo. Giratina, te juramos que es verdad. Está vivo.

Giratina volteó a verlos con suspicacia. Si era verdad que Joseph estaba vivo, significaría un gran dolor para él volver a perderlo. Suspiró y se acercó nuevamente a Dialga y Palkia.

- Si llega a ser mentira...- comenzó.- Si llega a serlo voy a matarlos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Ok, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Craig alzando la voz pues el estruendoso ruido de la catarata era muy fuerte.

- ¡Chicos, éste de aquí es el Kerepakupai Vena, o como lo llaman aquí en Venezuela el Salto Ángel!- explicó Dennis.

- ¡Es el salto de agua más alto del mundo, tiene 979 metros de alto! ¿No es lindo?- Natalia miró la ran altura de la cascada y sonrió.

- ¡Aquí en la cima es posible ver grandes extensiones del bosque. Pero ya tendrán tiempo de ver el paisaje!- July les mostró una larguísima cuerda, quizá de unos 500 metros de largo, un ancho de diez centímetros y un grosor bastante importante. Ató el cable a una enorme roca y se lo dio a Cristina, quien voló extendiendo completamente el cable.- ¡Fernanda! ¡Sostenlo lo más fuerte que puedas!- gritó. La aludida sólo le hizo un leve gesto con la mano.

- ¿Qué te-tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Tweek.

- ¡Ustedes deberán sacar a todos sus Pokémon! Argh... ¡Cartman, detén el tiempo!

- Como quieras...- Eric chasqueó los dedos y todo, exceptuando al grupo, quedó paralizado en el tiempo.- Ya está.

- Gracias. Bueno, como les decía.- July se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo.- Van a sacar a todos sus Pokémon y con ellos cruzarán ésta larga cuerda. Pero no todo termina ahí. Sus Pokémon no podrán ayudarlos si ustedes se resbalan, sólo los defenderán de los obstáculos que nosotros les impongamos. Para que todo sea justo, ningún Pokémon podrá volar. Van a tener que cruzar caminando, manteniendo el equilibrio. Shelly, tú no participarás de esto.

- Está bien.- asintió ella.

- ¡Muy bien, todos, saquen a sus Pokémon!

- Umm... July...- llamó Ike.- Shedinja no puede moverse mucho, casi ni lo hace...

- Shedinja será una excepción debido a que él no posee vida.

Los Pokémon recibieron las instrucciones por parte de July, aunque no les gustó nada la idea de no ayudar a su entrenador. La prueba parecía sencilla: cruzar el cable haciendo equilibrio con una lanza doble algo pesada, esquivando los ataques de los Pokémon de las chicas, los Pokémon lo protegerían de esos ataque pero si el o la entrenador o entrenadora se resbalaba y caía ellos no podían moverse de su sitio y dejar caer al humano a una muerte segura. Fácil. Pan comido.

- Yo v-voy primero.- se ofreció Tweek. Craig enseguida lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Seguro?- le preguntó con preocupación.

- N-no te preocupes, ngh. Voy a e-estar bien.- Craig le puso ambas manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

- Por favor, te mucho cuidado.- el moreno de verdad estaba muy preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento que lo estaba molestando ya desde hace un largo rato.- Te lo ruego, ten cuidado. Si algo te pasara, yo-

- Craig.- Tweek le agarró las manos y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, y se paró ligeramente de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en los labios.- To-todo va a e-estar bien, ngh. Te l-lo prometo,¡gah!- el moreno siguió intranquilo, no parecía estar más relajado.

Cuando el rubio se aproximó a la soga sus Pokémon lo siguieron. Miró a Fernanda al otro lado, levitando en el aire mientras sostenía la soga firmemente y leyendo un librito que decía 'Cuentos de Terror'. Dudó unos instantes en seguir adelante pero, suponiendo que tenían todo planeado, decidió seguir. Natalia le dio la pesada lanza de dos puntas y le advirtió que la usara para mantener el equilibrio y, en caso de ser necesario, para defenderse. Puso un pie en la soga y comenzó su trayecto

- "Esto no como creía..."- pensó.- "Es bastante fácil, con Silver he practicado equilibrio..."

Miró de soslayo hacia sus Pokémon, Jolteon y Charizard ya estaban sobre la soga. Avanzó hasta que sus Pokémon ya estaban allí arriba. July levantó su mano derecha y Fernanda dejó su librito suspendido en el aire para tomar su Pokéball. Su compañera hizo la señal y la Gijinka Jirachi lanzó su Pokéball directo al rubio.

- ¿Qué...?- Tweek levantó la vista y cuando lo hizo ya la Furret de la joven estaba a centímetros de él.

- ¡Furret, usa Flamethrower!- ordenó la chica.

La Furret se preparó para atacar pero el Gyarados de Tweek actuó primero y usó su Hydropump para mitigar el fuego que formaba la otra. Detrás del Gyarados apareció la Zangoose de Cristina y el Persian de Natalia. El Persian clavó sus garras en el Gyarados y Zangoose fue directamente contra Tweek.

- ¡Tweek! ¡Garchomp-!

- Si lo haces, Fernanda soltará la soga.- advirtió Dennis.

- Pero...

- Craig, tranquilo.- Pip le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- Tweek va a estar bien. No te olvides que él es casi el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo.

- ¡Zangoose usa Thunderbolt contra Tweek!

- ¡No lo harás!- Silver le dio un fuerte coletazo a Zangoose y lo mandó a volar, pero Cristina lo ayudó a mantenerse en el aire y volver a atacar.- ¿Cómo no pude hacerle daño? ¡Si lo ataqué con toda mis fuerzas!

- ¡Gah!

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Cartman.- ¡La lanza es lo único que lastima a esos Pokémon! ¡Debes hacer que tu equipo los guíe frente a ti y atacarlos con la lanza!

- Pe-pero...- Tweek apretó los puños y miró las afiladas cuchillas de la lanza. No, no podía. Lastimar a un Pokémon para él iba a ser faltar a sus principios y no se animaría a hacerlo. Prefería salir lastimado a eso.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Tweek!- gritó Kyle.- ¡No te preocupes, soy un Doctor Pokémon! ¡Curaré a los Pokémon heridos!

Pero no podía, aún si le dijeran que ellos estarían perfectamente bien no podría hacerlo. Miró a sus Pokémon, que lo defendían lo más que podían arriesgándose ellos. No podrían hacerlo por siempre. No vio que el Clefable de Dennis se le acercaba y le asestaba un golpe en el estómago.

El rubio perdió el equilibrio, resbaló y cayó. Logró sostenerse con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía la pesada lanza. Aseguró que el grito que dio Craig en ese momento le desgarró la garganta. ¿Y ahora qué? Jolteon le sujetó la manga de su camisa y trató de subirlo inútilmente.

- M-mierda...- gruñó, sus dedos se estaban resbalando.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Veamos... Es muy difícil deducir esto...- decía Joshua observando la gran pizarra donde estaba la fórmula con el ratio de captura de las DNABall para hacer que un Gijinka Pokémon quedara capturado por ellas.

- ¿Q-q-qué haces?- preguntó Jimmy entrando a la habitación. Token levantó la vista de sus papeles y le contestó.

- Estamos tratando de aumentar el ratio de captura de Gijinka Pokémon. Las DNABalls sirven que el ADN de los Gijinka Pokémon sea reparado y separen la parte humana de la parte Pokémon.

- Mmm...- Jimmy miró la fórmula unos segundos y agarró una tiza. Rápidamente empezó a escribir la fórmula en el pizarrón seguida de otra más abajo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bebe.

- Veamos...- Joshua ojeó la fórmula y frunció ligeramente el ceño.- A es igual a la cantidad total de energía del Pokémon multiplicado por tres y a eso le restamos el doble de la cantidad de energía actual que tenga el Pokémon justo antes de capturarlo. A eso le multiplicamos el ratio de captura que tenga el Pokémon si es difícil o fácil de capturar y le multiplicamos el bonus de la Pokéball según sea Pokéball, Superball, Ultraball, etc, todo eso lo dividimos por el triple de la energía total del Pokémon. A eso le multiplicamos el bono que recibimos si el Pokémon está envenenado, paralizado, quemado, dormido, congelado o sin problemas de estado. Bien, pero eso es con Pokémon, no con Gijinka Pokémon. Además el ratio no sería tan alto como para asegurar la captura al 100%

- Pe-pero a e-eso d-debes su-sumarles las re-resisten-cias d-del huma-huma-humano.

- Las resistencias del humano, dices... ¡Claro! ¡Porque el humano no resiste el envenenamiento o demás problemas de estado tanto como un Pokémon! Así que el bonus de estado sería el doble. Pero el problema está cuando la parte humana se choque contra las DNABalls, ¿cómo piensas que eso pueda solucionarse?

- Pue-puedes u-usar u-un cam-cambio y a-a-adapta-tarlas co-con ADN hu-humano.

- Jimmy... ¡Eres un genio!- Joshua abrazó al castaño y salió corriendo para buscar un tubo de ensayos y un bisturí.

- ¿Y de dónde se supone que sacaras ese ADN humano?- preguntó Token. Entonces vio al pelirrojo acercarse con el bisturí.- Debes estar bromeando.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Kenny volvió a abrir los ojos cuando los rayos del Sol ya iluminaban parte de la habitación. Se levantó lentamente y miró a sus compañeros dormir plácidamente sin inmutarse por el bello día que había afuera. Cuando se dirigía al baño un ruido llamó su atención. Era un violín. Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y escuchó el ruido provenir del patio trasero del hospital. ¿Quién estaba tocando? Salió al patio exterior y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que allí, junto a la fuente, de espaldas a él, Brendan tocaba una bonita pieza de violín.

- Qué bonito...- murmuró.

Se animó a caminar sigilosamente y sin sacar a Brendan de esa especie de trance mientras tocaba el violín, sentándose a un par de metros. La música era completamente desconocida para él, jamás la había escuchado antes, pero la sensación que le causaba escuchar la melodía le producía mucha nostalgia. La sensación extraña de que Brendan quizá no era tan hijo de puta como parecía abordó al rubio, quien se esforzaba por pensar que el malo de la historia era el rubio monstruoso de Brendan. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del último minuto y medio de esa música tan bella producida por el instrumento de cuerda hasta que terminó.

- Bonita melodía.- dijo en cuanto la música paró. Brendan se puso de pie en un instante y miró furioso al otro.- ¿Lo siento?

- No, está bien.- musitó algo molesto.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, sólo me desperté y cuando escuché tu violín decidí ver quién tocaba.- se puso de pie y sacudió el pasto de su ropa.- No sabía que tocabas el violín.- Brendan guardó silencio pero siguió contemplando a Kenny. Sentía que algo estaba diferente en él pero no sabía qué.- ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿La compusiste tú mismo?

- Es... Sí, la... la compuse yo... Es una canción de cuna...- murmuró esperando que Kenny no haya escuchado.

- ¿Canción de cuna? "Eso no me lo esperaba..."- pensó alzando una ceja.- ¿Y a quién va dedicada?

- Enserio no quiero hablar de eso.- guardó el violín en su estuche y se dio la vuelta para caminar de nuevo al edificio. Más tarde le diría a Buneary que viniera a buscar su violín para guardarlo nuevamente, nunca debió haberlo sacado de la tumba imaginaria que le habían hecho por no encontrar su cadáver.

- Es para tu hermano.- aseguró McCormick. Brendan se detuvo en seco y lo miró de soslayo.

- Hay cosas que es mejor que olvidemos.

- Sí, quizá si...- se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Pero hay otras cosas que no podemos olvidar, queramos o no.- y diciendo esto se fue.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pero ya era tarde, Kenneth se había ido.

- "¿Malo o bueno? ¿Malo o bueno? ¿Qué es Brendan exactamente?"- pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos para ir nuevamente a su habitación. Distraídamente vio un cartel algo colorido pero siguió de largo.- "¿Se les ocurre hacer concursos Pokémon ahora y en éste momento? ¿Qué clase de-?"- se detuvo en seco y parpadeó un par de veces.- Concurso Pokémon...- volvió sobre sus pasos y leyó el cartel.

El mismo decía que se haría un pequeño concurso Pokémon el día de hoy para animar un poco a las personas y distraerlas de todo sufrimiento. Gregory, antes de perder la memoria, era un as en los concursos.

- Si lo llevo allí, quizá motive un poco su memoria... ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!- gritó. Una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo lo golpeó en la cabeza y le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio.- Lo siento...

Corrió a la habitación muy apurado y prácticamente tiró a Stan y Gregory de las camas. Los hizo ponerse de pie y los metió al baño diciéndoles que se apuraran y que se despabilaran lo más rápido que pudieran. Kenny estaba muy emocionado, eso era evidente, pero ni Gregory ni Stan sabían el por qué.

- ¿Un Concurso Pokémon?- preguntó Stanley, mordiendo la servilleta en lugar de la tostada.- ¿Para qué queremos ir?

- Yo preferiría seguir durmiendo.- se quejó Gregory.

- ¡Ese no es el espíritu de un Campeón de Concursos!- bramó golpeando las manos en la mesa, terminando de despertar a sus amigos y llamando un poco la atención de Brendan.

- ¿Cómo que campeón?- preguntó con suspicacia.

- Digo, porque... a él le encantaba ver esos programas de Concursos... y bueno, creo que así empiezan todos los campeones, ¿no? Observando en la tele y después poniendo todo en práctica.- genial, Kenny, metiste la pata. Pero para tu suerte, Brendan estaba más concentrado en afinar un poco su violín que en prestarte mucha atención.- "De la que me salvé..."

- Está bien, iremos al concurso si tanto quieres ir...- accedió Greg.

Ya en el pequeño estadio donde se realizaría el Concurso la ente esperaba ansiosa, muchos querían disfrutar del espectáculo pero otros sólo querían olvidarse el por qué hacían un concurso tan de repente. Como siempre, la presentadora introdujo a todos los participantes y a los jueces, presentó el premio que estaría en juego y así dio inicio la primera ronda. La misma era de demostraciones individuales de ataques, cada una más bella que la anterior pero ninguna era igual.

- Son hermosos.- dijo Gregory embelezado por los movimientos y las combinaciones que hacían los Pokémon. Entonces un Floatzel captó su atención.- Mmm...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stan.

- Ese Floatzel.- señaló al centro de la arena.

- ¿Qué tiene? Parece un Floatzel común...- Brendan ladeó la cabeza tratando de encontrar lo malo en ese Pokémon.

- Algo anda mal con él...- Gregory frunció el ceño, parecía estar hablando muy enserio.

- Yo lo veo perfecto.- Kenny trató de agudizar la vista pero no veía nada. Ni una mancha de más, nada.

- Gregory tiene razón.-comentó Stan.- Miren cómo mueve sus colas. La derecha parece estar bien pero la izquierda no se mueve normalmente.

- "Se nota que los padres de Stan se estudiaron a todos los Pokémon minuciosamente..."- Kenny los miró a ambos sumamente sorprendido, no se imaginaba que al primer intento de arreglar las cosas le saldría tan bien...

- ¡Floatzel, usa Aqua Jet!- ordenó el entrenador.

Todos miraron atónitos cómo el Floatzel se cubría completamente de agua y se elevaba en el aire como un verdadero jet submarino. Pero pronto, lo que habían previsto Stan y Gregory hizo efecto; el Pokémon perdió la dirección y terminó por dar grandes giros descontrolados en el aire. Si paraba el Pokémon saldría herido y posiblemente muerto, si no paraba alguien del público saldría herido y posiblemente muerto.

El joven entrenador de ese Floatzel le hizo señas a su Pokémon de que se acercara a él, que lo metería en su Pokéball, pero no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y el Pokémon termino cayendo en picada aún envuelto en agua y a gran velocidad contra su entrenador.

- ¡Lo va a matar!- gritó Stan.

Gregory fue el primero en reaccionar y de un salto pasó por sobre el muro de concreto de las gradas, corriendo a la arena. Si él conocía a los Floatzel como creía conocerlos (a pesar de que jamás tomó contacto con uno, o eso pensaba él), el ataque Aqua Jet tenía un punto débil importante al ser usado por Buizel o Floatzel.

De un empujón apartó al entrenador del recorrido del ataque y con toda su fuerza agarró a Floatzel por las colas y dio un fuerte tirón. Floatzel se detuvo al instante, el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo empapó a Gregory y su entrenador, y el pobre Floatzel quedó tendido en el piso con Gregory aún sujetándole las colas.

- Uf... estuvo cerca.- suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran demostración de valentía!- la presentadora se acercó a ambos y le dio una toalla a Gregory.- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Si, gracias.

- ¡Pues yo no!- el niño se cruzó de brazos y miró furioso a Gregory, como reprochándole el hecho de haberle salvado la vida.- ¡Pudo haber sido una maniobra increíble! ¡Pude haberlo esquivado fácilmente! No necesitaba de tu ayuda.- la presentadora iba a agregar algo en defensa de Gregory pero éste se le adelantó, sin darse cuenta que la discusión de amos era amplificada por el micrófono y escuchada por todos.

- Escúchame, mocoso idiota. ¡El ataque Aqua Jet de tu Pokémon iba a una velocidad mortal, una de sus colas estaba herida!

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡No resultaría problema!- se quejó el niño.

- Las colas en los Floatzel son muy importantes porque sin ellas no tendría rumbo o impulso. Tu Floatzel estuvo a pocos centímetros de matarte porque, por alguna irresponsabilidad tuya, su cola direccional estaba lastimada y no podía moverla como debería. ¿Te crees buen entrenador Pokémon al no notarlo?- preguntó Stanley acercándose a la escena.

- Pero...

- No es divertido arriesgar tu vida en un concurso. Si lo haces asegúrate de que tú y tu Pokémon saben completamente lo que hacen y que no sea improvisación, eso costó la vida a varios entrenadores más experimentados que tú. Pero claro, sólo eres un niño tonto que trató de hacer algo que sólo Wallace puede hacer.- se dio media vuelta, arrojó la toalla y tuvo intenciones de irse.

- Oye, espera.- habló la presentadora. El rubio detuvo su paso y volteó ligeramente para mirar a la chica.- Yo a ti te conozco... ¿Has participado en algún Concurso Pokémon?

- Yo...- el rubio bajó la vista y trató de hacer memoria. Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón y sintió una extraña nostalgia.- Nunca participé en Concursos.- prácticamente salió volando del lugar, quería estar completamente sólo.

Ya fuera del estadio, se encontró siguiendo sus pasos hasta la costa, donde se quedó sólo un rato, pensando. Sacó el viejo Listón de Concurso de su bolsillo y lo contempló un largo rato. Ahora estaba confundido. Se sentó en la arena, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. Estuvo así, inmóvil, un largo rato hasta que cerró los ojos y recordó la misma situación que recordó aquella noche que ese joven misterioso le había dado el Listón.

**- FlashBack -**

_- Vamos, saluda.- pidió el rubio tomándole de la mano y alzándola con la suya, saludando al público enloquecido._

_- ¡Zel zeeeel!- Floatzel hacía reverencias mientras Mawile copiaba sus movimientos._

_- No me gusta que la gente me mire así.- decía el moreno completamente rojo de vergüenza._

_- Vamos, no te molestes.- le dio un tierno beso en los labios, apenas un contacto, pero suficiente para darle algo más de seguridad y sacar exclamaciones impresionadas de la multitud._

_- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Esos fueron - esa parte del recuerdo nunca pudo escucharla, sabía que allí estaba su nombre y el de aquel joven, pero no podía recordarlo por más que forzara su mente.-, ganadores del Concurso Pokémon de Hearthome City!- anunciaba la presentadora._

**- Fin FlashBack -**

Lo sabía, él sabía muy bien que en ese recuerdo él ganaba un Concurso Pokémon con aquel joven. Y en ese momento la foto del joven de nombre Christophe 'Ze Mole' DeLorne, ese supuesto villano según decía Brendan, aparecía en su cabeza y no se iba. ¿Pero por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo si varias veces soñaba que ese chico hacía sufrir a los Pokémon? Odiaba estar así en éste momento, odiaba estar confundido. Suspiró tratando de sacarse la frustración de su cuerpo, y sintió un ligero toquecito en su cabeza. Levantó la vista y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño Buizel. La criatura anaranjada, pre-evolución de los Floatzel, sonreía alegre y movía ambas colas de un lado al otro.

- Hola, pequeño.- saludó el rubio.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está tu entrenador cerca?

- ¡Bui bui!- el pequeño negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces eres un Pokémon Salvaje?- Buizel asintió una vez.- ¿Buscas entrenador?- Buizel asintió dos veces.- ¿Y crees que yo seré un buen entrenador?- Buizel asintió tres veces.- Pues me encantaría pero no tengo ningún medio para atraparte.

- Vaya, esto es sorprendente.- dijo un anciano acercándose al rubio.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy el Señor Mushi. Déjame decirte que es la primera vez que éste Buizel se deja querer entrenar por un humano. Hace dos meses llegó aquí y muchos han intentado atraparlo, pero ningún entrenador lo ha conseguido. Muchos dicen que busca al entrenador perfecto para poder ir con él y ser más fuerte. Creo que, para él, tú eres el indicado.

- Pues no se esforzaron lo suficiente porque con un ataque eléctrico o planta podrían derribarlo...- dijo Gregory mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño, quien frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Greg.- Pero quizá seas muy fuerte como para que te atrapen o derroten en un combate.

- Si el problema es el modo de captura...- el anciano sacó de una bolsita una Pokéball. Ésta era una Netball, una Pokéball de color azul verdoso y blanco, con líneas gruesas y negras transversales en la parte superior.- Ésta es una Netball, sirve para atrapar Pokémon tipo Agua y Bicho. Úsala para llevarlo, es tuya, enserio.

- Gracias.- el rubio tomó la Pokéball, miró a Buizel y sonrió.- Gracias por la Ne- ¿eh?- en menos de un segundo el anciano había desaparecido de la playa.- Ok, eso fue raro... Bueno, Buizel, adentro.- le lanzó la Ball usando poca fuerza y el Pokémon entró en ella. Se sacudió tres veces en el suelo y finalmente el Pokémon quedó atrapado. Sacó nuevamente a la criatura de su pequeña 'prisión' y lo tomó en brazos.- Mejor será que vuelva o los otros dos se preocuparán.

- ¿Bui? (¿Quiénes?)

- Mis amigos, Kenny y Stan. Te caerán bien, son buenos chicos.

- ¡Gregory!- halando de Roma...

- ¡Kenny!

- ¡Aquí estás! Te estuvimos buscando.- Stan puso sus brazos en su cintura y Greg rodó los ojos. Bueno, debía confesar que él a veces también parecía una mamá a punto de regañar a su hijo por una travesura que hizo.

- Estoy bien, chicos. ¿Y Brendan?

- Oh, fue al hospital nuevamente. Dijo que tenía que arreglar algo para conseguir un cuarto de hotel. No podremos viajar en Ray-Ray porque estarán haciendo vigilancia extrema en éstos días y no podemos ocupar el hospital.- explicó Kenny.- ¿Mmm? ¿Y ese Buizel?

- Oh, es un pequeño que encontré por aquí, nada demasiado fuera de lo normal.

- Y, dime... ¿le pusiste nombre?- preguntó Stan.

- ¿Nombre? No había pensado en eso.- miró a Buizel y sonrió.- ¿Te gustaría un nombre?- el pequeño reaccionó positivamente, moviendo los bracitos y las colas muy alegre.- Eso creo que es un sí.

- ¿Y cómo lo llamarás?- interrogó Kenny.

- Creo que... le pondré...- lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió.- Christophe.- concluyó. Buizel parecía muya alegre con su nuevo nombre.

- Christophe... Un buen nombre.- Stan apenas prestó atención al fuerte significado que ese nombre tenía, pero Kenny sí lo notó. Sonrió ampliamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Gregory.

- ¡No todo está perdido!- dijo feliz.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ken?

- De nada, chicos. De nada.

**Kyuubi: Y hasta aquí llegamos xD Espero que hayan disfrutado! Saludos!**

**La fórmula para calcular las posibilidades de captura de un Pokémon con una Pokéball sería:**

**A = [(3 x HPmáximo - 2 x HPactual) x ratio x BonusPokéball / 3 x HPmáximo] x BonusEstado**

**No es broma, la fórmula de verdad existe xD**


	12. Parece que el cielo llora tu muerte

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Silver.

Gyarados enredó fuertemente su cola al cable y extendió su cuerpo para ayudar a Tweek. El rubio trató de agarrarse usando la misma mano en la que sostenía la lanza pero no pudo ya que el Persian de Natalia saltó directamente al rubio y casi le corta la mano. Tenía que pensar en algo. Vio a Zangoose acercarse a él peligrosamente, preparando sus garras listo para cortar el rostro de Tweek.

- Vas a atacar para vivir.- ordenó July.

- N-no puedo.- musitó el rubio.

- ¡Tweek hazlo! ¡Debes hacerlo!- gritó Craig.

- ¡N-no pu-puedo!- cerró los ojos al ver que Zangoose ya estaba muy cerca de él. El golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y notó las afiladas garras de Zangoose a menos de un centímetro de su cara.

- Tweek, suéltate.- exigió de repente July.- Suéltate.

- ¿Po-por qué?- preguntó el rubio con suspicacia.

- Era de suponerse...- Cartman se levantó y miró a BlackFox, preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres, eh?- preguntó Shelly.

- El entrenamiento se suspende.- July aplaudió un par de veces y de repente todos aparecieron en un lugar completamente blanco.- Qué lastima, quería ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en deshacerse de un nudo especial antes de ahogarse en el océano... o cuánto podían-

- Ellos son humanos comunes y corrientes, no Harry Houdini.- interrumpió Dennis.

- ¿Qué pa-pasa?- preguntó -Butters.

- Es Arceus.- dijo Cristina.

- Tenemos que volver inmediatamente al mundo de ustedes.

- ¿Pero y nuestro entrenamiento?

- Me di cuenta que no serviría de mucho...- habló July.- Sólo tres de ustedes han logrado hacerle algún daño a un Pokémon. Ustedes, y me refiero al resto, no podrían matar a un Pokémon por más que la vida les dependiera de ello. No servirá mucho entrenarlos así. Si no le hacen daño a un Pokémon entonces no podemos esperar a que se desensibilicen.

- Deberían aprender a ser como nosotras, menos sensibles al respecto de ese tema.- dijo Dennis.

- L-lo siento...- murmuró Tweek, sintiéndose culpable.

- Volveremos a su mundo.- July los hizo aparecer en la playa nuevamente, el Sol recién se alzaba por el horizonte.

Por un minuto parecían haber vuelto en el momento que se fueron pero al ver al Gijinka Croagunk en la playa jugando con el pequeño hijo de Gardevoir y Gallade. Por puro reflejo, Damien hizo que su Darkrai atacara al Gijinka Croagunk, pero el Scizor de Stan se interpuso entre ambos y frenó el potente ataque de Darkrai. Debido al ruido, Wendy salió corriendo a recibir al grupo y a contarles que habían encontrado un Gijinka Pokémon amable.

- No creo que él sea un buen chico.- dijo Craig.- ¿Qué tal si nos traiciona?

- ¡Ti-Timmy n-n-no e-es un tra-traidor!- gritó Jimmy a pesar de su tartamudez. Timmy se abrazó a él por la cintura, como si tratara de calmarlo, pero eso sólo puso a Jimmy algo más nervioso.

- Oye, BlackFox.- murmuró Sheza.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Están condenados?

- Me temo que sí.- volteó y entró a la casa, no quería meterse en la discusión.

Discusiones y discusiones fueron lo que se vieron ese día entre que si Croagunk era bueno, en qué había sucedido con Arceus y demás estupideces. Sólo fue cuestión de días hasta que llegara la hora de que Butters hablara con Cartman. El castaño estaba en el estudio, aparentemente meditando pues levitaba en el aire y no parecía escuchar a Leopold entrar.

- Oye, Eric.- llamó. No recibió respuesta.- ¡Eric!- gritó.

El joven parecía no escucharlo, así que prefirió hacerlo por su cuenta. Butters buscó el libro de **Las Leyendas de Okazaki**, donde estaban todas y cada una de las viejas leyendas míticas que escondían las regiones del mundo, y ojeó las páginas buscando lo que había visto en aquellos sueños. Lo encontró. La esfera tan colorida de antes estaba allí, en el libro, y debajo de ella decía '**Joya de las Dieciséis Almas**'. Era de muchos colores. Según decía el resumen, era una Joya que se volvía dorada cuando necesitara de energía nuevamente y los Elegidos estuviera frente a ella, por eso estaba seguro de que era la Joya que había visto en sus sueños y en las manos de Tweek... ¿Pero qué significaba eso de las Almas? ¿Y qué eran los Elegidos? Leopold sólo estaba cada vez más confundido.

- ¿_Nani o shite iru_? (¿Qué estás haciendo?)- preguntó Cartman de repente y abriendo los ojos.

- ¡Oh! No, nada.- cerró el libro apresuradamente y tomó otros para encubrirlo.- Sólo busco unos libros.

- Ajá...- Cartman usó sus poderes psíquicos para quitarle fácilmente el libro de las manos.- ¿Qué leías aquí?- preguntó cuando leyó el título.

- Hum... Sólo leía cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Sobre...- el rubio pensó en algo que fuera convincente, pero la mirada de Cartman mostraba claramente que no

querría jueguitos ni que lo engañaran, así que optó por decir la verdad.- Buscaba... algo sobre La Joya de las Dieciséis Almas.

- _You ni_...(Así que es eso...) Pueeees... No vas a encontrar nada en los libros sobre eso. Lo único que encontraras son tonterías. Okazaki sólo alcanzó a describir una muy pequeña parte de la verdad, pero nadie alcanzaría a describirla a menos que la haya visto a la perfección.

- Entonces tú sabes...

- Por supuesto que si, marica.- contestó bruscamente.- Verás, cuando Arceus nos convirtió en Gijinka Legendarios nos llenó la cabeza de muchos conocimientos sobre cómo se creó nuestro mundo y cómo fue cada paso a diferencia de ustedes que sólo saben el orden en el que ocurrieron y ningún detalle.

- Pues... adelante, te escucho.

- Esto será largo.

- No interesa, quiero respuestas y sé que las chicas no me las darán.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo sí te las daré?

- Porque ya las traicionaste una vez, ¿qué impide que lo hagas otra vez contestando mis preguntas?

- Ja, _Touché_. Bien, empecemos. Tú sabes que existe una Joya muy importante que es la Joya de la Vida... ¿verdad?- Butters asintió.- Hace miles y miles de años un meteorito iba a chocar contra la Tierra y cuando Arceus nos salvó, las Tablas Elementales que lleva en su cuerpo se esparcieron por toda el área y estuvo al borde de la muerte. Un humano tomó la tabla más cercana y se la dio a Arceus, éste la absorbió, despertó y recobró las demás tablas. Como agradecimiento, Arceus juntó las tablas de Tierra, Planta, Agua, Eléctrico y Dragón para formar esa Joya y así dar vida a la desértica tierra donde vivía ese humano con su aldea.

- Ya sé que Arceus no odiaba a los humanos antes, eso lo sé... También sé que la otra Joya que quedó se llamaba Cristal Arcoíris. Quiero saber por qué nos odia ahora.

- A eso voy, ten paciencia niño. Cuando por fin el desierto se convirtió en un hermoso lugar para vivir, era momento de que devolvérsela. Pero por una trampa y un error la Joya quedó sepultada y Arceus odió a los humanos por traicionarlo. Eso se arregló una vez la Joya le fue devuelta. La Joya de las Dieciséis Almas es... Bueno...

- ¿Es...?

- La Joya de las Almas es el corazón de Arceus, una Joya que lo mantiene con vida y le da poder. Está conformada por el poder de las quince Tablas Elementales y el poder de Arceus. Sé lo que piensas, seguro piensas en cómo es que Arceus vivió sin tener cinco de sus Tablas, pues Arceus necesita como mínimo tener dos Tablas para vivir.

- Pero si esa Joya es el corazón de Arceus...

- ¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Leopold?- preguntó Cartman alzando una ceja. El rubio suspiró y le contó su sueño a Cartman, todas sus variaciones y lo que veía, sin omitir detalle. Hubo un rato en silencio y Cartman habló.- Entonces... no deberías buscar esa Joya.

- ¿Y entonces?

- .. La Profecía.- Butters lo miró expectante.- ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar qué es lo que pasaría si Arceus despertaba de su sueño?

- Pues... No, nunca lo he pensado...

- Actualmente la Joya de la Vida fue robada por tu hermana. Sí, tu hermana. Ella había sido elegida por Arceus como una portadora de parte de su sabiduría y ya desde antes de nacer empezó sabiendo esos conocimientos. Cuando Arceus finalmente despierte tendrá el Cristal Arcoiris dentro de él, y buscará a Marjorine para buscar su Joya y completar su Corazón.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermana está en riesgo?

- No. Tu hermana está bajo la protección de MissingNo, la única criatura que Arceus no puede matar bajo ningún concepto pero que sí puede matar a Arceus. Sin embargo, si eso pasa, ocurriría una catástrofe.

- En mi sueño-

- Sí, lo sé. Déjame continuar. Si Arceus, por algún motivo, muriera, el equilibrio del mundo se rompería, habrían inundaciones, erupciones volcánicas, vientos de más de 500km/h. Claro está, si es capturado ese equilibrio no se romperá. Mientras Arceus siga respirando todo estará bien. Si Arceus despertara, ten por seguro que él querrá vengarse de los humanos y los mataría, y también mataría a todo Pokémon que se le opusiera. Tenemos la suerte de que, a menos que alguien toque la Azure Flute, Arceus no podrá salir de la sala donde está.

- ¿Pero cómo podemos evitarlo?

- Hay dos formas.- usando sus poderes psíquicos, Cartman tomó cientos de pequeños chinches, señaladotes y tizas y las reunió en dos lugares.- La profecía, o Leyenda, que Okazaki escribió dice que Arceus sólo despertará si alguien toca la Azure Flute. La Azure Flute es imprescindible para el despertar completo de Arceus así que sin ella no se podrá hacer nada. Tendrían que encontrar la flauta pero ni yo sé dónde está.

- ¿Y la segunda manera?

- Superar el Camino Celestial y capturar a Arceus o vencerlo para que duerma unos cuantos años más y tenga riesgo de despertar en un futuro.

- Pero para eso también necesitamos la Azure Flute.

- Sí, pero luego de usarla la Azure Flute pierde todos sus poderes y ya jamás existiría problema de que alguien trate de usar a Arceus o atraparlo.

- Entonces no habrá problema.- sonrió Butters.

- Oh, claro que sí. Entre nosotros y Arceus hay una especie de barrera que uno puede atravesarla a voluntad pero que jamás te permitiría acceder a donde Arceus esté. La Azure Flute rompe esa barrera y te permite acceder a Arceus pero esa barrera seguirá parcialmente abierta. Luego de derrotarlo, Arceus dormirá y finalmente despertará más furioso aún, rompiendo totalmente la barrera. Ahí pónganse a rezar.

- Pero dijiste...

- La Azure Flute es lo que permite el paso de los humanos a donde Arceus está. Sin la Azure Flute los humanos no podrán volver a ingresar allí.

- Entonces hay que buscar la Azure Flute.- sentenció el rubio.- Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos allí y usemos la Azure Flute?

- Tendrán que atravesar el Camino Celestial. Verás, Arceus está protegido por tres círculos.- con las tizas blancas simbolizó el lugar donde estaría Arceus y puso tres anillos formados con distintos objetos.- El primer círculo es el Círculo Legendario. Con el nombre te darás cuenta de lo que trata.

- ¿Pokémon Legendarios?- dedujo el rubio.

- Exacto. Los Pokémon Legendarios los verán, pero no de la forma convencional. Verán a través de sus corazones, viendo si son gente con buenas intenciones o malas. Su misión es velar por el destino del Mundo entero, así que mientras tengan en mente el objetivo de proteger el Mundo no pasará nada.- quitó el círculo exterior a un lado.- El segundo círculo es el llamado Círculo de Cristal. Allí habrán réplicas de Pokémon Legendarios pero hechas de cristal, un cristal muy duro y que es casi irrompible.

- No será difícil...

- Eso lo dices ahora.- dijo Cartman, soltando una ligera risilla.- Butters, esos Pokémon de Cristal son muy peligrosos. No tienen sentimientos, carecen completamente de piedad, no dudarán en matar a un humano. Son muy peligrosos. Ustedes deben ser así también. July quiso que ustedes supieran dejar esa piedad que tienen a un lado y matar si era necesario pero no funcionó.

- Lo sé...

- Y bien...- quitó el segundo círculo, dejando el último.- Ése círculo, Círculo Principal, es el más fuerte de todos. Ahí están las chicas, yo ya no lo estoy.- Leopold lo miró sorprendido.- No, no estoy. Yo 'traicioné' a Arceus una vez y esas traiciones a él nunca las perdonan. No me sorprendería estar en su lista negra.

- ¿Entonces tendremos que luchar contra ellas?

- Lucha a muerte.- Butters se quedó algo shockeado. ¿A muerte? ¿Matarlas? ¿A las chicas? No... no podía...- Es lo que se debe hacer, Butters.

- No puedo creerlo...

- Pero la cosa no termina ahí. Según decía la profecía número setenta y ocho de Okazaki decía algo sobre un grupo de traidores. Tú viste quiénes eran esos traidores.

- ¿Los vi?- el rubio tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar.- No.

- Sí. Tweek, Stan, Gregory y Mewtwo son esos traidores. Ellos matarán a Arceus en cuanto tengan la oportunidad.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Tweek jamás podría ni haría algo así!

- Poder puede. Pero, Butters, de ahí a que él _quiera_ hacerlo, es distinto. Uno jamás sabe las armas que se puedan usar en contra de uno.

- ¿Pero qué pasará? ¿Quién es ese bebe que se ve en la visión?

- ¿Tú quién piensas que es?- preguntó Cartman.

- ¿Tu hijo?- aventuró el rubio.

- Puede ser, aunque no estoy seguro. El futuro, por más que lo veas, no podrás predecirlo a ciencia cierta y los cambios que realices en el transcurso de tu vida pueden cambiar o no ese futuro. Como la Teoría del Caos: El aleteo de las alas de un Butterfree, en Kanto causa un huracán en Sinnoh.

- Por Uxie...- hicieron unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Y qué significa ese meteorito?

- Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando Arceus estaba furioso por la traición con la Joya de la Vida, él dijo: Los salvé de un meteorito, pues bien, yo me aseguraré de que el meteorito termine su trabajo.

- ¿Arceus puede crear meteoritos?

- Creó todo el mundo que ves, a todos los Pokémon, a nosotros. Para él, abrir una puerta dimensional para que un meteorito cambie su rumbo hasta aquí será un trabajo muy fácil.

- Bueno, al menos Arceus no podrá escapar de ese lugar si no está la Azure Flute. Eso nos da ventaja.- Cartman le lanzó una mirada significativa al rubio y éste frunció el ceño.- A menos, claro, que tenga una manera de escapar.

- Sí, pero es muy arriesgada. Arceus puede escapar apoderándose del cuerpo de un humano. El humano, obviamente, debe estar muerto. Arceus se apoderaría del Alma de ese cuerpo y se fusionaría con ella, formando uno. Ese cuerpo sufrirá una transformación, como si fuera un Gijinka Pokémon.

- Estaríamos condenados.

- No necesariamente. Si bien tendría todas sus habilidades y sería técnicamente invencible, sería tan vulnerable físicamente como un humano. Además, si tenemos suerte, podríamos afectar psicológicamente a Arceus y el Alma del que se haya apoderado trataría de tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente. Si lo hace, lo cual es más difícil que hacer que un país tenga un buen gobierno, el humano volvería a la vida.

- No puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado para mí.- dijo Butters, pasándose las manos por el rostro.- Además, ¿cómo puede ser tu hijo ese bebe? ¡Faltarían nueve meses!

- Soy un Gijinka Pokémon, idiota. Tardará mucho menos de lo que tarda un embarazo común. En un mes y medio más nacerá.

- No puedo creerlo...

- Ya es suficiente por hoy. Ahora ve y descansa, esto es mucho para ti.

- Gracias por la información, Eric.- con una sonrisa, el rubio se retiró.

- Uff...- volvió a su posición de loto pero sólo por unos segundos, pues volteó la cabeza hacia el pasillo contrario al que se había ido Butters.- Ya, sal de tu escondite. Sé que estás ahí.- de detrás del pasillo salió Tweek. El rubio tenía un rejunte de emociones en su rostro que Cartman no podía descifrar bien.- ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Tweek se fue caminando lentamente, como si la pregunta de Cartman jamás hubiera existido. Pasó junto a Craig, que trató de abrazarlo pero sólo fue ignorado. Fue a sentarse en el sillón individual de la sala abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho sin importarle que el tapizado del sillón se arruinara, Damien y Kyle se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Tweek?- sin respuesta.

- ¿Eso es un no?- otra vez sin respuesta.- ¡Contesta!

- Damien.- el pelirrojo le dio un fuerte pisotón al moreno.- Si él no quiere decirnos lo que pasa, mejor no exigirle.- vio a Craig acercarse y preparar palabras para decirle al rubio, pero le hizo señas de que se callara, de que se callara.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Absol, ¿todo está listo?- preguntó Mewtwo.

- Sí, claro que lo está. ¿Pero seguro que debemos hacerlo sin avisarle a Brendan?

- Bueno, pues digamos que vamos a sorprenderlo. Además no es como si importara.- contestó con una sonrisa.

- Prepararé a todas las tropas para el ataque.- Absol salió tranquilamente por la puerta.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- _... Y seguimos aquí, en Johto, con las nuevas técnicas de ordeñe en la granja de las Miltank. Aquí se ve cómo le damos un mejor poder de succión a las máquinas y..._- decía la mujer, presentando el nuevo producto en la televisión.

- Esas máquinas son increíbles.- dijo Kyle.- Tienen un succionador recubierto que no permite que el metal roce las ubres de las Miltank y no se lastiman.

- Pobrecitas, deben sufrir mucho cuando las lastiman así...- murmuró Pip con tristeza.

- Por eso deben cuidarlas mucho.- dijo Butters.- Su leche es dulce y muy saludable, es un remedio natural para todo. Hasta Kyle, con su diabetes, puede tomar de esa leche sin que le afecte.

- Hablando de leche de Miltank...- Wendy entró con muchos vasos de leche y un biberón.- ¡Les traje esto para que lo disfruten!

- Gracias, Wendy.- Shelly tomó el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.- ¿Aún no encontraron a los padres de la pequeña?

- Las oficiales Jenny dicen que harán lo posible por encontrarla pero que hasta entonces nosotros debemos cuidarla.- contestó Craig bebiendo de su vaso de leche.

- Por cierto...- Christophe miró a Tweek, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, sentado y callado en el sofá.- ¿Tweek?

- Oye, la leche Miltank es tu favorita, ¿por qué no la tomas?- preguntó Bebe, pero el rubio sólo miró el vaso y suspiró.

- Ok, ya.- Craig frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

- ... Nada...- murmuró apenas.

- Algo te pasa.- aseguró Token.- Tú no puedes ponerte así por nada.

- Oigan, chicos...- habló Shelly.

- Espera un segundo. Tweek, si no nos dices lo que te pasa, no podremos ayudarte.

- Chicos...

- Shelly, espera.

- ¡No se puede esperar! ¡Miren!

Todos voltearon al televisor y vieron a la mujer del reportaje sumamente alterada, escondida detrás del granero junto al granjero y el camarógrafo, las Miltank estaban mugiendo y pataleando como locas. A lo lejos se veía un gran número de Pokémon Gijinka avanzando lentamente hacia el pueblo lechero al Oeste del establo. Craig se puso de pie de un salto seguido de Damien y Wendy.

- ¡Tenemos que ir!- dijo Wendy.

- Será un buen momento para probar las DNABall que creamos Butters y yo.- propuso Joshua.

- ¿Cuántas crearon?

- Una.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

- ¿¡Sólo una?

- Pero no es para atrapar, es para arreglar.- dijo Joshua.- Sólo hay que usarla, esperar dos minutos y luego la DNABall volverá a tu mano.

- Entonces vamos.- todos se prepararon y salieron de la casa a toda prisa, todos menos Tweek. El rubio caminó a paso lento, vacilante, aún con la cabeza en ese 'destino' del que hablaba Cartman.

- Si vas a portarte de esa forma,- comenzó Natalia.-, mejor no vayas a la pelea. No servirás de nada actuando así.

- Pe-pero...- Tweek se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

- Naty, vámonos, no vale la pena.- dijo Dennis pasando junto a él.

Tweek se quedó en la casa, sus Pokémon se asomaron por la puerta y vieron a su Maestro con preocupación, pues el ajetreo producido por el resto del grupo les llamó la atención. Jolteon se adentró en la casa y le preguntó al rubio si él también se iría con ellos pero éste no se movió, sólo siguió ahí parado. Los Pokémon de Tweek decidieron entonces irse solos, solamente Gyarados se quedó pues él no sería muy útil en un combate en tierra y prefirió quedarse a cuidar a Milotic y sus recién nacidas crías. Hasta los Pokémon de Stanley, Kenneth y Gregory fueron a la lucha.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Shelly, acercándose al rubio.

- Yo... n-no sé...

- Mira, no sé lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, pero hasta Timmy y Jimmy fue a luchar. No servirán de mucho, quizá, pero harán su mejor esfuerzo.- lo vio fijamente al rostro, notando su preocupación y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Tweek, ¿qué pasa?

- N-nada...

- Algo te ha estado molestando toda la tarde.

Tweek miró a la castaña con sus orbes violetas. ¿Sería mejor decirle todo lo que sabe?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Por Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf.- exclamó MissingNo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Marjorine se acercó a él y miró por el espejo mágico que usaba el moreno a modo de televisión.- ¿Qué cara...? ¿Qué planea hacer Brendan?

- Esto no es algo que haría Brendan.- sentenció él.- Brendan no mandaría un grupo de Gijinkas a atacar un pueblo pequeño.

- ¿Te refieres a que Mewtwo o Absol planearon esto?

- Eso me temo. Debo avisarle a Brendan.- cerró los ojos y concentró su mente en localizar a Brendan. Lo encontró.- _Brendan._

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres MissingNo?_- el rubio se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión junto a Stan, tratando de ganarse más confianza en el moreno.- _Estaba haciendo algo muy importante._

- _Noticia de última hora: tus queridos Absol y Mewtwo están dirigiendo un pequeño ejército a un pueblo de Johto._- soltó rápidamente.

- _¿¡Qué?_- de la sorpresa Brendan cayó del sillón, los tres jóvenes lo miraron algo sorprendidos pero logró recobrar la compostura y salió de la habitación.- _¿Cómo que están atacando?_

- _Sintoniza alguna emisora, ellos deben estar pasando la noticia en algún lugar._

- _Voy a matar a esos dos._- Brendan corrió hacia fuera del edificio a gran velocidad, debía detener la locura que estaban por hacer. Si sus planes se estropeaban...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Bueno, eso fue raro.- comentó Gregory acariciando el pelaje suave de su Buizel de nombre Christophe.

- Brendan siempre ha sido raro.- contestó Kenny.- Digo, desde que lo conocimos.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- miró a Stan riéndose como idiota de un capítulo de _Koni-chan_ y sonrió.- ¿Sabes, Kenny?

- ¿Dime?

- He estado pensando...- se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó más en el pequeño silloncito donde estaba sentado.- ¿Recuerdas a ese chico... enemigo? Christophe.

- ¿Christophe?- el rubio sonrió ampliamente, esperanzado.- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Pues... últimamente he tenido sueños con él...- murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Ya sabes... de _esos_ sueños.

- Sí, sé lo que dices. Tú has sido victima de algunos.- comentó Kenny acomodando una silla frente a Gregory y sentándose al revés apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en el respaldo de la misma.

- ¡Maldito pervertido!- gritó Gregory.

- Sí, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. Dime, ¿qué más pasa en tus sueños?

- Pues... el problema es que estoy sintiendo algo raro, como si me estuviera...- dejó de acariciar a Buizel y su rubor aumentó más.- Como si me estuviera enamorando.

- ¡Genial!- gritó Kenny, alzando los brazos como si fuera la victoria más importante de su vida.- ¡Es perfecto!

- Pero son nuestros enemigos...

- No podemos juzgar eso sólo porque Brendan nos lo diga. Imagínate que quizá Brendan sea una malvada criatura que se camufla como un humano y que quiere conquistar nuestro mundo usándonos a nosotros para ayudarle y aquellos que creemos nuestros enemigos en realidad son justicieros que quieren defender la humanidad.- dijo Kenny.

- ¿Te das cuenta que lo que acabas de decir es completamente ridículo?- preguntó Gregory, alzando un ceja ante las estupideces que decía su amigo.

- ¡No es ridículo! Imagínate que fuera real.

- Es imposible.

- Tú te enamoraste del 'villano' de la película, Greg.

- Pero... e-es distinto.

- Ese chico se llama Christophe y tú le pusiste Christophe a tu Buizel.- siguió le rubio, acariciando la cabecita del Pokémon.- Quizá tú tengas una relación más profunda de lo que crees con él.- sonrió el otro.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

La batalla se cernió cruentamente para ambas partes. Los primeros en llegar fueron los policías y la Líder de Gimnasio de Olivine City (Ciudad Olivo), Jasmine, pues eran los que más cerca estaban. La joven Maestra y Líder de los Pokémon tipo Acero se resistió al ataque tanto como pudo, pero ni sus Pokémon más fuertes habían podido contra el terrible grupo de Gijinkas Pokémon que tomaban a tanto personas como Pokémon como rehenes. La macabra mirada de Mewtwo le congeló la sangre y quedó estática cuando vio que sus Pokémon salían volando.

Fueron llegando poco a poco todos los demás Líderes de Gimnasio, auxiliando a su compañera. Seguidos a ellos llegaron los cuatro miembros de la Élite Cuatro. La batalla pareció estar a favor de los defensores de Johto en ese momento, pero no contaban con que los Gijinka traían refuerzos y armas de fuego. La sangre tiñó el verde pasto de un color escarlata muy brillante, gemidos de dolor por parte de entrenadores y Pokémon inundaban el ambiente, cuando llegaron Craig y los demás ya la batalla estaba por terminar a favor de los enemigos.

En cuanto Absol clavó los ojos del moreno sonrió. Terminó de asesinar cruelmente a los Pokémon alrededor suyo y avanzó lentamente, con la Gijinka Buneary siempre a su lado. El grito de guerra de Craig fue la señal de que todos los Pokémon allí presentes avanzaran contra la brigada de Gijinka Pokémon. La colisión entre ambos bandos se convirtió en una furiosa lucha, aunque más que una lucha eran esfuerzos de los Pokémon buenos de agotar a los Gijinka malos. Sí, era eso lo que querían. Jolteon, por ejemplo, se esforzaba en paralizar a los enemigos para dejarlos inmóviles, aunque no surtía mucho efecto. Ninguno quería producirle daños graves a los enemigos.

Sonará muy estúpido si lo ven del lado de que no quieren dañar a sus enemigos, sí, pero era la manera en que los habían criado. No los habían criado para matar, los habían criado para combatir de manera justa con otros Pokémon. Y quisieran o no, los Gijinka eran también Pokémon que necesitaban ayuda. De eso mismo se encargaban Butters y Joshua. El rubio se encargaba de inmovilizar a los Pokémon y Joshua de atraparlos en la DNABall. En cuanto la esfera los liberaba, quedaba separado el lado humano del lado Pokémon. Joshua atrapaba los Pokémon mientras que el equipo de Policía y Pokémon Rangers se llevaban a los humanos.

La lucha se extendió de tal manera que hasta llegó al pequeño pueblo lechero, destruyendo edificios, atacando gente. Muerte y destrucción se estaba gravando en las memorias de los niños que ahora veían cómo sus padres trataban de luchar en vano, pero ellos no podían hacer nada y eran arrastrados fuera de allí. Ahora el pueblo quedaba en ruinas.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio.

Tenía miedo, sabía que si iba tendría que matar a los Gijinka Pokémon pero... ¿cómo hacerlo? No se animaba siquiera a levantarle la mano a sus Pokémon cuando se portaban mal. Se maldijo una y otra vez por ser débil, por no tener las agallas para ir allá y golpear a unos cuantos Gijinka. ¿Por qué debía ser tan débil? Había hecho cosas muy estúpidas, como enfrentarse a un Gyarados enorme subiéndose a su espalda y dándole un ataque eléctrico. También había sido capaz de golpear a un Gijinka Geodude pero en medio de un ataque de furia asesina, no había podido dormir por tres días a causa de la culpa.

- Levántate y ve.- exigió una voz en su cabeza. Levantó la vista y sólo vio a Shelly a la distancia, cuidando del pequeño Ralts junto a su Gardevoir.

- ¿Por qué no te levantas y vas a pelear?- habló otra voz.

- Dialga, Palkia.- dijo una tercera voz.- Déjenlo de una vez. Si no quiere hacerlo por ser un cobarde, entonces no lo presionen.

- Pero, Giratina...- dijo la primera voz, la de Dialga.- Tweek, no seas cobarde. No sólo con las peleas se arreglan las cosas.

- ¿Pe-pero cómo po-podré deten-nerlo?- preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose algo idiota por hablar con las voces en su cabeza.

- Puedes intentar hablar con Absol.- sugirió Palkia.- Tengo fe en que él sigue siendo el mismo Absol que tú viste nacer.

- Pe-pero... está m-muy fu-furioso... y...

- Y matará a Craig.- concluyó Giratina. El rubio de ojos violetas abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Era verdad, lo había olvidado.- ¿Dejarás que Craig muera?

- ¿Dejarás que maten a más personas y Pokémon?- continuó Palkia.

- ¿Dejarás que haya más sufrimiento?- acotó Dialga.- ¿Dejarás que todos mueran?

Tweek bajó nuevamente la vista a la arena. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué carajo estaba pensando en esto? ¡Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer! Levantó la mirada, decidido, iba a detener todo esto de una vez por todas aunque le costara la vida. No podía permitir que alguien más sufriera, y tampoco permitiría que Craig muriera.

Se levantó y echó a correr tan rápido como las piernas le daban, tenía que llegar. Escuchó los gritos de Shelly detrás de él, no le prestó atención. El pueblo estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros por el camino pero a sólo unos mil metros si se iba cortando camino por el bosque. Tropezó, cayó, se levantó, chocó contra Pokémon, casi lo atacan varios Pokémon salvajes, siguió corriendo, casi cae por un pequeño barranco y aceleró su carrera. Varios entrenadores lo vieron correr, casi lo arrollan un auto y una bicicleta al pasar corriendo por un camino. Le estaba faltando el aire pero no le importó, jamás había corrido tanto en su vida.

- "Ya lo veo..."- pensó.

A una pequeña distancia se podía ver el humo ascendiendo, juró también ver a Charizard y a Dragonite con Pip en su lomo, luchando contra varios Gijinka. Esquivó una bola de fuego perdida, lanzada por algún enemigo o por su Charizard. Se sintió terriblemente patético al no estar ahí, apoyando a su equipo y luchando con sus amigos para ganar la batalla. Pero también se sintió orgulloso, orgulloso de su Equipo Pokémon que tan valientemente había ido a luchar, solos, sin alguien que los guiara, pero defendiéndose lo mejor que podían.

Pasó por el bosque y finalmente llegó...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Argh...

- ¿Te duele, Craig?- preguntó el Gijinka Absol con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras varios Gijinka pasaban detrás de él llevando consigo a varios niños y adultos.- Oh, por favor, déjame aliviarte ese dolor matándote.- sacó su afilado cuerno y lo preparó.- ¿Por qué no le ves el lado bueno?

- ¿Lado bueno? ¿Qué lado bueno? -preguntó con odio Craig, sujetándose la herida en su costado derecho que Absol había provocado minutos antes, la herida seguía sangrando mucho pero no parecía ser mortal.

- Pues... el Noirette por fin pagará sus cuentas.- estaban a una distancia aproximada de un metro pero era la suficiente como para que la estocada del albino fuera mortal.

- Hace mucho que nadie me llama así... Pero esas cuentas ya sé que jamás las pagaré por completo, ni aunque tuviera vida eterna...- dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento.

- Pues vale la pena intentarlo...- preparó su cuerno, movió el brazo hacia atrás para tomar fuerza y sonrió.- ¡Muere!

El grito cruzó el aire tan rápido como la estocada, que atravesó la suave carne de su víctima con rapidez. Abrió los ojos de impresión, todo de repente había quedado en silencio, la Gijinka Buneary ahogó un grito de horror. De la comisura de sus labios salió un fino hilo de sangre que rodó por su mentón hasta caer al suelo, sus orbes violetas se inundaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Vio a su asesino con una sonrisa, éste quitó su arma y la dejó resbalar de sus manos hasta el suelo, ese arma que había atravesado el corazón del individuo equivocado.

Nadie creía lo que veían sus ojos, lentamente el cuerpo del rubio se fue desplomando y sólo fue sostenido por los brazos del que originalmente debía estar sufriendo ahora. De la herida brotaba sangre a montón, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, la respiración era casi imposible para él. Craig, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que le era imposible controlar sus emociones y dejó salir sus lágrimas. Las mismas eran una combinación entre dolor, tristeza, impotencia y furia, una combinación que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en otras personas pero jamás en sus ojos.

El Gijinka Absol cayó de rodillas frente al moreno y el rubio, su mente parecía estar en estado catatónico, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y se hubiera ido de vacaciones dejando solamente un shock impresionante en él. varios Gijinkas, entre ellos los Gijinka Beedrill y Spearow que habían atacado a Token y los demás; y también los Gijinka Slowking, Corsola y Meowth que hacía tiempo habían atacado a unos humanos. Todos parecían impresionados por lo sucedido, nadie del grupo humano quería moverse.

- Craig...- susurró el rubio, tosiendo sangre.

- No, no hables.- se apuró a decir, pasándole una mano por el rostro.- No gastes fuerzas. Llamaremos a un médico y estarás bien, ¿si? Vas a estar muy bien.- decía más para sí mismo que para Tweek.- ¡Kyle! ¡Tú debes saber algo! ¡Debes ayudarle!

- Craig... no puedo.- dijo el pelirrojo con pensar.- Es probable que su pulmón izquierdo colapsó y seguramente su corazón está muy herido... no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que su corazón se...- no pudo continuar.

- No, no puedes decirme eso... Tweek, no puedes dejarme.- su respiración se agitó, estaba desesperado. El rubio volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su querido equipo Pokémon y les sonrió, luego vio a Absol y se esforzó para tocarlo. El mínimo roce pareció despertarlo de su trance pues tomó firmemente la mano del rubio.

- N-no es... tu cu-culpa...- dijo lentamente.

- Tweek...

- N-no te sien-tas culpable...

- Maestro...- Absol se llevó la mano de su moribundo ex-Maestro al rostro y con ella acarició esa superficie de piel, reteniendo el dolor que amargaba su cuerpo.- Maestro Tweek, lo quiero mucho.- dijo con pesar.

- Yo... tam-también.- contestó él.- Cra-Craig... no lo o-odies...- rogó. Craig miró a Absol.- A-ayúdalo... él...- tosió fuertemente y escupió más sangre.- ... N-no fue... su... culpa.

- Si lo deseas... lo cumpliré.- accedió el moreno. Todos finalmente se acercaron, humanos y Pokémon por igual, sin importarles el diminuto grupo de Gijinkas junto a ellos.

- Ayúd-dalos.- dijo mirando a los Gijinkas.- N-nece... sitan... Ayuda...

- Los ayudaré si deseas.

- Te... amo...- susurró débilmente.

- Yo también.

Craig se inclinó para darle un beso, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, Tweek le acarició el rostro con su mano libre pero lentamente fue perdiendo la fuerza. Craig dejó de besarlo y hundió su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Tweek. Los ojos violetas perdieron completamente su brillo y se cerraron en el sueño eterno y gélido de la Muerte. Craig se quedó inmóvil al igual que Absol, éste último aún sosteniendo la mano de Tweek contra su rostro y con la mirada tan baja que su cabello cubría sus ojos.

- Oye, plumífero...- llamó el Gijinka Beedrill, su amigo sólo gimió levemente como respuesta.- Sonará raro, pero... no quería que esto pasara. Por alguna razón... me siento terrible.

- Yo comparto el sentimiento.- murmuró el Spearow.

La primera en irse fue BlackFox, quien parecía no expresar tristeza alguna, la siguieron con la misma expresión Sheza, Cristina, Fernanda, Natalia y Dennis, hasta en cierto punto podía vislumbrarse una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de sádica satisfacción. Cartman sólo tomó por los hombros a Joshua y le dijo a Damien que era mejor irse. Todos se fueron.

En ese campo de batalla, que ahora también era las ruinas de un pueblo de Johto, quedaron un pequeño grupo de personas. Sólo Kyle y la Gijinka Buneary se quedaron allí, esperando a que tanto Craig como Absol respectivamente, se levantaran y volvieran con ellos a casa, pero sabían bien que pronto la lluvia obligaría a ambos a cargar con el cuerpo de Tweek para darle un merecido sepulcro.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí, en Hoenn, cuatro personas estaban viendo las noticias varias horas después, ya se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, con rayos y truenos, con lluvia y relámpagos... Pero la mayor fuerza de la misma estaba ahora dentro de Kenny. ¿Tweek murió? No, no podía ser. ¡Debe ser broma! No podía estar muerto...

- Me alegra que esté muerto.- dijo de repente Stan.- Era uno de los tipos malos, estaba fingiendo y era querido por todos, merece estar mu-

- ¡Cállate!- gritó colérico McCormick. Gregory volteó a verlo lleno de impresión, jamás había escuchado a Kenny gritar de esa forma ni tampoco había visto esa ira en sus ojos, y menos que esa mirada y el grito fueran dirigidas a Stanley.- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó Brendan.- "¿Será posible que haya recuperado la memoria?" ¿Te sientes bien?

- Necesito estar sólo.- se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de hotel dando un fuertísimo portazo.

Estaba furioso, deprimido, todo era demasiado para él. No conocía muy bien a Tweek porque no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, eso debía ser admitido, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos como amigos había notado que él tenía cierto parecido a Butters en actitud. Perder a Leopold sería algo que le desgarraría el alma, no imaginaba lo horrible que debía sentirse Craig en éste momento. La gélida lluvia chocaba contra él, no le importaba. Levantó la vista y se preguntó por qué mierda pasaba todo esto. Sabía que era por culpa de Brendan, pero no podía hacer nada aún. Maldijo una y otra vez su situación.

- Qué raro...- dijo de repente.- Parece que el cielo llora furioso tu muerte, Tweek...

**Reviews?**


	13. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer****:****Los****personajes****de****South****Park****pertenecen****a****Trey****Parcker****y****Matt****Stone.****Los****videojuegos****de****Pokémon****son****propiedad****de****Game****Freak****y****los****personajes****son****pura****y****exclusivamente****de****Satoshi****Tajiri.****Este****fic****está****hecho****con****el****fin****de****entretener****a****la****gente.**

**Kyuubi:****Hola****gente!****Seguro****pensaron****que****ya****no****publicaría****otro****capítulo,****verdad?****Pues****aquí****me****tienen!****Perdonen****la****demora,****pero****los****estudios****son****primero****xD****Ahora,****los****dejo****con****éste****capítulo!****Sé****que****es****un****poco****cortito****pero****no****quería****dejar****que****esperaran****más****xD!****Disfruten!**

El día siguiente a la muerte de Tweek fue el velorio y entierro de todas las víctimas. Butters tuvo que verse forzado a contarles todo lo que Cartman le había dicho, diciendo que así, quizá, todo estaría mejor pues Tweek sería uno de los que provocaría la muerte de Arceus. Por eso le prohibieron una audición con MissingNo. Aunque MissingNo quería ayudarlos, el hecho de que Butters haya roto una regla tan importante como rebelar esa información era suficiente para negarles que Tweek volviera de la misma forma que Gregory, Kenneth y Stanley.

El velorio se llevó a cabo en Johto, en las afueras de la ciudad más cercana. Allí los padres de Tweek lloraban desconsolados. Todos los Líderes de Gimnasio y las Élite Cuatro de las cuatro regiones Pokémon (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh) habían asistido a darles el último adiós a todos, pero especialmente al rubio que los derrotó. La noticia se esparció apresuradamente por todas las regiones y hasta varias cámaras habían ido a presenciar el velorio. A Craig le dio igual, los señores Tweak debían decidir si había medios de comunicación o no.

Todos fueron pasando a despedirse uno por uno, lentamente. La madre de Tweek se inclinó un poco para darle un tierno beso en la frente, pero la tensión llegó cuando le tocó a los Pokémon despedirse. Pasando en grupo, Jolteon y sus compañeros se acercaron al cajón, Jolteon volteó y corrió hacia alguien que estaba allí de pie, a lo lejos. Jolteon volvió cabeceando las piernas de Absol, obligándolo a avanzar hasta donde sus ex-compañeros de equipo estaban.

- Pero, Jolteon...- protestó.

- Jol... ¡Jol jol! (Absol... ¡No protestes!)- gruñó el pequeño ser verde, subiéndose a su hombro con agilidad.- (Una vez eres Pokémon de Tweek, serás un Pokémon de Tweek por siempre.)

Absol miró a Tweek con tristeza, sintiendo un gran remordimiento carcomerlo por dentro. Levantó la mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo, las miradas acusadoras le taladraban la nuca y podía sentirlas. Ya estaba por salir huyendo de allí cuando la madre de Tweek se acercó, pero no quiso voltear a verla directamente por miedo a ver su expresión. La señora lentamente y con cuidado le tomó la mano, aún estirada, y la acercó al rostro de Tweek.

- Sabemos que no fue tu culpa.- dijo la señora, con su voz ahogada del llanto.

- Soy la criatura más miserable del mundo.- se dijo a sí mismo.

- No lo eres, sólo...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Sólo tomaste una mala decisión, a todos nos pasa.

Con una última mirada, se despidieron de Tweek y procedieron a enterrarlo. El silencio reinó todo el rato, interrumpiéndose por el Aggron y el Steelix de Christophe, que con sus garras y cola, respectivamente, iban agregando cada vez más tierra al profundo agujero. Finalmente, cuando ya la lluvia estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, todos se retiraron lentamente.

- Craig.- llamó Cristina.- Ya es hora de irnos.- pero el moreno no contestó, solo se quedó allí parado, inmóvil, mirando la fría roca con el nombre y el epitafio fijamente.

- Oye, te enfermarás.- le dijo Fernanda.

- Ya, déjenlo.- habló July.

- Pero...

- Es mejor así.- agregó Kyle. Se acercó a moreno y le puso una Pokéball en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El otro ni se inmutó.- Esa Pokéball es de Gold. Te llevará a casa cuando quieras.

El pelirrojo volvió con los demás y fueron transportados nuevamente a casa.

- Se acerca Navidad...- murmuró Butters dejando su saco negro en el sofá.- Era la época del año favorita de Tweek.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó Token.

- Que deberíamos preparar todo. ¡Solo falta un mes! ¡Hay que empezar con las compras!- dijo un muy animado Pip.

- Enserio, no creo que sea buena-

- Por favor, Clyde.- Bebe tomó nuevamente su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.- Necesitamos mantener nuestra mente ocupada, hacer cosas que nos lleven tiempo, cualquier cosa en lugar de andar deprimiéndonos.

Bebe, Butters y Pip salieron de la casa y le ofrecieron a la Charizard de Tweek y a la Pikachu de Stan ir con ellos de compras. Shelly, Timmy y Jimmy salieron con ellos y camuflaron a éste último para que no se notara que era un Gijinka. Damien suspiró y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

Por la noche, Craig llegó a casa completamente empapado y con los ojos sutilmente colorados. Cuando llegó, Wendy le ordenó una y mil veces que se fuera a dar un baño, estuvo a punto de tirarlo con todo y ropa a la tina de agua. Con un claro tono depresivo en su rostro, se fue a dormir directamente después del baño, sin probar bocado, sin decirle a nadie nada. Lucario y Gallade estaban más que preocupados.

- No se preocupen.- dijo Kyle con una triste sonrisa.- Sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- A ver, Kenny...- Stan levantó ambas manos frente a él, indicando al nombrado que detuviera su caminata por toda la pequeña sala del departamento que ocupaban momentáneamente.- ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

- Argh, está bien...- tomó una gran cantidad de aire y se preparó para hablar, otra vez.- Brendan nos ha engañado porque él en realidad es una criatura extraña que fue creada por el Team Rocket a base de los Pokémon de Tweek quien murió el otro día, pero está muy enojado por convertirlo en un monstruo que planea destruir a todos los humanos y Pokémon para poder poblar el planeta con su ejército lunático de Gijinka Pokémon. Nosotros luchamos contra él junto a los chicos que él dice son nuestros enemigos, pero en realidad quiere volvernos en su contra para algún plan malvado. Nosotros morimos hace años en Sootopolis City pero por alguna razón revivimos sin recuerdos y ahora yo he recuperado mis recuerdos. Por eso ahora quiero decirles que Brendan es el realidad el malo de la historia y que debemos acabarlo antes de que lleve a cabo su plan pero también está el problema con Arceus aunque no tengo ni puta idea de qué es lo que trama, pero es algo malo y debemos irnos para que ustedes recuperen sus recuerdos y ser felices por siempre.- dijo todo eso en un pequeño lapso de menos de treinta segundos. Inspiró nuevamente y agregó:- ¡Es la verdadera historia!

- Para mí que el lunático eres tú.- dijo Stan luego de un silencio.

- ¡No estoy loco!

- Yo te entiendo, Kenny.- comentó de repente Gregory, pensativo, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntaron al unísono.

- Sí. Mira, esto es normal.- comenzó.- En un programa de TV he visto que hay situaciones muy graves que afectan nuestro cerebro. El shock causado por graves acontecimientos puede afectarnos mucho o poco, dependiendo la gravedad del hecho, y puede ser que el shock que sufriste te haga creer todas esas cosas... Pero debes saber que en realidad todo eso que dices es producto del shock.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Todo lo que digo es verdad!- gritó exasperado.

- No es posible creer en esas cosas.- negó el moreno.

- Todo lo que digo es verdad, no les mentiría con algo así.- el rubio frunció el entrecejo con furia, ¿cómo es posible que no pudieran creerlo?

- Ken, eso no tiene-

- Gregory.- el rubio se acercó a la mesita de luz, sacó algo y se lo dio al rubio.- ¿Por qué no puede dejar de ver ése listón durante la noche? ¿O por qué le pusiste el mismo nombre de ese chico moreno a tu Buizel? O, Stan, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de ver a los pelirrojos que pasan por la calle o junto a ti? ¿O por qué te la pasas dibujando ojos verdes en tu libro de dibujos? A ver, si no es por eso, explíquenme porque no entiendo.

- Es... coincidencia.- Stan desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Pero lo que importa ahora es que debemos irnos. Brendan está buscando excusas para que nos quedemos aquí mientras él organiza algo malvado, es mejor que nos vayamos de-

- ¿Adónde quieren ir?- la voz de Brendan llegó a sus oídos, y no parecía muy amigable. Estaba en el marco de la puerta que ninguno había escuchado abrirse.

- Um... ¿Cuánto escuchaste?- preguntó Kenny.

- Desde la parte en que tú decís que yo era un monstruo.

- Bueno...

- Me decepcionas, Kenny.- cortó Brendan. Sonrió con maldad y miró a los tres.- Supongo que ya no vale la pena ocultarlo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es verdad?- preguntó Stan.

- Oh,¿tú qué crees?- Brendan sonrió aún más y sacó un comunicador de su bolsillo.- Mis queridos Gijinka,- comenzó.-, ¿qué les parece si juegan un poco con la ciudad?

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Bueno... No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal.- dijo Kyle mirando a Jimmy.- No entiendo por qué solo dice su nombre, sus cuerdas vocales están bien desarrolladas, su paladar y lengua parecen estar bien, tampoco presenta problemas cerebrales.

- ¿E-e-entonces?

- No tengo idea por qué no se puede interpretar lo que dice, hay muchos otros Pokémon a los que se les puede entender

- ¡Timmy! Timmy, Timmy timmy.

- Quizá sea un problema que ocurrió cuando lo transformaron en un Gijinka Croagunk. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que tenga solución.

- Hola, chicos.- Butters entró en el pequeño laboratorio llevando una bandejita con unos vasos de jugo.- ¿Quieren algo?

- Sí, gracias Butters. Éstos cambios repentinos de calor y frío son insoportables.- Kyle tomó un vaso y bebió la mitad de su contenido de una sola vez.

- Últimamente han sido más evidentes, creo que esto ya se nos va de las manos...

Butters tenía razón. Desde la muerte de Tweek, hace tres días, las condiciones climáticas del planeta estaban terriblemente cambiantes. De repente un día podía hacer un frío de -15ºC, y al día siguiente podían hacer 30ºC a la sombra. Y eso era sólo el principio. En Kanto se había dado la advertencia de un fuerte huracán, lo que causó que los señores Tweak se quedaran en casa. También Shelly recibió una llamada de sus padres en Sinnoh, y ellos decían que habían diluvios e inundaciones muy fuertes.

- Tendríamos que resolver esto, es una emer-

- ¡Chicos!- Bebe entró corriendo tan rápido que casi se lleva por delante a Jimmy, a quien sostuvo para que no cayera.- Ay, lo siento, Jimmy.

- N-no hay pro-problema.

- Chicos, tenemos grabes problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Parece que hay un enorme grupo de Ginjinka Pokémon atacando Hearthome City en Sinnoh. Me acaba de llamar la Oficial Jenny y dice que son demasiados, necesitan refuerzos.

- Debemos ir inmediatamente.- anunció Kyle mientras se ponía de pie y se sacaba su bata blanca. Los jóvenes subieron rápidamente a la sala y se encontraron con los demás.- Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo. Los Líderes de Gimnasio están en la Conferencia Mundial de Entrenadores, no podrán venir hasta mañana.

- Eligieron un buen día para atacar...

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- dijo Christophe dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- Craig no está del mejor humor, Clyde y Shelly fueron al médico, Damien está entrenando con Cartman, las chicas se fueron y no sabemos dónde están. Los únicos disponibles somos tú, Butters, Pip, Bebe, Token, Joshua, Timmy, Jimmy, Ruby, Ike y yo.

- Mmm...- Kyle se llevó una mano al mentón y cerró los ojos, meditativo. ¿Qué podían hacer? Si el ejército era muy grande tendrían serios problemas...

- ¡Timmy! ¡Timmy Timmy!- el Gijinka Croagunk empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía muy ansioso.

- ¿Q-qué pa-pa-pasa?

- Cre-creo que quiere ir.- murmuró Butters.

- Entonces...- Chris exhaló lentamente el humo del cigarrillo y todos lo miraron.- Bebe, tú quédate aquí con los niños, Token y Joshua, protejan a los Pokémon del rancho con su vida. Absol se fue y él sabe dónde vivimos, podrían venir a atacar. Lucario y los demás Pokémon de Craig aceptarán ayudar, lo sé. Jimmy, tú serás el vigía. Si ves algo sospechoso, lo que sea, pon en alerta a todos. Timmy, Kyle, Pip, Butters y yo iremos a ver lo que sucede y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

- Me parece una buena estrategia. ¡Vamos ya!

Kyle salió como el viento en busca de sus Pokémon. Timmy salió junto a Butters y Chirstophe a la playa, eligiendo con cuidado los Pokémon que llevarían. Butters iba a llevar a casi todos sus Pokémon, sólo que ésta vez agregaría a Rentora, el Luxray de Kenny, a la lista. Uno jamás sabe, quizá se necesite un buen rescatador. Christophe llevaba al Buizel de Gregory, quizá iba a ser necesario. Kyle agarró su equipo médico y ocultó dos objetos de mediano tamaño en el fondo falso del botiquín.

- "Vamos, Kyle..."- pensó mientras guardaba los otros seis cartuchos de balas calibre .45 junto a las dos pistolas del mismo calibre.- "Es como aprender a andar en bicicleta: una vez aprendido, jamás se olvida."- se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó una mano por el rostro.- "Por favor, no quiero volver a usarla... ¡No quiero usarla!"

Por un segundo se le pasó la idea de dejar las dos armas donde estaban e irse, pero... ¿y si se presentaba la inevitable situación de usarlas? Muy a su pesar, cerró el fondo falso y salió de la habitación, rogando por no tener que usarlas en nadie, que esa situación de vida o muerte no se presentara.

Craig escuchó todo el alboroto y se asomó al barandal de la escalera. Una vez terminada la charla, se fue al baño para enjuagarse la cara. ¿Por qué no le habían preguntado si quería ir o no? ¿Acaso temían que él no estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para pelear? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Apretó fuertemente la toalla con la que se secaba el rostro y le dirigió una furiosa mirada a su reflejo.

- ¿Se piensan que soy débil?- gruñó.- Se piensan que yo no puedo pelear como antes, se piensan que la pérdida de Tweek me afectó... ¡Ja!- se sentó en el inodoro unos segundos y apoyó un poco los brazos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos y clavando la vista en ellos.- No estoy deprimido. No lloré cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, y eso que yo fui el que los mató.

- Pero con Tweek es diferente...- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.- Tú no querías a tus padres de la misma manera que querías a Tweek.

- "Sí, quizá sea verdad..."- pensó el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no lloras, Craig? Apenas y derramaste unas pocas lágrimas por él.

- "No voy a llorar... No voy a llorar."- se repitió a sí mismo mientras se levantaba y volvía a su habitación.

Antes de entrar, escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la habitación de Bebe. Se asomó y vio a la pequeña niña que hacía un tiempo había llegado a la casa. La pequeña había sido secuestrada por dos Gijinka Ursarings y la usaron para poder infiltrarse aquí. Si bien ya habían vuelto a ser humanos, esos villanos estaban siendo buscados por todo Hoenn debido a robos y demás. Pero la niña no tenía familia.

- Según escuché que dijo Butters, tus padres murieron.- soltó el moreno sin más. Claro, lo hizo pensando que la niña no entendería nada, pero el puchero, las lágrimas y el llanto le hicieron saber que la pequeña sí había entendido lo que quiso decir.- ¡N-no llores!- sacó a la niña de la cuna y la tomó en brazos para acunarla.- Ya, no llores...- sacó una Pokéball y de ella salió Lucario.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maestro?- preguntó somnoliento.

- Perdona por interrumpir tu siesta, pero la niña no se calma.

- ¿Qué le hizo?

- ¡Yo no le hice nada!

- Ajá, claro.- Lucario tomó a la niña y la dejó jugar con los apéndices que colgaban de su cabeza.- Vaya, tiene fuerza para ser pequeña.

- Bueno, cuídala si quieres.- Craig se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación y Lucario lo siguió.- ¿Qué quieres?

- La niña.

- Oye, no sé nada de niños, ¿si? Mi madre era la que cuidaba de mi hermana casi todo el tiempo, no yo.

- Craig Tucker, hazte responsable.- el Pokémon Aura le entregó la bebe y se cruzó de brazos, mirandolo severamente.

- Lucario, no estoy de humor para esto...

- Piénsalo, Craig. Ella quizá te entienda.

- ¿Y cómo crees eso?

- Pues... ella fue separada de sus padres desde pequeña, los ha perdido... Ya no tiene familia.- volteó y se marchó, dejando al muchacho sólo con ella.

La pequeña había dejado de llorar, ahora miraba fijamente a Craig. Se sentó en la cama y observó a la niña, sus facciones eran delicadas y su cabello negro combinaba con sus ojos azules claros, unos ojos que le recordaban a alguien muy especial. Craig sonrió. La niña extendió sus manitos y le acarició el rostro, jugándole con los labios.

- Eres una niña preciosa.- dijo Craig, con voz ahogada.- Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien que perdí.- reprimió un sollozo y sonrió a la niña.- Me imagino que no tienes nombre... Te llamaré Josephine. ¿Te gusta?- la niña rió alegremente y tiró de las mejillas del moreno.- Oye, eso duele...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Christophe. Iba junto a Kyle y Butters sobre Gold, el Ho-Oh del pelirrojo, volando a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, tanto que el moreno apenas podía sujetarse al plumaje del gran Pokémon Arco iris.- ¡Más despacio!

- ¡Si vamos despacio, no llegaremos!

En pocos minutos, se encontraron en Hearthome City, la única Ciudad de Sinnoh que no había sido devastada por el incendio de hacía unas semanas. Vieron a unos cuantos Gijinkas sobrevolando la ciudad, y éstos no tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia del Ho-Oh y los humanos. Tres Gijinka Murkrow frenaron su vuelto. Los tres venían vestidos de igual manera. Tenían smokings negros, los tres llevaban el mismo gorro de copa negro, sus ojos rojos brillaban de odio, batían las alas sobresalientes de sus espaldas de manera amenazante, sus colas estaban atadas por una coleta roja, negra o azul, y la misma tomaba forma de un encrestado cúmulo de plumas.

- ¡Miren, hermanos, intentan venir a ayudar!- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡Pues no se lo vamos a permitir!- declaró otro.

- ¡Rentora! ¡Usa Thundervolt!- Butters lanzó alto la Pokéball de Rentora y el Pokémon no tardó en lanzas un poderoso rayo eléctrico contra los tres Gijinka Murkrow, que quedaron completamente paralizados y cayeron a tierra en picada. Butters rápidamente devolvió a Rentora a su Pokéball y observó a sus compañeros.- Eran muy débiles.

- Sí, no presentaron mayores inconvenientes.

- ¡Sucker Punch!- un terrible golpe impactó contra el estómago de Gold, provocando que los jóvenes casi cayeran. Uno de los Murkrow se había repuesto y fue el que golpeó al Pokémon de Kyle.- ¿¡Creían que se escaparían tan fácil?

- ¡Tú...! ¡Honchkrow, Staraptor!- los dos Pokémon salieron al campo de batalla, pero no iban a pelear.- Chris, Butters, ustedes adelántense. Yo me encargo de esto.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, completamente.

El moreno, Timmy y los rubio subieron a ambos Pokémon voladores y siguieron el poco recorrido que les quedaba hasta la ciudad, mientras Kyle se preparaba para enfrentarse a ese Gijinka Murkrow frente a él. iba a ser difícil para Gold pelear, después de todo tenía a su Maestro en su espalda, pero cuidaría no hacerle daño. El Murkrow se abalanzó contra él y lo esquivaron, rasgándole la espaldaron las afiladas garras.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Kenny, muévete!- gritó Gregory mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras del edificio.

Brendan los venía persiguiendo a los tres, disparándoles, tratando de matarlos. Gregory aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que pasaba, y menos aún Stan, pero ambos sabían que si querían escuchar la verdad del asunto deberían escapar de Brendan. Sintió una bala rozarle muy apenas el brazo izquierdo y trató de meterlos a sus amigos por un túnel, pero su paso fue interrumpido por un Gijinka Voltorb. El hombre era una mole redonda vestido con remera roja y pantalones blancos, descalzo.

- ¡Ahora van a ver! ¡Selfdestruct!- gritó.

Todo su cuerpo se iluminó, estaba a punto de estallar. Kenny y Stan lograron correr y refugiarse pero no así Gregory. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, esperando el terrible estallido. Sin embargo, la explosión sólo llegó a él por sus oídos, pues no sintió nada. Cuando volvió la vista hacia delante, se encontró con una gran masa de acero frente a él. un Aggron enorme lo protegió de la explosión, que no pareció ser más que un ligero cosquilleo para él.

- ¡Greg!- gritó Stan, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Aggron?- Kenny miró sorprendido al Pokémon.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Grooooon!- Aggron sólo se dio la vuelta y observó al Gijinka Voltorb, que aún estaba allí de pie y listo para otro ataque. Con una fuerza increíble, le asestó un golpe en la cara y lo dejó enterrado un metro bajo el suelo.

- ¿Lo conoces, Kenny?- preguntó Gregory. El Aggron volteó hacia el rubio y se dejó acariciar muy amigablemente por él.- Porque él parece conocerme a mí...

Un disparo cerca de ellos se escuchó, voltearon y vieron a Brenda. Kenny propuso que lo mejor era separarse, que así le sería más difícil. Todos se fueron por su lado pero Aggron continuó allí, de pie. Enfrentó a Brendan con su voluminoso cuerpo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando se encontró con un Gijinka Aggron de su mismo tamaño y fuerza, que se atravesó en su camino y le impidió el paso. Brendan pensó unos segundos y decidió que cazaría a esos chicos uno por uno.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Auxilio, por favor!- gritaba una desesperada mujer. Su marido estaba junto a ella, con su pierna atrapada bajo unos escombros.- ¡Ayúdenme!

- Amor, vete. No pasará mucho antes de que uno de esos Gijinka intente algo malo...- en eso, el tipo vio a un Gijinka Croagunk acercarse torpemente a ellos por entre los escombros.- ¡Aquí viene uno! ¡Vete!

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí!

- ¡Que te vayas, mujer!- pero ya era tarde, el Gijinka Croagunk estaba allí junto a la mujer. Ella lo miró y tomó el objeto más cercano que tenía, un caño, y se preparó para golpear al atacante. Sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando el Croagunk trató de levantar el escombro usando toda su fuerza.

- Ti... mmy...- sacando fuerzas que ni él sabía que tenía, logró levantar lo suficiente ese enorme trozo que tenía aprisionada la pierna del hombre, que se arrastró hasta dejar su pierna fuera de peligro... por ahora. La mujer ayudó a que su esposo se pusiera de pie y luego comenzaron a alejarse. Timmy suspiró de alivio.

- ¡Por cierto, muchas gracias!- dijo la mujer volteándose ligeramente. Timmy sonrió de lado y los vio alejarse.

El chillar de un ave llamó su atención, haciéndolo mirar al cielo de media tarde, allí donde Kyle luchaba contra ese Gijinka Murkrow. Al parecer todo marchaba bien, Kyle y Gold parecían estar ganando. Hasta que sus ojos captaron la imagen de un Gijinka Murkrow más, era uno de los otros que habían sido atacados por Rentora y ahora atacaría a Kyle por la espalda. Timmy corrió dando tumbos hasta llegar a donde podría llegar su voz a oídos de Kyle.

- ¡Timmy! ¡Timmyyyyyyy!- gritó el castaño, moviendo los brazos desaforadamente. Kyle lo miró.- ¡Timmy! ¡Timmy Timmy!- señaló hacia atrás de Kyle, haciendo gestos con sus brazos y dando saltos en su lugar. Kyle entendió el mensaje y volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar a Murkrow y que éste atacara a su propio hermano. Kyle le levantó el dedo pulgar dándole las gracias.- "Menos mal..."- pensó.

- ¡Tú...!- el tercer Gijinka Murkrow atacó a Timmy por la espalda, apenas dándole tiempo a quitarse.- ¡Maldito traidor!

Con fiereza atacó nuevamente a Timmy, usando sus filosas garras en los pies para rasgarle la ropa al castaño. Esto era malo, Timmy apenas podía moverse bien en la tierra firme, y los escombros no eran de ayuda. Tropezó varias veces pero aún así lograba esquivar los ataques.

- ¡Después de que el amo Brendan te dio piernas fuertes en las que pararte! ¡Decidiste irte de la base antes de que pudiéramos arreglarte bien las piernas!- nuevamente lo atacó con sus garras y logró hacerle un profundo arañazo en el rostro.- El amo Brendan te dio una oportunidad única en la vida... ¡Una oportunidad de ser alguien!

- ¡Timmy!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ya eres alguien?- el Gijinka Murkrow soltó una risilla burlona.- ¡Tú no eres nadie!- le espetó.- Te la has pasado viviendo con esos humanos inútiles todo el tiempo.

- Grrr...- Timmy se puso de pie y lo miró amenazadoramente, advirtiéndole que, si seguía hablando, lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

Lo rasguñó nuevamente con sus garras y en su rostro apareció un pico medio encorvado, brillante, que giraba a gran velocidad. Se acercó a él y sonrió.

- Sí, esos humanos... En especial ese que lleva muletas.- Timmy lo miró con asombro.- Sí, Beedrill y Spearow nos han contado todo. Será bastante divertido después ir con ellos... Nosotros especialmente nos encargaremos de hacer llorar a ese niño. ¡Ahora muere!

El Gijinka Murkrow se acercó para clavar su pico en el corazón de Timmy, pero éste lo agarró con fuerza y lo hizo detenerse. Apretó el pico artificial con fuerza hasta que lo quebró en pedazos, el Murkrow retrocedió y tembló ante la furia en los ojos de Timmy. El castaño no perdió el tiempo y saltó sobre se enemigo, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de sus puños. De tanto golpe que le dio, le lastimo el labio y un párpado.

- ¡Hijo de-!

Tomó un trozo de madera y se lo partió en la cabeza a Timmy, lastimándole severamente el oído izquierdo. El Murkrow golpeó a Timmy en el rostro y se separó de él, listo para atacar nuevamente. Timmy no se iba a dejar vencer, tenía que derrotar a éste infeliz o podrían lastimar a Jimmy, y Timmy no permitiría eso, Timmy lo protegería pasara lo que pasara. Sus manos se cubrieron de un líquido viscoso y violeta, un veneno muy poderoso, y con él acabaría a su enemigo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Kenny corría tan rápido como podía. Cada tanto veía a un Steelix combatiendo con enemigos y en otro momento le pareció ver a alguien montando sobre un Entei. Era Christophe. Se sintió aliviado de tener a sus amigos allí, pero se sentía desnudo sin tener a sus Pokémon. Si tan sólo tuviera alguno encima... Se detuvo en seco, no podía ser tan idiota, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- ¡Ray-Ray, sal!

- ¿Sí, Maestro?- preguntó una vez fuera de la Pokéball.

- ¡Quiero que ayudes a rescatar personas! ¡Derrota a todos los Gijinka Pokémon que veas por el camino!

- Como diga.

Haciendo retumbar todo con un fuerte rugido, Ray-Ray se elevó un poco en el aire y empezó con su misión.

Un potente chorro de agua golpeó a Kenny por la espalda y lo hizo rodar un par de metros. Cuando se repuso del golpe, miró hacia atrás y allí vio una muchacha pelirroja con un cuerno largo y blanco en la cabeza, llevaba un leotardo muy ajustado de color blanco y unas tiras de colores blancos con el centro rojo parecían formar una cola de vestido. La muchacha movió sus manos con delicadeza, acompañada por las muñequeras blancas y rojas que se mecían al compás de su movimiento. Junto ambas manos y de ella salió un fuerte chorro de agua que le dio directamente en la cabeza a Kenny.

- Los humanos son tan débiles...- dijo ella con voz melosa y acercándose.

- Y tú... eres una hija de puta.- el rubio se levantó como pudo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y espalda.- Escucha, no quiero pelear.- comenzó.- ¿Por qué no mejor te unes a nosotros? Buscaremos una forma de solucionar tu problema y podrás volver a la normalidad...

- ¡Ja! ¿Y quién dijo que quiero volver a la normalidad? Yo quiero poder, y éste cuerpo combinado con un Goldeen me ayuda a tenerlo. ¿Pero por qué no te unes a nosotros, encanto?- la muchacha se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro mientras hablaba de manera seductora.- Puedo conseguirte un fuerte Pokémon en el que transformarte...

- Lo siento, pero tengo a alguien que me está esperando.

- No sabes en la posición en la que te encuentras, querido.- ella se alejó un poco y miró al rubio con maldad.- No tienes mucho de dónde elegir.

- ¿Enserio?- Kenny sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella no entendió.- ¡Pues yo creo que sí!

Kenny juntó fuerzas y saltó lo más lejos que pudo, quedando pecho a tierra. Un segundo después, un Thunderbolt cayó en la Gijinka Goldeen, fulminándola de un solo ataque. Cayó inconciente al suelo y Kenneth vio a su salvador. Ya lo había visto acercarse a gran velocidad y preparar su ataque, por eso fue que logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlo. Si él hubiera tardado un segundo más, posiblemente el Thunderbolt de Rentora lo hubiera matado.

- ¡Raaaar! (¡Kennyyyy!)- Rentora se lanzó sobre su Maestro, llorando como un cachorro, lamiéndole el rostro y lleno de emoción. Había pasado mucho tiempo, lo había creído muerto durante años y ahora estaba ahí, con él. Estaba completamente seguro que era él, su olor, su voz, su manera de acariciarlo, todo. Era Kenny.

- Oh, Rentora... Te he extrañado tanto.- no dejó de acariciarlo y abrazarlo en ningún momento, hasta se animó a darle un tierno beso en la frente a su amigo.- Mírate, has crecido un par de centímetros desde que me fui.

- Kenny.

- Butters...- el rubio mayor se puso de pie y miró a Leopold, quien estaba inmóvil a un par de metros de la escena.

- ¡Kenny!- con una emoción mayor o igual a Rentora, Butters se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y lo besó reiteradas veces en el rostro y labios. Estaba tan feliz de volver a sentirlo, no era lo mismo verlo en un sueño que en la vida real, era millones de veces mejor.- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- Yo también, amor. No puedo creer aún que pasé cuatro años sin ti... Sin tus abrazos... Tus besos...- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- O sin escuchar tus gemidos de placer en nuestras noches de pasión.- rió.

- ¡Kenny!- el menor se ruborizó fuertemente, mirando a Rentora quien también reía.- ¡No has cambiado en nada!

- La verdad que no... Y prefiero que siga así. Ahora vámonos, tenemos mucha gente que salvar.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero lo siento, sólo traje a Rentora conmigo, no sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- Está bien, con Rentora será suficiente... creo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Gregory se escondió detrás de un enorme muro y esperó pacientemente a ver si venía Brendan o alguien más. Suspiró con alivio al sentirse a salvo y sacó a Christophe, su Buizel. El pequeño miró para todos lados, confundido, sin saber lo que pasaba. Gregory le resumió más o menos lo que pasó y le propuso salir de allí a escondidas.

- Tengo que encontrar a Kenny y Stan.- dijo.

Aún le costaba mucho trabajo creer lo que sucedía, aparentemente todo lo que decía Kenny era verdad y Brendan trataba ahora de matarlos. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, le costaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso, pero no podía dejarse vencer por la confusión. Debía buscar a los otros dos, y rápido.

Salió de su escondite llevando a Chris junto a él, viendo que la gente corría de un lado a otro queriendo escapar. Se encontró a una niña, una niña que lloraba y se abrazaba fuertemente a su peluche de Teddiursa. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía una raspadura en su rodilla y su tobillo hinchado, posiblemente se cayó y se lastimó. Gregory cargó en su espalda a la niña, que se aferraba a sus hombros como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Escucha, pequeña.- empezó Greg con voz calmada.- Necesito que me digas cómo es tu mamá. ¿Sabes cómo es ella?

- E-ella es... m-morena... d-de piel... *snif* bro-bronceada...- decía entre sollozos.

- ¿Sabes su nombre?

- M-Mary...

- Muy bien...

Una explosión casi lo hace caer, pero logró mantenerse firme a pesar de todo. Siguió caminando por la calle destruida hasta que fue emboscado por tres Quilava. Eran dos niños y una niña. Los niños vestían remeras de manga corta y shorts amarillos, en sus espaldas tenían unas franjas azules, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas de un cabello rojo como el fuego, y Gregory podría jurar que era fuego de verdad, y en la base de sus espaldas se veían tres hoyos. La niña iba vestida igual, sólo que en lugar de short tenía una falda y su cabello era más largo.

- Miren lo que trajo el viento.- dijo ella.

- ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?- preguntó uno de los niños con fingida inocencia.

- Lo siento, pero debo encontrar a su madre.- Gregory lentamente fue dando pasos hacia atrás, pero el tercer Gijinka Quilava lo detuvo.

- Si quieres podemos ayudarte...

- Pero antes debes jugar conmigo y mis amigos.

- Claro... por qué no... Chris, 'juega' con ellos.

- ¡Bui!

Chris expulsó una gran cantidad de agua de su boca, alejando así a los tres niños. Pero ellos no iban a detenerse. Como Greg lo había supuesto, el cabello de los tres niños era fuego, que se intensificó al momento de entrar en combate, y de los hoyos en sus espaldas salieron llamas de un calor muy intenso. Chris no podía con eso, él aún era un Buizel muy joven, no podría luchar por más tiempo contra tres enemigos tan fuertes. Estaban perdidos.

- (¡Aqua Jet!)

Un gran cohete de agua se elevó alto en el cielo y bajó en picada a una velocidad asombrosa, embistiendo a los tres niños Quilava y lanzándolos lejos de allí, pero no dejándolos inconcientes. El rápido cohete se detuvo y vieron a la figura que iba dentro de él. Era un Floatzel, la evolución de Buizel, y miraba a Gregory con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio sintió una emoción increíble al verlo, aunque no lograba reconocer a ese Floatzel.

- Perdóname... ¿Te conozco?- preguntó.

- ¡Zel zel! (¡Claro que sí!).- el Floatzel asintió animadamente mientras veía a los tres niños ponerse de pie.

Saltó y movió sus colas formando cientos de estrellas amarillas que fueron dirigidas a sus rivales, la niñazos esquivó pero los otros dos no. Entre sus garras creó una esfera de agua la lanzó contra la niña, que cayó junto a sus amigos. Floatzel juntó fuerzas para el próximo ataque. Envolvió su cuerpo en agua, girando dentro de ella para darle más velocidad, y llevó sus garras hacia delante, generó otra esfera de agua delante de él. Con su ataque combinado, hizo rodar varios metros a los empapados niños, cuyo cabello estaba opaco y el fuego de sus espaldas se había extinguido, ambas partes lanzaban una tenue columna de humo.

- Vaya... Eso fue increíble...- dijo Gregory.- ¿Cómo aprendiste a combinar un Water Pulse y un Aqua Jet de esa forma?

- (Tú me lo enseñaste, debes preguntártelo a ti mismo.)- rió.

- ¿Yo te lo enseñé?

- _Oui_, tú se lo enseñaste.- dijo Christophe, apareciendo entre los edificios derrumbados y montando su Entei.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Por Mesprit!- gritó Stan, observando la batalla que se daba en el cielo. Veía cómo un chico pelirrojo montando un Ho-Oh luchaba fieramente contra un Gijinka Murkrow.

No podía apartar la vista de la lucha, ni aunque hubiera gente gritándole porque se quitara de allí, ni cuando un Gijinka Ponyta pasó a paso veloz cerca de él. No. No podía apartar la vista del combate... o más bien del pelirrojo. Ese chico de cabello rojo y rizado le llamó poderosamente la atención en cuanto lo vio.

Pero algo andaba mal. El ala derecha del Ho-Oh estaba presentando un obstáculo para la lucha, seguramente lo había herido en ese lugar. Stan miró hacia todos lados, rebuscando en los escombros algo que le sirviera, olvidándose de escapar de Brendan. Quitó una roca y encontró una bella planta verde de hojas estrelladas y flores blancas. Tomó las hojas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra.

- Con esto estará como nuevo.

Busco con la vista el edificio más cercano que encontró y subió a paso veloz, llegando hasta la azotea del edificio. Allí observó al pelirrojo con más detenimiento, hipnotizándose por su rostro. Quizá era su imaginación, pero parecía que el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más, hasta llegó a notar que sus ojos eran de un verde muy hermoso, como si de dos esmeraldas se tratasen. Entonces sintió que lo jalaban fuertemente y al segundo siguiente se vio a cientos de metros de altura, con el pelirrojo agarrándolo por la cintura y sobre el lomo del Ho-Oh.

- ¿¡Eres un idiota o qué?- gritó el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.- alzó la vista y a Kyle se le fue el aire de los pulmones al reconocerlo.- El ala de tu Ho-Oh está lastimada, con ésta planta podrás ayudar a que su ala esté mejor en pocos segundos. ¿Pasa algo?- al moreno le llamó la atención la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él.

- ¿Stan? ¿Eres tú, Stan?- preguntó.

- Emm... Sí, soy yo... Mi nombre es Stan...

- N-no puedo creerlo...- alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Stan y éste se dejó hacer, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho ante el contacto.- De verdad... Estás vivo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Las cosas que trae el viento... ¿no?- dijo Brendan caminando lentamente de un lado a otro y sin apartar la vista del otro.

- Sí, así lo creo.- Pip miraba fijamente a Brendan y tenía preparada una Pokéball en su mano derecha, nunca se sabe...

- ¿Qué es más rápido? ¿Tu mano con una Pokéball o... mi pistola?- Brendan disparó hacia la mano de Pip, pero fue sólo para causarle un pequeño rasguño y que así soltara la Pokéball.- Veo que no hizo falta ni probarlo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Brendan?- preguntó el rubio menor.- Tú querías ser un gran violinista... querías ser el mejor... ¿¡Por qué haces todo esto?

- ¿Acaso tú sufriste lo que yo?- preguntó apuntando a la cabeza de Pip. La Pokéball de Dragonite se sacudió violentamente, ¡si tan sólo él pudiera salir por sí mismo de su Pokéball...!- Tú no sabes lo que pasé. Me clavaban permanentemente agujas en el cuerpo, me inyectaban extrañas sustancias y me cortaban para ver si eso afectaba mi capacidad regenerativa, me torturaban con el peor de los dolores, me usaron como un objeto de laboratorio... ¡Me transformaron en un maldito monstruo!

- Pero mírate ahora. Estás igual a como eras de niño. Tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos y de distinto color, tu cabello sigue rubio, ahora eres un humano.

- ¿Te crees que ésta forma es permanente? Es sólo temporal, dentro de poco deberé volver a mi forma original. Pero tú no sabes lo que es el dolor físico. Te crees que estar sólo es lo peor del mundo, que perder a tus padres era horrible... ¿Y entonces yo qué? ¿Acaso no es peor que me hayan hecho un sinnúmero de cosas? Era sólo un niño...

- Brendan, entiendo que estés así.- Pip sabía que de cierta forma razonar con su hermano era inútil, pero quería tratar a ver si algo de humanidad todavía estaba en pie dentro de él.- Sé que sufriste mucho, pero ser así no es la respuesta. Eres mi hermano, Brenda... y quiero ayudarte. Un amigo es un gran Médico Pokémon, seguro que él sabe cómo tratarte y volverás a ser humano.

- ¿Pero y el dolor? ¿Y los años de tortura?- Brendan dirigió su dedo índice al gatillo, listo para disparar.- Todo ese dolor y odio aún seguirán en mí, aún tendré pesadillas de todo ese sufrimiento. Pero ya basta de charlas. Si quiero romper todo lazo con los humanos, primero me desharé de ti. Adiós, hermanito.

Pip cerró los ojos fuertemente y se preparó para lo peor. Siempre escuchó hablar de que la vida pasaba frente a tus ojos cuando estabas por morir, pero en ese momento no vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. En su lugar, vio todo lo que vivió y le hubiera gustado vivir junto a su hermano mayor.

Brendan, por su parte, vaciló unos segundos en si jalar el gatillo o no, veía a su hermano menor allí, con los ojos cerrados, como si se entregara completamente a su destino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía decidirse a matarlo? Era fácil, sólo era jalar el gatillo y ya. Estaba apuntando a su cabeza, un sólo disparo acabaría con él en segundos. Pero algo lo detenía, no se animaba a hacerlo. Apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un disparo.

**Kyuubi: Bueno, es todo por hoy xD Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo! Ya saben, dejen sus reviews! Cada review que dejes mata a una fan de Justin Bieber! Saludos!**


	14. Preparándose para el Creador

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente.**

_Kyuubi: Hola gente! Me disculpo por la demora, pero es que estuve muy ocupada con la tarea n.n_

_Sheza: Mentira! Estuviste ocupada jugando al Final Fantasy VII y IX! Y además al Metal Slug!_

_Kyuubi: Chismosa!_

_Sheza: Mentirosa!_

_Kyuubi: Pero bueno... Sí, he pasado todo el tiempo viciando a esos jueguitos y no me di cuenta que no había publicado ningún capítulo aún! Por eso, aquí les va el capítulo número catorce xD _

_Sheza: Y no se olviden, hoy es Noche Vieja! Mañana es Año Nuevo! Y esperamos que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y que Papá Noel/Santa Claus les haya traído muchos regalos!_

_Kyuubi:... _

_Sheza: Claro que existe! Tú y yo lo vimos la Navidad pasada!_

_Kyuubi: No, ese era tu papá..._

_Sheza: Pero... pero...! _

_Kyuubi: Eh... Lean el capítulo catorce, yo me encargaré de esto! Disfruten!_

El sonido del disparo lo hizo cerrar los ojos y esperar a su destino nefasto sin poder resistirse. Mas sin embargo, jamás sintió impacto de bala, sólo un pequeño roce en su mejilla derecha. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a su hermano apuntando con el arma, pero no a él. Pip volteó un poco la cabeza y vio a un Gijinka Feraligatr caer al suelo y con sangre saliendo a chorros por el tiro en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué...?- Pip miró a su hermano mayor lleno de preguntas y confusión. ¿Por qué no le había disparado? ¿Por qué le disparó a uno de sus súbditos? ¿Acaso trató de protegerlo de ese Gijinka Feraligatr? ¿Y por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no era malvado?- Brendan...

- Yo...- el pulso de Brendan temblaba, no podía dispararle, ¿por qué? Brendan tenía pensado acabar con todos los humanos, y entre esos claramente estaba su hermano menor.- "¿Por qué no puedo?"- se preguntó a sí mismo.- Vete de aquí, Pip.- le dijo dándose vuelta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no me disparaste?

- ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿Te quejas que no te haya disparado?

- No me refiero a eso... ¿Por qué de repente cambiaste de actitud?

- Phillip, vete de éste lugar. Si te quedas aquí más tiempo, morirás.- Brendan aceleró el paso y se alejó, aún sin saber por qué había disparado a ese Feraligatr que estaba bajo sus órdenes.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Timmy...- el castaño se volvió a poner de pie por quinta vez en esa misma batalla.

- Eres muy testarudo, ¿eh?- dijo el Gijinka Murkrow.

Un Gijinka Goldeen vino a socorrer a su compañero Murkrow y le salvó el trasero. Ahora Timmy estaba terriblemente herido, una herida en su costado que no paraba de sangrar y varios arañones y picotazos por todo el cuerpo. El Goldeen volvió a patearlo y luego le pisoteó el pecho. Estaba muy feliz de torturar a un Gijinka traidor. Timmy estaba seguro de que aquellas patadas le habían fracturado una costilla y que si seguían pisándolo así terminaría por romperle el esternón.

- Argh...- Timmy se trató de poner de pie y miró al Goldeen con odio, escupiendo sangre.

- ¿Lo ves, Timmy?- dijo el Gijinka Murkrow.- No puedes ganar, los buenos son débiles...- rió.- Algunos de nuestros camaradas están instalando bombas y harán que ésta ciudad haga ¡BOOM! Y así hasta saciar nuestro deseo de destrucción masiva.

- Y no te preocupes por tu pequeño amiguito Jimmy...- Timmy abrió los ojos a sobremanera.- Porque, pensándolo mejor, servirá muy bien como Gijinka.- se burló.- Y nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien.

Timmy sacó fuerza de váyase a saber dónde y se sacó de encima a Goldeen. Se puso de pie, lleno de furia en su mirar, su cuerpo temblando de la rabia. Murkrow y Goldeen retrocedieron unos pasos, temiendo por sus vidas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso? ¿Cómo se atrevían a siquiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima a Jimmy, a _su_ Jimmy? ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡No iba a dejar que eso pasara!

Su cuerpo empezó a rebosar de energía, sintiendo que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él. Una franja de cabello azul oscuro cruzó la mitad de su cabeza, sus ojos canela se tornaron más anaranjados aún, la línea gruesa que rodeaba los mismos se hizo más fina, las bolsas de sus mejillas desaparecieron, sus guantes negros desaparecieron y pasaron a ser sólo guantes sin dedos de color negro con el dedo medio color rojo, su remera se volvió azul oscuro con un círculo rojo en el centro, sus bermudas se transformaron en jeans azules oscuros y sin nada en sus pies, descalzo, y de sus tobillos sobresalieron dos picos azules.

- ¿Qué carajo?- gruñó Murkrow.

- ¿Evolucionó en un Toxicroak? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Esto pinta mal... ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- ¡Timmy!

El castaño se abalanzó contra ambos enemigos, derribándolos. Goldeen se trató de levantar pero Timmy puso un pie en su pecho y lo golpeó repetidas veces en la cara con sus duros puños, empezando a lastimarle severamente el rostro. Murkrow se levanto, y vio con horror cómo Timmy iba desfigurando el rostro de su compañero. Trató de escapar, pero Timmy lo sujetó firmemente de las plumas de su cola y lo tiró al suelo, seguidamente dándole un rodillazo en el estómago.

- Timmy...

Sus dedos medios se transformaron en afiladas garras rojas. Los ojos de Timmy brillaron con cierta satisfacción sádica. Preparó sus garras para cortarles el cuello, sonriendo con maldad ante las lágrimas de desesperación de sus enemigos. Ambos rogaron por su vida, pidieron perdón, pero Timmy no los escuchó y les cortó el cuello lentamente, disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Primero mató al Goldeen y luego al Murkrow, relamiéndose la sangre que a veces salpicaba su rostro. Luego se alejó un poco viendo su obra de arte.

- "Pero... ¿Qué he hecho?"- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se miró las manos, manchadas con la sangre de dos seres vivos. Retrocedió, sumamente horrorizado y asustado consigo mismo, tratando de quitarse la sangre inútilmente y ensuciándoselas más. ¿Qué había hecho? Los había asesinado, les había cortado el cuello a sangre fría, se había regocijado con la muerte de ambos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a sí mismo y arrodillándose. No podía ser, no podía convertirse en un asesino. No puede ser. No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡Jimmy jamás se lo perdonaría! Su respiración se aceleró en gran medida y sintió que moriría de no ser porque alguien lo abrazó fuertemente y con cariño.

- Timmy...- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Butters delante de él.

- Ya está bien, Timmy.- consoló el rubio con una dulce sonrisa y separándose del castaño.- No es tu culpa. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

- Timmy... ¡Ti-Timmy!

- No, no eres un asesino.- volvió a abrazarlo, frotándole la espalda con una de sus manos.- Ya está bien. Tenemos que irnos a casa.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Tú... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Gregory. Se reprendió por esa tonta pregunta, pues recordaba perfectamente haber visto a ese muchacho moreno en Hearthome City hace un tiempo y en casi todos sus sueños. El moreno se acercó al rubio y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Mi nombre es Christophe DeLorne.- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mano como saludo. Gregory fingió molestarse, aunque el leve sonrojo de su rostro no decía lo mismo.- Ese Floatzel de ahí es tuyo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Me temo que no... no lo recuerdo. Al menos... no mucho.

- Pero algo lo recuerdas y eso es suficiente. ¡Aggron, dale con todo a esos Gijinka Pokémon!

El enorme Pokémon gris embistió a los tres niños con todo el peso de su cuerpo, chocándolos contra una pared y preparándose para volver a embestir. Los tres Quilava expulsaron fuego por sus espaldas y el calor producido obligó a Aggron a retroceder. Gregory entrecerró los ojos mirando esa escena.

- No funcionará.- dijo.

- ¿Eh?

- Aggron es de Tipo Primario Acero, lo cual lo hace débil contra los ataques de fuego.

- Entonces usa a Floatzel, ataca con él.

- Pe-pero yo no puedo...

- Ese Floatzel es tu Floatzel, tienes que hacerlo. Aggron no podría con los tres...

- Bueno...- Gregory miró al Pokémon con el salvavidas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Podría pelear? Nuevamente las dudas comenzaron a acumularse en su cabeza y se sintió confundido. La niña, aún aferrada al cuello del rubio, tocó inconcientemente al bolsillo de la chaqueta que tenía el rubio.

- ¿Qué es esto?- apretó un poco el objeto, Gregory asintió dejándola sacarlo y la Cinta Vieja hizo nuevamente su aparición. Gregory juraba que no la había guardado en ese bolsillo, es más pensaba que la había perdido. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y miró esa Cinta fijamente. Si él era el que la había ganado, entonces podría hacerlo, ¿no?

- Bien, entonces. ¡Floatzel!- llamó. El Pokémon sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba esperando ansioso que lo hiciera.- ¡Una Aqua Jet contra esa columna de allí!- Floatzel miró a su Maestro incrédulo, esa no era la orden que esperaba.- ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo, maldita sea!

Bueno, no le quedaba otra cosa más que obedecer. Se envolvió en agua y giró rápidamente para chocar la columna con fuerza. Por los incidentes, la columna cedió fácilmente y actuó como efecto dominó derribando las columnas a su lado. Poco a poco, el techo que era sostenido por las columnas se fue desplomando. Los Quilava retrocedieron y el derrumbe del techo los separó completamente de Gregory, Christophe y la niña.

- Vaya... No había pensado en eso.

- De esa forma, no habrá que pelear con nadie ni lastimar a nadie.- acomodó a la niña en su espalda y volteó.- Escucha, no estoy muy seguro de todo ahora... pero... Ésta niña necesita volver con su madre, debemos encontrarla.

- Por mí está perfecto.- sonrió el moreno.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡A la derecha!- gritó Stan.- ¡No, tu otra derecha!

- ¡Sólo hay una derecha, imbécil!- le volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.- Por Uxie, ese chiste es estúpido.

- ¡Es que no sabes volar! ¡Déjame adelante!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No sé volar? ¡Ahora verás! ¡Gold, adelante!

El Ho-Oh cayó en picada seguido de los otros dos Gijinka Murkrow desde muy cerca, Kyle se aferró al plumaje de su Pokémon, Stan lo abrazó por la cintura y se preparó para estrellarse contra el suelo y los edificios destruidos. Sólo un ligero movimiento de manos bastó para que Gold retrajera sus alas contra su cuerpo y pasara por entre dos vigas derrumbadas con gran velocidad, apenas rozándole la espalda a los chicos y unas plumas de su cola. Los dos Gijinka Murkrow, por el contrario, chocaron dolorosamente contra las vigas. Probablemente, debido al golpe y la velocidad a la que iban, estarían inconcientes... si no es que muertos.

- ¿Qué decías?- rió Kyle.

- Bueno, eso pudo haberlo cualquiera.- gruñó Stan con enojo. ¿Cómo pudo ese pelirrojo hacerle tragarse sus palabras? Un objeto brillante en la cintura de Kyle lo hizo olvidarse de eso por ahora. Rápidamente, tomó el objeto y lo miró.- ¿Un arma? ¿Tienes un arma? ¿Para qué pensabas usarla?

- ¡Era para casos de emergencia!

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó con un clarísimo tono de 'no te creo nada' en su voz.- ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

- ¡Como ésta!- le arrebató el arma de un manotazo y apuntó hacia delante, a una soga que estaba completamente tensa. Apuntó al diminuto blanco y disparó, haciendo que la soga dejara caer un cargamento de manzanas sobre dos Gijinka, permitiéndole a una familia escapar sana y salva.

- Vaya, qué buena puntería...- elogió el moreno.

- ¿Lo ves?- guardó nuevamente el arma y divisó a lo lejos dos cabelleras rubias muy conocidas. Aterrizó cerca de ellos y notó el cambio de Timmy.- Timmy... ¡Evolucionaste!- exclamó.

- Timmy...

- ¿Eso que tienes ahí es...?

- Vaya, no sabía que te habías encontrado con Stan.- dijo Kenny cambiando de tema, Kyle entendió esto y decidió seguir la corriente.

- Sí, me lo encontré hace un rato. ¿Dónde están Christophe y Pip?

- Ahora mismo Rentora está buscándolos...

- ¡Rar!- rugió el aludido. Señalaba con su hocico hacia el Norte, y a lo lejos se veían dos figuras acercándose junto a sus Pokémon.

- ¡Allí están! ¡Chris, estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

- Tranquilo, soy como la mala hierba.- se encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga pitada.- Nunca muero.

- Más importante aún, debemos encontrar a Pip y salir de aquí.- dijo Kenny.- He llamado a los Pokémon Ranger y no tardarán en venir.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para llamarlos?- preguntó Gregory.

- Muy fácil, usé el teléfono público y marqué la línea privada de Rangers. Es una línea que sólo un Ranger experto como yo puede usar.- habló altivamente el rubio de parca naranja.

- Como tú y todos los otros Pokémon Rangers, ¿verdad?

- Te odio, Christophe.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Cuando Tweek abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar muy pacífico, bajo la sombra de un enorme sauce llorón que dejaba pasar tenues rayos de Sol por entre sus hojas. Se incorporó para quedar sentado y observó a su alrededor. El lugar era bellísimo. Un río de agua cristalina pasaba cerca y se extendía hasta el horizonte, campos de hierba verde se extendía inmensamente y se fusionaban con el bello cielo de un color azul brillante, completamente despejado. Habían varios caminos de flores y rocas esparcidas en el paisaje decorando el lugar. También habían muchos Pokémon, todos distintos y clases exóticas que Tweek raramente podía ver.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo alguien junto a él, sobresaltándolo.- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

El interlocutor de Tweek era un muchacho, probablemente un par de años mayor que él. Tenía el cabello de un color increíblemente blanco, más blanco que una hoja de papel, dos mechones de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás y otro mechón algo más largo en medio de los otros dos, su piel era apenas un poco menos pálida que su cabello y no llegaba a ser rosa... Rosa pálido, quizá...

Sus ojos eran rojos, pero no como los de Damien. Éstos ojos eran de un color rojo mucho más frío y atemorizante, contrastando con la bonita sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y su gentil -pero imponente de respeto- tono de voz. Su frente era cubierta por una banda negra que, según pudo ver Tweek, tenía dos agujeros. "¿Probablemente era un antifaz?", pensó el rubio.

Vestía una remera de manga corta negra que y un chaleco blanco, cuyos bordes de los costados se extendían hasta la altura de los talones, a la mitad de éstas dos extensiones del chaleco le salían dos tiras largas a cada uno. Éstas tiras llegaban hasta un poco más por debajo de las rodillas y terminaban en punta, adornados con un orbe de color verde cada punta. Los brazos estaban casi desnudos, sólo unas muñequeras extendidas que cubrían su antebrazo de color blanco con una franja amarilla los cubría.

En cuanto a sus pantalones, bueno, no era algo demasiado vistoso. Dos tiras cortas y amarillas salían de su cinturón simple y amarillo que sostenía sus pantalones blancos, el mismo poseía varias rasgaduras que dejaban ver parte de su piel, una franja amarilla en cada pierna que iba desde más debajo de la rodilla hasta los pies y éstos llevaban zapatillas blancas de suela negra, sin cordones ni nada, completamente lisos.

- ¿Terminaste de verme?- preguntó soltando una risilla.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek quedó completamente apenado por eso.- "Fue de muy mala educación observarlo así..."- se regañó a sí mismo.- L-lo siento.

- No te preocupes, está bien.

- ¿Qué e-es éste l-lugar?- preguntó Tweek.

- Éste lugar es lo que tú quieras que sea.- fue la completa respuesta del otro. Tweek lo miró confundido y volvió a repetir la pregunta.- Ya te lo he dicho. Éste lugar es lo que tú quieras que sea. ¿No te gustan los campos de flores? Pues bien...- Tweek no se había percatado de que el albino misterioso tenía una extraña espada junto a él. Era muy larga, su empuñadura era negra con detalles amarillos y la hoja afilada era un tercio negra. Tweek no quería siquiera pensar en lo filosa que sería esa espada. El arma despidió una luz cegadora y, cuando Tweek se dio cuenta, ya estaban en un extenso desierto.

- ¿Qué...?

- También podemos ir a otros lugares.- la espada brilló varias veces más y lo mismo sucedió. Tweek y el albino fueron transportados a montañas, playas, selvas, praderas, todo tipo de lugares. Hasta que, nuevamente, volvieron al lugar donde Tweek había despertado.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué lugar prefieres?- preguntó nuevamente el albino.

- ¿Qué es e-esto? ¿Cómo...?

- Por favor, es algo muy sencillo de hacer.- el albino clavó sus ojos rojos en los violáceos de Tweek.- Después de todo, la tele-transportación es algo muy simple para el creador del mundo.

- ¿Creador...?- Tweek tardó unos segundos en asimilar esa información, y cuando lo hizo se exaltó, retrocediendo.- ¿Tú... e-eres...?

- ¿Soy quién?

- ¿Arceus?

- Sí, exacto.- la sonrisa que ahora tenía Arceus era de gran felicidad.- Veo que no me has olvidado, Joseph.

- Pe-pero... ésta e-es la pri-primera vez que te v-veo...- murmuró el rubio. En menos de un segundo, la cara de Arceus volvió a transformarse, pero ésta vez no parecía nada amigable.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- el tono de voz tan amenazante con el que esa pregunta fue hecha hizo temblar al rubio.

- Yo... yo no...

- ¿Es que acaso me olvidaste? ¡Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos!- oh, sí. Arceus estaba furioso, se veía. Pero esa furia desapareció al instante y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- Ya, ahora veo. Bueno, después de todo, así fue como hice yo a MissingNo.- soltó una fuerte carcajada y se recostó en la hierba.- Por poco y olvido que cuando MissingNo hace que un alma renazca le borra sus recuerdos. Lo siento, no quise asustarte... otra vez.

- Yo.. d-de verdad n-necesito saber dónde...

- Sí, déjame que te explique. Éste lugar es mi Paraíso.- comenzó.- Aquí es donde está mi alma cuando mi cuerpo está dormido en Spear Pillar. Vengo a éste lugar para estar en paz y tranquilidad con los Pokémon que han muerto en el planeta. Saco sus almas de la Corriente Celestial.

- ¿La qué?

- Ya sabes, la Corriente Celestial.- Arceus hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano, pero Tweek aún seguía sin entender.- Es una corriente invisible, donde van las almas de todos los humanos y Pokémon cuando mueren hasta que MissingNo decide su reencarnación en otro Pokémon o humano. Yo suelo sacar las almas de los Pokémon de allí y traerlas aquí durante un tiempo, así tienen una experiencia agradable antes de volver a nacer.

- ¿Y l-los humanos?- se aventuró a preguntar el rubio.

- Como si me importaran.- farfulló con furia el albino.- Tú eres el único humano que me importa, Joseph.- dijo Arceus incorporándose y acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

- A-Arceus... I-invades mi e-espacio personal...

- Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero yo, antes de tu muerte, tomé la forma de un humano justo como ahora y te confesé algo. Pero tú me dijiste que era muy pequeño para entender eso.

- Pe-pero...

- Ahora he crecido y puedo expresártelo sin problemas. Te amo, Joseph.- sin mediar más palabras, Arceus se abalanzó contra Tweek y devoró sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo. Tweek quedó completamente sorprendido por esa acción, pero cuando reaccionó hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Arceus de encima, que, reacio a dejarse vencer, quiso seguir adelante. Finalmente se separó del rubio, esperando haberlo recuperado con eso, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte del rubio.

- ¿¡Có-cómo te atreves?- le increpó. Tweek se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa. No es que Arceus tuviera mal aliento, ni algún defecto, ni nada. Es más, le había gustado mucho ese beso, pero él no iba a engañar a Craig, pues se habían jurado que después de la muerte ellos se iban a encontrar nuevamente para nacer una vez más y encontrarse algún día. Y ese juramento era algo que Tweek jamás rompería.

- Te confesé mis sentimientos.- el golpe no le había dolido nada. Claro, tonto de Tweek queriendo lastimar el alma del ser todopoderoso que había creado el mundo con todo y Pokémon.- Pensé que tú los corresponderías.

- Pu-pues no. N-no lo lograrás co-con eso.

- ¿Es que acaso...?- la mirada de Arceus se ensombreció.- ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más en tu vida como mortal, mi amado Joseph?

- ¡D-deja de llamarme a-así! ¡Soy Tweek!- gritó furioso.- ¡N-no te co-conozco, n-no sé quién eres, no te a-amo!- hubo un largo silencio en que la expresión de Arceus no cambió en lo absoluto.

- Así que es eso.- su mirada se ensombreció y una sonrisa tétrica reemplazó a la otra gentil.- Amas a otra persona... Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Craig Tucker.- Tweek palideció.- No te preocupes, Joseph. Ahora mismo estás confundido, no puedes discernir sobre el amor verdadero que sientes por mí y el deseo esporádico que tienes sobre ese humano. No te preocupes, pues se arregla fácil. Sólo tengo que deshacerme de él para que lo olvides.

- ¡No!

- Tranquilo.- se puso de pie lentamente y miró al horizonte.- Acabo de descubrir una forma por la cual no necesito de traspasar esa tonta barrera con la Azure Floute. Mewtwo pronto acercará el cuerpo inútil de un humano, allí mi alma podrá entrar en ese cuerpo. Tendré que permanecer con forma de un humano, pero valdrá la pena. Podré matar a ese tal Craig Tucker con mis propias manos. Y luego de él, todos los humanos morirán.

- ¡No, A-Arceus!- Tweek también se paró y detuvo a Arceus agarrándolo del brazo.- ¡N-no puedes ha-hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué?

- Po-porque es ma-malo.

- ¿Malo? ¿Malo es lo que yo hago? Mi querido Joseph, piensa un poco lo que hacen los humanos. Los verdaderos villanos aquí son ellos, no soy yo.- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue caminando lentamente siguiendo el curso del río. Tweek corrió hacia él, pero poco a poco las fuerzas le fueron abandonando hasta que terminó tendido en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de Arceus.- Mi Joseph, te he sacado todas tus energías. Para cuando despiertes, quizá yo ya esté en el mundo destruyéndolo todo...

Arceus caminó sobre el río muy tranquilamente y desapareció, como si hubiera cruzado una barrera invisible.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Cuando por fin regresaron a la casa de la playa, Stan y los demás fueron recibidos por todos. Incluso los Pokémon estaban felices de ver a los muchachos en perfectas condiciones. Umbreon, especialmente, miró todo desde lejos. No quería acercarse, no quería ser lastimado pues, como ya lo habían dicho anteriormente todos, Stanley no recordaría a su viejo camarada y amigo. Por eso, decidió quedarse lejos y observar todo mientras estaba cómodamente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sin embargo, Stan se acercó lentamente a él, dejando a los demás atrás. Todos quedaron viendo al moreno, que a paso lento y dudoso se acercaba al Pokémon negro y amarillo. Cuando Umbreon clavó sus ojos en el moreno, éste casi vaciló en retroceder. Se arrodilló a un metro de distancia de la criatura y extendió su mano. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que de esa forma Umbreon se acercaría. Por otro lado, Umbreon recordó cierto momento de su vida.

**FlashBack**

- Vamos, ven.- un niño de aproximados seis años, lleno de raspones, ropa sucia y un golpe en la mejilla derecha estaba en medio del bosque, bajo la luz del Sol de mediodía y mirando fijamente a los arbustos. Allí, un pequeño Umbreon se movió un poco, ocultándose más en los arbustos.- Vamos, no te haré nada.

- Breon... (Aléjate...)- exigió él.

- Eres mi Umbreon y te ordeno que vengas.

En efecto, ese rebelde Pokémon era del moreno. Sin embargo, cuando el Pokémon evolucionó esa madrugada durante un entrenamiento, él se volvió bastante rebelde y se negó a volver con su Maestro. El niño había tratado de usar su PokéBall, pero ésta no surtía efecto ante la impresionante agilidad del Pokémon, que esquivaba el rayo rojo que lo devolvería dentro de la esfera. Salió corriendo, internándose en el bosque, con el moreno corriendo detrás de él.

- No me iré.- dijo poniéndose de rodillas. Agradeció tener su gorro consigo, porque sino el Sol ya lo hubiera hecho desmayarse.- Umbreon, quiero que vengas conmigo a casa.

- (¡No!)- dijo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza fuertemente.

- ¡Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas!- extendió su mano hacia el Pokémon y se quedó allí, esperando.

Las horas pasaban y el moreno no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición, Umbreon tampoco. El Pokémon Luz Lunar se preguntaba a sí mismo el por qué no mejor salir corriendo de allí y dejar al moreno, pero algo le decía que era mejor quedarse ahí. Esperando, esperando y esperando.

Umbreon sonrió mentalmente cuando notaba que el crepúsculo ya se estaba haciendo presente y que la temperatura del bosque estaba bajando con rapidez. Sí, pronto el niño se iría y dejaría a Umbreon en paz. No es que no lo quisiera, no, es sólo que los Umbreon necesitan un entrenador sumamente experto y hábil, no a un niño pequeño de unos seis años. Aprovechó para tomarse una pequeña siesta, seguramente el niño ya se iría cuando se despertara.

- (Bueno... Seguro ya se fue.)- cuando Umbreon abrió los ojos, ya era medianoche y estaba seguro de que el niño se había ido...- (No puede ser.)

O quizá no. El niño seguía allí, de rodillas, con la mano aún extendida. Estaba muerto de sueño, sus ojos se cerraban cada tanto y cabeceaba, tratando de estar despierto. Umbreon lo miró asombrado. ¿Es que acaso ese niño no se rendiría? ¿Por qué era tan persistente? La respuesta llegó a su cabeza rápidamente, con un ligero tono de obviedad en sus pensamientos: Porque tú eres SU Pokémon. Sonrió tiernamente, claro que era obvio. Era su Pokémon y lo tuvo desde que era un huevo, era claro que el moreno quería estar con él, que lo apreciaba. Se puso de pie y salió de los arbustos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnoliento el moreno, aún sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Sin decir nada, Umbreon acarició su cabeza contra la mano del niño, quien gustoso sonrió. Umbreon se acercó al moreno, acostándose en su regazo y notando que el cuerpo del moreno estaba bastante frío. Pobrecillo, estaba muriéndose de frío y todo por esperarlo. Un estornudo del moreno lo hizo levantar las orejas, y se puso de pie para jalar al moreno de la manga y así llevarlo a casa. Tardaron un poco pues el niño no podía ver en la oscuridad, pero cuando llegaron, todos los recibieron preocupados.

- Gracias, Umbreon.- sonrió el moreno.

- (No, gracias a ti.)

**Fin FlashBack**

Ahora Umbreon se sentía como aquella vez, entre los arbustos, dudando de acercarse al moreno frente a él. Stan había perdido la memoria, al menos eso le habían dicho, pero la acción del moreno ahora le hacía difícil creer eso. Se acercó lentamente al moreno, olfateándole la mano para asegurarse de que era su aroma, de que era él. Sonrió y aceptó que el moreno lo acariciara. Se acercó al moreno y se dejó abrazar fuertemente.

- Umbreon, amigo...- Stan no sabía quién era ese Pokémon, pero esa sensación tan nostálgica lo hacía sentir muy bien.- No sé quién eres...- empezó, y Umbreon sintió una punzada en el corazón.- Pero...- continuó.- De verdad, siento que te conozco de algún lado y... no recordarte me hace sentir horrible.

- (Ya lo recordarás, Stan.)- gruñó Umbreon con una sonrisa.- (Y no importa lo que pase, te aseguro que yo estaré contigo.)

- ¡Pikachu Pika! (¡Y no te olvides de nosotros!)- chilló la pequeña Shiny Pikachu de Stan, trepándose a la cabeza del moreno y casi le tira su gorrito.

- Mientras ellos están aquí, ven conmigo.- dijo Christophe tomando a Gregory de la mano y llevándose al rubio hacia una parte apartada de la playa, donde estaba un gran Marshtomp con una bella Shiny Milotic. Al verlo, la Milotic se incorporó mientras que su pareja y sus dos pequeños hijos jugaban entre ellos.- ¿La reconoces?

- Es... ¿Bellanna?- murmuró el rubio acercándose a ella.

- Veo que la reconoces.- el moreno sonrió ampliamente al ver que, al menos, el rubio no había olvidado completamente a su mejor amiga.

- No lo sé, pero algo me resulta muy familiar en ella. Es como si la conociera de hace tanto tiempo...- Gregory acarició a Bellanna detrás de su oreja derecha, donde la Pokémon sintió cosquillas. Sólo Gregory sabía cómo y dónde acariciar a su querida amiga.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Señor Mewtwo.- dijo un Gijinka Geodude entrando al laboratorio.- Tenemos todo preparado para iniciar la reanimación del cuerpo que le dará al señor Arceus.

- Perfecto.- dijo complacido.- Cuando todo esté terminado, podremos por fin deshacernos del estorbo que es Brendan.

- Disculpe si parece inapropiada mi pregunta, señor, pero... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eliminar al Señor Brendan?- preguntó con cautela, buscando no enfadar al Pokémon Psíquico Artificial.

- Brendan es un experimento que hizo el Equipo Rocket hace varios años.- comenzó.- Lo hicieron a base de su cuerpo humano casi destrozado por completo y el ADN de los Pokémon de un niño humano. Le dejaron intactos su conciencia y espíritu, sin cambiarle nada en lo absoluto. Eso provoca que su patético cariño hacia los humanos y que su conciencia le haga arrepentirse de todo lo que hace.- sonrió con malicia.- Por eso, antes de que decida dar marcha atrás al asunto, es mejor matarlo.

- Entiendo, señor. ¿Puedo retirarme?- preguntó el Gijinka, a lo que Mewtwo asintió.- Gracias, señor.- el Gijinka Geodude hizo un saludo estilo militar, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la Gijinka Buneary, entrando cautelosamente en la habitación y llevando una charola con algo de comida.

- Adelante.- Absol estaba sentado en su cama, con los codos sobre sus piernas y los dedos entrelazados contra su frente. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas a diversos asuntos, tales como la traición de la que él y Mewtwo iban a formar parte, o la futura destrucción de los humanos a manos de Arceus en su forma Gijinka. Maldita sea.

- Te traje algo de comer.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba muy deprimido y confundido, pero de todas formas ella trataba de levantarle el ánimo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Vamos, debes alimentarte.- dejó la charola sobre la mesa de noche, tomó el tenedor, pinchó un poco de carne y lo acercó al rostro del albino.- A ver esa boquita.- rió ella.

- Buneary...- dijo él con fastidio, mirándola. ¿Cómo es que ella lo hacía? ¿Cómo la embrujaba de esa forma para atraparlo y hacerlo olvidar sus problemas? Rió ligeramente y abrió la boca, aceptando el bocadillo.

- Bueno, ahora sigue comiendo.- iba a dejar el tenedor pero él se lo impidió. Miró al Gijinka a los ojos unos minutos y sonrió, sonrojándose fuertemente.- Bu-bueno, está bien.- tomó la charola y la puso sobre sus piernas al sentarse en la cama, preparándose para darle de comer en la boca como una criaturita chiquita.

- Gracias, Buneary.- dijo Absol.- Me siento tan...

- Lo sé, entiendo.- murmuró ella.- Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.- le dio otro trozo de carne.- Ahora, es mejor que comas un poco.- señaló las verduras en el plato, a lo que él hizo una mueca de asco.- ¡Nada de esas caras!

- ¡Pero Buneary!- Absol hizo berrinche con puchero y todo, sólo para recibir la dura mirada de ella.- Está bien...- se rindió.

_Kyuubi: Bueno, esto es todo por hoy! Escribí éste capítulo un poco a las apuradas, espero que les haya gustado xD_

_Sheza: Kyuubi-chan! Rápido! Es hora de salir para hacer el brindis!_

_Kyuubi: Falta como una hora y media para eso!_

_Sheza: Mejor vamos ya -.-_

_Kyuubi: Ok, pero antes brindemos con quienes leen el fic! *levanta una copa en alto* Algún deseo para éste año?_

_Sheza: Que el 21 de Diciembre de 2012 no sea el Fin del Mundo!_

_Kyuubi: Sheza, nunca se habló de Fin del Mundo!_

_Sheza: De todas formas, es mejor prevenir que curar! Y tú?_

_Kyuubi: Que a Justin Bieber-_

_Sheza: Que no sea algo malo para Justin Bieber..._

_Kyuubi: Bueno, ok... Mmm... Qu Justin Bieber no haga de Tony Starks en Iron Man 3 porque sino me cortaré las venas!_

_Sheza: Sí, creo que está bien... Algún otro deseo más?_

_Kyuubi: Sí!_

_Kyuubi y Sheza: Ser mejores amigas por un año más! *abrazo tacle*_

_Kyuubi: Pues bien! *agarra su copa antes que caiga* A quienes lean éste fic, ya sea en éste año o el siguiente, o cuando sea, les deseo lo mejor!_

_Sheza: Que todos sus deseos y metas para éste año se cumplan! *levanta su copa*_

_Kyuubi: Empiecen felices y en paz, disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos!_

_Sheza: Y vivan muy felices éstos últimos momentos del año, o los primeros momentos del año 2012 si es que ya lo festejaron._

_Kyuubi: No tiren pirotecnia! A los animales no les hace bien._

_Kyuubi y Sheza: Salud y un muy Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! *chocan las copas*_


	15. Despertar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. Los videojuegos de Pokémon son propiedad de Game Freak y los personajes son pura y exclusivamente de Satoshi Tajiri. Este fic está hecho con el fin de entretener a la gente._

_Kyuubi: Lo sé! Mátenm,e tortúrenme, descuartícenme, lo que sea! He tardado mucho, demasiado, en subir éste capítulo! Lo siento, pero entre las supuestas teorías conspirativas que Sheza cree que hace el gobierno de Estados Unidos contra el mundo, la universidad, asuntos personales, las tareas del hogar, además de que casi me quiebro la pierna me han mantenido demasiado entretenida como para ocuparme de escribir las historias que estoy haciendo y apenas he encontrado tiempo para actualizarme con algunas historias! De verdad, lamento muchísimo la demora y espero sepan disculparme! Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! Disfruten el capítulo!_

- Así que...- comenzó Stan.- Ustedes son mis Pokémon. El moreno pasó una mirada por el Umbreon, el Scizor, el Golduck, la Shiny Pikachu, el Tropius y el Ninetailes que estaban frente a sus ojos.

- Y espera a que veas a Shelly...- murmuró Damien.

- ¿Quién es Shelly?- el moreno miró al de ojos rojos con curiosidad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí viene!- gritó Butters al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leopold?- Shelly entró mirando al rubio de manera extraña.- ¿Acaso te emociona tanto que yo haya-?

Cortó la oración a la mitad al ver a Stan sentado en el sillón, con Umbreon y los demás Pokémon frente a él. Tropius era la única que, por su gran tamaño, sólo había asomado la cabeza por la ventana. La bolsa liviana con algo de ropa de bebé que traía en su mano derecha cayó al suelo y Cartman la levantó, percatándose recién en ese momento de la presencia de Stan. El moreno, al ver que la castaña estaba embarazada, se puso de pie con la intención de cederle su asiento, pero...

- ¿Stan?- murmuró incrédula, el nombrado tragó en seco.

- S-sí, soy yo...

Aún sin creérselo, ella pasó su mirada por todos los presentes, que sonreían y le hacían gestos disimulados con las manos. Efectivamente era Stan. Ella sabía que era él, sí. Bueno, ahora vestía como un emo, en su rostro tenía una pequeña cicatriz y sus facciones eran de una persona ya más adulta. Pero era él. Shelly no recordaba la última vez que se había arrojado tan desesperadamente a los brazos de alguien, ni tampoco recordaba haber llorado así por su hermano desde el día de su 'muerte'.

No podía creerlo, de verdad era Stanley Marsh, su hermano, el cretino y estúpido de su hermano menor. El moreno, dudoso, correspondió el abrazo y tuvo cuidado de no presionar el vientre de la chica. Estaba muy confundido en éstos momentos, su mente era un choque muy extraño de emociones. Se lamentaba aún más el no poder reconocer a esa persona, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que todo estaba bien ahora. Ella se separó del abrazo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, como si estuviera admirándolo.

- Haz crecido.- le dijo, secándose un par de lágrimas.

- Eso creo...

- Eres igual a papá cuando tenía tu edad.

- Shelly...- llamó la atención Token.- Ni él ni Gregory recuerdan absolutamente nada de su pasado o de quiénes somos, debes tener en cuenta eso.

- Oh... ya entiendo.- Shelly parecía un poco decepcionada.- Bueno, entonces tendré que presentarme. Soy Shelly Marsh, tu hermana mayor. Bueno, sólo de edad.- agregó dándose cuenta de que Stan ahora era más alto que ella por casi una cabeza, había pegado el estirón.

- ¿Tengo una hermana mayor?- preguntó asombrado.- ¿Y mis padres? Aún están vivos, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ir a verlos? ¿Ellos saben quién soy?

- Oye, cálmate un poco.- le dijo Kenny.- Sé que estás muy emocionado, pero debes esperar un poco. Demasiada información de golpe podría ser dañina para tu cerebro.

- Está bien, me lo tomaré con calma.- dijo el moreno, respirando profundo y relajándose. Vio nuevamente al vientre de la castaña y, por un impulso, quiso tocarlo.- ¿Puedo...?- empezó a preguntar.

- Por supuesto. Stan, te presento a tu futuro sobrinito.

El moreno sonrió de lado a lado y suavemente acarició el vientre de la mujer, sintiendo un ligero movimiento por parte del pequeño ser. Cartman sonrió ante la escena, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó al recordar algo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué tienes, Eric?- preguntó Pip.

- Yo... Tengo que hacer algo, ahora vuelvo.- dejó todo en el sofá, salió, desplegó sus alas y subió hasta el tejado del tercer piso. Allí, se sentó en posición Flor de Loto y concentró toda su energía.- ¿Qué quieres, Cristina? Has estado horas tratando de contactarme.

- _¿Por qué te negabas a contestar?_- preguntó la Gijinka Mew. Ambos estaban realizando una comunicación psíquica mediante sus poderes.- _Era un aviso muy importante, una misión._

- Yo asumí que, cuando dejé a Arceus y a todas ustedes para mis propios fines, ustedes iban a dejar de necesitarme y a dejarme en paz.

- _Sí, yo también lo creí. Pero el Señor Arceus ahora tiene otros planes en mente._- dijo al escaparse una risilla.

- ¿Es acerca de ese meteorito? ¿Qué es exactamente?

- _Ese meteorito es uno de los posibles destinos de la raza humana. Arceus sabe lo cerca que ese meteorito pasará por la atmósfera y usará todo su poder para atraerlo aquí._

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- preguntó extrañado el castaño.- Tú, como las demás, siempre se oponían a las ideas de Arceus y por eso ocultaron la Azure Flute para que nadie nunca la encontrara.

- _Digamos que cambiamos de opinión._

- ¿Arceus las está obligando?- se aventuró a decir. De repente a su mente vino un vago recuerdo, de una especie de viejo tatuaje que Arceus las había hecho hacer a todas, y justo ese mismo día Cartman huyó. Arceus había comentado que era una forma de mantener las cosas a raya, de evitar malos entendidos y demás. Arceus seguramente había tatuado a todas para poder controlarlas en caso de ser necesario. ¿Pero por qué no antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

- _Sé lo que te preguntas, Eric. Y sí, es verdad._- dijo Cristina.- _Estamos completamente consientes de eso._

- ¿Y por qué sigues haciendo eso si eres conciente? ¿No puedes usar tu fuerza psíquica para poder aislarlo de tu mente?

- _No, Cartman. Esto no es un burdo control mental como acostumbramos a hacer tú o yo, esto es algo peor._- hizo un pequeño silencio.- _No sabes el estado en el que estamos, ni tampoco sabes lo que duele..._

- Si pudiera, yo-

- _Pero no puedes._- cortó ella.- _Sólo me queda decirte que Arceus está despertando y que... su despertar será en Navidad._

- ¿Navidad? ¿Es enserio?- Cartman apretó lso puños, furioso y frustrado. Pero no despertará, no si podemos evitarlo.

- _¿Evitarlo? Cartman, no puedes evitar lo que ya está en progreso. Mewtwo ya está en busca de la Azure Flute... y le dijimos dónde está._

- ¿¡Qué?

- _Nos veremos en El Fin del Mundo, Cartman._

Y Cristina dio por terminada la conversación. Cartman se quedó un rato sin moverse, casi shockeado, incrédulo.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Argh... mierda...- Cristina caminó hacia la sala donde las demás la esperaban con algo de dificultad. Miró las marcas tribales en sus brazos y piernas, gruñendo mentalmente.

Lo que Arceus hizo en ellas, básicamente, era tatuarlas con unos dibujos muy extraños que se activaban cuando a Arceus se le venía en gana. Los dibujos se extendían rápidamente por toda la anatomía de quien sea que lo tuviera tatuado y penetraba hasta por debajo de cada músculo, ramificándose sin parar. Esos tatuajes no tomaban control de aquel desafortunado que los llevara, esos tatuajes lastimaban, pinchaban, desgarraban y apretaban todo cuanto estuviera a su alrededor, obligando mediante dolor a que obedeciera.

Por eso ellas no podían hacer nada. Dirán que es preferible la muerte antes que traicionar, pero ese dolor podía llegar a paralizar a cualquiera, dejando a quien sea que lo sufra con fuerzas suficientes para respirar y muriendo lentamente de hambre o de sed. Claro, cuando mueres esos tatuajes desaparecen. Pero ni Cristina ni las demás podían morir, eran inmortales en todo sentido de la palabra a menos que Arceus lo quisiera, y sufrir una condena así para ellas era aterrador.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Fernanda mientras leía 'La Divina Comedia' de un tal señor 'Dante Alighieri', seguramente era un libro del mundo donde sólo habitan humanes y criaturas que ellos llaman 'animales'.

- Ya les dije que Mewtwo busca la Azure Flute y que Arceus despertará en Navidad.- contestó acomodándose los lentes y sentándose en una silla.

- Sinceramente, quiero que ellos la encuentren antes que Mewtwo.- comentó July. Ella no tenía tatuaje, no tenía tortura que soportar, no tenía nada... Pero apreciaba mucho a sus amigas como para dejarlas solas. Además, sus habilidades para controlar todos los ataques de todos los Tipos Pokémon eran útiles para aliviar un poco el dolor.

- Nosotras también, no te creas que no.- dijo Dennis, mirando al techo.- Sólo que... tú sabes, no podemos.

- Es horrible todo esto.- se quejó Natalia.- ¿Por qué Arceus tuvo que hacernos esto?- la Gijinka Manaphy se miró los tatuajes asqueada.

- Ya deberíamos dejar de quejarnos, el Señor Arceus podría escucharnos y castigarnos más.- sollozó Sheza.

- ¿Y dónde está BlackFox? Desde que ella y Kyuubi volvieron a ser una, no la he visto. Y eso fue hace como ocho horas.- volvió a formular Cristina.

- Pues está como siempre, observando la Prisión de Arceus desde el balcón del Templo de Almania.- dijo con simpleza Fernanda, apartando por breves segundos la vista de su libro.- Cuando la Prisión de Arceus empezó a agrietarse y la Joya de las Almas empezó a brillar, ella fue corriendo al balcón. Está esperando.

- Repíteme una vez más el plan, por favor.- pidió Natalia.

- Mewtwo está preparando un cuerpo humano especial para Arceus.- explicó Dennis.- Cuando el cuerpo esté listo, usarán la Azure Flute para hacer aparecer la Escalera de Cristal y subir hasta la frontera entre el Territorio de Almira y el Mundo Pokémon.

- Pero esa barrera la crearon todos los Legendarios y nosotras para que Arceus no se acercara a ese mundo...

- Lo sé, Natalia, pero escucha. La única forma en la que Arceus pueda ir al Mundo Pokémon, traspasando la barrera, es con su alma y sin poder llevar su cuerpo. Cuando eso pasa, los poderes de Arceus quedan anulados y no podrá usarlos hasta no encontrar un cuerpo.- dijo Dennis.

- Y la única forma en que él puede usar un cuerpo, es si ese cuerpo está vivo pero sin alma.- continuó Sheza.- Pero, claro está, es imposible encontrar un cuerpo así en ese mundo. Por eso Mewtwo está creando un cuerpo sin alma, para que Arceus posea el cuerpo de ese humano.

- ¿Pero sus poderes no se verán afectados?- Cristina se sacó sus lentes y los guardó en su bolsillo con delicadeza.- Piénsenlo. Por más que él sea El Creador, el Alfa y el Omega, o como sea que quieras llamarlo, él no podrá usar sus poderes correctamente sin su cuerpo.

- Por eso necesita la Joya de las Almas. La Joya de las Almas no sólo es el corazón de Arceus, sino también la representación de sus poderes. Cualquiera que tenga esa joya en sus manos, tendrá el poder ilimitado.- dijo BlackFox entrando en la sala. Se sentó junto a Sheza y suspiró profundamente.- Pobre humanidad. Van a morir tantos...

- Y en parte es por nuestra culpa...

...

- Ummm... hola.- saludó Stan al moreno que, acuclillado, sostenía a la pequeña bebé en brazos. Craig volteó a verlo y se incorporó.- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, y...

- No, no hay problema. No molestas.- frenó Craig. Stan se acercó a la lápida con la foto de un rubio de ojos violetas sonriente. Hace una semana había llegado a su 'hogar', pero no recordaba casi nada de las personas que, supuestamente, eran su familia y amigos. Observó a la bebé en brazos de Craig y sonrió cuando la pequeña lo miró soltando una risilla.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Josephine.- contestó Craig.

- ¿Y su madre...?

- No, yo no soy su padre.- Craig negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- Sus padres no están y yo me hago cargo de ella. Le tomé cariño muy rápido.

- Ya veo...- hubo un largo rato donde ninguno de los dos habló, sólo miraban la foto en el epitafio.- Oye...- llamó Stan.- Éste chico de aquí... ¿Tú lo conocías?

- Yo lo amaba. Éramos pareja.

- Oh, ya veo... Antes de venir aquí, vi una de las fotos de él en una mesa junto al televisor. Pregunté y Umbreon me dijo que era mi mejor amigo.

- Es verdad. Tú y Tweek vivían en Wiridian City, yo los conocí allí hace cinco años.

- Es raro, porque Brendan me hizo creer que él era un ladrón de Pokémon. Y que todos ustedes eran malas personas.

- Sí, ese tipo es un grandísimo hijo de p-

- ¡Shh!- silenció el otro moreno.- La pequeña no debe escuchar esas palabras.

- Sí, tienes razón.- hubo otro rato de silencio, algo incómodo.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste? Que, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, no puedo recordar nada. Y... además de eso, cuando me enteré de que murió alguien que 'había engañado al mundo haciéndose el bueno', yo... yo de verdad me puse feliz de que hubiera muerto.- cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que Craig le rompiera la cara de un golpe. Pero en su lugar, el mayor le puso una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro en señal de apoyo.- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes.

Varios días después...

- Uff...- Pip se abrazó a sí mismo y se frotó los brazos para darse calor. Hoy hacía más frío de lo normal, a pesar de ser Invierno.- ¿Q-qué temperatura hace?

- Hacen doce grados bajo cero.- contestó Craig. El moreno estaba cobijando a la pequeña Josephine en sus brazos, abrigándola lo más posible y con la Infernape de Kyle a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ¿Ya estás bien?

- Sácale esa manta verde, puede que sea mucho para ella estar abrigada, con una cobija y con Infernape.- aconsejó Bebe.

- Es curioso.- comentó Token luego de un largo silencio, manteniendo la vista en el televisor.- Es curioso cómo alguien como Craig ahora tenga una hija.

- ¿Y tú con Joshua?- preguntó Bebe, a lo que Token se sonrojó.- Oye, ¿y cuándo te quitarán los últimos vendajes?

- Kyle dice que los vendajes de la frente y la mejilla izquierda me los quitará el año que viene.

- El año que viene empieza en unos veinte días, y luego habrán otros 365 días.

- No importa, mientras sepa que me los puedo quitar...- murmuró el chico negro.

- Hola, chicos.- Butters entró cargando una caja grande, detrás de él venían Damien junto con Kenny trayendo un pino recién cortado.- Trajimos el Árbol de Navidad y la decoración.

- ¡Genial!- Pip se levantó emocionado y corrió hacia su rubio amigo.- ¿Vamos a preparar las cosas para adornar la casa?

- ¡Sí!

Los dos rubios salieron corriendo con al caja hacia la cocina.

...

- Oye, Kyle.- Stan se acercó al pelirrojo y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.- Lo siento.

- No, no pasa nada. ¿Querías algo?

- Sí.- el moreno se puso sumamente nervioso, mirando para todos lados rápidamente y entrelazando sus manos.- Quería preguntarte algo.- Kyle rió ante los nervios del moreno.

- Pues pregunta, no debes ponerte tan nervioso.- tomó algunos instrumentos de marfil y los siguió acomodando.

- Quería preguntarte... Verás, yo hablé con Umbreon... Y él me dijo sobre un incidente... Sobre algo que pasó entre nosotros hace unos años...- las palabras del moreno se interrumpieron en cuanto escuchó el tintineo de algunos bisturís cayendo al suelo.

- Olvídalo, ¿quieres?- Kyle volteó a verlo con una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro antes de acuclillarse a juntar los bisturís.

- Es que no quiero que quede así.- Stan también se acuclilló y tomó dos bisturís.- No sé qué se me habrá pasado por la cabeza para hacerte algo así en ese momento, pero...

- Stanley, ya está bien.- ésta vez la voz de Kyle no salió amable, sino severa y algo molesta. Le arrebató los bisturís de las manos al moreno y los dejó en la mesa.- Ya está bien, quedó en el pasado y no importa.

- Para mí sí importa.- volvió a poner su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y lo volteó ligeramente.- Quiero preguntarte... ¿Me odias por eso?

- ¿Cómo podría odiarte si no recuerdas lo que hiciste?

- ¡No lo recuerdo pero lo siento! ¡Algo dentro mío me hace sentir horriblemente culpable!- apretó un poco el agarre en su hombro y bajó la vista.- Yo nunca me imaginé capaz de eso, yo...

- Stan, escúchame. Te aseguro que no fue tu culpa, yo fui el que te provocó a eso. Yo te lastimé horriblemente y tú nada más tomaste venganza.- le acarició la mejilla sonriendo, no quería que Stan se sintiera mal.

- Lo lamento mucho.

Con una lentitud asombrosa, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, abrazó al pelirrojo por la cintura. Kyle contestó al abrazo casi de inmediato, enredando sus brazos con el cuello del moreno. Kyle inspiró profundamente el aroma del cabello de Stan, extrañaba tanto al moreno, y ahora que había vuelto a cambiar su atuendo por uno parecido al que usaba hace cuatro años se sentía tan nostálgico... Ambos apoyaron la frente en el otro, mirándose a los ojos. Stan decidió acercarse poco a poco, rozándole los labios, pero...

- ¡Hermano! Creo que Shedinja tiene...- Ike entró corriendo en la habitación, pero frenó en seco al ver la escena.- ... fiebre...- terminó en voz baja.

- Ike, eh...- Kyle se ruborizó y Stan escondió la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor de los Broflovski, por lo que no se sabía si estaba o no tan rojo como Kyle.- ¿Pa-pasa algo?

- Eh... Creo que mi Shedinja tiene fiebre.- repitió.

- Bueno, tráelo al laboratorio para que lo examine y vea... si tiene algo.

- Claro, hermano.- Ike se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. Cuando salió de la casa, se encontró sólo en medio de la playa. Había visto a su hermano y a Stan casi besarse, _casi_. No es que tuviera nada en contra, no es que le molestara, no es que quisiera impedirlo, pero...- ¡Pero que imbécil que fui!- gritó agitando los brazos en alto.- Ya estaban reconciliándose... Soy un idiota.- dijo inflando los cachetes.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿Cómo va todo, Mewtwo?- preguntó Absol, entrando en la habitación.

- Ya casi terminamos de crear el cuerpo. Sólo falta poner a funcionar los sistemas nerviosos y el corazón.- contestó contemplando el cuerpo que pronto recibiría a Arceus.

- ¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente lo que pasará?

- Claro. Es muy simple. La barrera que separa nuestro planeta del mundo de Arceus es en realidad un portal. El portal es muy caprichoso, tiene mente propia, y sólo deja que la gente lo atraviese si tocan la Azure Flute. Pero como no sabemos dónde está, no podemos conseguir ir allí por las buenas y liberar a Arceus. Sin embargo, hay una parte muy delgada, de tan sólo un milímetro de espesor. Si Arceus y su cuerpo artificial tocan ese lugar exactamente al mismo tiempo, entonces la barrera se romperá y el alma de Arceus podrá penetrar en su nuevo cuerpo. Será algo difícil para Él usar todos sus poderes, pero lo solucionará fácilmente.

- Entonces supongo que lo tienes todo planeado.- suspiró aliviado el Gijinka de pelo blanco.

- Exactamente. Yo tengo una inteligencia muy superior a todos los humanos, planeo todo con la mayor exactitud posible.

- Pero cuando Brendan se entere...

- No importa.- interrumpió Mewtwo.- Cuando eso pase, él tratará de volver a su forma de quimera, pero no podrá. Me aseguré de que su forma monstruosa quedara bloqueada para que ahora sea un simple humano.

- Así que por fin revelaste tu verdadera identidad.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Mewtwo y Absol voltearon sorprendidos, al igual que todo el equipo de Gijinka científicos que allí estaban. Brendan estaba de pie junto al Gijinka Spearow y el Gijinka Beedrill que habían atacado a Timmy y Jimmy en una ocasión.- No me extraña de ti, Mewtwo. Pero Absol... no me imaginé que después de tu traición contra tu propio amo que te vio nacer pudieras hacer esto.

- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?- preguntó Absol.

- Bravo, qué inteligente eres.- dijo irónico el rubio.

- Como sea, Brendan. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Nos has descubierto, pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Díganme por qué.- preguntó Brendan.

- Porque eres débil.- escupió Mewtwo.- En cuanto te empezaste a mezclar con esos tontos humanos, tu maldito sentimiento humano y tu amor hacia tu hermano lo hicieron.- dijo dándole una especial entonación de asco a la palabra _amor_.- Los humanos son todos imperfectos, por eso estuve de acuerdo contigo en crear a los Gijinka.

- Pero qué original.- se mofó cruzándose de brazos el rubio.- Muerdes a la mano que te da de comer, eso sí que es algo original.

- Como sea, es mejor deshacerse de la basura.- murmuró Absol.- ¿No lo crees, Mewtwo?

- Por supuesto. ¡Spearow, Beedrill!- llamó.- Desháganse de ellos.

- Uh...- Beedrill bajó la vista con gran duda en su rostro. Spearow mantuvo la mirada fija en Mewtwo, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a moverse ni un centímetro.

- ¿Y bien?

- No.- sentenció Spearow.- No lo haré.- Brendan, Absol, Beedrill y los demás vieron sorprendidos al Pokémon ave. Las plumas marrones detrás de la cabeza del Spearow se erizaron levemente.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto furioso el Pokémon Clon.

- Que no lo haré.- se ubicó delante de Brendan y Beedrill.- Mi lealtad está con Brendan, ahora y por siempre.

- Spearow...

- Beedrill, por favor, sácalo de aquí.- pidió mirándolos de soslayo.- Alguien debe detenerlos.

- No esperes que me ofrezca a acompañarte.- dijo Beedrill apartando la mirada y sujetando a Brendan del brazo derecho.

- No esperaría que lo hicieras. ¡Ahora, váyanse!

- Vamos, señor Brendan.- Beedrill lo jaló del brazo, pero Brendan no quería irse. Se agarró al marco de la puerta.

- ¡Valiant!- gritó Brendan. Spearow miró a Brendan con algo de sorpresa, era la primera vez que Brendan lo llamaba por su nombre humano desde que fue transformado en Gijinka.- Ten mucho cuidado.- pidió seriamente, aunque con preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Ya, lárguense.- Valiant movió sus alas con violencia creando un torbellino muy fuerte que Mewtwo trató de detener con sus poderes psíquicos.

Beedrill llevaba arrastrando del brazo a Brendan mientras que uno de los Geodude que estaba en el laboratorio daba señal de alerta máxima y ordenaba que los detuvieran lo más pronto posible. Beedrill se las tuvo que arreglar para esquivar a todos los Gijinka y Pokémon que se le atravesaban en el camino, hasta que por fin logró llegar hasta la puerta de salida. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con varios de sus camaradas. Los Gijinka Corsola, Slowking y Sentret, además de tres pequeñas Gijinka Eevee[1].

- Parece que se me adelantaron...- murmuró Beedrill deteniéndose.

- Ya era hora.- dijo la Gijinka Corsola acomodándose un poco su largo vestido rosado.- Los demás los estábamos esperando también.

- ¿Los demás?

Brendan se asomó al risco y allí vio a un Wailord común y corriente, donde habían varios Gijinka más.

- ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- gritó un Gijinka allí abajo.

- ¡Allí voy!- Brendan dio un salto y dos Gijinka Geodude lo atraparon antes de que caiga, dejándolo a salvo en el lomo del Wailord.

- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí! ¡Rápido!- gritó un de los Geodude.

El Wailord comenzó a nadar tan rápido como su grandísimo cuerpo podía. Mewtwo se quedó observando al rubio que antes era su jefe marcharse al horizonte.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos tras ellos!- gritó un Gijinka.

- No.- sentenció Mewtwo.

- Pero, señor...

- Déjenlos. Brendan y los demás no son nada para nosotros. Ahora, vamos a iniciar nuestro plan...

...

- ¡Vamos, rápido!- gritaba Ruby.- ¡Nos vamos a perder el festival de Navidad en Ecruteak City!- la niña iba con su pequeño Groudon bebé en las manos y corría de un lado a otro. Estaba muy emocionada por el festival.

- ¡Ya vamos, Ruby!- Craig llevaba a Josephine en brazos y trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su hermana, detrás venían Pip y Damien, más lejos Kenny con Stan y Kyle, luego Chris con Gregory y Butters.

Y no era para menos. Ecruteak City era una de las ciudades más hermosas en todo Johto, y las decoraciones navideñas la hacían más hermosa aún. El estilo japonés de la ciudad había cambiado ligeramente, decoraciones de pequeños Stantlers de colores verde, rojo y blanco adornaban puertas y ventanas, guirnaldas brillantes, la nieve que caía de a poco, los árboles decorados también con un estilo único, además de todas las luces que podrían enceguecer a alguien.

Era un ambiente muy feliz, o al menos así quería que fueran. Todos necesitaban distraerse de los problemas entre humanos y Gijinka Pokémon, necesitaban olvidar un poco todo el desastre. Y Navidad era una época perfecta. Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices. Cartman, por ejemplo, estaba más que preocupado por lo que sucedería. Veía permanentemente el cielo y buscaba algún rastro de Arceus. No fue hasta que Butters le puso una mano en el hombro que bajó a la Tierra.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

- No, no pasa nada...

- No me engañas, Cartman.- Leopold se cruzó de brazos.- Algo te tiene muy preocupado, ¿qué es?

- Es que...- suspiró, sujetó firmemente al rubio por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.- Prométeme que cuidarás de Shelly.

- ¿Pero qué-?

- Sólo promételo.- repitió.

- Claro, todos lo haremos, pero-

- Tengo que irme.- Cartman se soltó y empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque, donde podría sacarse el saco que cubría sus alas y salir volando.

- ¿Pero adónde vas? Cartman, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Arceus?

- Sólo haz lo que te dije Stotch.

Cartman corrió al bosque y salió a toda velocidad en dirección a Sinnoh, al lugar donde todo había comenzado. Iba directo a Mont Coronet.

Llegó allí en poco tiempo, no le tomó demasiado. Cuando logró alcanzar la punta de la enorme montaña, horrorizado, observó que Absol y Mewtwo ya estaban allí, tocando la Azure Flute. No, esto no era bueno, esto era malo. La magnífica escalera de cristal dorado hizo acto de aparición y ambos subieron por la misma, seguidos de cerca por un grupo de Gijinkas que llevaban algo envuelto en sábanas.

Los siguió de cerca todo el trayecto, sorprendiéndose de que no detectaran su presencia ya desde antes, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran plataforma flotante. Cartman reconocía ese lugar, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pisar ese suelo de cristal nuevamente. Allí era donde Arceus había iniciado la creación de todo. Si bien Él vivía más allá de aquí, éste lugar había sido testigo de la creación absoluta de todo el Mundo Pokémon. Esa sensación tan nostálgica lo distrajo de su objetivo, saliendo al descubierto.

- Veo que por fin te dignaste a salir.- murmuró Absol.

- Éste lugar me causa escalofríos.- dijo Cartman.- ¿Y ustedes, exactamente, qué quieren aquí?

- ¿No es obvio?- sonrió Mewtwo mientras dejaban el objeto envuelto en sábanas frente a él.- Absol, encárgate de él para que no interfiera.

- ¿Piensas pelear conmigo?

- Si no hay otra...

- A pesar de la ventaja que tengas, ¡no me permitiré perder!- Cartman voló a gran velocidad contra Absol y trató de acestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente.

Ausol tenía cierta ventaja, él era un Pokémon preparado para el combate, tenía un arma muy filosa ya incorporada y una ventaja de tipo. A Cartman, por el contrario, nunca se lo había entrenado especialmente para un combate. Pero eso no le impedía querer luchar. Lanzaba Shadow Balls que Absol esquivaba fácilmente, y éste a su vez respondía lanzando su cuerno-cuchilla como un boomerang y cortando varias veces a Cartman.

Maldita sea, no tenía tiempo para esto. Pero Absol no daba brazo a torcer. Cartman maldecía en parte una y otra vez que Tweek lo hubiera entrenado tan bien en combates, haciéndolo un rival muy fuerte. Puso todo de sí para lanzar dos enormes Shadow Balls, que ésta vez sí impactaron contra Absol. Se acercó a él y sonrió de lado.

- Creo que... te gané...- dijo con agitación.

- Je... ¿Eso crees?- Absol alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió.

Temiendo lo peor, Eric volteó lentamente. Deseó no haberlo hecho. La sangre se le congeló casi por completo y un terrible miedo invadió cada célula de su ser. Mientras estaba tan ocupado batallando con Absol, Mewtwo y sus Gijinka habían logrado invocar a Arceus.

Era tal y como Cartman lo recordaba en sus pesadillas. De tres metros de alto, cuerpo de un color tan blanco y puro que no se manchaba nunca, un largo penacho peinado hacia arriba y ligeramente hacia atrás, dos orejas en punta, rostro gris, ojos rojos penetrantes y fríos que harían temblar hasta al más valiente, un largo cuello con cuatro picos y una mata de pelo blanco por debajo de su mandíbula.

Sus piernas eran alargadas, blancas también, pero las puntas de éstas eran doradas, y de sus rodillas y codos salían dos picos. Su cuerpo era rodeado por una aureola dorada, dos apéndices orientados hacia delante protegían sus costados, otros cuatro apéndices salían de esa aureola, dos del costado derecho y dos del costado izquierdo, conectándose de a pares por un largo y fino trozo dorado de metal en forma de casi un semicírculo. Su cola, no muy larga, era blanca y gris por debajo.

Su apariencia, a decir verdad, no parecía tan amenazante como realmente lo era. Pero Cartman conocía a Arceus, claro que lo conocía, y sabía que ese pelaje tan blanco podía mancharse de rojo sangre en cuestión de segundos.

- Hacía mucho que no te veía, Cartman.- dijo Arceus, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del castaño.

- A-Arceus...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te cuesta hablar frente a mí?

- ¿Qué... piensas hacer?

- Sólo... reclamaré lo que es mío por derecho.

El cuerpo de Arceus se iluminó fuertemente y se convirtió en un haz de luz, introduciéndose poco a poco en el objeto bajo las blancas sábanas que Mewtwo había traído. Sonrió al ver que lentamente empezaba a moverse. Se quitó la sábana de encima y reveló su cuerpo, igual a como Tweek lo había visto ya antes. Le costó un poco ponerse de pie, los Gijinka lo ayudaron, y se observó a sí mismo.

- Qué cómodo es éste cuerpo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero me costará un poco moverlo al principio.

- ¿Ya está todo completamente listo?- preguntó BlackFox teletransportándose junto a él.

- Sí, BlackFox. Llama a las demás, tenemos un asunto que arreglar.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- cuestionó Mewtwo, refiriéndose a Cartman.

- Oh, con él...- en su mano derecha formó una pequeña esfera color amarillo.- Ha sido un honor el haber estado contigo, y estaba muy orgulloso de que fueras un servidor mío hace miles de años... Pero creo que es el momento de dejarte ir.

Con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, Arceus lanzó esa esfera de luz hacia Cartman, produciendo un enorme estallido.

...

- Cartman...- murmuró Shelly, acariciando su vientre.

- No te preocupes, seguro está bien.- calmó Butters.- "O al menos eso espero..."

- ¿Qué pasa con el espectáculo? Ya se están tardando mucho.- se quejó Kenny.

- Ya deja de quejarte, seguro que tienen sus motivos.- sonrió Gregory.

- ¿Breon?- el Umbreon de Stan levantó en alto las orejas y miró al cielo.

- ¿Pasa algo, amigo?

No terminó de preguntar cuando Umbreon ya estaba en posición de ataque, gruñendo fuertemente. Todos los demás Pokémon presentes, tanto del grupo como de la gente que esperaba por el inicio del espectáculo actuaron de la misma forma. Dragonite rugió furioso y aleteó un poco, protegiendo principalmente a Pip. Todos estaban confundidos.

Si bien era natural que los Pokémon se alteraran ante el peligro, nunca antes se había visto que estuvieran tan inquietos, asustados y furiosos. Muchos Pokémon, en su mayoría pequeños o bebés, salieron huyendo a pesar de que sus entrenadores los llamaban o querían regresarlos a sus Pokéballs. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue muy tarde. Un objeto cayó abruptamente contra el escenario, derrumbándolo casi por completo. La gente se acercó a ver, curiosa.

- ¡Es un Gijinka!- gritó un hombre.- ¡Un Gijinka Pokémon!

- Es un Celebi.- agregó una mujer. Ante eso, Butters y Shelly se pusieron alertas.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?

- Tengo que ir a ver.- Kyle se abrió paso entre la gente, temiendo que sus suposiciones fueran correctas. Y de hecho, lo eran. Efectivamente, el Gijinka Celebi caído del cielo era Cartman. pero estaba en un estado deplorable. Su ropa estaba rasgada y algo quemada, su cuerpo parecía haber recibido una terrible golpiza, su rostro estaba lleno de cortes y estaba sangrando por muchos lados.- ¡Infernape, mis cosas, rápido!

- Espera, ¿vas a curarlo?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un amigo mío, lo conozco!- Infernape llegó cargando el maletín del pelirrojo y procedieron a atender a Cartman.

- Kyle...- gruñó.

- No hables, Cartman. Ahorra fuerzas.

- De-deben... huir...- una de las chicas acercó un micrófono inalámbrico al Pokémon. Kyle asintió, suponiendo que de esa forma escucharían todos mejor lo que sucedió.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Dinos.- pidió Kyle.

- Mont... Coronet...- Cartman trató de levantarse aunque fuera.- A-allí... Mewtwo...- tosió violentamente, escupiendo algo de sangre.- Él...

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con Mewtwo en Mont Coronet?

- A-Ar... us

- ¿Arus?- preguntó la muchacha.- ¿Quién es Arus?

- Ar...- levantó la mano, apuntando al cielo.- Arceus... ¡A-Arceus!- gritó, perdiendo la conciencia.

Todos miraron en la dirección en que Cartman había apuntado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven, de extraña apariencia, flotando en el aire junto a un Mewtwo y un Gijinka Absol.

- Oh, mis queridos súbditos.- dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco.- ¡Cuánto extrañaba yo verlos! ¿No recuerdan quién soy?

- No puede ser...- dijo Christophe, incrédulo.

- E-ese es... ¿Arceus?- Ruby tembló, llena de miedo, y se ocultó detrás de su hermano.

El Creador ha despertado.

_Kyuubi: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! De nuevo, me disculpo por la demora! Saludos y, ya saben, dejen sus reviews!_

_[1] Los tres primeros Gijinka (Corsola, Slowking y Sentret) son descriptos y mencionados en el primer capítulo de éste fic._


End file.
